More Normalness
by Amy-Katherine914
Summary: This is the sequel to Maximum Ride: Our "Normal" Lives. It's just a bunch of stuff that happens those years after that experience. FAX, EGGY, Nudge,OC/Kudge or Nyle, Romance and humor... Visions are coming true...Or are they? Read to find out... Rated T
1. Party, Eggy

It's been two years since that fateful year when things went crazier than they had ever been. Angel is now 9; Gazzy is 11; Nudge and Ella are 14; Iggy, Fang, and I are 17. Fang and I are getting closer and the last School out in the world was shut down thanks to moi. Maurice is in jail for implanting a tracker and degrading my body without my permission. Jeb is going to be set free in three months. What's really funny now is that Gazzy is starting to take interest in girls. Nudge has a boyfriend named Kyle and they've been on and off constantly ever since they saw a movie where a couple did that. Believe me, it's annoying.

My band and I went on tour last year and I missed my family dearly. Mom is going a little haywire with all the teens in the house now.

I heard a knock on my door. I put Scarlett down. She was now signed by millions of famous singers, guitarists, and drummers. "Hey, Max? Can I come in?" Ella asked behind my door.

"Sure," I sat back on my bed and rested my head on my headboard. She came in looking nervous. "What's wrong?" She closed the door and looked shameful.

I jolted up on my feet. "Oh my God, you're pregnant! Who's the bastard?"

Her eyes widened. "No, Max, no! I'm not…pregnant, ew!" I sighed in relief and sat back down. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"

She sat next to me and faced me, looking down. "Ooh, so that's what this is about."

She looked at me and then she smiled. "I forgot you probably saw what I was going to say."

"Well, say it anyway." I pat her knee encouragingly.

"I like someone and I don't know what I should do."

"How long have you known him?" I was smiling. I held one hand up. "Hold that thought." I stood up and walked over to my door and banged my fist on it.

"Ow!" Nudge grumbled on the other side. I opened the door and motioned her inside. Over the years, Nudge has become better at keeping secrets. I sat on my bed again.

"Continue, Ella." I told her.

"I've known him since I was eleven. And I really like him and I don't know what to do! I don't know how to act around him anymore! It's so hard to act normal, I mean-"

"Ella, you're starting to act like me," Nudge interrupted and smiled softly at her. And then her smile turned mischievous. "Is this person named, perhaps, Iggy?"

Her eyes widened. "Nudge, how- how do you know that?"

Nudge pointed at me and I kept my eyes on the ceiling. "Max!" Ella complained and accused.

I pursed my lips guiltily. "What? I needed to tell someone! You know Nudge can keep a secret; even from Angel. C'mon, I mean, Ella, no offense but," I looked at her sympathetically. "It's sort of…" I trailed off, not wanting to embarrass her.

Fang walked into my room without knocking or anything. "Obvious is the word you're looking for." He said, closing the door and kneeling next to my bed. Ella was as red as my guitar. Fang chuckled. "Ella, it's not a bad thing." Fang has become the big brother Ella has always wanted…and sometimes the big brother she didn't want.

I laughed knowing what Ella was going to say next.

"I regret saying you're my favorite." Her eyes were narrowed. "How did you know I was asking Max about this stuff? She tell you too?"

He shook his head. "Nope, Angel heard you thinking about it and she told me I might need to help."

"So…you know I like Iggy?" Fang nodded. "Do you know what I should do?"

"Ella, listen," I captured her attention. "There's no need to be nervous, he likes you too. He just…doesn't know what to do either."

Ella snorted. "Please, if he likes me, then why does he flirt with other girls?"

"It's like Max said, he doesn't know how to act. Plus, he did accomplish his plan," Fang said as he grabbed my hand and Ella's hand. He grabbed Ella's to comfort her and mine to just hold it.

"What plan; make me jealous?" Ella said with sarcasm.

We all just looked at her. Ella laughed.

"Ella, we're not joking. Fang, tell her what Iggy told you last week." I told them.

Fang shrugged. "I'll just summarize. Ella, he likes you. Granted he can be an ass at times but he does have a soft side-"

"Especially for you," Nudge interrupted.

"Right. He feels a little uncomfortable because he doesn't know how you feel about him and he doesn't know what to think about the age difference."

Nudge snorted. "Please, Kyle is 17 too. Age is just a word."

"That can be important at times, Nudge." I reminded her. "But she's right, Ella. The age difference between you and Iggy…it doesn't matter. Just be yourself; he likes you."

"But should I ask him out or should he ask me…?" Ella was getting happy and nervous all over again. She was asking me mostly because I could see the future.

I shrugged. "I don't know. All I see is you and Iggy having fun on a date. If you guys actually try getting together." I smiled.

Ella smiled at me, Nudge, and Fang. "Thanks," She stood up and left my room.

Nudge suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh, if they go on a date, Ella has to let me do her make-up and hair!" She stood but I stopped her before she could run.

"Nudge," I laughed. "From what I can see, she's not going to wear make-up."

Nudge's jaw dropped. "Why wouldn't she wear make-up?" She was shocked.

"Because Iggy won't care." Fang said.

Nudge sulked out of the room. Fang and I just laughed.

"So ,what else did you see?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Oh, nothing, just them having the times of their lives," I stared at our entwined hands with a small smile.

"You saw something else." I shook my head. "Really? Normally you see more than one thing happen."

I almost squealed but I held it in; barely. A small squeal came out. I looked at Fang to see if he heard it. He did and he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. "Mm-mm," I turned my radio on and a song came on; Keeps Getting Better. And guess who it was by? Yep, S.O.T.W. **(originally by Christina Aguillera.)** I laughed.

"Is this band always playing?" Fang joked. I chuckled. "No, seriously, you guys _always_ have songs playing. Massimo,"

He called me by my full name in Italian. He wanted to know why I squealed. I shook my head again. "Massimo, dirmi," (Maximum, tell me)

I stared at him, shocked. "Who taught you Italian?" The only words I taught him were the Flocks' names and some swears.

He shrugged. "Ella and your mom. I wanted to know what you say when you rant in Italian. Why'd you squeal? You scared me a bit."

"I can't say. It may screw the future up." I stood up and walked over to my door. "C'mon, dinner's ready."

"Kids, dinner!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

Fang chuckled and came over to me. He put an arm around my waist and we went downstairs. We met everyone at the table in the kitchen and Ella looked ecstatic. She smiled at me and I winked, knowing why she was happy.

Iggy looked pleased and calm. I laughed, Fang looked confused. I told him quietly that later today, Iggy was going to act like a four year old girl on Christmas morning. Fang tried not to laugh but failed entirely.

"Way to go, Ig," he complimented. Fang sat down and I sat next to him. Angel was on my right, Gazzy was next to her, Ella next to him, Iggy next to her, Mom next to him, and Fang next to her and me. We had a very large round table. Total couldn't fit in at the table so he got a small table all to himself next to Angel.

"Hey, Iggy," I started casually. Everyone was grabbing food and stuffing their faces.

"Yeah?" He was wary.

"If you hurt Ella, I'm going to kill you."

Mom looked from me to him and back again. "What's going on? Max, why are you threatening?"

"Why don't you ask Iggy and Ella?" I smiled at Ella letting her know it'll be okay.

"Iggy and I are…going out on a date tonight." She said with a blush creeping up her face. Iggy just smiled to himself.

"I don't know why Iggy is so calm, I mean, when I went on my first date…I was so happy and excited! I don't know how you do it, Ig." Nudge babbled.

"He's not all he seems to be. I had a vision of him bouncing up and down in anticipation for tonight. He's giddy. Our little Iggy is all grown up." I wiped at a fake tear. I may be 17 but I still like to joke around.

Iggy picked up a roll and threw it at me. I laughed and ducked. Everyone was laughing at this point. I used my gift and threw it back at Iggy, making it hit the back of his head. He rubbed the spot.

"Sure, pick on the blind guy!" he complained.

"By the accuracy of your throw, no one would know you're blind! And…you build bombs and start fires on purpose, I think we're allowed to." I contradicted.

He grumbled and started eating.

"Oh, kids. I forgot to tell you; there's this party that's coming up in a week. It's for my work and we're all allowed to invite our children and then some so…Ella, Max, and then some, you're all coming. It's formal/semi-formal so we'll have to go shopping." Mom chuckled at her own little joke as did everyone else.

"Alright, I can finally get to wear a tux! Count me in!" Total said with enthusiasm.

"Uh, Max, can you-?"

I shook my head, cutting Mom off. "Nope, I don't want him to hate me."

"Too late," Gazzy murmured smiling. I raised my eyebrow at him while smiling.

"Iggy, I think Gazzy's hanging around you a little too much. He's starting to get a little attitude and a smart mouth." I said jokingly.

"He gets the smart mouth form hanging around me and the attitude from you and Fang." Iggy countered.

"Can't argue with that," I agreed.

"Can Max what, Dr. M?" Total asked. Angel looked sad and I rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Total, pets aren't allowed. I'm sorry but you can't go." Mom said carefully.

Total looked at all of our faces and then at Mom's again. "But you're a vet! What do you mean pets aren't allowed? Your job is all about pets!" he argued.

"Total," I sighed. "The place it's held at doesn't allow pets. I already saw if we could use you as Iggy's seeing-eye dog but…it won't work. You'd just get lost."

"How would I get lost? I'd be a very good seeing-eye dog!"

I slumped my shoulders. "Total, I don't know! I just saw that you got lost!" I finished my dinner and put the plate in the sink. "I'm going for a fly." I opened the back door and immediately leapt into the air.

I landed in the forest near my house and sat on a tree branch. I smiled and pulled at some leaves. We were going to take Total with us as a surprise for Angel and Total and it was going as planned. I heard the beat of wings and I didn't look up to see who it is.

"You shouldn't be smiling' you just found out you had to shop," Fang commented.

I looked up at him. I scowled playfully at him. "I'm not going; I'm letting Nudge and Ella pick out a dress for me."

Fang put a hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You feeling okay? You just said Nudge and Ella have permission to choose your outfit."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I saw what they were going to choose; I didn't mean to but I did."

Fang sat down across from me. "What'd you see happen next?" He was going to lean in.

I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked. The branch snapped right between us and he fell to the ground.

"That," I informed him.

He groaned from the ground and he kicked the tree trunk weakly because he was laughing too. "Oh man, that hurt."

I swung my feet over the branch and jumped down to him. "C'mon," I held my hand out to help him up and he grabbed it. "Fang, don't-!" He pulled me down mid-sentence. I landed on top of him and knocked the wind out of him. I chuckled. "Your fault you can't breathe."

"You knock my breath away." He joked. He chuckled too and sat up with me still on him. He held himself up by his elbows. "What do you want for your birthday?"

My face held the expression of 'uh-I-forgot-my-birthday-was-soon.' He laughed and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Don't tell me you forgot when your birthday is?"

I pursed my lips. I looked at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, I spaced."

"What day is the party?" He asked curiously.

"Next Thursday- why?"

He lifted his eyebrows up. "Have you ever thought that maybe the party was for you? Like, a surprise party?" I nodded my head. "Is it?"

"No. It's for work. Mom can't surprise me. I'd know once the decision was made. But she is going to make everyone sing happy birthday to me." I scowled.

"You don't want to celebrate your birthday?"

"No, it's not that. I just…don't want the night to be about me. I want the kids to have as much fun as possible and have it be carefree and not about one person for most of the time."

Fang looked like he was deep in thought and then he took in a deep breath as he spoke: "I'm surprised you haven't smacked me or something because of the way we're laying. I'd have thought you'd get up by now and blush or something."

"Mmm," I whapped at his shoulder playfully and smiled. "I'm too comfortable." I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So, what do you want?" He asked as he grabbed the hand I had resting on his shoulder.

I shrugged as much as I could. "I don't know. I don't really have anything in mind."

"It'll come to you."

I groaned and buried my head against his chest.

"What?" he was alarmed.

"The family." My voice was muffled by his chest.

"Huh?"

"Wait for it," I mumbled.

"Awwwwww!" 7 voices said in unison.

We got up and stared at them all. I glared at Iggy and Ella.

"Shouldn't you two be on your date?" I asked snidely.

They both shrugged.

"Your movie starts in ten minutes." I informed them.

Iggy pulled Ella to his chest and he pulled his wings out. He flew up and away.

I looked pointedly at Mom. "Okay, kids, let's go inside and watch a movie." She told the younger kids of the Flock after winking at me.

They left and I stared at Fang. "Well, that was odd." He noted. I nodded my agreement. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the house.

The kids were fast and they were already inside the living room, picking out a movie. Fang and I snuck past them to upstairs.

"I do not want to go to that party." I told Fang as we stopped at my bedroom door.

Fang took a step forward and kissed me very softly and shortly. He backed up and smirked. "Yes, you do." He let go of my hand and went over to his room. "Night,"

"Night," I murmured. I opened my bedroom door and plopped down on my mattress. Why does Fang want me to go to the party? I sat up and the future pulled me in.

_Fang and I were dancing outside of the building where the party was being held. We were in the garden and there was music; the scene was beautiful. Fang was wearing a suit and I was wearing a light blue dress that went to my ankles and hugged my curves above my waist and flowed out below it. I was also wearing flat ballerina shoes. We were staring into each other's eyes. I couldn't hear what we were saying but it looked as though Fang was babbling and I was actually not trying to not laugh. I was looking at him seriously. He bit his lip and said something else but I couldn't hear. The me in the vision smiled._

I gasped as I pulled myself out of the vision. "Whoa, Deja Vu." I rubbed my eyes with my fists and laid back down. I fell asleep with that vision replaying in my mind. What did Fang say? Why was he so nervous? What did he say that made me smile? So many question that my subconscious mind could not answer.


	2. Jealousy

I woke up groaning. I stretched and rolled over with my arms held straight above my head. Unfortunately, my bed wasn't the kind where you could roll around; I fell to the floor with a thud and a yelp.

I went face-first to my floor and I was laughing my butt off. I heard my door open.

"Max! Are you okay?" Angel ran in and tried to push me on my side.

I was laughing so hard, I was holding my sides. I finally rolled over so she could see I was fine.

Angel looked a little worried. "Max, are you high?"

I immediately stopped laughing. "No! I fell," I burst into another giggle fit.

Angel put her hand on my forehead and then turned to face my open door. "Fang! Can you come check on Max? She's freaking out!" Angel ran out of my room.

Fang ran to my door in a fighting stance. I laughed again. It was beginning to get hard to breathe. He sighed and walked over to me. "Max, cut it out."

I tried and I got it under control. A giggle escaped and I couldn't stop.

"C'mon! What did you do to make you have a giggle fit? You haven't had one in years!" Everyone got freaked out and frustrated when I got into these fits because it normally took hours to calm me down.

"I…fell… off…my…bed….face-plant." I said each thing in between a new bunch of giggles.

"That's what made you giggle?" I nodded.

By now, the Flock, Mom, and Ella were standing in my doorway looking annoyed; I couldn't stop.

"Make her stop! Please!" Gazzy covered his ears.

I snorted and my laughing stopped for a second. Everyone starting laughing at me and I soon joined in. Soon, everyone calmed down and I didn't make a noise.

"Finally!" Iggy yelled. "Our prayers have been answered!"

"I don't think so, Ig." Fang said. He leaned closer to me. "Max, breathe."

I didn't open my mouth but I somehow managed to giggle with my lips pressed together.

Everyone groaned.

"Fang! I have an idea!" Ella hollered. She whispered it to Nudge and she nodded, agreeing. Nudge whispered it to Fang and he raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged and faced me. He helped me to my feet and held me still by my upper arms. "If you get mad, it was Ella's idea." I was still giggling but I was confused.

He leaned toward me and kissed me. I immediately went quiet. My arms snaked around his neck and his went around my waist. The kiss deepened a bit and then he pulled away all too soon for my liking.

Everyone was looking at me; waiting for more giggles. "I'm done," I stated. They all sighed in relief and left my room; except Fang.

"Why were you laughing?"

I shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. I woke up, stretched, rolled off the bed, and did a face-plant to the floor. I guess it was the yelp I did when I was falling."

Fang was swaying us a little bit. "Oh, really? You yelped?" I nodded. "How's your nose?"

"It's fine." My bedroom floor was hard wood so, yeah, my nose was sore but I didn't want him to know that. "I think." I felt my nose to make sure it wasn't bruised or broken. "Yeah, it's good." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go shopping with us? I'm positive Nudge and Ella will get you a leather dress." He gave me an appraising look. "On second thought, let them choose your dress." He smirked at me.

I punched his shoulder. "Shut up. For your information, they aren't getting me anything like that. It's simple and… you're going to have to wait to see it." I smiled, taunting him.

"Sure, it is." He agreed sarcastically. "Mind describing it for me?" I shook my head.

"Nope." I popped the 'p.' I kissed him and tried to get out of his embrace. "Mind letting me go? I need to change."

He let me go and went over to my door. He closed it behind him as he left. I changed out of my pajamas and into jeans and a tank top. I left my room and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. I sat down and immediately started laughing; I held it in so I had a big goofy grin on my face.

Mom was eyeing me warily. "Max? Please, tell me you're done with the giggle-fest." She shoveled a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

I ignored her and faced Iggy. "Hey, Iggy?"

He turned away from the pancakes and glanced in my direction. "What?"

"Who gave you that hicky?" I asked casually.

His face flushed. "Uh,"

The Flock cracked up and Ella and Iggy were both blushing. Mom had her eyebrow raised.

Gazzy held his hand out for a high five and I hit it. "How did you know about that, Max?" He asked me curiously.

"That's why I had the giggle fit this morning. I just figured it out. I had a vision in my sleep of something that made me disgusted yet humored."

"So, you saw Ella giving Iggy a hicky?" Fang repeated slowly. I nodded with a grimace. "Ew, that's gross."

"Yeah, but I also saw how embarrassed they are now. And that was funny."

"Max, you're a jerk," Iggy mumbled angrily and embarrassedly.

I swallowed some scrambled eggs and spoke: "Hey, if I had a hicky, you'd make fun too!" I accused.

Iggy turned the stove off and turned toward me with a smirk planted on his face. "Do you have a hicky?"

"No,"

"Have you had a hicky?" Iggy's smirk got bigger.

"No," I scoffed.

"Do you want a hicky?" His smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"Iggy, shut up! God, your hicky is the size of Montana!" I stuffed a waffle into my mouth and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to be late for rehearsal." I opened the front door and left the house. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I blushed like crazy.

I ran to the driveway and I heard the front door open and close.

"Max, wait!" I heard Mom yell.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Look, I'm sorry, but Iggy and Ella deserved to be humiliated after what they've done to me and Fang. I'm sorry and no, I don't want a hicky. I just-"

"Max!" Mom interrupted me.

I pressed my lips together in a tight line to keep from babbling any farther.

"Um, I came to tell you something."

"Okay," I looked down at my feet and back up at her face. "what do you need to say?"

"Come with me," Mom grabbed my arm and pulled me to the garage.

"Look, if this is about the dent in your car…Fang did it."

"No, I- what about my car?" Mom lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Well, Fang threw the football at me and I dodged; I didn't know your car was right there! It was an accident and- what were you going to say?"

"I'm letting that go…open the garage door." Mom stated with a smile.

I opened the door and gasped; there was a big black Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"It's your birthday present. It came early and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from you. Happy one week early birthday."

My jaw dropped open. "You…you got me a motorcycle?" She nodded. "That…I definitely didn't see that coming."

"Now, you can ride to your friends' houses without risking exposure."

I smiled and hugged her. "Oh, and you are not going to turn that party into a surprise party for me." I hopped on the bike and turned it on.

I drove out of the garage and down the street to Boom's house. I got off of the motorcycle after parking it in Boom's driveway.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

Lenard- Boom's cousin- opened the door. He's one year older than me and he's staying with Boom for three weeks. He smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "Hello, there." He stated in what was supposed to be sexy voice.

I laughed. "In your dreams, Lenny,"

He shrugged and smiled. "You can't blame a guy for trying. Hey, who's ride is that?" Lenny walked to the driveway to my bike. He did a low whistle. "This yours?"

I nodded. "Yep, my mom just gave it to me." I smiled and crossed my arms. I immediately frowned and Lenny turned toward me with an open mouth. "No,"

"Max, come on, all I want to do-"

"No,"

"-is ride it around-"

"No," I was getting aggravated.

"-and if you ever want to-"

"No."

"-disown it, I'll gladly-"

"For the last time for today and for forever, No! It was a gift and I was in a good mood. If I go off on anybody today, Lenny, it's your fault." I waved for him to get away from my bike. "And you can't start it up; it has a fingerprint scanner for identification."

Lenny slouched away from my car and yelled into the house from the doorway: "Stacey! Max's here!" He walked inside and left the door open for me.

Boom ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step. I caught her by the arms. She sighed. "Thanks," She smiled grateful.

I nodded my head in the direction of the driveway. "C'mon, it's time to go."

She nodded and walked out of the house. She froze when she got down the front steps. "Max…is that…yours?" Her voice was awed.

I laughed and nodded coming up beside her.

She shook her head slowly. "There…is no way…I'm riding on the back of that thing."

I smiled. "You're driving your car; I'm driving my brand new bike. I have to go straight home after rehearsal."

**-!-**

Boom and I arrived at the band room 20 minutes later. We were greeted by Toby, Stan, Nina, and Jane.

"What took you so long?" Jane asked, hands on her hips.

I shrugged. "I would've been here sooner but Boom needed gas for her car. I had to literally peel biker guys off of my ride."

Stan cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously with his mouth full of Sloppy Joe.

"I got an early birthday present. Black Harley…" I smiled bouncing on my toes lightly. "Hey, is there any left of that?" I asked pointing to the mess in Stan's hand.

He nodded. "Yeah, right over there," He pointed to our little snack table in the corner. I walked over.

I made myself a Sloppy Joe sandwich and I turned around to walk over to the couch.

Stan, Boom, and Nina were talking excitedly about getting to meet Orlando Bloom on Friday. They get to go to a movie premiere and he's going as well. Toby and Jane were talking quietly to each other. I smiled at the sight. And then I noticed how close they were to each other and how much they were trying to keep their conversation private.

"Toby, Jane, um, what are you guys talking about?" I asked around some S.J. (Sloppy Joe) in my mouth.

"Nothing," They said in unison. They went back to their conversation.

"Uh-huh. 'Cause you two getting snuggly is totally normal." I said with sarcasm.

They both froze and looked at me. "What are you talking about?" Toby asked.

"It's okay that you two are dating." I stated finishing my S.J. "None of us are mad or uncomfortable. I already saw you two telling us."

They relaxed. "Hey, Max, why aren't you dating anybody?" Nina asked.

I did a nervous chuckle. "What are you talking about? I'm with Fang,"

She waved the answer off. "We never see you on a date. We know you're with Fang but we-" Everyone in the room except me cleared their throat loudly. "Okay, _I_- know that that relationship is going down the tube. I mean, he hasn't even said he loves you yet. If he hasn't said it by now, it's time to dump his ass on the street." She said in a way I wanted to smack her.

"Excuse me, Nina, but he does love me," I countered. She gave me a 'yeah-right-how-can-you-know-that?' look. I tapped my forehead. "I know these things, Nina. Plus, I don't really want dating advice from you. You dumped about twenty-four great guys who really liked you and from what you told us, you really liked them back. Guys need more time than girls to figure out their feelings. You need to be patient and I am."

"Did he even say it? You can't count on the future you know; it changes."

"Are you the psychic?" I practically yelled. Everyone was watching us now.

"No, but I do know the future changes," She stated with pride. "Before, you told me Ryan was going to ask me out and then he didn't."

"Yeah, because you avoided him and gave him a note saying 'I don't want to date you.' You hurt him and he didn't ask you because you changed what I saw. But love…_real_ love…is not able to change. You can't change that aspect of life because it's supposed to happen." I sounded wistful.

"Aw! That's so sweet! Will Toby and I be together forever?" Jane asked placing a hand casually on Toby's knee. I grimaced. "What? You mean we're not?" She sounded so upset.

"No, no, no! I didn't say that! I just…felt a little queasy about your hand placement." She giggled and Toby pulled her closer playfully and possessively. "And I can't say; it may ruin it."

"You just said-"

"The love will always be there, Nina!" I yelled interrupting her. "But the situation may be uncomfortable. Leave the future to the psychic."

She smiled a small smile in apology and went to her instrument. "You really love him…don't you?" She asked curiously and carefully with that smile still in place. "I've never seen you commit to an argument like that before. I know you stand up for what you believe in so…I think that's really nice."

"And I think Fang is a great choice, Max. I mean, he's so hot…and his-" I growled. Boom laughed. "Relax, I'm only joking." Her voice turned to a whisper. "I was only going to say his voice was sexy."

I raised an eyebrow and tapped my temple pointedly, slowly. "Yeah, right."

Toby started to laugh. "Normally, it's the guy whose really possessive. But, in your case, you're the possessive one."

"Yeah, well, I'm not normal. And I'm _not_ possessive!" I objected.

Toby was laying on the couch in the room with Jane sprawled next to him in his embrace. She looked up at me with an eyebrow raised." You growled at Boom for saying Fang is hot. If that's not possessive, I don't know what is,"

Toby stroked Jane's hair in a loving way. "No, _that_ was jealousy." He said matter-of-factly while laughing.

"I was not jealous!" I blushed.

"Right, because Fang is all yours. I mean, it's not like he'll look at other girls. I've seen him in the hallways, Max, he's not as whipped as you think." Toby told me. Times like this, I really hate sarcasm...

"Fang is _not_ whipped and I don't want him to be. And liar," I mumbled the last part.

Stan laughed. "Not really," He sat down at his drum set.

I sighed and headed to the armchair. I sat down and hummed the beat of a song.

Stan continued that beat and soon everyone was joining in. This was how we all created a song together. Someone would start a beat and we would add. Toby was still laying down, thinking of lyrics.

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear Cause that's just who I am this week Lie in the grass, next to the museum I'm just a notch in your bedpost But you're just a line in a song (A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_" I smiled at Toby, letting him know he'll be the one to sing the lyrics I'm coming up with.

"_Drop a heart, break a name We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team We're going down, down in an earlier round And Sugar, we're going down swinging I'll be your number one with a bullet A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it We're going down, down in an earlier round And Sugar, we're going down swinging I'll be your number one with a bullet A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_" I made sure Toby had the voice recorder out and on; he did. There was no way I'd remember this song.

"_Is this more than you bargained for yet Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet Wishing to be the friction in your jeans Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him I'm just a notch in your bedpost But you're just a line in a song (Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) Drop a heart, break a name We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team We're going down, down in an earlier round And Sugar, we're going down swinging I'll be your number one with a bullet A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it [x2]_"

"_Down, down in an earlier round And Sugar, we're going down swinging I'll be your number one with a bullet A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself) And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said) I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself) A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it We're going down, down (down, down) Down, down (down, down) We're going down, down (down, down) A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself) And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said) I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself) A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_" I finished the song and Toby and Jane snuggled back together still staring at me. Everyone was staring at me.

"What? It came to me," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I still can't believe you can come up with an entire song from the top of your mind." Stan said shaking his head. "What's that song about?"

"Jealousy-" I froze. They knew I came up with songs from my mood, and I stared at them with my mouth open. "I was….focusing on other people's emotions. Mm-hmm, that's what I did,"

Nina smiled. "No, you focused on yourself. Max, it's natural to be jealous."

"Huh, not for me," I told her.

She shrugged. "Everyone gets jealous once in a while. What were you thinking about when you were singing?"

"_Red-Haired Wonder_," I managed to say through tightly gritted teeth.

Toby looked at me confused. "What?"

"When I was still on the run, I went to this school in Virginia with my Flock and we stayed their, lying low. Fang and _Red-Haired Wonder_," I said her nickname again through tight teeth again and continued casually. "were together for a while."

Jane smiled. "Aw! Max is admitting she got jealous."

"I was not jealous, I was…_not happy_ with his choice,"

My friends laughed. "Okay, whatever, Max," Toby said.

My friends; they know the real me and I can't ever deny it. Ugh, what am I going to do with them?


	3. Flirting and Ignorance

I rode my bike home and walked through the threshold, humming. I hung my sweatshirt up in the closet next to the door and, still humming, made my way to the kitchen for a snack. My band and I wrote some great songs all the while during rehearsal. I still have that first song stuck in my head though. (Sugar we're going down was the song in the last chapter and it was by Fall Out Boy) I saw that no one was in the kitchen so I strolled over to the counter.

I got out a pot, knife, vegetables, a small chicken breast, curly noodles, and chicken broth. I was facing away from the door and I put the pot in the sink. I turned the water on and filled it up 2/3 of the way. I put it on the stove and just let it sit there. I was still humming and facing away from the door and the rest of the room. I got out the cutting board and put two big, clean carrots on it. I started cutting up the pieces rather fast and set them aside. I turned on the stove to medium and cut celery and the chicken. I waited for the water to boil, and I was chopping the chicken into smaller pieces when I heard the floor creaking behind me. It was very quiet and I was STILL humming. I couldn't stop. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I put the knife down.

"What are you doing?" I asked the person behind me. I knew it was Fang.

"What are YOU doing?" He copied slowly and cautiously.

"Cooking," I stated simply.

I was suddenly picked up and carried away from the kitchen. "Fang, what on earth are you doing?"

"Max was trying to cook! Evacuate the area!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Only for me- and that's not funny! I can too cook, you know," I crossed my arms.

Iggy ran down the stairs. "Not the kitchen, not the kitchen, not the kitchen! Please, let it be in one piece!" I heard him chant to himself. He stopped running near the doorway to the kitchen; Fang was still holding me. Iggy sniffed the air and smiled. "Well, I'll be damned. She didn't kill my kitchen."

"Can you tell Fang to let me go?" I asked.

Iggy smiled. "I thought you loved to be held by Fang." I glared at him and, as if sensing it, he took a step back with a scared expression. "Yeah, yeah. Fang, let her go."

Fang put me down and I walked past Iggy to go finish my work.

"Watch her," I heard Iggy whisper. "If she looks as though she's having trouble, help her."

I rolled my eyes. Fang went and leaned on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, watching me.

I checked the water and put the noodles and broth in. I finished chopping the chicken and veggies. I started to hum quietly to myself. I stirred the noodles and picked up a small carrot piece; I put it in my mouth. Fang came up behind me and put his hands on either side of my body on the counter. His chest was pushed against my back. I picked up a piece of chicken and held it up for him to grab. Instead, he bit it right out of my hand, nipping my fingers in the process. I laughed.

I stirred again while dumping the carrots in. Soon, I added the rest of the veggies. I stirred occasionally and Fang kept an eye on me to make sure I didn't kill Iggy's kitchen. I put the meat in last and stirred.

"I'm surprised," Fang stated.

"Hmm? Why's that?" I asked distractedly. I didn't want to ruin my soup.

"That you've spent the entire time humming the same tune over and over again without even realizing it." Fang was still up against me.

"Really? Sorry, I just have a new song stuck in my head." I turned the heat down so nothing would burn and put the spoon down. I added some salt. "I can't get it out and we just made it up today."

"I've never heard the song before, and I'm already tired of it." He told me jokingly.

I laughed quietly. "Well, when it comes out, Toby will be singing it; not me. It sounds better with a guys voice." My soup was done and I turned the heat off. "Could you grab me a bowl, please?"

Fang moved away from me and went to the cabinet where the bowls are. He handed me one and I filled it with the soup. Fang handed me a spoon and I walked over to the table. Fang followed like he had nothing better to do; probably didn't.

I sat down and Fang sat across from me. "So, why'd you make soup?"

I shrugged. "It helps me keep my voice after I sing. I tend to lose it a bit afterward." I started to eat.

"You're not gonna, like, die from that, are ya?" Fang asked, eyeing the soup warily like it might bite him.

I chuckled. "I know how to cook, Fang. I was in Iggy's cooking class last year. He didn't even know because we were on opposite sides of the room. He ate all the stuff I made."

"How? I mean, how were you able to get him to eat it?"

"I made Lauren give him some. Lauren was his partner."

"Who was yours? 'Cause you had to have learned from someone else how to cook edible food."

"I was alone and I didn't mind in the least. Here," I held the spoon out for him and it had some of the soup in it. Fang looked afraid- at least, as much as Fang was able to look. "It won't bite. Nothing bad will happen. I had some."

"What if you're faking?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"Then I can do something for you to make up for it. I'll pay the hospital bill, I'll stay out of the kitchen forever, I won't make fun of you, whatever," I shrugged without spilling the soup.

Fang grabbed the spoon carefully and looked at it. This was the most amount of fear he's ever shown in years. I laughed and he glared at me.

"I have reason to be afraid, you know." He pointed out. He brought the spoon to his mouth and put it in. He ate it and gave the spoon back. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He licked his lips to get the drip that was falling. "Wow, Max. I'm shocked; you CAN cook."

I laughed. His eyebrows drew down. I held up something I had playing in my pocket; the voice recorder. I stopped it and played it back.

*******************VOICE RECORDER MESSAGE*************************

"You're not gonna, like, die from that, are ya?" Fang asked

I chuckled. "I know how to cook, Fang. I was in Iggy's cooking class last year. He didn't even know because we were on opposite sides of the room. He ate all the stuff I made."

"How? I mean, how were you able to get him to eat it?"

"I made Lauren give him some. Lauren was his partner."

"Who was yours? 'Cause you had to have learned from someone else how to cook edible food."

"I was alone and I didn't mind in the least. Here, it won't bite. Nothing bad will happen. I had some."

"What if you're faking?"

"Then I can do something for you to make up for it. I'll pay the hospital bill, I'll stay out of the kitchen forever, I won't make fun of you, whatever,"

I laughed.

"I have reason to be afraid, you know." Silence for a couple seconds. "Wow, Max. I'm shocked; you CAN cook."

The last thing we heard was me laughing.

****************************END TAPE*********************************

Fang stared at me like 'so what?'

I stood up and walked backward to the doorway. I smiled. "I'm going to have everyone listen to this." His eyes widened and I ran. I had a brief vision of what he was going to do and maneuvered out of that situation. He teleported in front of me and I spun around him, making sure he couldn't grab me. I ran up the stairs and to Iggy's room. I played the tape. Iggy and Gazzy had been playing with wires and they stopped when they heard the conversation.

Iggy's face was stunned and shocked and a little bit mad. "You mean to tell me…I ate food you made in class?"

I nodded. "Yep,"

Fang was in the doorway, hanging his head because he was too late.

Iggy shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I liked the food Lauren handed me." He started laughing. "Although, it is funny that Fang was the one who was the guinea pig."

"He wasn't." Iggy cocked his head to the side but he was still laughing. I smiled. "You were. Why do you think I made you eat the food I made in class?"

Fang was laughing and Gazzy was rolling on the floor giggling.

"Hey, who made soup?" I heard Nudge yell from the kitchen.

"Me!" I yelled back.

There was a pause and then: "Angel, spit it out!"

I pushed past Fang and then made my way calmly to the kitchen. Angel was sitting there at the table with the spoon still in her mouth and she looked a little scared. Nudge looked terrified. I replayed the tape and they relaxed. I sat in my spot and finished my soup. Everyone had gotten some at this point and it was all gone. No one wanted anymore because they were full.

We were all just sitting at the table talking with empty bowls in front of us. Gazzy smiled his smile and I stood up hastily. I jogged to the sink and put my bowl in. I turned around.

"Iggy, Ella, good luck cleaning the dishes." I ran to the doorway to leave.

"Why?" Ella asked innocently.

Gazzy let one rip. I held my breath but managed to say. "That's why," No one smelled it yet and I was already at the front door, opening it.

I heard all the groans and complaints and coughing behind me. Over the years, Gazzy grew…and so did the intensity of his gas. Fang was the first to the door, he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Wait for us!" Nudge gasped.

"Every man for himself!" Fang and I yelled together. I helped him out the door and we gladly sucked in the crisp air. We walked away from the house and we decided to head in the direction of the town playground.

"Good call; too bad we were a little slow to realize." Fang commented.

"Next time you see Gazzy smile like that…run."

Fang chuckled at my tone. "I'll remember that next time." We were walked side by side and he bumped my shoulder.

"Ooh…you REALLY don't want to start this with me. I'd rather not push you into the street." I warned him with a grin on my face.

"Yeah?" He bumped me again, with a smile. "How are you going to do…" Another bump. "That?" He pushed a little harder this time.

I looked into the future; good. He'd be alright. He bumped my shoulder one more time and I used my telekinesis to thrust him sideways. I stopped walking while he stood up and looked up at me. I shrugged and continued walking. He came back over to me.

"You cheated," He stated like a four year old that's angry.

I suppressed a chuckle. I shrugged. "And?"

"You do know what I do to cheaters, don't you?" He asked in what was supposed to be a scary voice.

I shook my head. "No, no I don't. But don't do anything right now; I'm still dizzy from Gazzy's noxious gas."

He shook his head at me with a tight grin on his face. "No, it doesn't matter." He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Fang, don't even think-"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything. This is what I do to cheaters." He stated it so calmly, I got suspicious.

He stopped walking and that caused me to halt as well. He suddenly smiled and teleported us to the mall (Behind it, of course).

I knew you were going to do that," I mumbled to him. He just smirked.

He nodded his head in a certain direction. "C'mon," He pulled me along. He pulled me into the mall and he started walking in the direction of Victoria's Secret. I planted my feet firmly on the ground. He looked at me, amused.

I raised my eyebrows in a 'you-do-it-and-you're-dead' look. He chuckled and pulled again. I didn't move.

"C'mon, Max. Where do you think we're going?"

I tapped my forehead with my freehand. "I know you were going to make me try on lingerie in front of you. I won't have that."

"Why would you think I'd make you do that?" He asked innocently. Too innocently…

I narrowed my eyes at him. "A) you're a pig and B) I just saw so there, I have legit reasons to not move from this spot." I yanked my hand away from him and walked toward the door. He grabbed my arm and turned me toward him.

"Fine…then onto Plan B." He smirked and pulled me toward the food court.

"If you dump food on me, I'll kill you." I told him.

He stopped and faced me, shaking his head. "Nope. I won't, don't worry. But you do have to watch me flirt with dozens of girls and not interfere no matter how far they go into flirting." He grinned evilly.

I was pissed that he chose this punishment for 'cheating.' I'd rather show him lingerie. Actually…I'd rather not do both. I shrugged, acting like I don't care. "Okay… Go ahead. But you did cheat in bringing me here, so…you have to do the same for me."

"Watch you flirt with girls?" He asked confused.

I was getting annoyed. "Watch me flirt with boys no matter how far I go into flirting." I smiled at him angelically.

"Fine," He walked away and I sat down on a nearby bench.

I saw couples walking by, holding hands and talking quietly to each other and, occasionally, kissing. They all looked so in love. It looked a little too mushy for me but I thought about the future; I might be that way with the one I love so…I shouldn't judge. I paid attention to Fang hitting on girls.

He was leaning up against a wall, hands in his pockets, looking cool. There were about 5...6...8...9 girls surrounding him. Some were blondes and others were red heads or brunettes. Most of the blondes were twirling strands of their hair and leaning on one foot, staring at Fang like they were undressing him with their minds. He even dressed in a way that helped them figure out what his chest looked like; his shirt was tight fitting like a muscle shirt. He was even flexing his arm muscles. I tried not to laugh. I just crossed my legs and arms and watched. He was talking and the girls kept laughing at his jokes. One girl- a red head- walked up closer and rested a hand on his bicep. She was feeling it up.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh," I clucked my tongue. "Ain't he full of it?" I mumbled to myself in amusement.

Fang's flirting and the girls' flirting went on for, what seemed like, an hour. I looked at a nearby clock and it had been 40 minutes. Some guys, I noticed from the corner of my eye, were checking me out. I smirked; time to make Fang jealous. He probably thought I sucked at flirting.

I got up and walked into DEB- a very girly store. I walked over to my sizes and grabbed a pair of pants that went to the knee and they were skinny with rips on the knees. I grabbed a shirt in my size that was black and had LITTLE DEVIL written across the front. It had very short sleeves and I grabbed a pair of wedges. I brought them to the counter and paid.

"Can I wear these out of the store?" I asked politely. The saleslady nodded and opened a dressing room for me. "Thank you,"

I went in, changed and came out. The lady gave me a bag for my clothes from before. I went back to that bench and sat down, putting the bag under it. The guys that had checked me out earlier had more friends with them now. I heard them whispering to one another and they decided to come say hi to me. I almost laughed out loud at their nervousness. I looked over to where Fang was and all the girls were gone; he was watching me with his eyebrows raised.

One guy from the group sat next to me. "Hi, my name's Danny," He said.

I looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Hi. I'm Max." I held my hand out and he shook it.

"This is Jack, Brian, Kevin, Gavin, Stanley, Tyler, David, Zack, Cody, Kyle, and Ryan." He pointed to them as he introduced them. I shook all of their hands. "Are you with anyone at the moment?"

I shook my head. "No," I sighed like I was upset. "But will you guys keep me company?" I asked while pouting.

I saw behind Danny's head that Fang was biting his knuckles to keep from coming over here. He thought me pouting my lips was cute.

Danny nodded and I perked up. "Thanks,"

All the guys took seats around me. I got myself to blush a bit.

"So, what are you doing alone at the mall?" David asked.

I sighed. "My boyfriend was with me earlier," All the guys slouched, upset that I wasn't available. "And he dumped me for another girl." I finished with a small sad smile on my face.

Brian patted my knee and I restrained myself from hurting him. "We're sorry. But at least you've got great guys…" He waved his hand around at all of his friends. "Right here," He sounded so cocky.

I smiled widely. "What are you guys doing here? Waiting for your…girlfriends?" I sounded sad when I said 'girlfriends.'

All of them shook their heads. I giggled. I started twirling my hair a bit.

"We're here just to be here; 'cause we can be here," Tyler stated with a smile. "So…you're single?"

I nodded my head. "I should have dumped that jerk a long time ago. I'm over him, though." I told them.

Kevin's phone went off and he answered it. As he hung up, he turned to me and all the guys. "Guys, our ride is here. Nice to meet you, Max." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Kevin, Jack, Brian, Stanley, Cody, Kyle, Ryan, and Tyler left. Danny, Gavin, and Zack stayed.

"They have practice." Danny explained.

"Oh, really? For what?" I asked excitedly.

"Baseball. I play football, Zack and Gavin play tennis." Danny's smile turned smug.

"I love football!" I smiled widely and flirtatiously at him. Gavin and Zack, I saw in my peripheral vision, looked sad.

Zack's phone rang. He answered and turned to us. "We have to go. Gavin and me, I mean." I saw Gavin hiding his phone by his side away from me; they faked the call because they thought they didn't have a chance with me.

I waved at them as they left. I turned to Danny. "I guess it's just us."

"I guess it is," He smiled in what was supposed to be seductive.

For the next 55 minutes, we flirted back and forth. I laughed and put my hand on his arm or pat his knee to show attraction when he said a joke. At one point, Danny put his hand on my knee and was going up to my thigh. I didn't see Fang in the food court.

A hand came down on Danny's shoulder and we stopped talking. I looked at the guy who's hand was gripping Danny's shoulder; it was Fang. He looked mad and…jealous.

"Uh, can I help you?" Danny asked in a deep voice, trying to be scary. He stood up and was one inch taller than Fang.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked innocently. I didn't need Danny to know I was using him; I could be cruel but not that cruel to an innocent person.

"You know this guy?" Danny asked me. I nodded.

"I'm her boyfriend," Fang stated simply.

"What? Nick, you broke up with me today. We're not dating anymore. So, why are you interfering?" I was actually grateful, I was about to bash Danny's head in for making that move.

"This guy doesn't know you; he just wants to get lucky," He grabbed my forearm and yanked me toward him and away from Danny. "C'mon. I'm taking you home."

"Oh, like you DIDN'T?" I pulled my arm away from him and went to get the bag out from underneath the bench. I went to walk past Fang but he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I gave up on the charade and kissed him back. My arms went around his neck and his tightened around my waist. We broke apart. I turned my head to look at Danny. I gave him a small apologetic smile. "Sorry, Danny." I pulled my arms away from Fang's neck and he pulled his away from my waist. I started walking toward the exit and Fang put his arm around my waist to hold me close.

We left and Fang still didn't remove his arm. I turned toward the bathrooms. He let me go and sat on a small couch near the hallway entrance. I changed into my other clothes and came back out, handing the bag of new clothes to a girl who looked about my size. I walked out of the bathroom hall entrance and saw a red-headed girl trying to flirt with Fang. He was sitting there, looking annoyed. She was twirling a strand of hair and I saw that she was going to sit on his lap. I walked over and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and stood up, looking at me gratefully. I winked at him.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The red-head's nasally voice broke in. It could shatter glass! Her tone was snippy and rude.

"I'm his girlfriend," I stated simply. I grabbed Fang's hand and he pulled me away from there before a scene started. We walked out of the mall and to the back again to leave. We teleported to my house's front yard and he walked in the front door. I followed.

"Hey, guys. You've been gone for hours. Hope you were behaving yourselves and staying pure," Iggy said jokingly snide.

I looked at Gazzy who was sitting on the floor. "Hey, Gazzy, can I see that?" I asked him. He nodded confused. He handed me what he was holding; a slingshot. I grabbed a rock off the floor that he had shot before and I aimed it at Iggy's gut. "Hey, Ig?"

"What?" He asked, tilting his head in my direction from where he was sitting on the couch.

I slung the rock at him and heard an 'oof!' as the wind got knocked out of him. I smiled and handed Gazzy his slingshot back and he dropped it because he couldn't hold it; he was laughing too hard. "Behave yourself…or I'll hit your head next time." I walked into the kitchen to grab a candy bar and I saw Fang eating one. "Hey," I called to him.

He looked over his shoulder at me and tossed me a candy bar. I grabbed it and sat next to him on the island counter. I took a bite of the chocolate. "You okay?"

He hopped off of the counter and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I sat frozen with the candy bar sticking out between my teeth. I'm so confused.

Let's see what happened to make him ignore me like that:

1.) He pushed me and I pushed back, playing along.

2.) He brought me to the mall and I wouldn't show him what I looked like in underwear.

3.) He made me jealous and I did the same to him.

4.) He almost started a fight and then he kissed me; I kissed back.

5.) He was annoyed with Red-Haired Wonder II and I bailed him out of that predicament.

I don't see anything that made him act like he hates me. I slid off the counter and went upstairs. I finished my candy bar and put the wrapper in my pocket. I knocked on Angel's door.

"Come in," I heard her voice call. I opened the door and she looked up from a magazine. "Hey, Max. What's wrong?" She sat up and made room for me on her bed.

I walked over after closing the door and sat down. "Angel…are you picking anything negative up from Fang? About- about me?" It was hard asking Angel to eavesdrop on Fang's thoughts when I finally got her to realize it was wrong.

She looked at me like 'you-should-know-better' but she did as I asked. She shook her head after a minute. "No, he's just really confused. And he's still calming down from the mall. What happened?"

"Uh, I cheated in a game we played by using my power and he tried to make me jealous. Since he used his power as well, I did the same to him. I didn't show I was jealous but he did. Now, he won't talk to me." I said all of it in one breath.

Angel patted my arm and gave me a small smile. "He's not thinking anything bad, Max. He's really confused and it doesn't have anything to do with you…not really. He just wants some alone time for now."

I nodded and opened her door, about to leave I turned to her with a smile. "You should be a therapist when you're older. You know what you're talking about."

"Thanks, Max. I think you should be an actress. You're really good at acting and you could be in a bunch of action films. Maybe even a writer! I mean, I've read you're songs- oh, wait! You should stay a singer/song-writer/guitarist/pianist because you do a great job!" Angel smiled at me.

I tapped my nose and pointed to her and then I left. (FYI: some people do that sign saying 'thanks' or 'I know.' Like in charades to let someone know they have the right answer…in case you didn't know.) I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I didn't like it when Fang ignored me; it's like he doesn't want to be my friend anymore.

Ugh! What am I going to do?


	4. Party, Garden

There was a knock on my door and I sat up right away. I thought it might be Fang. "Come in,"

Iggy came in and I almost groaned out loud. I laid back down. He sat on the corner of my mattress. "Hey, Max, you okay? Angel said you feel a little upset because Fang won't talk to you. Do you want to talk?" This is the first Iggy has ever been this serious about mine and Fang's relationship.

I sighed and looked at him. "I-I don't know what happened. One minute, we're having fun and trying to see how much we could make the other jealous and then-"

"Who won?" Iggy smiled.

I smiled back but I sounded sorrowful. "Me,"

"You made him more jealous than you or you were more jealous than him?"

"The first one- anyway, we were having fun and then, the next thing I know, he won't talk to me." I sat cross-legged and put my hands in my lap. "I don't know what I did but…I know it's somehow my fault even though Angel said differently." I looked down at my comforter on my bed.

Iggy huffed. "Max!" He whined. I raised an eyebrow. "It is not your fault. Maybe Fang just doesn't know exactly how you feel about him."

"Yeah," Ella walked in and closed the door. She sat on my desk chair. "Max, maybe because he got more jealous than you, he doesn't know how much you care about him anymore. He probably feels like you're leaving him or something. He's just finding out about his own feelings."

I sighed and groaned, laying down again. "What am I going to do?"

Ella pat my foot. "Let him work through this. I'm guessing he feels that you'll dump him if he stays near you. Best to give him some space." Ella winked and grabbed Iggy's hand, pulling him out of my room.

I fell asleep.

************************************************************************

I woke up to yelling. I got out of bed and made my way to the living room. I noticed it was bright outside and, apparently, it was the next day. I walked down the stairs scratching my head.

"Gazzy, I told you not to touch it!" Nudge yelled.

"I didn't mean to! The new bomb Iggy and I tested caught fire and it was the only thing in reach to put it out!" Gazzy looked guilty and sorry.

"I don't care if it was the only thing in your reach, pee it out! I was going to give this to Max for her birthday and now it's ruined! This was the last one in stock!!!" Nudge was gripping a dark red piece of cloth that looked burnt and was waving it in Gazzy's face.

"I'll go look for a new one! It was an accident! There has to be-!"

"Enough," I said quietly. They stopped and stared at me.

"Max! Gazzy-!"

"I don't want to hear it, Nudge." I was still quiet.

"Max! I am so sorry, I didn't-"

"Gazzy, shush." I walked to the kitchen and I heard them whispering to one another.

"Something's wrong with Max." Gazzy's hushed tone said.

"I know; she's never this calm. She normally yells at us for yelling and fighting." Nudge sounded confused.

I sat down in my chair and Mom eyed me suspiciously. I put my head in my hands. My head was throbbing.

'MAXIMUM, HOW ARE YOU?' I heard Jeb say in my mind.

'oh, just peachy.' I replied sarcastically. I gripped my skull harder. 'Damn it, Jeb! What are you doing to me?!'

'MAX, I'M ONLY HELPING YOUR ABILITIES GROW STRONGER. I'M NOT MEANING TO HURT YOU; I'M SORRY.' He sounded sincere. 'IT'S SORT OF A PROCEDURE SO ALL THE WHILE, YOU'LL ACT DIFFERENTLY. LIKE HOW YOU HANDLED NUDGE AND GAZZY.'

'How long?' I sounded so calm and now I wasn't scraping at my head.

'UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY.'

"Max? Ma-ax? You okay?" Ella was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked crazily. "Jeez, it's like she's a zombie now. Only she's a zombie in love!" Ella started giggling.

I sat there looking at her until she was done. Iggy glanced in my direction in that eerie way of his with a confused expression on his face.

"Either she left angry or she's glaring at you. Tell me the correct one." Iggy told Ella.

She was staring at me. "No, neither. She's just sitting here." She stepped in front of me and shook me by the shoulders. "Snap out of it, Max!"

I just looked at her politely. "Jeb is updating my abilities and me not being me is a side-effect." I explained.

"I thought you cut him off from your head?" Ella stated. I shook my head.

I stood up and made my way upstairs. I went past my room to Fang's. I knocked on the door. Instead of going in like I normally do, I waited outside his door. He opened it and looked at me. He shrugged like 'what-do-you-want?'

"Are you mad at me?" I asked sadly. He just shrugged again. "Well, whatever I did…I'm sorry." I went back to my room leaving a stunned Fang in his doorway.

I walked into my room and thought about just random stuff.

************************************************************************

"Happy birthday, Max!" Ella and Nudge yelled.

I opened my door and they bombarded me with make-up, hair accessories, and clothes. They finally chose a light blue dress that went to my ankles and hugged my curves above my waist and flowed out below it and flat ballerina shoes. My hair was wavy and it flowed down my back. I left my room and got dizzy for a second. I used the doorframe to keep myself up.

'I KNOW THIS SOUNDS LIKE I'M TALKING ABOUT A COMPUTER BUT…YOUR UPDATE IS COMPLETE.' Jeb told me through our minds. I laughed.

It's been a week since I found out I was being "upgraded." I went downstairs and Angel, Gazzy, and Mom were waiting.

Gazzy, Mom, Angel, and I are going early to help set up. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella are going at the regular time.

"This is so not fair! I deserve to go to this party!" Total complained. "I mean, why did you make me wear this Canine-American suit if I'm not going?!"

"Total, you're coming with." I said smiling. His ears perked up. I petted his head lightly. "That was a little surprise for you and Angel." I smiled at them and went to the garage. My family followed me.

Mom, Angel, Gazzy, and Total got in the car and I closed the door after them. Mom put down the window.

"Max, honey, aren't you coming with?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm taking my bike." I smiled.

"But, Max!" Nudge appeared in the doorway to the garage. "You're wearing a dress! You can't ride a bike!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my motorcycle. "Relax, Nudge. I'll be careful."

"That's not what I mean- although that IS something to consider- I mean that the wind will blow your dress around and people will see-"

"Nudge, I know. I planned it all out," I interrupted her. I sat on my bike and made sure to sit on my dress to hold it down. I put my helmet on and started the bike. "Later, see you guys there!" I drove off at top speed.

The building wasn't far away and I got there really fast. My family got caught at a red light. I got off my bike after parking and turning it off and I took my helmet off. There were photographers there to document the party and they saw me.

"Lapis Lazuli!" One of them yelled, causing others to come over to me.

I put my helmet down and walked up to the door, ignoring the photographers.

"What are you doing at an event like this?"

"Is that really your bike?"

"Where's the rest of your band?"

All those questions were along those lines.

"Hey, Bert." I greeted the doorman. He let me. "Don't let them in." I whispered. He nodded.

I went in and the other people who were helping were almost done. I helped the DJ with the music choices. My family entered soon after and they all looked confused.

"Max, why is there paparazzi outside?" Mom asked.

I waved off her suspicion. "They were here to document the event and then they saw Lapis Lazuli!" I said my stage name with fake enthusiasm.

My snapped her fingers at me and pointed at the door. "Go deal with it."

I nodded and went back out front. Thy were asking a bunch of questions again. "Everyone, this is not a celebrity party. This is a vet convention."

"Are you hoping to drop your fame and become a vet?" Someone asked.

"No. I am here helping out. No other famous person is coming. And tonight, I am not Lapis Lazuli; I am an average teenage girl." I started to walk inside when someone's comment stopped me.

"Come on! You- just like every other famous person- love this attention."

"No, we don't. This is one reason why we all hate being famous. We're famous for doing the things we love. None of us like being followed. How would all of you feel if you were constantly followed and having a simple hobby that you do turned around to make it seem weird? Hmm? You wouldn't like it. Not one bit. Now leave; before someone calls the cops on you for crashing a party." I went back inside.

Mom was checking the light system and Angel and Gazzy were checking the snack table.

Everyone else was checking other things. Soon, the party started and hundreds of people came in. My family was the third entering and I couldn't find Fang anywhere.

"Hey, Ell," I caught my sister's attention- and apparently Iggy's as well. "Have you seen Fang?"

She looked sad and put a hand on my arm as she shook her head. "I'm sorry. He disappeared as we were entering."

"Max, I don't think you should force him to talk to you. Let him do it in his own time." Iggy suggested.

I nodded. "Thanks, guys." There was a small tremor and the lights went out. People were freaking out. "Damn it!"

I walked over to the electrical box and saw that no one actually shut off the lights. My face grew hot with anger. "Gazzy!"

I went into the back storage room to find him coughing and covered in dust and some debris. I crossed my arms.

"I didn't mean to! I put the bomb down for a second so I could hide it and it exploded!" He explained. "I didn't mean to shut the lights off!"

I walked over to the spare electrical box and saw that it was busted. I saw a tool box on the floor and started working on it. After what seemed like forever, actually it was ten minutes, I finally fixed it. I got Gazzy to brush all the crud off himself and we went back into the big room where the party was. The lights were back on and I went over to the DJ. He handed me a mic.

"Everyone, we're so sorry for the little fiasco that just happened. A little power outage. Continue with the party; it's all fixed now." I stated into the mic. I handed it to the DJ and we shared a look of 'that-was-a-close-one.' "Play a fast song so people can get dancing."

He nodded and I went outside. The backyard was gorgeous. There was a small music player playing slow songs and there was a gazebo in the middle of the beautifully lit garden. There were all kinds of flowers in the garden and I walked along a path to the gazebo. It was a very big garden. I wanted some quiet but, of course, when do I ever? I bumped into a group of boys. About four were there. They all circled me and I stood still.

"Well, boys. It looks like our little gift of the evening has come to us this time." One of them said with a chuckle. He was standing in front of me, and I smelled a hint of alcohol on this guy's breath.

The boys laughed. One of them grabbed me by my elbow and jerked me to face them. I set my jaw. "Scared?" he asked.

"Hardly!" I growled out through my gritted teeth. I yanked my arm out of his hold. "As if I could ever be afraid of you." I punched him in the nose.

Another boy grabbed me by the waist to restrain me but I just elbowed him in the gut. The third boy grabbed me by the forearms and I couldn't get them free. My hair was dropping in front of my face. I stared at him while he laughed. I kneed him in the groin and he fell like a sack of potatoes. I knew the last guy was going to hit me over the head but I spun backward and roundhouse kicked him. He fell on his back.

I ran back inside and went to the DJ stand.

"Hey, can I borrow your walkie-talkie?" I asked him. He nodded and handed it to me. "Hey, Mom," I said into it. "Come to the garden. I need some help removing some pests."

I gave it back to the DJ and went out to the back. Mom followed and she helped me bring the goons back inside in the little prison area we had made for trouble makers. I went back out to the garden, to the gazebo, and there was a boy there with dark hair and a great posture. He was facing away from me. I could tell it was Fang.


	5. Love, Shriek

CHAPTER 5:

"Fang?" I called cautiously. He turned around. I smiled a small smile at him. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

His eyebrows went up. "No, no. Why would you think that?"

I shrugged. "You've been avoiding me." Angel squealed in my head and I reflexively put my hand to my head. "Ow!"

"Brain attack?" He guessed.

"No; Angel. She squealed." I put my hand back down to my side.

He chuckled and held his hand out to me. "Want to dance?"

I took his hand and he put my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. "I'm not avoiding you." He stated. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little. I've just…had a lot on my mind."

I nodded, understanding his need to be alone. "When you came here, did you by any chance see any photographers by the front?"

He shook his head. "No, why? Did you invite some?" He said jokingly.

"They were here documenting the night and then they saw me." I sighed. "I guess I got them to leave though."

We danced in silence for a while. I rested my head on his chest and he rested his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes, content. Fang pulled his head back and so did I. He was gazing into my eyes and I couldn't seem to look away.

Fang bent his head down a little bit to be level with me; I had grown a good two inches and was one inch shorter than he.

"Max," he whispered. "You look really girlie."

I laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Ella and Nudge bought it for me- I thought I should wear it to be nice." I grimaced looking at the shoes. Fang was in a suit.

"I didn't say you looked bad, or that you being girlie was a bad thing."

I looked back at his eyes and smiled a small smile.

"Max, I've been meaning to say something; you'll probably laugh and think it's corny or something but… whatever. I think it's corny, to tell the truth but I have to come out with it."

I nodded telling him to continue.

He bit his lip for a second- he looked handsome doing that, and wearing that suit- actually, all the time but you get the idea that Fang biting his lip looks really cute. "Max, I love you."

I smiled a small smile at him. I was so ecstatic to hear him say that. I had seen him say it before and I couldn't wait till I heard him actually say it. His smile wavered a bit.

"C'mon, Max. This is the part where you say it back; my confidence is dying here."

I smiled at his nervousness. "I already told you that I love you," I pointed out. I held my arms out wide. "THIS MUCH TOO." I chuckled and placed my hands back around Fang's neck.

His eyebrows drew down a bit. "I thought that was the valium?"

I shook my head. "No, it was me."

I leaned up and kissed him lovingly and he kissed back, pulling me closer-if that was possible. I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes once more. We had stopped swaying to the music around us and we just stood in each other's embraces. It was so peaceful…

Nudge's shriek broke the silence. We both actually groaned and we laughed a bit. I grabbed Fang's hand and we ran inside.

Nudge was standing near the snack table, soaking wet. Her mouth was open in shock and she looked as though she might cry.

************************************************************************

Hey, sorry it was so short but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. I know, I'm mean. If it looks or sounds horrible, I'm sorry; I'm sick and I'm extremely sleepy since my being sick kept me up all night. Let me know if anything should change because you don't understand it. I'll change it.


	6. Kyle, Vacation, FAX

CHAPTER 6:

I shoved my way through the crowd of people to Nudge with Fang in tow. There was a slim blonde chick standing near Nudge and she was holding a large cup. She was grinning.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly. "Ha! That will teach you to try to steal my Kyle!" She stepped over to Kyle- Nudge's boyfriend- and draped an overprotective arm around his shoulders. "Why don't you leave us alone and go back to where you came from, trailer trash?"

My jaw dropped and I gasped as did many others. Kyle violently shoved off the girl's arm and walked over to Nudge. "F**k off, Cassandra! I broke up with you before I met Tiffany (Nudge) and I don't like the way you're talking to her. You are so racist…! Why don't YOU leave US alone, hussy?!" Kyle took his jacket off and put it over Nudge's shoulders. She smiled at him and glared murderously at Cassandra.

The crowd dispersed and Fang ad I went straight over to Nudge and Kyle. Cassandra was standing to the side, shocked and stunned.

"Nudge!" I got her to look at me. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and wiped some hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, but my dress isn't." She grimaced down at her dress.

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon," I dragged her to the bathroom and inside were lockers and showers. (The place were the party was held at was a giant workout gym/banquet hall)

"Max, what are you doing?" Nudge asked me warily.

I laughed and opened a locker, pulling out a duffel bag. "Change of clothes. Clean yourself off and get dressed. Inside is a towel, shampoo, soap, washcloth, facial cleanser-to wipe your make up off-, a new dress, shoes, and a hairdryer along with make-up and accessories. I'll help you out when you're done." I handed the bag to her.

"How-?" She was staring at the bag.

I shrugged. "I saw you needed it but I didn't know why." I lightly shoved her toward the showers.

Once she was done showering, she came out with the towel wrapped around herself and the dress in her hands. "Max, why did you get me this dress?"

I chuckled. "Hey, I saw that after you put it on, you and Kyle loved it. Once I'm done with your make-up and hair, you'll look amazing. Now put the dress on."

She sighed. "Okay…but if your mom yells at me for wearing this, I'm blaming you."

"She helped me pick it out," I told her as she went into the changing room. I went over to the section where the counter and mirror was. It was around the corner.

I heard the bathroom/woman's locker room door open. I almost groaned out loud.

"I can't believe that slut stole my man! I mean, the only reason he's dating her is for the nookie!" Cassandra whisper/shouted to a friend.

"Don't worry! We'll get back at that bitch. Here, put this in the duffel bag. That girl that dragged her away put backup stuff in here. They'll be here soon. I'm positive she's going to change." The other girl said.

I looked around the corner and saw what they were going to put in the bag; yellow/brown paint. My jaw dropped. I walked around the corner to them and just as Cassandra was about to dump the paint in the bag, I grabbed her by the elbow and tipped the paint can toward her. The paint splashed her and her friend but "miraculously" missed me. The girls yelped and I glared at them as they did back.

Cassandra backed up away from me. "How dare you?! Everyone knows Kyle and I belong together! I'm just trying to get that slut away from him so I can get back with my boyfriend! After all, all he cares about are looks!"

I stared at her and shook my head slowly. "Girl, you need help. I know Kyle way better than you. He cares about personality. He dumped you because you are shallow and clingy. And you're wrong, he's with Tiffany because she's caring and loving. You're the slut, not her. Now leave." I pointed to the exit.

She shook her head. "No! I won't! Not until-!"

I grabbed her by the sleeve of her dress and by the collar of her friend. "Yeah, yeah. Until you and Kyle get back together. You don't belong together; you're going to end up alone if you keep acting like a bitch. Take my advice; get a better personality." I dragged her and her friend out of the room and past everyone in the party. I shoved them out the front door and told Bert not to let them in. He nodded and I jogged back to the locker room to help Nudge. I walked in and saw her standing there. I whistled.

"Damn! I have good taste!" I joked. She laughed and held up the hairdryer. "Alright, come with me."

I led her to the spot with the mirror and pulled up a salon chair. She sat down and I got to work. I dried her hair and curled it in perfect ringlets. I made her bangs drape over her left eye stylishly. I made her make-up look natural and I added barely any sparkles to her cheeks. I turned the chair around when I was done so she could look in the mirror. She stood up and gasped, smiling. Her dress was black and fitted her curves perfectly and it was a tube top dress. It had silver/grey flower patterns along the bottom. She turned toward me and hugged me tightly.

She looked at my dress and raised her eyebrows. She ran to another locker and pulled out another dress and shoes in my size. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I laughed and walked over, fingering the material.

"What is this?"

"A dress for you. I know you wanted to wear that dress since Ella and I got that for you but…now you have a hotter dress." She smiled and shoved me toward the dressing room.

I looked at the dress. It was very dark purple and black and it mixed together perfectly. The bottom was slanted and slightly ruffling. It had a style of torn material along the edge and it was a halter top dress. The shoes were black open-toed heels. There was a purple ribbon along the waist and it had very, very dark navy blue streaks in some areas. I walked out after I finished dressing and Nudge's jaw dropped audibly.

"Um…wow." She managed to say. I chuckled and walked out of the room to the party. Nudge was about to walk over to Kyle but she backtracked and said to me: "Go get him, Tiger." Then she jogged over to Kyle.

I went t find Fang. He was over by the snack table, cleaning up the punch that was on the floor. I walked over and crossed my arms, watching him. I smirked.

He stood up and put the rag he used on the table away from most of the food. He turned my way to leave the table and froze. His eyes widened slightly. I saw him murmur something and he walked over to me. I held my laughter in.

He came over to me and put an arm around my waist. "Max…where'd you get that?" He looked over at Nudge, her and Kyle in the same position. "Where'd Nudge get that?"

I laughed. "Nudge brought an extra dress for me and, lucky for her, I brought that for her."

"Why couldn't YOU wear the tube top dress?" I heard him mutter. I chuckle.

"You love me no matter what I'm wearing. C'mon, let's leave this loud spot." I led him over to the table where Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Angel, and Mom. We sat down and talked to each other quietly.

"Max! Where'd you get that dress? It's gorgeous!" Ella squealed.

"Nudge got it for me," I explained. "What time are we leaving?"

Mom thought for a minute. "We can stay for another 20 minutes. After that, we're going on vacation."

Nudge came running over dragging Kyle by the hand and they were laughing with smiles on their faces. Fang was holding me close to him and Kyle put his arms around Nudge's waist. "What about leaving?" Nudge asked.

"We're going on vacation tomorrow. We're packing today after we leave which is in…17 minutes now." I told her. I covered my ears, ready for her giant squeal.

I saw it building up and so did everyone else. It came out and stopped short when Kyle turned her around in his arms and kissed her. She kissed back a second and then they pulled back. Nudge turned toward us again with a goofy grin on her face. Kyle looked triumphant.

Nudge giggled and got a far away look. She was spacing out so we could talk about her and she would NEVER know… unless someone told her. I took my hands off my ears.

"Thank you, Kyle." I said with gratitude. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kyle shrugged. "It was no problem."

"Hey, do you want to go on vacation with us?" I asked.

"Max, won't he have to ask his parents?" Mom asked.

Kyle frowned and let go of Nudge. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and went over to him. I put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him away from my family.

I faced him when we were out of hearing range.

"Kyle," I started.

"I know, I know. I should tell the government or something."

"Well, I was going to say you should tell my family; ew could help you. You're practically family already. You know everyone's secret and you've kept it. We can't trust many people and it's an honor to hold that. Kyle, we all love you. We want you happy, safe, and taken care of well. If you notify the authorities, we could take you in. My mom could adopt you. I mean…" I licked my lips, trying to think of a way to make him laugh and consider moving in with us. "All the couples in the family live in one house. Me and Fang, Ella and Iggy, and…Nudge and possibly you. What you're parents did was wrong, Kyle. They shouldn't have done that. You can't keep living alone. Nudge loves you, we all do. You need proper care. We could give that to you."

"I can't live with you guys." He said.

"Why not? You're always over at our house anyway. It won't be much of a change."

"Because…what if something happens to you guys? Hmm? What if you guys have to be on the run again? I won't be able to handle living in that house day after day, knowing that you guys are somewhere possibly hurt. It'll be too much. I love Nudge and all of you like my family and more considering Nudge is my girlfriend. But I won't be able to handle staring at the empty house where you guys are supposed the be. It'll be too much." This is the first Kyle has ever opened up this much. He's normally a guy who keeps things to himself.

I sighed and noticed he could be a minute away from crying. I pulled him to me and hugged him tightly and tenderly. He hugged back and tried to calm down.

"Kyle, you don't have to worry. They're all gone. No one is after us. We got rid of them all and I would know if they were coming back. I'm psychic, remember? You don't deserve to be treated that way by your parents. We would be so much more nice to you. We would treat you the right way."

I pulled back to look at Kyle and he smiled at me as he backed away. I put a comforting arm around his shoulders again.

"C'mon. It's time to tell them." I guided him back to my family and Nudge was sitting next to Ella talking about fashion. I sat next to Fang again and he put an arm around my waist again. "Guys," I got their attention and they went quiet. "Kyle has something to say." I looked at Kyle in an encouraging way.

He was standing up in front of us all. "Right. Um, I don't have parents."

"What are you talking about? Everyone has parents. Even test tube babies." Gazzy pointed out.

"I mean, my parents left me."

"Oh, dear. Kyle, when did they?" Mom consoled. She had her hand on her heart and she looked concerned.

Kyle didn't answer, he just looked at his feet. "A little over three months ago. They never really took care of him in the first place and then…they decided 'to ditch him because he wasn't worth the time or work.'" I quoted through gritted teeth.

Mom got up and enveloped Kyle in a well needed, comforting, loving hug. I stood up.

"Excuse me," I said. I walked away.

I was away from my family for many minutes. I talked to other people- you know, I mingled. I came back four minutes before we were going to leave and I had a smile on my face.

My family stared at me. Apparently, the news about Kyle's parents abandoning him took away the night's mood.

"I have great news!" I stated cheerfully.

"You're pregnant?" Iggy guessed jokingly. "No, wait…you won't talk anymore?"

I smacked him upside the head with my free hand. He rubbed his head. "No," I still had my smile on. "It's about Kyle." I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows up once. I started bouncing up and down on my toes. "Would you like to know what I mean?"

Kyle shrugged and Nudge was rubbing his palm with her fingers in a sweet, loving manner. Apparently, once again, tonight turned out to be a downer…but not for long.

I placed a small stack of papers on the table in front of Kyle and Mom. "I went around and talked to a couple of people. I told them about Kyle's problem and they were happy to help. One of the guys I talked to was from the government. I told him what your parents did, how long ago they did it, and why they did it. He's on that right now. I talked to him and one other person in government and they told me what I had to do to help Kyle. The last guy I spoke with was from the adoption agency. We all figured out what to do and…all you have to do is sign that paper, Mom, Kyle." I smiled a larger smile at them and they stared at me stunned.

"Max, you really did that for Kyle?" Iggy asked. "You got all the work done that takes weeks to complete done in less than half an hour?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was easy. You gotta love the power of mingling." I put a hand on my hip. "Kyle, do you want to join the family?" I already knew the answer.

He looked at me and then the papers in front of him. He held his hand out. "Where's a pen?"

Nudge's face lit up and she fished one out of her purse. It had a feather decoration on the end. Kyle looked at it and then at Nudge.

"A MANLY pen?" He corrected himself. Everyone chuckled.

I handed him a black clicker pen. He signed the papers and handed the pen to Mom. She signed it too. I grabbed some of the papers. Some we needed to keep and others went to the agency and government. "Here; we keep these," I handed some of the papers to Mom to put in her purse. "And I'll go give these to Joe and Carl." I left them and handed the papers to the men I had talked to earlier. I shook their hands and went back to my family. They were happy as ever.

Kyle got up and hugged me. "Thanks, Max. This is the best thing you've ever done for me." I laughed.

"Consider this your birthday present." I winked showing I was joking. "Let's go." Kyle went over to Nudge and held her around the waist and whispered in her ear. "Oh, by the way, Kyle." He turned toward me. "Your room is going to be far away from Nudge's room." I smiled at him and he frowned. I laughed.

"That doesn't seem fair. Your room and Fang's room are right next to each other. Why can't ours be?"

I acted like I was thinking. "Because we're responsible."

"You're still immature at times, Max." Iggy stated.

I glared at him and whapped his head.

"Ow! See?" I glared at him again.

I laughed. "You all know what I mean." Fang came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him.

"This is the reason why I love you; you know how to handle things." He whispered in my ear. Surprisingly, I blushed.

"Let's go home. First, actually, we need to stop at Kyle's house." I said, motioning to the exit with my head.

We left and as I was leaving the party room, I looked behind me to smile at Fang. But something else caught my attention. There were two girls and one boy arguing. One girl was crying and pointing at the other girl and the guy was motioning to the both of them. I listened to their conversation; the boy cheated on the one girl.

I'm love-sick somewhere tonight I'm love-sick somewhere tonight I don't need writing on the wall I've felt it for so long Am I even on your mind Or are you now in...

Someone else's eyes Someone else's arms Someone else's obvious moves I'm a jealous guy I hear people talk And it isn't hard to believe I think you cheated on me

I've been this love-sick before I've felt just like this before There was another just like you I loved her for so long But I had poison on my mind And I drove her into...

Someone else's eyes Someone else's arms Someone else's obvious moves I'm a jealous guy I hear people talk And it isn't hard to believe I think she cheated on me

I said I've had this sense before But I left an open door For this to walk into my life And maybe I suspect too much But it's just hard for me to trust When I'm all wound up inside I just drive you off and into...

Someone else's eyesSomeone else's armsSomeone else's obvious movesI'm a jealous guyI hear people talkAnd it isn't hard to believeI think she cheated on me

(Song: Cheated on Me by Gavin Degraw)

Fang was looking at me with concern. "Max, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…I just," I took in a deep breath. "I, um, thought of a song."

"Well, what were you staring at?" He asked, running his knuckles along my cheek to my jaw.

I lost my train of thought for a second. "Um, nothing." I did one small, nervous chuckle. "Nothing important." Truth is, that argument seemed to mean a lot to me. I don't know why but it held a significance. "Let's go home," I stared into Fang's eyes and then we left along with the rest of the family.

We went to Kyle's house and got his clothes and essentials. Along with things he wanted to keep in his new room. We took some of the food too. When we went home, no one could carry all of his things without having to practically break their arms off.

"How are we…?" Gazzy trailed off.

"I don't know. It's too much." Angel stated.

Everyone was trying to figure out a way to bring his stuff inside. I huffed and cleared my throat causing them all to look at me.

"What, Max, do you have an idea?" Fang asked.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at the stuff aiming at the house. The stuff flew over and I made it make its way to his new room.

Mom sighed. "Now where am I going to keep my office stuff?"

I looked at her. "Why not use the basement? It's got privacy, silence, and you'd get to be alone."

She nodded her head in agreement and clapped her hands together once to get everyone's attention. "Okay! Get inside and start packing!"

"Mind telling us where we're going?" Gazzy asked like it was an obvious detail she was missing.

Mom smiled in a way I normally smile when I'm not letting someone know a secret. "No." I laughed. "And Max isn't telling you either."

Everyone groaned and ran inside. Mom and I walked in side by side. I ran to my room and went to my desk. I wrote down the new song I thought of and wrote down who was going to sing it. I put it in the compartment that holds my songs and went downstairs with my bags. I had already packed yesterday considering I saw what we were going to do a long time ago.

I sat on the couch and waited for everyone to come downstairs and do their normal routines. Soon, as I predicted, Iggy and Gazzy came down to go into the kitchen, have a snack, and talk about bombs and explosions. Angel, Nudge, and Ella came in to watch TV. Fang would come down to read in his chair. Total normally reads his magazines on the floor near Angel's feet. He's been there for a while as it was.

I saw Fang sitting down and smiled to myself. I really did love him. Mom was helping Kyle move in upstairs. I kept looking at Fang and inspiration kept hitting me; for what, I'm not sure. He at one point felt my gaze and brought his head up to look at me. He smiled back, his dazzling, handsome smile. To be silly, he winked at me. I chuckled. He went back to reading.

On the TV, there was a special on bands and Angel squealed.

"Max! Max, their going to talk about your band!" She yelled in excitement.

I laughed. "They do that constantly. They talk about really popular bands a lot."

The host on the show started speaking:

******************************TV DUDE*********************************

"Saviors of the World…the lead singer- Lapis Lazuli. Hot…the way she looks and by popularity. She is said to be the female lead singer, pianist, guitarist, dancer, manager, and songwriter. The members of the band and crew say she writes all the songs- for her and for T-Bone, the male lead singer, guitarist, and dancer.

No one knows where they live or what they do with their lives off stage. We don't know their social life or lack there of if they don't have one. We don't know anything about families…and we don't know why they stay in Arizona for concerts. They toured once- count it, once- and they stay in Arizona afterward. After their LIVE concert, we had a little chat with the manager, Lapis Lazuli. Check it out."

(In a clip of the interview) "Now, Lapis, why do you stay in Arizona?" The host asked me before. I was wearing my hat in a way where you couldn't see my eyes.

"Well, the band and I have school and, um, we have family here. We love our families and we agreed to stay in the state to stay with them." I had answered.

"Mmhm, so…when you write songs, what's your inspiration?"

"Well, it's anything. Whether it's anger, fear, or love. What I'm feeling, if it's strong enough…it'll just take me over, in a way, and a song will come to me and form…sort of on it's own. Many of my inspirations were of my family and personal experiences or others' experiences."

********************BACK TO REALITY**********************************

Fang looked from the TV to me. "Hey, Max. What inspires you for you to write love songs?" He sounded smug.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, going back to reading his book. The way the lighting hit him, he looked like an angel…an angel of death (since he was wearing black). I stood up, still looking at him, and made my way to my room.

I went in, closed the door, and sank down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my arms over the tops of them. I turned my head to the side.

"oh noits badgot me feeling so weakwhen you're holding my handyou smileI diecause I don't wanna feelwhat imp feeling insideits too muchits too lateI'm so into you

Id be crushed

If you walked away

I'd be lost

Id be drowning in gray

Id be

Wounded beyond repair if

You weren't there

Id be crushed

I swore

Id be

In control of myself

What have you done with me?

your lipsmy skinI don't know where you end andwhere I beginI hate you but I love youso don't ever be crushed if you walked awayid be lostid be drowning in grayid be wounded beyond repair ifyou weren't thereyou got me fallenand I never wantedto feel like I doI'm so into you...oh no...its bad...crushed if you walked awayid be lostid be drowning in grayid be wounded beyond repair ifyou weren't therecrushedid be lostid be drowning in grayid be wounded beyond repair ifyou weren't therethereid be crushed...oh no...oh no…"

It held meaning. I loved Fang- I really still do- and if he were gone and if he were to leave me, I'd be crushed…pulverized to dust. Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. Now, I sound depressing, anyway, if Fang were away from me at any time for forever, I wouldn't be able to live.

I rested my head against the door and closed my eyes, sighing. (Song: Crushed by Lesley Roy)

I heard shuffling outside my door and concentrated on that.

"Does she always sing in her room?" I heard Kyle whisper.

"Yeah." Nudge said in her full voice.

"Shh! She'll hear you. I don't want to get in trouble." Kyle responded nervously.

I laughed and so did Nudge. "She can hear you, her hearing is as good as Iggy's- better in some ways, actually."

"Oh," He paused. "C'mon, help me finish my room." They walked away and I heard the door shut to Kyle's room.

"You do anything, I'll see it!" I yelled out to them- we have thin walls.

I heard laughing downstairs. I sighed again. My life would seem perfect to a bystander but to me, it's really stressful.

Today was tough and exhausting. I wanted to crawl in my bed and fall asleep but I felt like I couldn't move. I groaned, my eyes still closed, and urged myself forward. I crawled halfway there and decided to give up. I fell back down to my stomach, carefully I may add, and fell asleep right there on my floor.

The next thing I knew, strong arms were under my legs and behind my back- someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes and squirmed.

"Careful, you'll fall." Fang's voice rang out. I stayed still and let him carry me where ever he was carrying me. It wasn't a long trip, he put me on my bed.

He went to leave after putting the covers over me but I grabbed his sleeve to his black long-sleeved shirt. He turned back toward me.

"Stay," I slurred out. My eyes were starting to close again.

He chuckled quietly.

My eyes opened more and I was able to actually look at him. "I'm not kidding." I said in a full voice. I looked at the clock; it was 1:34 AM.

His eyebrow raised up but he didn't argue. He carefully climbed over me so he was near the wall and behind me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. He put another arm under me around my shoulders and grabbed my hand with his, holding it. I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I could tell he was very protective because his wing came out and he placed over us, protecting me. I smiled and kissed his pulse point.

"Happy?" He asked with fake sarcasm.

"Ecstatic." I replied and fell asleep in his embrace.

I dreamt of today and everything that happened; Fang telling me he loved me, Nudge being humiliated, Kyle becoming part of the family, the songs I wrote, right now. I loved it all- except Nudge being humiliated, not that. I could never like that.

The dream changed and I had a vision. It was of vacation. I couldn't hear, I don't know why, but I could tell what was going on. We were at a cabin somewhere- somewhere where it snows- and we were all around a fire in the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa. (A/N: I forgot to say this before. It's Christmas vacation. That's why there's no school or anything) Nudge and Kyle were sitting together in each other's embraces, Fang and I the same way as were Ella and Iggy. Mom was looking at us with adoration and Angel and Gazzy were paying attention to a movie on the TV.

Iggy had whispered something to Ella to make her so happy as did Kyle to Nudge. I looked at the other two couples and smiled at them. They were my family. I then frowned and looked at the door, standing up. Fang stood with me and followed my gaze.

The movie had been paused and we were all looking at the door.

Kyle's mouth moved and I said something as well. The door burst open with a creak and in walked…Jeb. I had let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Jeb walked over to Mom. She smiled at him.

Fang and I sat back down. The movie was playing again but Mom and Jeb weren't paying attention. They were looking at each other…with love in their eyes. I think I smiled in my sleep.

I woke up to people whispering. My eyes were still closed and I cuddled into Fang some more. I think, instinctively, he moved closer to me too. The whispering was still happening.

"Aw, look! They look so peaceful and cute!" Angel whispered.

"Yeah, look at the way he's around her; he's really protective." Nudge whispered.

"I thought we weren't allowed to sleep in each others' rooms." Gazzy pointed out.

"You're not." Mom said to them. "But…they didn't do anything- thank God- so I'm letting them off the hook."

I heard Iggy snort. "How do you know they didn't do anything?"

"Because they're fully-clothed?" Ella pointed out but as a question.

"Aren't we invading their privacy…and sleep?" Total asked. "I mean, why are we in here in the first place?"

"Because I went into Fang's room and I didn't know where he went…so I came to ask Max and saw them like this. I wanted to share it with all of you!" Gazzy whispered while silently laughing.

I heard Fang stir and knew he was about to wake up.

"If all of you don't leave, I'll sick Fang on you." I told them, my eyes still closed.

I heard them all run out of my room and close the door carefully. Although, I knew they were outside the door, listening in. Fang woke up and I opened my eyes to be gazing into his black, gorgeous ones. I smiled a small smile at him. He kissed my nose.

"Morning,"

"Morning. It seems we had an audience earlier." I told him quietly. "And we still do. They're outside the door."

He chuckled. "How could we not have an audience? We're TOO CUTE." He chuckled some more.

I smiled at him. "You knew."

"Are you going to sick me on them?"

I laughed and he kissed me. I kissed back and pulled away. "Okay, now my neck hurts." I laughed.

He moved some hair off my shoulder. "Why does it hurt?"

"Because I have to turn my neck around to kiss you,"

"Hmm," He looked thoughtful and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him so I was facing him. I laughed as he did this. "How's your neck now?" He then kissed me.

I pulled back. "Better. C'mon, you have to go back to your room to get dressed."

He groaned a bit." I don't wanna." He whined a bit. I giggled. "I'm too comfortable."

I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "Me too." I looked into his eyes and his were smiling. "You throw me off, you die."

He laughed. "I would never." He put a hand on his heart, maneuvering around me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, sure." I said sarcastically. I rested my chin on his chest, still facing him. "I love you." I murmured.

I heard gasps coming from the other side of the door. We both chuckled.

Fang played with some strands of my hair as he spoke: "I love you too. When do you think the family will ever give us privacy?"

I acted like I was thinking. "Never?"

"I guessed as much."

There was a window next to my bed and I opened the blinds a smidge. The light shown in and hit Fang perfectly. I felt myself leaning upward toward him and I kissed him gently. The hand that was playing with my hair stopped and grabbed a fistful of it and held my head to his. My hands stayed on his chest and I pulled away but kept my face near his. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I just want to…freeze this moment, you know? So I can kick the family away from the door and stay in this little piece of heaven." I told him.

"We'll have plenty more moments like this. Hopefully, we won't have eavesdroppers, but we will." Fang sat up and I went with him, moving to the side. He kissed my forehead and went to the door.

He opened it and everyone- including Mom, Ella, Total, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Kyle- fell in. Fang and I laughed and he walked around everyone, making his way to his room. Everyone got up and left to go downstairs, Kyle shut the door. I got dressed in a spaghetti strap, navy blue shirt and worn/torn-style skinny jeans along with my lucky black flip-flops. I put my hair in a low, small braid.

I went downstairs and the Flock, Mom, Ella, and Kyle were eating breakfast and hanging out. I smiled at the sight. I saw that Fang was wearing a muscle shirt- black of course-and baggy black pants with a chain and tears in the knees and rips in the hems on the pant legs. He wore his black converse as well.

I walked over to the island counter where the food was and grabbed sausage, bacon, pancakes, and a glass of milk. I sat next to Fang. He smiled a small smile at me and continued eating.

I finished before him even though I was eating slower than him; he kept stopping to talk to Iggy, Kyle, and Mom. Of course they were one to seven word sentences but still, he took awhile. He was facing Kyle and talking to him when I found an opportunity.

I reached over and grabbed the last piece of bacon off his plate and took a bite, standing up and bringing my plate to the sink. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Fang looked at his plate and looked at me accusingly. Kyle was stifling his laughter. Fang got up and brought his plate to the sink. By now, I had finished the bacon. Fang placed the plate in the sink and turned to me.

"Did you eat my last piece of bacon?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, acting like he drew me from my thoughts.

"Did you…eat my bacon?" He asked slowly.

I shrugged. "No." I turned and walked away, pulling a lollipop out of my pocket and unwrapping it and putting it in my mouth. I sat down on the couch and watched what Gazzy and Angel were watching on the TV.

"Hey, Max." Fang said as he sat next to me. I turned to him and he pulled the lollipop out of my mouth and plopped it in his. My jaw dropped. "Thanks." He stood and walked away.

I used my telekinesis and dragged him back to me. I stood up and went over to where I was holding him. I stood in front of him. "That was MY lollipop." I said trying to take the lollipop out of his mouth…to no avail. I sighed. "Stop using your fangs and give me the lollipop." He shook his head, bringing my arm with him considering I was still holding the lollipop.

"You ate my bacon." He said around the lollipop that was between his teeth.

"So?" I tried to get it out. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me…,"

"Hey, Kyle, this is a rare occasion where they fight over the smallest thing; pay attention." Iggy said from the kitchen. I heard Kyle get up and walk into the room along with the rest of my family.

I held my hand out like a claw and acted like I was going to tickle him. I peeked into the future to see if it would work and I saw the answer. I tickled him but he wouldn't open his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and kept him mouth closed, trying not to laugh. I tickled him harder and he finally opened his mouth. I grabbed the lollipop and held it in front of him and me.

"What are you going to do? He had it in his mouth, are you going to throw it away?" Gazzy asked.

I looked at him and then Fang. I put the lollipop back in my mouth and walked away.

"Hey, Max! Would you let me go?" Fang asked me.

I turned to him. I smirked and let him go- I had been holding him in place with my ability.

"Hey, Mom. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"We could leave now…"

Everyone rushed to the door to go to the car and we all got stuck in the hallway, pushing and shoving.

"…if you like." Mom finished her sentence as we yelled and squeaked at each other. "Okay, break it up."

That didn't work. "Allow me, Mom." I said. I used my power and pushed everyone away from each other. Fang and I were in the middle and we walked over and opened the door. I let everyone go and they exited as well.

We got into Mom's big van and left for our vacation spot. Our stuff was packed and stuffed into the trunk last night. Kyle and Nudge sat next to each other, Ella and Iggy, and me and Fang. Angel and Gazzy sat next to each other and Total was in Angel's lap.

Vacation, here we come!

************************************************************************

Hey, hope you liked it. If you don't like long chapters, I'm sorry. If you do, you're welcome. Anyway, I'll try to post tomorrow or Monday but I was recently sick with the flu and food poisoning from my school so I have to make up a lot of work. Review please! I'd like to know what you think!


	7. Vacation Spot, Return opening

_CHAPTER 7:_

_We were driving for at least three hours when I had a vision. I groaned._

"_Max? What's up?" Fang asked me with worry in his eyes._

_I looked at him and, without removing my gaze, pointed to Nudge._

"_Max! I'm hungry! I think Kyle and Angel and Gazzy and Ella are hungry too! Oh, not to mention Total! Are you hungry? I think Fang's hungry too! We need to get food! What do you say, Dr. M? Can we stop for food?" Nudge rambled._

_I sighed._

"_Sure, Nudge. Wait a moment while I look for a place to eat." Mom responded calmly._

_Soon, we pulled into a parking lot for Buona Beef. We got out of the van and I laughed._

"_What?" Kyle asked, his eyebrows drawing down._

"_To bystanders, we must look like clowns coming out of our clown car." I told him. He chuckled realizing. Fang put his arm around my waist and Kyle did to Nudge and Iggy to Ella._

_We went inside and my family ordered their food. I was last up._

_I went up and ordered my food. "Yes, I'll have two __Meatballs Marinara, four Turkey Festiva, a coke, and crispy chicken salad."_

"_That all? Are all your orders together?" The guy at the counter asked. I nodded. He said the price and I gave him my credit card. The guy was around my age and he had dirty blond hair, dark green eyes, and freckles across his nose. He handed back my card with a piece of paper wrapped around it. It had his number on it and he winked at me._

_I smiled tightly at him and I carefully threw the paper out in the garbage. Fang glared at the guy but I don't think he noticed. We went and sat down at three tables pushed together. We all sat by our significant other but Mom sat next to Angel who sat next to Gazzy._

_The guy came over with five other people and handed us each our food. All the people left except for that one guy._

"_Ooooh no." I mumbled._

"_Excuse me," He said to me with a supposed to be alluring smile. "I think you accidentally threw out my number." He handed me another slip of paper._

_Fang put his arm around my shoulders and held me close. "No, I'm pretty sure I threw it out on purpose."_

"_I'm positive that if you call me…you won't regret it." He leaned on the table toward me._

"_And I'm pretty sure that you can't take a hint." I said through gritted teeth. I handed him his number back. "Now please leave me and my family to eat in peace."_

_He looked from me to Fang and back. "Look, I know you two are faking being together and that you're playing hard to get so just give it up. You know you want this." He pointed to himself._

_I heard Fang growl softly beside me. I stood up and towered over the guy. "You don't want to mess with me." I told him quietly and menacingly._

"_Or me." Fang added behind me._

_The dude tried to kiss me by leaning in and I pushed him back. "That's assault!" His voice rose a bit._

"_No, that was self-defense. You harassed me!" I yelled, hoping the manager would hear._

_He did and he came out to see what was wrong. I told him what his employee tried to do and he fired him and gave us free dessert. I sat back down and Fang put his arm around me; he was rigid in his seat._

_Angel looked pointedly at me and I opened my mind to her._

"_Max, Fang's mad and a little scared." Angel told me in my mind._

"_What do you mean, sweetie?" I asked through our connection._

"_He's mad at the guy that was hitting on you. He's scared because he feels you'll leave him." Angle sounded nervous._

"_Did he catch you talking to me?" I asked._

_She didn't answer through the connection. She nodded at me. I turned to look at Fang and he was glaring daggers at Angel. She slumped back in her seat. I closed my mind again. I put a hand on Fang's cheek, softly. He turned his head to me and looked at me with a softer expression._

_I leaned over and kissed him. I heard my family ooh and aw. I pulled back and smiled at him. "I will never leave you." I told him slowly and seriously._

_He brushed some hair away from my face. "Are you sure? I mean, you might one day."_

_I shook my head. "No. I told you before…I'm always yours. I love you." I kissed him again and then we went back to eating._

_Nudge and Ella looked at us with soft and sweet expressions on. I stopped eating and looked at them._

"_What?" I asked. "You're super sweet faces are making me nauseous." I joked…but seriously, it creeped me out._

"_That's so sweet! You love him!" Nudge gasped. I nodded like 'duh.' "Fang, do you love her back?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "How's that your business?" He started eating again._

_I raise an eyebrow telling Nudge to try to challenge his statement. "Well…it's not. But I'd like to know so we all know you would never-"_

"_Nudge!" I cut her off from saying they'll know that he'll never hurt me. "He wouldn't." I told her sternly._

"_I know- we know. We just want more proof."_

"_Nudge, I think we have enough proof from our whole lives." Iggy pointed out._

_We all ate and talked to the person next to us. When we were done, we went back out to the car. Fang was looking around and he froze for a second. He growled low in his throat again._

_I followed where he was looking and the persistent idiot that kept flirting with me was near our car. I took Fang's hand and faced him toward me._

"_Fang, just ignore him. He's worthless…" I leaned up and kissed him softly. He put a hand behind my head and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer from around the waist._

_I peeked over Fang's shoulder and the guy was walking away. I smiled against Fang's lips and pulled away. "Now we don't have to deal with him." I took his hand and led him to the car._

_We all got in and all the younger kids were really excited and they wanted to know where we were going._

"_C'mon! Just tell us!"_

"_No, Gazzy, I won't." I responded._

"_Fang, get her to spill!" Iggy commanded._

_I laughed. "How's he going to do that?"_

_Fang lifted an eyebrow. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me._

"_That won't work." I sang out right before his lips touched mine._

_Want to bet?" He challenged against my mouth. His lips muffled my small laugh. He put a hand behind my head and tangled his fingers in my hair. His other hand went around my waist and he pulled me to him. I put a hand on his neck behind his head and the other stayed resting on his chest._

_One small kiss turned into a minor make-out session._

"_Hey, if you're going to do anything back there…I'll kick your asses to Montana!" I heard Mom yell in the background._

_We pulled apart and I smiled a goofy smile. Fang smirked. I leaned against him and looked off into space. I think I giggled._

"_So, Max," Kyle started. "Where are we going?"_

_I giggled again, still staring toward the front of the car. "As if I'll say." I laughed fully then. "I told you it would do nothing." I turned toward Fang. "Except make me love you more." I murmured to him._

"_How long were we kissing?" Fang asked Ella. She had been looking at her watch the entire time._

_She tilted her head side to side a bit. "Almost…about…43 minutes." She looked at us for a second. "How could you go that long without breathing?"_

_Fang and I chuckled. "You breathe through your nose, Elle." I told her, tapping the side of my nose._

_Ella looked surprised. "Oh," I could tell she never knew that._

"_Ella, that's sad. Even I knew that." Gazzy told her._

_Iggy leaned back in his seat to talk to Fang. "Hey, she a good kisser?" He whispered really low no one would be able to hear except the person it's directed to. I heard because of my ability._

_Fang chuckled and leaned back, giving me room to whap Iggy upside the head. I did and Iggy winced._

"_Yeah, should have known you'd do that Max." He rubbed his head and then angled his head toward Fang again. "You do know I was just joking?"_

"_Yeah." Fang answered._

_I reached behind me to the trunk and grabbed a jar of cherries; I had packed it in there yesterday in case we all wanted a teeny snack. "Stem test?" I asked._

_I handed cherries to everyone including Total and Mom._

"_How do you do the 'Stem test?'" Gazzy asked._

"_Simple; you put the cherry in your mouth and eat the cherry and twist a knot in the stem and if it's a perfect knot, you're a great kisser. The faster you do it, the better kisser you are." I explained. "We'll do it one at a time. I have a stop watch right here." I pulled a stopwatch out of my pocket._

"_Mom, you first." Ella said._

"_Okay, okay." Mom responded smiling. "Gosh, I haven't done this since I was your age, Ella."_

"_Go!" I instructed. I saw Mom put the cherry in her mouth and her jaw moved around as she fiddled with the stem. She took it out and there was a knot right in the middle. I hit the button on the watch. "17 seconds."_

_Nudge went and then Kyle and their time was very close; 15 and 16 seconds. Angel got 24 seconds and Gazzy got 19 seconds. It was time for Ella to go._

"_If you get the same time or better than your mom, it'll prove that kissing abilities are inherited." Iggy stated._

"_Go." I told her. She put it in her mouth and 16 seconds later, she pulled it out with a knot in the middle. "16,"_

"_Iggy, you go." Fang said._

_He went and got 16 seconds as well. It was time for Fang. "Go," I faced him and watched him and the clock closely. He pulled it out soon and there was a knot in the middle, perfectly made. "10 seconds. "_

"_Ha! Max, there's no way you'll beat that." Total said._

"_Total, it's YOUR turn." I said. He ate the cherry and spit it out later._

"_How long?" He asked. I stifled a laugh._

"_Two minutes." I told him. His jaw dropped and he looked hilarious. "My turn. Here, you hit the stop watch, Fang." I handed it to him, ready to go._

"_Go," He told me, hitting the button. I plopped the cherry in my mouth and swallowed the cherry, minus the stem. I worked quickly and I pulled it out after I was done. Fang hit the button and swallowed to, apparently, clear a lump in his throat._

"_How long? It seemed fast to me." Ella pointed out._

_Fang looked at me then the stopwatch. "Five seconds."_

_Nudge laughed and pointed at the stem. "Look! There's more than one knot!" The entire stem was full of knots. "How many is that?" She started counting._

"_42. I have no idea how I got them all to fit but I did." I explained with a laugh. "I am the new champion!" I joked. I looked at the stem and smiled. "I wonder how many I can tie together." I mused._

_I picked up the jar of cherries and put seven in my mouth. I tied them all together and they looked like a star. I pulled it out and everyone was laughing._

"_Max, do you use your telekinesis?" Mom asked. I shook my head. She shrugged._

_We drove farther and we arrived at our destination. It was a cabin in Colorado and we had our own private ski/snowboard slope and sledding slope. The cabin wasn't massive but it was big._

"_Here we are." Mom and I said at the same time._

_We all rushed out of the car and saw it was snowing. The kids ran to the back of the van and grabbed their bags, running to the door of the cabin. I grabbed my bag and waited for Fang before going to the cabin. We went inside and immediately closed the door behind us._

"_Come on, let's find our rooms." I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to the hall with rooms. I counted the rooms and saw that there were only five rooms. "Mom!"_

_She came up the stairs. "Yeah, honey?"_

_I licked my lips. "Um, there's only five rooms."_

_She looked down the hall and she pursed her lips. "I'm trusting you two as well as Nudge and Kyle and Ella and Iggy." She left for her room with her gear._

_My mouth was open a little bit. I chuckled in surprise. "Iggy! Ella! Nudge, Kyle! Angel, Gazzy!"_

_They all came running up here. They looked at me like they were in trouble._

"_Angel, Gazzy, you two are sharing a room. Ella and Iggy, you're sharing one too as well as Nudge and Kyle and Me and Fang. Go find the rooms you want."_

"_Wait, you're saying I get to share a room with Ella?" Iggy asked confused and ecstatic._

"_Shush! Come on before she changes her mind!" Ella grabbed his hand and dragged toward the rooms._

"_Wait!" I called. They stopped and turned toward me again. "Oldest get to chose first." I smiled and Fang smirked._

_There were multiple groans and complaints. Mom came out into the hall and smiled at all of us. "I already have my room so…Max, Fang, choose your room. All of you have to be responsible though." She walked back into her room._

_I grabbed Fang's hand and led him down the hall. I opened up the door right next to the stairs. I looked into the future to see what everyone would pick. This room was green with pink polka-dots. Angel and Gazzy would have this room. I looked at all the other rooms and they had one bed- the one that Angel and Gazzy were going to share had two beds._

_The last room I looked at was huge and I think it was the master bedroom. It had a private bathroom, large closet, its own plasma TV, queen sized bed, black walls, red fluffy carpet, two desks, and a hidden door in the wall that seemed to be a 'secret getaway.' It also had a balcony._

_Fang had given up looking with me because I was taking so long. I motioned for him to follow me in and he did, closing the door behind him. He looked around and he whistled a low whistle. "Wow," He smiled at me and came over to put his arms around my waist. "Can we keep it? Please, please, please?" He joked. I laughed._

"_This is our room. And it's the master bedroom too. This is our vacation house, by the way. This room is forever ours." I turned around in his arms and kissed him gently. I pulled away and went to open our door. "You guys can look for your rooms now, Iggy, Ella. Oh, um, Angel and Gazzy's room is the first down the hall right next to you."_

"_Can we see your room?" Nudge asked._

"_Sure." I walked over to the dresser and started putting my shirts and pants away._

_All the kids came into the room and their jaws dropped._

"_Oh my God, this room is…amazing! Look, it had a balcony! And a bathroom! And…oh, I want that TV!" Nudge gushed._

_I laughed. "Go find your rooms. I already know what in all of yours."_

_They all dispersed. Except Ella. "Why do you get this room? It's the biggest."_

"_Because it fits our personalities?" I guessed. "You'll love yours. And so will Iggy. Go see what I mean."_

_She left and I heard her new bedroom door open. "Hot Damn!" She yelled happily. "We have our own little kitchen!"_

_I looked at Fang and we laughed. I finished putting my things away. "C'mon," I cocked my head in the direction of the secret door. "Let's see what it is." I, for one, already knew._

_We opened the door and walked into a dark room. I flipped the light switch and the lights turned on the reveal a workout/sparring room. There was a small closet to the side that held workout things. There was another door that was another secret area. There was a CD player in the corner and there were workout safety mats on the floor. Fang wrapped his arms around my waits._

"_A workout room?" I nodded. "It's like this place was built for us."_

"_Well," I looked at him. "Mom and I decided we needed a place for the family to relax…a second home. She got her friends to build the place and I helped pick out what to put in each room. I told the guys to have MORE than 5 rooms. I guess they heard wrong. Right now, I don't care they heard wrong. I gave them a list of what I wanted in my room, what you would want, and so on and so forth. All the rooms are to everyone's likings."_

_Fang looked at the second door. "What's that lead to?"_

_I looked over and my brow furrowed. "I actually don't know."_

_He let me go and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward it. "Let's find out." He opened the door and there was a set of stairs going down. We walked down it and it got dark. "Where's the light when you need it?"_

_I clapped my hands together and the lights came on. He raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed and we reached an end. It was just a wall; nothing else._

"_Maybe it was a screw up?" Fang guessed._

_I shook my head and pushed on the wall. It moved forward and to the side, opening. We ended up in the living room downstairs. We stepped out and I saw a bookshelf with a book pulled out. I went over and pushed it in. The secret door that held the staircase closed and set back in place._

_I laughed. "Ha- ha! It's a funhouse!" I faced Fang with a silly smile on of amusement._

_He chuckled and sat down in the armchair, putting the built-in footrest up. He relaxed into it and closed his eyes. I went over and sat on the arm of the chair, looking at him. I smiled a small smile and I got a headache. I put my hand to my head and my eyes widened a bit. I looked at Fang again and saw his peaceful face that I loved._

_Something was running through my mind that told me that my teenage hormones were kicking in. You gotta love them! Not! I got up and walked over to a door under the staircase; it was another set of stairs leading to the basement. I went in and turned on the lights; it was a recording studio. I sat down at a spot near the computer controls and recorded the music using the computer. I saved it in the computer and set it for me to sing and insert it. I went to the other side of the window- where you record, live- and put on the headphones. I stood in front of a suspended microphone and hit a button that started the playback and recording._

"_Everybody knows, everybody knows _

_You're the kind of guy, kind of guy _

_That a girl like me goes for _

_Everywhere you go, everywhere you go _

_People want to know why you're alone _

_Hanging out on the dance floor _

_Ripped up jeans, tattooed sleeves, so James Dean _

_But you got it cause you're so hot, I could die _

_Cause when I look at you _

_I wanna get a room _

_I wanna get a room _

_Under all that cool I know you want it too _

_I know you want it too _

_What's a girl gotta do to get you out of her mind _

_And into the groove? _

_Cause when I looked at you I knew I've been waiting all night _

_Waiting all night _

_For the right time, right sign _

_Just so I can finally make a move _

_Cheesy lines from the wrong guys _

_Drinking cheap wine _

_Wasting time till the moment I could get to you _

_I walk over now, we're getting closer _

_I'm trembling, I see heaven in your eyes _

_Cause when I look at you _

_I wanna get a room _

_I wanna get a room _

_Under all that cool _

_I know you want it too _

_I know you want it too _

_What's a girl gotta do to get you out of her mind _

_And into the groove? _

_Cause when I looked at you I knew _

_I knew, I knew, I knew _

_Cause when I look at you _

_I wanna get a room _

_I wanna get a room _

_Under all that cool _

_I know you want it too _

_I know you want it too _

_What's a girl gotta do to get you out of her mind _

_And into the groove? _

_Cause when I looked at you I knew _

_Cause when I looked at you I knew _

_Cause when I looked at you I knew"_

_(Song: When I Looked At You by Lesley Roy) Teenage hormones, a girl's best friend for creating songs. And a girl's enemy for everything else. My back was facing the glass between the recording area and the control area. I took off the headphones and hit the button to stop recording._

_I turned around and saw Nudge and Ella standing there looking at me with their eyebrows up. I went over to the door and went over to them. I crossed my arms. "What are you doing down here? This is my private space!"_

_Nudge shrugged. "We were exploring. I opened the door, Ella was standing next to me and we came down. You did a great job, Max. Don't be mad! And don't worry! We closed the door behind us."_

"_Yeah, Max. We're sorry…we got curious. And we could help you so you don't have to do everything by yourself. You won't have to go back and forth constantly. You could stay in there and we could do the controls." Ella suggested._

_I looked at her innocent expression and at Nudge's. I pursed my lips and sighed. "Fine. But…Only do what I instruct- nothing else. This studio is brand new and I don't want it broken."_

_I went over to the computer and put in a flash drive. I put the background music in and told Ella and Nudge what to do and when to do it. I went back to the microphone. I put the headphones on and sang the song I've been meaning to sing. Toby had sent the music to me and told me to come up with the lyrics. The song was called Misfit (By Lesley Roy)._

"_You never close your eyes You never sleep at night You are an emotional nightmare You are a misfit You like to hurt yourself And you don't know why You're trapped inside your own hell No one else knows your name See the misfit in the mirror See the freak that lives inside See the misfit in the mirror cry See the one nobody wanted, Shattered by a world of lies See the misfit in the mirror die You always crash your car, You're like a permanent scar, You're just a walking disaster You are the opposite of moving faster When you've pushed around, When all your walls fall down And when they call you misfit it's so hard to ease the pain See the misfit in the mirror See the freak that lives inside See the misfit in the mirror cry See the one nobody wanted, Shattered by a world of lies See the misfit in the mirror die I see you and I see everything that I hate Darkness all around me, makes me suffocate See the misfit in the mirror See the freak that lives inside See the misfit in the mirror cry See the one nobody wanted, Shattered by a world of lies See the misfit in the mirror die"_

_I looked back at Nudge and Ella and they hit the button to stop recording. Nudge hit the intercom button._

"_Oh my gosh, Max! That was so good! Record another one? Please, I'd like to hear another one. You can't ignore your fans!" Ella laughed and covered Nudge's mouth._

_I held up five fingers on one hand and three on the other one telling them to go to track number eight on the file. They held their hands up and did thumbs up to me letting me know they got the file. The music started. (Song: Psycho Bitch by Lesley Roy- again. A/N: what can I say? I love her music!)_

"_Is it fair to say you played me for a fool? Is it fair to say you used me? that's the truth you've been lyin' all this time and now I'm mad you drove me to the vodka shots I'm knockin' back yeah I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case I'm goin' crazy cause you're hooked on someone and that someone isn't me I bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like the kind of girl that's gonna smash your headlights no that someone isn't me is it fair to say your window hit a rock? do you think that I should sell you to the cops? when they ask me where I was the seventeenth should I be like you and say that wasn't me? Yeah I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case I'm goin' crazy cause you're hooked on someone and that someone isn't me I bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like the kind of girl that's gonna smash your headlights no that someone isn't me does she go where I don't? is she beautiful or will she go where I wont go? Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case I'm goin' crazy cause you're hooked on someone and that someone isn't me but you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like the kind of girl that's gonna smash your headlights no that someone isn't me I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case I'm goin' crazy cause you're hooked on someone and that someone isn't me but you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like the kind of girl that's gonna smash your headlights (smash 'em in) no that someone isn't me oh!"_

_I turned around and Mom was standing there too, looking amused. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was shaking with a little giggle fit. I narrowed my eyes at her. She hit the intercom button. "You put a studio in the basement?" I nodded. "You're obsessed with your music." She shook her head laughing and hit a button on the computer. She held up four fingers._

_The music started and I started singing what I had felt before when the band and I recorded this music. (Song: Come to Your Senses by: L.R. I think you know who that is. If not, look at the singer from before.)_

"_so this is how it is. this is how it goes I know that there's not a single word I can say you'll go your own way. its you and you alone I need to feel you close to me I long to hold your face in my hands the heart is hard to understand love is a mystery... the truth of it hard to see oh yeah I'm counting on destiny to bring you your senses I'm counting on destiny come to your senses words cannot explain what its like without you here and the never ending rain how it falls drowning me drowning me love is a mystery... the truth of it hard to see oh yeah I'm counting on destiny to bring you your senses I'm counting on destiny come to your senses come to your senses cause there's nothing I can do nothing I can say to break your defenses come to your senses... love is a mystery... the truth of it hard to see oh yeah I'm counting on destiny to bring you your senses love is a mystery... the truth of it hard to see oh yeah I'm counting on destiny to bring you your senses I'm counting on destiny... if this is how it ends... if this is how it goes... I know."_

_Mom turned the intercom on again and spoke: "Hey, Max. Come on. We're all going upstairs to watch a movie."_

_I nodded and took my headphones off. I went upstairs with them and Mom went to the kitchen. I went to the living room and sat on the arm of the chair Fang was still sitting in. He was sitting up now with his eyes open. He was staring at the TV and didn't look my way. I looked at the TV and all that was playing was the menu choice for Elf. It was repeating again when I felt something grab me by the waist and pull me down. I laughed when I landed in Fang's lap. He held me close and chuckled._

"_What were you doing in the basement?" Fang asked into my ear, his breath blowing against my ear and hair._

_I turned my head to look at him. "Nothing," I stated unconvincingly on purpose._

_He raised an eyebrow and I winked. "Okay, you have secrets…I don't need to know them." I leaned against him and we sat back in the chair._

_Mom came in carrying a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, chocolate powder, and chocolate sprinkles. She handed some to everyone._

"_Thanks, Mom." I smiled at her, taking the hot mug. She put the tray down on the coffee table and sat next to Angel on the couch. "What'd you think of your room?"_

_She smiled at me. "Oh, I love it, Max. Thank you for telling the decorators what to put in there."_

"_Can we watch the movie now?" Iggy asked._

_We played the movie and 1/3 of the way through I looked over at Nudge and Kyle who were in the same position as me and Fang; the girl on the boy's lap, cuddling. Kyle whispered something to Nudge and I saw out of the corner of my eye Iggy did the same to Ella. They looked so happy and they both kissed their boyfriends. Fang leaned forward toward me._

"_I love you." He whispered. I smiled and turned to kiss him. I did and then I turned back to the TV._

_Fang wasn't done kissing me yet. He moved his way to my jaw line and then to my neck. I held in a gasp. I loved Fang…and I hated how he had that kind of control over me. I froze and stood up slowly, Fang following. Gazzy paused the movie and Angel turned the lights on. They all looked at me but I was staring at the door. They all followed my line of sight and stared with me._

"_What's going on?" Kyle asked me._

"_Someone's coming." I stated._

_The door opened with a creak and in walked Jeb. I let out a breath I had been holding and motioned for Fang to sit back down. He did and I sat back on his lap. We resumed the movie and everyone was paying attention except for Mom and Jeb._

_I smiled despite myself. Jeb and Mom were smiling at each other with love in their eyes. Fang went back to gently kissing my neck._

"_Maximum," Jeb's warning voice broke into my head. I jumped, startled. Fang stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and motioned to Jeb with my head. He just chuckled._

_I looked over at Jeb and he shook his head at me. I scoffed. "Okay, Jeb. You know, as well as I, that I'm growing up. You know what'll happen in the future." I told him through our connection of the minds- that I loathed SO much!_

"_It just looks odd, that's all." He told me. He went back to looking at Mom and they left for the kitchen to talk._

_Fang went back to kissing me. I stifled a giggle because of the feeling. I looked to see if anyone was watching but Kyle was kissing Nudge, and Iggy was kissing Ella. Gazzy, Angel, and Total were paying attention to the TV._

_After the movie was done, we all went up to our rooms to use the extra stuff. (Angel and Gazzy; video game system, Ella and Iggy; kitchenette, Nudge and Kyle; stereo system.) Fang and I just went to our room to put up posters and stuff._

_Fang turned on his iPod and put it in the stereo. It played music from My Chemical Romance. We listened to that while putting our posters up and I noticed a lot of ours were of the same bands. Once we were done, we watched a little TV._

"_Hey, Max. Everyone else is a little quiet. What do you think they're up to?" Fang turned to me._

"_The rooms are soundproof." I told him distractedly._

_He just looked at me. "Do you have any idea what they could be doing?"_

"_If they do ANYTHING, I'll see." I tapped my forehead. "And trust me, they won't do anything besides sleep right next to each other." I got up and went over to the dresser. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the private bathroom. I went in, locked the door, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. I was wearing my towel and decided to blow-dry my hair. I blew it dry and put my Pjs on. They were a navy blue tank top and short shorts. I went into the room and saw Fang was waiting for me to get out. He was watching the TV since there was a football game on and started walking in backwards._

"_Come on! Come on! Come on! Touchdown! Okay, commercial," He spun on his heel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He took less time than me and by the time he came out, I was on the bed watching the game, eating some popcorn I had put in my bag._

"_Oh, come on! He had it! That's not out! Ah, you suck, ref." I put some popcorn in my mouth and put the bag on my nightstand._

_I turned my head back to the TV and saw Fang standing in the way. His hair was hanging around his face, framing it, and he wore long flannel, black pajama pants, and no shirt. I saw his entire chest; his muscles and everything. I drew in a quiet ragged breath. Fang was staring at me with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed in front of his chest, flexing his muscles._

"_Holy…" I turned my head and brushed my hair back with my hand. I mouthed "Oh my God!"_

_Fang walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. He smirked and I raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?" He asked smug._

_I played along. "Yes, I do."_

_It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh really…? What?"_

_I leaned toward him and pulled his head toward me with my hand behind his neck. "This," I kissed him and he kissed back. My hand made its way to his chest and he pulled me to him even more. I pulled back to look at him. "See anything YOU like?"_

_He didn't answer, he just kissed me again. He lightly pushed me back, without breaking the kiss, and got me into a laying down position and he was over me, keeping his weight off me. We didn't do anything except kiss._

_After a while, there was a knock on the door. Fang and I broke apart and looked at each other. We scurried (A/N I just wanted to use that word. Lol) and got under the covers next to each other, and acted like we were watching TV. I gasped._

_Fang looked at me and I pointed to his chest. "You need a shirt." I turned toward the door as Fang went over to the dresser. "Come in."_

_Mom walked in and saw that Fang was getting a shirt and I was in the bed._

"_You guys going to bed?" She asked._

_I looked at the clock. It was 1:23 AM. I laughed quietly. "Yeah, night."_

_Mom came over to my side of the bed and picked up the popcorn bag. "What's this?"_

"_A snack I brought?" I smiled. "It's yummy."_

_She laughed and took the bag with her, out of the room. Fang came back over, holding a shirt in his hands._

"_Just in case." He said. He got under the covers and turned his lamp off. I turned the TV off and went to lay closer to him._

"_Good night, Fang."_

"_Night."_

_We both fell asleep peacefully._


	8. Hide and Seek,,,for a Body,,,

_CHAPTER 8:_

_I woke up to be staring into Fang's eyes. I smiled at him and cuddled into his side even more. My leg was laying atop his._

"_Morning," I said quietly._

"_Morning." He leaned over and kissed me gently._

_He backed away and faced me more. He put his hand on the side of my neck and played with my hair again. I laughed._

"_What is with you and my hair?" I asked, jokingly._

_He shrugged with a smirk on his face._

"_Don't make me smack that smirk off your face." I warned, narrowing my eyes playfully._

_He chuckled. "Like you could…"_

_I shuffled into a sitting position and he came with me. I sat closer and faced him._

"_Max…what are you going to do?" Fang asked, eyeing me…hungrily?_

"_Nothing," I simply put it that way. He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing you won't like." I elaborated._

"_Are those your hormones talking?" He asked me, confused._

_I frowned. I scooted away from him and got off the bed, not facing him. I went to the dresser and got my clothes for the day and then I walked into the bathroom, without speaking. I changed into jeans and a dark red, V-neck T-shirt. I came out an Fang was looking at me with the same expression as before…hungry._

_I walked past him to leave but then he teleported in front of me, blocking my path. I went to step around him; he followed my movements. I rolled my eyes and stepped around him. He grabbed me by the waist and carried me like a surfboard to the bed, dropping me on it. I laughed because I bounced. I crossed my arms and stared at Fang, smiling at him. He plopped down next to me as I sat up._

_He put a hand behind my head and looked into my eyes. He leaned toward me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Fang put his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The kiss deepened and I started to lay down, Fang was flowing with my movements and he wound up on top of me, keeping his weight off me. One of his legs was between mine as he held his weight on his knee. I wrapped my leg around his and I deepened the kiss further._

_I pulled away to breathe and Fang was panting. He smirked. "I guess that's a yes to the hormone question." He joked._

_I slapped his shoulder. "If you're going to goof around, then get off me." He didn't get off. He just smiled his silly, smug smile._

_I sighed and went to use my power to get him off me but…he distracted me with a kiss; a very ravenous, passionate kiss, I might add. He pulled away to let me breathe and he trailed kisses down my neck. Every once in a while, he'd nip my neck._

"_What do you think about dating an older woman?" I rasped, my voice was rough and husky, jokingly._

_He paused in his kissing and pulled back to look at me. "Doesn't feel much different. You're not that different from before."_

_I laughed. "Yeah, because I ALWAYS let you do this." I joked sarcastically. He scowled and got off, holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it and hoisted myself up, standing next to him. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." I walked over to the door and I saw that Fang didn't want to go downstairs. "Oh and by the way," I turned toward him, holding the door open. "I think you're the hormonal one in this couple."_

_I left the room and slid down the railing to go to the kitchen. Fang teleported right in front of me and grabbed me around the waist. He pulled me off the railing and down next to him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me around to his back._

"_Hop on,"_

"_Excuse me?" I chuckled._

"_Hop on," He repeated._

_I jumped on his back carefully and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck._

"_Are you part bird or part spider-monkey?" Fang joked. "Hang on,"_

_We teleported to the kitchen and everyone stared at us. Fang and I were laughing._

"_I take it you guys had a good night?" Mom smiled at us over he coffee cup. "Get enough sleep?"_

"_Dr. M, they didn't sleep," Iggy smirked and his eyebrows moved up and down. I used my power to smack him upside the head. "Ow! I'm counting this as abuse."_

"_It's not abuse if you deserve it." I told him, gently getting off Fang's back. I sat down at the island kitchen counter/table and Fang sat next to me. I grabbed some French toast and drowned them in syrup. "And, Iggy…that was YOU who probably didn't sleep at all last night." I put a piece of bacon in my mouth and smiled as Iggy's face flushed._

_Ella choked on her milk and glared at me. I was unfazed. "Max! That is so gross!" She grimaced._

_I laughed. "Get your head out of the gutter!" I swallowed a piece of French toast. "I woke up in the middle of the night to check on everyone and, make sure that they were asleep, and I saw that Iggy was having fun in his little kitchen. He made four dozen cupcakes." I was cracking up by the time I finished speaking- as was everyone else. Mom was even laughing._

_Iggy's face flushed even more. "They are delicious and moist!" He abruptly stood up and went back upstairs. "Now no one will get any!" I heard him yell._

_I was laughing all over again. I had managed to finish my food and then Angel smiled like the little angel she could be. "Hey, Max? Can we play hide and seek?"_

_I nodded. "Sure, Angel. But no going into the bathroom, just in case, and no going in the basement. Nose goes." I touched the side of my nose with my forefinger and middle finger. Everyone else did this as well but Kyle was the last one to do it. "Kyle, count." I put my plate in the sink. "You're it."_

_We all ran in different directions and Kyle covered his eyes, counting to thirty. Almost everyone ran to their rooms. Fang and I ran into ours and he dove under the bed. I chuckled and opened the secret door, entering and closing it behind me. I turned around and collided with something hard: Fang's chest. He smirked._

"_I thought you were going to hide under the bed."_

_He shook his head. "C'mon. They won't know we're here. Let's spar." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. He let go of my hand as we got near the mat and we went to different corners._

_I nodded telling him to go first. We walked into the middle of the room, in the middle of the mat, and got into fighting stances._

_He punched forward and I bent backward and brought my knee up, ready to kick him in the gut. He grabbed my knee and I lifted my other foot off the ground and kicked his knees to make him lose his balance and fall to the ground. He fell and his head was near my foot. He grabbed my ankle softly and caressed it; trying to catch me off guard. I got to admit, he knows how to take a girl's mind off of fighting. He tightened his grip and pulled and I fell to the ground next to him._

_He stood up and towered over me. He moved away from my upper body so I wouldn't trip him. He forgot one little detail…I can kick. He stood near my legs and I acted like I was bored. He stepped right between my legs near my ankles. I quickly brought my legs together around his feet and twisted. He fell and I immediately got on top of him and pinned him down. I smiled at him._

_I bent my head down so my lips were at his ear. "Gotcha."_

"_No," He thrashed against me and flipped us over so he pinned me down. "Got you." He smirked._

_I thrashed and struggled but couldn't get out of his hold. I groaned in frustration and glared at him. Then I got a better look at him and he looked stunning. My expression softened and I brought my head up to his. Our lips were brushing but not really touching. I pressed my lips firmly to his and he let go of one of my wrists to hold my head to his. I slowly turned us over as we kissed and I ended up on top. I grabbed his wrist and pinned it down along with his other one. I smirked at him._

"_You're a sucker for a kiss." I laughed. He scowled. I pouted. "I thought that was a good thing." My pout turned into a smile._

"_You're not a sucker for a kiss." He pointed out._

"_No, but I am for other things." I smiled and he tried to buck me off. I flew up in the air and to the ceiling using my telekinesis. I crossed my arms and looked down on him, literally._

"_Get back down here." He ordered me, standing up. I shook my head._

"_No…you come up here." I used my power and carried him through the air to me. He came up and he looked around him._

"_It feels weird…without using my wings, you know?" I nodded and smiled a devilish smile. "Max, don't even-."_

_I dropped him. He hit the floor softly and he glared up at me from the ground. I dropped myself as well but slower and more in control. I landed gently on top of him and just rested my chin on his chest, smiling sweetly at him._

"_Do you want to come out of hiding now? I think they'll get worried." I told him._

_He nodded and then went to stand up, making me fall off him. He laughed and made his way to the bedroom. I went for the extra staircase, knowing that Kyle would be looking for us in our room. I used my super hearing to hear the boys in mine and Fang's bedroom._

"_Found ya!" Kyle cheered. Fang had gone into our room two seconds before Kyle and the secret door closed as Kyle had opened the bedroom door._

"_Max!" Fang yelled. "You cheat!" I laughed and ran down the secret, secret staircase._

_I opened the push-out wall and stepped out. I pushed the book back in the bookcase and ran to the kitchen. I opened a tall cupboard and stepped inside. I closed the door and I heard Fang stomp down the stairs._

"_That's not fair! I demand a re-hide! Max cheated!" Fang complained. I stifled a laugh._

"_Hey, I'm sorry, but we never said we couldn't use our talents." Kyle explained. "Anyway, you're the third I found. I found Angel and Iggy and then you. Hey, where's Max?" Kyle asked the last question as a whisper._

"_She was in our room before but then she disappeared." Fang told him. "I'd help you if I were allowed."_

_Kyle sighed and started searching the kitchen. I backed up in the cupboard and something hit my shoulder. As usual, I had gone on guard. I turned my head slowly and saw a skeleton, a bloody skeleton. I shrieked and ran to the door. I opened it and fell out. I turned so I was sitting with my knees bent and I was crawling away, backwards. I had blood stained on my shirt. I was panting and my eyes were as wide as saucers._

_Fang and Kyle ran over to me. They went to help me up. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. I curled into a ball, holding my knees to my chest. My eyes filled with tears._

"_Max, what happened?" Fang asked seriously. I shook my head, sniffling back the tears. "Max! Tell. Me. What. Happened!"_

"_I-I was hiding in the cupboard and…and there was a skeleton…covered in, um," I drew a shaky breath. "Covered in blood."_

"_Was it real?" Kyle asked._

"_Of course it was real! I wouldn't have screamed if it weren't!" I held my head in my hands. "The face…the skeleton's face, it- it looked so scared and upset."_

"_Max, did it have a flesh-like face or was it just bone?" Fang asked softly._

_The tears were falling by now. "It…had some…flesh left. It was mostly decomposed."_

_Mom and the family came running down the stairs and saw me on the floor crying. They all surrounded me, making me curl up more. I think I was going into shock…_

_Mom went to put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away. "Max? What is it?"_

_I didn't speak- I pointed to the open cupboard with a shaking hand._

"_What?" Ella asked nervously. "Is there like a killer in there?" She looked at me and noticed my blood-stained shirt. "Oh my God, Max! You're bleeding!"_

_I shook my head and pointed again. This time I used my power to carry it out. The skeleton had blood and flesh hanging and dripping off of it. It was a fully clothed body and it looked disgusting._

_My family groaned and made disgusted noises. Even Iggy- I guess he was allowed to see now._

"_That scared you? I imagine it'd startle you and disgust you but…scare?" Iggy was confused. "Has the great Maximum Ride gone soft?"_

"_Iggy! It's not just the looks that creep me out…it- I didn't bump into it. It grabbed my shoulder. Like it was alive." I shook my head slowly._

"_Fang, take Max upstairs to your room and get her cleaned up. I trust both of you so…go." Mom instructed._

_Fang grabbed my forearm and hauled me up and then supported me by holding my waist._

_He brought me upstairs and to our room. He went into a drawer that held my shirts and handed me a purple tank. I held it with shaking hands. Fang guided me to the bathroom and had me sit on the edge of the tub. He got a washcloth and wet it down. He turned to me quietly and dabbed at my face and wiped my hands off. He looked back up at me._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear._

_My whole body was shaking. "I feel okay but…I think-" I gasped for air. "I think I'm going into shock." I was bawling at the end of my sentence._

_Fang held me close to him and pulled me into the bathtub. He laid my atop him and held me to him as he turned the water on. Cold water splashed on us as I cried. He kept kissing my forehead and wiping my hair away from my face. By now, I was shaking like crazy and I was exhausted._

_My shaking subsided and my tears were long gone- evaporated. Fang shut the water off and we just lay there. My head was on his shoulder and our bodies were touching in every spot._

"_Are you alright now?" Fang questioned gently._

_I nodded, keeping my head down._

"_You sure? You're not going to go into shock again?" Fang checked. I nodded._

"_If you two are together in that shower I will-" Mom barged into the bathroom and froze when she saw the way we were. "Okay, I was right when I thought you two were in the shower." She looked at us for a second. "Why are in the shower?"_

"_Max went into shock." Fang explained gently and quietly. Two more tears spilled out of my eyes. "I took care of her."_

"_Hot or cold water?" Mom tested._

"_Cold." He responded instantly. "I kept her still and calmed her down."_

_Mom pursed her lips and bent down to our eye level. I couldn't lift my head. "Max, that body…was the body of a construction worker. He died somehow when they were building this place."_

_I buried my head in Fang's neck._

"_I'm so sorry you had to see that, honey. We called the police and they're here investigating. I don't know if they're going to talk to you or not. You just rest and try to calm down, okay?" Mom pat my hand and I shivered. She left and Fang sighed._

_He kissed my forehead. "Why don't you try to sleep?"_

_I shook my head. "Every time I close my eyes, I see the body," I gasped and my eyes closed. I was having a vision._

_************************************************************************_

_A man was working on the kitchen and another walked in and yelled at him. They were arguing._

"_Look, if you didn't sleep with her, then why'd she say so?" One yelled._

"_I don't know- get you pissed?" The other guessed._

_The first guy got mad and hit him on the head with a hammer. The victim fell to the ground and he was bleeding. The first guy panicked and shoved him into the finished cupboard I had hid in._

"_Huh," The guy clucked his tongue. "Serves you right for sleeping with my girl," He walked away from the area after cleaning up the blood._

_************************************************************************_

_I was crying and shaking all over again as I snapped out of the vision. "I- I-I-" I couldn't speak, I was crying too hard and I couldn't breathe._

_Fang had turned the shower on again and let the cold water drench us. He held me protectively and tightly._

"_I saw his murder!" I was able to gasp out between sobs. "I saw him die! I saw the past!" I cried harder. I was really loud._

_Two police officers came rushing in, hands on their guns that were in their belts. They saw how Fang and I were and they looked at each other. I could barely see through my tears._

"_Why are you two in the shower?" Officer Frank asked- I saw his name on his badge._

"_She's still in shock from finding the body." Fang spoke through clenched teeth. A hard sob racked my body as he spoke of earlier._

"_She found the corpse? How did she? Did she deliberately look in that cupboard? How did she find it?" Officer Gavin asked- again, saw his badge._

"_Now's not the time to question her!" Fang growled. "Can't you see she's terrified?!"_

_My hands were held up to my face and covering my eyes. Fang was smoothing my hair away and rocking my back and forth gently. My cries slowed and soon they were just shallow breaths. I was shaking because I was cold so fang shut the water off and carried me past the police officers and to the bed. He laid me down and grabbed a thick blanket to wrap around me. He did so and held me on his lap, rubbing my arm soothingly and calmly._

_Officer Frank bent down to look me in the eye since I wouldn't look up from the ground. "Ma'am, would you mind telling us what happened?"_

_I cleared my throat. "Do you know Itex and what they did?" My voice was still hoarse but that's the best I could get it. He nodded. "You know the experiments they created?" He nodded once more. "I'm one of them- just like you, sir. I saw his murder…a co-worker of his hit him on the head with a hammer because he thought that the guy slept with his girlfriend. I found the body when I went into the cupboard to hide during a game of Hide and Seek. His hand fell on my shoulder and I freaked, causing me to go into shock. Seeing him die just brought the shock back."_

_I realized that I had been crying in the shower for three hours. I was still shivering but Fang rubbing my arms was really helping me with the warmth._

_Officer Frank nodded and left the room with Officer Gavin. _

"_Sirs," I called. They stepped back into the room. "Don't say anything about what I am. If you do, I'll reveal you two as well."_

_They nodded and left, closing the door behind them._

"_Max, you need to sleep," Fang suggested- more like commanded. "I'm not letting you go downstairs- it's a crime scene. I'm going to stay with you, don't worry." Fang picked me up bridal-style and carried me to my side of the bed. He gently set me down and went to his side. He got under the covers and helped me get under as well, after removing the big, puffy blanket from before. He pulled me to him and held me close by the waist. I turned over so I could look at him._

"_Thank you," I said, my eyelids already drooping._

"_For what?" He brushed some hair away from my eyes._

"_For helping me and comforting me." My eyelids dropped and I could tell he knew I wasn't asleep yet because of my breathing pattern._

_He kissed my lips gently and rested his head against mine. "That's what I'm supposed to do. I love you and I'll help you through anything."_

"_Even pregnancy?" I opened one eye to look at him. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was open. He looked stunned. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm only joking." I snuggled back into him._

_He relaxed and rested his head against mine again._

_Today had been one hectic day- the morning was awesome but after that…horrible. I don't think I'll have any good dreams any more. I've seen people die and I've killed but…seeing that…nothing could be worse than that._

_****************************A/N****************************************_

_Hey, hope you liked it. I meant to post this the other day but my mom took my computer away so I could do my homework. She thought I was slacking, blah, blah, blah… Anyway, I'll update again ASAP._

_By the way, I'm sorry about the dead body but I've been watching BONES. It's a great show and I'm obsessed with it. So, I felt like I needed some dead guys in there. Anyway, I'm also writing a story by moi. An original story that'll be copyrighted. I already have chapter one done and I'm working on chapter two…so, that'll take time away from me as well._

_So, the list of busy sh*t I have to do:_

_School_

_Homework_

_Get rid of writer's block for Bella's New Life_

_Write more of my original story_

_Write more of my other original short story_

_Wow, that's a lot…So, I'll post as much as I can as soon as I can…hope you liked this…_


	9. Trust, Love, Done it, Nudge's News

_CHAPTER: 9_

_It has been three weeks since that disturbing day. Fang had stayed by my side constantly in case I needed anything. Now, Fang, Nudge, Kyle, Ella, Iggy, and I were sitting in the family room and we were all watching TV. It was late at night and Angel, Gazzy, and Total were asleep. Fang had his arm around my shoulders while I had my head leaning on his. Ella was in Iggy's lap and Nudge and Kyle were holding hands and speaking to each other softly._

_They had made a comment to one another that made Iggy and I groan in disgust._

_Fang looked at me. "What?"_

_I pointed to Nudge and Kyle. "They have worse humor than Iggy."_

_Iggy grimaced. "And mine's pretty sick…"_

_Fang and Ella laughed while Kyle and Nudge flushed and tried to keep their attention on the TV. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and ignored them._

"_Max," Jeb called softly. I turned my head to look at him. "Would you mind coming with me?" I shook my head and got up. I followed Jeb to the basement/recording studio._

_I sat down in the plush chair and he sat in a foldout chair. "What's up?" I asked warily._

_He bit his lip a second. "Well…I understand that you're all grown up. But I also understand that you're my daughter. I have protective feelings about you- and I see Fang does too. Are you…are you happy with him?"_

"_Yes," I wondered where he was going with this. I tried to see but something wouldn't let me- no, someone: Jeb. I shot up into a standing position. "Damn it! Stop blocking my signal!"_

"_You can't see my future, Max. But don't worry. I'm glad that you and Fang are working out well…and I hope you trust me now. You can, I hope you know that."_

_I nodded. "I know."_

_Jeb nodded his head once like a reassurance to himself. "Good," He stood and cleared his throat. "I'm very proud of you, Maximum." He left up the stairs and I heard the door open and close._

_I sighed deeply and sat in the chair. I ran my hands through my hair. I heard the door open and Fang was coming down. "Max?"_

"_Hmm?" I grunted._

"_You okay?" He asked as he came up beside me._

_I abruptly stood stiffly. "Just freakin' peachy." I almost growled at him. I swiftly walked past him and up the stairs. I ran all the way to my room, unnoticed. I opened the bedroom door and closed it. As I walked to my bed, Fang appeared. I threw my hands up, wondering why I didn't see that coming. I tried to walk past but he caught me._

"_Max, what's wrong? Did Jeb say something to you?" Fang questioned through clenched teeth._

_I shook my head. "No, he didn't." Fang let me sit on the bed. "I can't…" I couldn't say…_

_Fang bent down in front of me and looked into my eyes as I cast them downward. "You can't what, Max? You know you can tell me, don't you?"_

"_I can't handle it!"_

"_Handle…what?"_

_I sniffed. "Losing people! I had lost Ari, I don't want to lose Jeb too…he may have betrayed us but he-he is my father. We had lost Angel- Angel; the one I practically call my baby- and we had almost lost her forever. I lost…I lost too many people, I don't want to lose more. I can't…I can't bring myself to love Jeb as my father and a member of this family because if I do, and if I lose him, it'll be more painful._

"_I loved Ari, you know that. I loved everyone we had lost and not gotten back. Love scars…you know the saying 'Better to have loved and lost than to have ever loved at all?' Well, they were wrong." A couple tears slipped from my eyes. "Love makes losing someone all the harder…If I lost you and didn't tell you that I loved you, I wouldn't be as upset as I would be if I did tell you. I love you, Fang…and I'm afraid of losing you. If I tell myself that I love Jeb, I wouldn't be able to let him go. I can't even get myself to trust him completely." I shook my head, ashamed of my confession._

_Fang cupped my cheek with his hand and made me look at him. He wiped a tear from my cheek and looked softly and lovingly into my eyes. "Max," He whispered. "No, no, Max…Nothing will happen to your family. It's hard to re-trust Jeb, you know that, since he betrayed us. No one will take me or your family from you. Itex and the School are gone." His voice was firm and steady. "Nothing- I repeat, nothing- will hurt us. Ari's death was horrible, I know. But you won't lose anyone else- I promise you."_

"_How can you?" I had a sad chuckle follow that statement._

"_Because I'll protect us all…and because you'll see any oncoming threats." He pointed out the obvious. "Now, stop moping around. You're not acting like Max. At least, not the Max I know…and I know the real Max." He smiled lighting the whole room up and warming my heart._

_I kissed his forehead and rested mine against his. "Thank you." I smiled a tiny smile at him. He smiled back and I looked at his face._

_His smile turned into a smirk. "I give great advice…Way better than you."_

_I was about to object and argue but when I opened my mouth, he kissed me. He started to stand up And he then towered over me as I was still sitting down. He leaned over me and started to push me back. Once again, I was laying down with Fang over me._

_We didn't even pull apart for air, we just kept kissing. The only time we broke apart was to get Fang's shirt off. But as soon as his mouth was accessible again, we returned to kissing._

_That night, was the best night of my life…_

_************************************************************************_

_I woke up next to Fang as usual but something was different. He had no shirt on like he normally does but now he was clad in…nothing, as was I. I gasped and sat up. I had the comforter around me and I covered my mouth with my hand. Did Fang and I just…? Did we…? I thought back to last night- yes, yes, we did. Fang was stirring and he woke up slowly._

_He saw my bare back and sat straight up, stiff with his lips pursed. "Ooh," He understood the situation. "Not good,"_

"_Well, I thought it was…oh! The situation! Right, yeah, not good." I licked my lips and ran a hand through my hair. I looked around the room; near the bed, you could see our clothes scattered around._

_Fang bit the side of his lip. "I think we should…pick up our clothes…"_

_I nodded and reached over to my nightstand. I opened the drawer and took out a pair of Pjs and put them on…with no underwear. I helped pick up- Fang had put his boxers on._

"_Fang…" I looked at him. "Nothing will change between us…"_

_He smiled and nodded, coming over and putting a hand on my neck. He bent down and kissed me. We broke apart and I smiled, biting my lip. He kissed me again and I laughed causing him to pull away._

"_I'm…gonna go shower." I told him, walking over to the bathroom. I got into the room, closed the door and looked in the mirror. My family would notice that I was different- I was practically glowing with happiness. I stripped and got into the shower when it was hot. After I got out, I saw Fang's arm reaching in, holding a towel._

"_You forgot this," He said._

_I got out and took it. "Thanks," I wrapped the towel around me and walked out. He kissed me and walked into the bathroom to take his turn. I got dressed in skinny jeans and a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt. I used my telekinesis to make wind "appear" and blew my hair dry. It looked bouncier than it did before and it looked healthier than it did if I had used a blow dryer. Fang came out and saw me. He was already clad in black._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I laughed and stepped away from him, moving my hair away from my neck and examining it in the bedroom mirror._

_Fang's eyebrows drew down a bit. "What are you doing?"_

"_Checking for hickies. You should too. I don't want anyone finding out." I put my hair back into place along my shoulders. "All clear. You?"_

_Fang checked and put an arm on my back. "I'm good- let's go downstairs."_

_We went to the kitchen and saw everyone having a nice, happy breakfast._

"_Hey, Max," Nudge greeted. I nodded my hello to her. "A simple 'hi' would've been alright! God, you're always mean to me and you NEVER actually pay attention to what I say! God, what is with you!?"_

_We all froze and stared at her. I stifled a gasp and grabbed Nudge's arm._

_She started crying. "Max! Max, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please, please, please don't get mad!" I pulled her gently to the basement. I shut the door and turned to her and she looked sleepy._

"_I know what got into you; Kyle." I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow._

"_What are you talking about!? Kyle's a great guy!" She was yelling and she had tears streaming down her face. "He- He is the best guy out there! He is nice, and sweet, and- and loving-!"_

"_Nudge," I said her name calmly and she shut up. "I mean literally." He eyes widened. I tried to figure out a way to tell her…I guess the best way is to just say it. "You're two and a half weeks pregnant."_

"_Mood swings wouldn't come this early." Nudge pointed out._

"_For us Avian-Americans, it does. Since we heal fast and grow fast, so does the baby inside you. I'm disappointed and…ecstatic that I'll be an aunt." I smiled a small sad smile at her. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I held her close._

"_What do I do?" She cried into my shoulder._

"_Tell Kyle. He'll understand, trust me."_

_She looked at me. "What am I going to name it?"_

_I smiled and chuckled. "Nikki; it'll be a girl. Nudge, she's going to be beautiful." I smoothed her hair out of her face and wiped her tear streaks off her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and we both walked tall up the stairs and back to the kitchen._

_I went over to Fang and sat next to him. I tapped his shoulder and pointed to Nudge. We both faced her._

"_Everyone…I have an announcement…" She looked at me scared. I nodded reassuring her. "I-I…" She took a deep breath and started over. "I'm pregnant."_

_Mom spit her coffee out onto the floor, Ella and Angel stopped mid-chew and Gazzy and Iggy dropped their forks. Fang's eyes widened a bit. Jeb looked like was going to faint and Total did faint. Kyle's mouth was open and he looked like he expected us to kill him._

"_How far along are you?" Mom asked professionally._

"_Two and half weeks." Nudge responded more calmly._

"_Have you been…for the past week? Because that could hurt the fetus." Jeb explained, skipping over a certain detail._

_Nudge shook her head. "No,"_

"_How could I not hear this?" Angel murmured. "I mean, they should have been thinking about the topic at some point but…I didn't hear it- Thank God! But- still."_

"_They blocked you, Angel." I explained._

"_Kyle? Are you okay?" Gazzy asked concerned and wary._

_Kyle snapped out of it and hugged Nudge to him with a smile on his lips. "Of course I am! I get to be a dad!" He pulled away from Nudge and was serious. "I am the dad, aren't I?"_

_Nudge nodded. "Yes," They ran upstairs to talk things through._

_I turned to the rest of the family. "She'll have the baby in four months, a girl named Nikki, perfectly healthy."_

_They looked at me and I tapped my forehead._

"_I did not expect that this morning." Iggy admitted._

_Gazzy pushed his plate away. "I lost my appetite…" he got up and went upstairs to his and Angel's room._

_Ella looked at Mom and then at me. "Is Nudge going to have a shotgun wedding?"_

_I shrugged. "They haven't decided on the time to get married. But they will." I sang out the last part. They all looked at me. "What?! I get to be an aunt! So does Ella and Angel. Mom, you get to be a grandma." I laughed._

_Mom bit her lip. "Angel, go upstairs. The rest of you, downstairs." We went where she told us to go._

_Fang, Ella, Iggy, and I were all sitting next to each other. Jeb was leaning against the wall by the stairs of the basement. Mom was pacing in front of us._

_I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. "We're gonna get it bad." I mumbled. "We're getting The Talk," I whispered to Fang._

_He passed it to Iggy and he passed it to Ella. We all looked uncomfortable and awkward._

"_You all know about sex," We groaned at the word. "And you know the consequences of doing it. Whether it's us grounding you or you getting hurt or ill. We've had the talk before so we don't need to recap." I inwardly cheered at that statement. "but I just want to know…Are you four still…pure?" Mom looked nervous._

_Fang and I froze. "Technically, we're not pure. We've killed, Mom." I pointed out. "But you have nothing to worry about."_

_Mom sighed and looked relieved. "Okay, I'm sorry, it's just…Do it when you're ready, not just because you're bored." Mom decided to give us advice._

"_Mmhm, can we go?" I sped through my question. "It's awkward down here." I then realized something. "Aw, Mom! Why'd you have to talk about this in the BASEMENT? This is where I go to be alone!"_

_Mom shrugged indifferently. "It was the only place."_

_We all ran up the stairs in a hurry to escape the tension in the room. Fang and I looked at each other._

"_Great save," Fang complimented. I nodded. We went to watch TV with Iggy and Ella._

_************************************************************************_

_It's been five days and I'm pacing in my bedroom. I was gnawing at my lip. I decided to do it. I calmly went down the stairs and to the front door. I opened it and was so close to leaving._

"_Max? Where are you going?" Mom asked._

"_Just getting some fresh air. You know, go for a fly. I want to look at the landscape."_

_Without waiting for a response, I closed the door behind me and flew into the air. I flew all the way to behind a gas station and landed. I went inside and grabbed a pregnancy test. I paid and left. I got home with the thing in my pocket and I slipped up to my room._

_I got in and was walking to the bathroom with my eyes cast down and my eyebrows drawn together._

"_Max?" Fang's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up at him. "Are you alright?" He was sitting on the bed and the TV was on. "You've been acting weird all day."_

_I went and sat next to him, pulling out the unopened test. He stared at it for a second and then brought his wide eyes up to meet mine._

"_Are you-?"_

"_I don't know," I interrupted. "But my period is late and that never happens to me. I can't see the future because if I do, I might see too far and possibly make matters worse." I stood and made my way to the bathroom. I did the test and came back out, waiting for the answer. I was pacing in front of Fang who was sitting on the corner of the bed._

_Our door opened and in walked Ella. She froze when she saw what was in my hand. She immediately shut the door behind her and she came to hug me._

"_Oh, Max," She pulled away and smacked me upside the head. "You idiot! You weren't being careful? How could you be so stupid?"_

_I just looked at her and then looked at the test in my hand. I started pacing again. She sat on the bed, opposite Fang._

"_We don't need two pregnant people to take care of, Max." Ella quietly said, moments later._

_Fang and I ignored her. "Green. Green, what's green?" I asked._

_Fang grabbed the box and read it. "It says green is…"_

_************************************************************************_

_Okay, I've been getting reviews that say 'update soon' or 'update now' and nothing else. To me, it seems like you're demanding. I mea, I know you want the next chapter but if you just put that in without saying something else, it sounds rude to me. Anyway, because of that and people saying other things in private messages, I'm leaving off here for a week. I won't update this for a long while because of that so…blame those who say "update now" or "update soon" or even "update…" Unless I get fifteen (15) reviews from fifteen (15) different people, I won't update earlier than a week. P.S. Sorry about the () around 15, I just wanted to put those in. ; )_


	10. Talking, False Alarm,,,

_CHAPTER 10:_

"_Green. Green, what's green?" I asked._

_Fang picked up the box and read it. "It says green is…" He sighed and chucked the box to the side. "Negative…" He looked at me and came over and hugged me tightly._

"_That was a big scare, Max." Ella commented. "Don't do that again,"_

"_What? Take a pregnancy test the moment I notice something's wrong?" I pulled away from Fang to stare at her._

"_No, I mean, don't…do the dirty." She stood and went over to the door._

"_If you tell Mom, I'll tell her you've slept with Iggy," I warned her. She froze and turned to me._

"_I wouldn't-"_

"_Ella, don't mess with a psychic. I know what you were going to do. You may have thought it was the best thing but if you tell Mom-"_

"_It involves you, too," Fang interjected. I crossed my arms gently across my chest. "If you tell Dr. Martinez that Max and I slept together, she'll dig deeper and eventually find out about you and Iggy. Max gave you her blessing to date Iggy- he's been like a brother to her all her life. Just because she did, doesn't-"_

"_Doesn't mean I gave you permission to screw him over." I looked at her and saw she looked scared. "Ella, you're not pregnant. Only Nudge…is." My eyes widened at the vision I just had. "Oh my God," I was disgusted. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Ella, it appears that I'll have a full-blooded brother and you'll have a half-brother in eight months." I looked at Fang and Ella._

_Fang looked like he'd barf and Ella looked like she didn't know what to be; happy or grossed out. "Get the family- Minus Mom and Jeb," Ella went out the door and I turned to Fang. "Soundproof rooms were a bad idea…I hate Jeb,"_

_Fang's eyebrows knit together. "Why? What's he got to do with this?"_

"_He suggested them," The Flock, Kyle, and Ella came into the room and I motioned them to take a seat anywhere on the floor or bed. They did. I paced and Ella and Fang were keeping their mouths shut tightly._

"_Max, what's…going on?" Gazzy asked innocently._

_I stopped and faced them. I took a quiet, slow deep breath. "Ella and I…are going to have a baby brother," They all looked disgusted. "Technically, I'll be a full-blooded sibling and she'll only be a half-sibling. He'll be born in eight months."_

"_Ew!" Nudge commented. "That's so gross!"_

"_Nudge, you're pregnant too. I don't think it's your place to say that having a child…is gross."_

"_I mean it's gross for Dr. M and Jeb to…do it."_

"_If they didn't do 'it,' I'd never be born and neither would my new baby sib. I wanted to let you all know and to warn you. If you think Mom is tough when she's mad…imagine when she's pregnant and riddled with imbalanced hormones."_

_They filed out of the room and Fang sprawled across the bed. I licked my lips and sighed, walking out of the room. I went down the hall and hesitated before knocking on Mom's door. She opened it and I saw Jeb wasn't in there- Thank God!_

"_Hey, Max. Do you need something?" Mom asked kindly._

_I nodded. "Just to- to talk to you," She smiled and I led her downstairs to the kitchen. I poured her a cup of coffee and we sat across from each other at the island counter/table. I looked at my hands, not knowing where to start._

_Mom took a sip of her coffee and then stopped mid-sip. She put the mug down and eyed me carefully. "Max…? Are you pregnant?"_

_I drew in a big breath. "No…you are," I looked at her through my hair with a wince on my face. "One month, to be exact."_

"_What? No, I'm not pregnant, I-I can't be…" Mom looked at me disbelievingly._

_I had the box of my pregnancy test from before- this one had three tests inside. "Mom, take the test…" I advised._

_She looked inside and on the outside. "The packaging says three tests, Max. Where's the third?" I didn't answer. "Where's the third?!" I still stayed silent. "Max!" I looked at her worriedly. "I can't handle all these kids by myself- you know that…that's why you do this music career to help me. You know that I was barely able to take in Kyle. I won't be able to handle Nikki when she's born, let alone another one of mine." Mom's eyes were glistening with tears. "I didn't mean to get pregnant, Max. Technically, it's alright for me to, considering I'm Jeb's wife." I stared at her stunned. "That's how he was able to get out of jail. He met his jail time and I married a few months back." She shook her head, tears making their ways down her cheeks. "I can't- I can't handle another baby. Not just attention wise but financially."_

"_Mom, I can help. The Flock will understand. We. Will. Help. You. Jeb can get a job, so can Fang and Iggy. Fang could work in a body shop for cars and Iggy could be a chef somewhere. Maybe Kyle and Nudge or something…I could go on tour more; tours get more fans and more money. We won't abandon you in this situation. And you can't get rid of my baby sibling. Whether it's actually born or not isn't a factor- it's still murder. Don't get an abortion…The baby will be healthy and strong and smart for its age. We will love and cherish it. All you have to do is let your family help. I could work two jobs and cut Nudge and Kyle slack. You'll have to be careful at work- anything there could be harmful to the baby."_

"_What would you do as a second job, Max?" Mom had an emotionless chuckle added to the end. Tears were still falling from her eyes. "Hmm? I can't work my child to death,"_

"_Mom, nothing out there is as bad as the School. I'm way smarter than the teachers at school, I could drop out."_

"_No, no. Uh-uh. You are not dropping out. I'm going to make sure that you are going to college."_

"_I'm already taking college courses, Mom. I'm in a special program- I'm basically already graduated from college. I have a successful job already…all I need is to get another or expand the hours of my working."_

"_But that'll mean you being away from us longer than usual. You won't see Nudge and I getting bigger, you won't see Fang, and you won't see Angel growing up. You'll miss out on your family's life. Now, I need you to answer something," She stared straight at me. "Where's…the third test?"_

"_I took it," I was looking down at my hands. Mom grabbed mine in hers and squeezed reassuringly._

"_Honey, the world will know. You won't be able to dance or be onstage while you're pregnant."_

_I took in a shaky breath with wet eyes. "It was negative…"_

_Mom rested her head on the counter top and she pulled her hand back. "Oh thank God," She whispered. She then froze and heard the melancholy in my voice. Her head shot up. "You wanted to have Fang's baby," she stated matter-of-factly. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Mom chuckled. "Honey, you're the psychic. You already know you'll have his baby- heck maybe even babies. You just need the time. Wait until you're married and at the time you're supposed to make it happen." I nodded, sniffling. "So you just used Fang to try to get pregnant and say you had his child?" Her voice was disapproving._

_I stared at her, shocked. "No, n- n- no! I didn't-I wouldn't! After it happened, I felt different. Not like myself. I felt as if anything that happened- anything at all- could set me off and I'd be a wreck. That's why I've been secluding myself from you guys…I took the test and after it came back negative…I realized that I wasn't relieved; I was upset. It's like…I don't know but…I want to have his kid. I love him and anything to show that I'm his family- I'll do it. I've even been asking myself 'where's the real Max?' And I realized that I've grown up and I've become more rational. How would you feel if you though you were pregnant and later found out you weren't? While I was waiting for the result of the test, I was weighing the options of having a baby; good against bad. There were so many good and very little bad considering the only threat there was is gone for good. I'm not even sure if Fang was happy that I wasn't pregnant. I was expecting him to yell at me or something about my stupidity- our stupidity- but…he was being caring and understanding. He was gentle…unlike Ella." I mumbled the last part._

"_Max…I won't get mad, I just want to know. Did she…? With Iggy, I mean…?"_

_I sniffed, looked down at my hands, and stood, ready to leave. "Better get used to it…It's going to happen a lot in the future," I walked away._

_I ran up the stairs and to my room. Fang was on the bed, looking at his hands holding the remote. He looked up at me through his hair and then back down at his hands. I went over and sat next to him._

"_I was scared…" Fang murmured. He looked over at me. "I didn't know what'd we do if…" He shook his head and sighed. "I wouldn't be able to handle it,"_

"_Yes, you would have," I looked over at him and he stared back skeptically. "You've helped me raise the Flock since we were little…We were practically parents already…just not genetic parents."_

"_There's one thing that everyone's is overlooking, Max," He abruptly stood and faced me. "We'll die," He stated it as if we were talking about weather._

"_Of course, Fang, everyone dies. It's the way things go."_

"_No," He shook his head. "Expiration dates,"_

"_Avian-American cross-genetics show that we will live happy long lives," I pointed out. "I helped scientists at a lab figure out our life-span,"_

"_I wouldn't trust scientists. They create and make up the School." He started pacing._

"_If you don't trust the facts or the scientists, then trust the psychic." He looked at me. "Fang, I never told you this- or anyone for that matter. When I'm asleep…I don't have visions. I visit the future. Like I'm really there but I'm not. Out-of-body experience, you know? I'm able to communicate with our future selves but it won't change anything. Not the future nor the past. I've seen us- the whole family and Flock- old and grey. I've seen you save millions of lives. I've seen Iggy and Gazzy work for the government in the FBI. I've seen Angel work on murder investigations. Nudge was a radio DJ. I've seen them successful and powerful."_

"_What about you? What do you do?" He sat down next to me again, placing the remote behind him._

_I laughed a small, single laugh. "Private investigator. Also work for the FBI; you and I. We- our job…is to make sure Gaz and Ig don't blow the place up. Angel and I were often partnered up."_

"_Why?"_

_I shrugged. "I catch the guy and she interrogates them. You mostly worked inside the FBI…computer technology. You hack into criminal electrical usage…things…and send Angel and I the reports. Kyle will…be the coroner. We all worked together except Nudge. Ella- she figures out the bone stuff. What they looked like, what happened, stuff like that. We're supposed to live long lives to continue saving the world…it's a job that takes a lot to complete. If it weren't for us, the world in the future will be gone."_

"_So, we do field work?" I nodded. "Why have us do the big cases? Why not other people? From what you tell me, pairing up the Flock means that our cases are huge."_

"_We can sustain bigger and more brutal injuries than a human- the point is, is that you have to trust me about the future. That I know the exact year, month, day, hour, minute, and second we all die. From my digging, the Flock won't die until they're all about 100 maybe 103. We live longer and the fraise 'old' is changing by the day. Every day, someone lives longer and life expectancies are changing."_

"_You've been watching BONES?" He asked randomly._

"_Yes."_

"_And you understand it?"_

_I nodded. "Yes. Fang, don't worry. We'll all be fine." I kissed his cheek and went into the secret room. I walked around for a minute and then stopped in the middle of the mat, in the center of the area. I closed my eyes and channeled my energy on one soul spot. I focused it on my chest; my heart. I blocked out all my senses and focused on that one point so I didn't hear the secret room door open._

_I felt wind rushing around me but I was staying still. I was channeling my energy into chi (chee) and used that as a weapon- an experiment. Any disturbance would off-set it and cause my to throw them backward, possibly killing them if I'm not careful. I felt a hand on my shoulder and that unsettled the balance. My eyes flew open and the wind increased, causing it to create a shield around me and throw my disturber to the side. I made sure the fall was gentle and harmless. I heard laughing and looked to my right._

_Fang was laying on the ground, laughing. I walked over, the wind dying down and my energy going back to its place. I helped Fang up and he was still chuckling. "Okay, you HAVE to show me that,"_

_I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. I pulled away and wind started picking up again, I was getting better control. I backed away from him toward the exit. "Not a chance- this is my thing,"_

"_So you get another power?" He was disbelieved._

"_No. It's chi. Energy/spirit channeling," I left and laid down on the bed, exhausted from everything that happened._

_Tomorrow is the last day we're staying at our vacation home. I'm going to miss this place…but also not. Too much has happened here. I fell asleep._

_FANG POV:_

_I came out of the secret room and saw Max asleep on the bed, above the covers and basically falling off the foot of the bed. I went over and picked her up bridal-style. I put her on her side of the bed and put her under the covers to keep her warm. I sat near her on the end of the bed. I brushed her hair away from her face._

_Max; my own personal angel. My best friend, my girlfriend, and my…lover? I don't know; if you call someone you slept with a 'lover' then yeah…Max is my lover._

_When I found out she might have been pregnant, I had been weighing the options. Good vs. Bad. There were many good things and a very small amount of bad considering that the only threat is gone. I wasn't happy that she was pronounced negative, I was upset. By the time the results came, I had been hoping for us to have a kid._

_I do realize that Max is right; trust science and trust a psychic. She knows exactly when I'll die- creepy, disturbing, and depressing, yes, but- it's helpful. She knows about our jobs, what we do, why we do it, everything… I trust Max. I think she'll be a great mother, she practically was for the Flock, I was the assistant other wise known as the dad. (A/N Sorry, I just thought that would be a little funny. Mothers do more for their young than the fathers but I'm not being sexist or anything so…no offense if any seems intended.)_

_I went downstairs for a snack and saw Dr. M sitting at the table, in deep concentration. I went to get a bottle of water and she saw me._

"_Fang? Can I have a word?" She quietly questioned._

"_How about 'fracas?' Meaning fight." I smirked at her._

_She chuckled and sighed as I sat down next to her. "You always have a smart-mouth. That's what makes you unique- you know when it's good and bad to bring it up."_

"_Is this a good or bad time because I…I'm not too sure."_

_She laughed quietly. "I know you love Max- I really do. I mean, who else be the perfect guy for her than someone she's known her whole life?"_

"_You're dropping Iggy into that category."_

"_I mean who better for her than her best friend? No one, that's who. As a guy, you don't really know how a girl's mind works, correct?" I nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "I'm a girl-"_

"_No kidding," I joked._

_She jokingly slapped my arm. "As I was saying, I'm a girl and I know how Max feels about the pregnancy thing."_

"_Well, I assume she's very happy for you and Jeb,"_

"_No, no. I mean, when she thought she was pregnant. Max told me and I think you need to talk to her. She needs to know where you stand on the subject. She doesn't know whether you're happy or not that she isn't having a baby. What happened between you two…is basically a one-night stand only…you're dating one another."_

"_Actually, in almost all one-night stands, alcohol is involved and we were both sober." She looked at me with pursed lips. "Just throwing that out there."_

"_Fang, you're smart, brave, good-looking, caring, a father-figure, and many other things. But if you're saying you're there for Max when she needs you or she needs to talk to you…" She stood up. "You need to prove it."_

"_How?"_

_She started walking away. "Talk to her. Better do it tomorrow or something…," She went upstairs._

"_Damn it…Too much drama," I mumbled going over to the TV. I turned on sports and watched whatever was on. My mind was elsewhere though. I kept replaying what I should say to Max when she wakes. 'Hey, Max, look I know we said nothing will change between us but stuff has changed.' No… 'Max, the thought of you having my kid made me ecstatic!' Nope…I don't know what to say to her._

"_Just say what you feel," Angel informed me. She was sitting next to me now apparently. "You were so trained on your thoughts you're practically a zombie on the outside. It's been four hours since you talked to Dr. M, Fang. Max is still asleep because, well," Angel laughed uncomfortably. "Apparently you were very "energetic"" She used quotation marks over 'energetic.' "Over the past few days. She says she sees you, like, hopping around or something…I don't know why but…whatever. But, like I said, tell her how you truly feel about her and the situation."_

"_What situation?" I asked carefully._

_She sighed exasperated. "Fang, the walls may be SOUND-proof but not MIND-proof. It's really disturbing…" She stood and trotted off. "Oh and, Fang," I looked at her over my shoulder. "Pregnancy tests could be faulty…Just a tip." She went out of sight._

_My brows furrowed and then I gasped, covering my mouth. "Oh, shit!" I whispered. I ticked off each thing on my hand:_

_Max's irregular sleep patterns_

_She's eating more than before_

_Her moods are swinging a bit_

_She missed her period_

_We didn't use protection_

_Max's powers are going wonky_

_All of it adds up to her being pregnant. I teleported upstairs to mine and Max's room and woke her up. She grumbled and tried to hit me. "Max, the test might have been faulty." I saw Max stiffen under the blankets. "Thank about it; you didn't have your period, we weren't being safe, your moods are a bit off, you sleep a lot more, and you've been eating more."_

_Max got up and went over to the bathroom. She came back out minutes later with her arms crossed. "I'm not pregnant, Fang. It was…a food baby- that part explains why I ate so much. Eating too much can make someone exhausted and sleepy and have erratic mood swings due to lack of energy."_

"_But you missed your period, Max! You could be having a baby!"_

_Max shook her head sadly. "Fang, I'm not pregnant."_

"_How do you know? Food babies have same symptoms as real babies…What's your proof?"_

"_I just got my period!" She ran a hand through her hair. "I missed my period from before. This could either be that months or it could be…"_

"_Next month's?"_

_She shook her head and sniffled. "Or it could have been a miscarriage. Many women who have miscarriages have their periods after to get rid of the dead fetus and make room for the next to take control of the area…If I had been pregnant before my test…it just died."_

_This was big; Max had a miscarriage. "What do we do?"_

"_Nothing. It's over," Max sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her._

_Having a miscarriage is big news for anyone, whether they want the kid or they don't. It also shows that people may not be able to have children at all because their bodies aren't capable of taking care of the baby and keeping it alive. Angel and Dr. M were right…the best thing to do was to be here for Max when she needs me. And right now, she needs me._

_Max was silently crying on my shoulder and I did all I could to comfort her. Mostly we just laid down on the bed and relaxed and tried to calm down in each other's embrace. She fell asleep again and so did I._

_************************************************************************_

_Okay, I'm very happy that people have been responding to my note last time. People have apologized and I forgive them . :D Lol. Anyway, some think I hate the words 'update soon' or 'update now' by themselves. I don't but I don't like the underlying meaning. I also have other meanings for taking a long time updating this chapter- I've been busy so it's not because I'm mad. I just got my hair cut and I'm working on other things that need and deserve attention as well. I want to thank everyone for reading my stories, it's nice to know that people out there like what I write. I've been watching a TV show (Bones) and I've taken up the lingo- how they speak- a bit by accident. So, I guess I sound too literal o something and if I do, I'm sorry. It's hard to adjust back to myself after an obsession in books or TV. I will post later this week, I promise. FYI, to those out there, I post around midnight in my time so, just to have you know, I'm a night owl (so to speak) and my inspiration comes from the silence outside and inside. No one to bother you, nothing to distract you…clear, clean, uninterrupted space helps people come up with some of the best ideas. To people like me, find a small area you like that's quiet and relaxing (I.e. My room, for me). I put on music and the silence from around me combined with the music help with the setting of the story. It also helps with how fast you can get something done. If you use my advice or something and it works, let me know so I can convince my brother that I DO give good advice. Lol. Sorry for the really long A/N but I tend to babble. Hope you enjoyed this chapter/story so far. :D_


	11. Journal, Sleepvisions

_CHAPTER 11:_

_MAX POV:_

_I woke up in Fang's embrace. My eyes felt crusty from crying so much yesterday. I shifted my weight to get up without waking Fang…it didn't work. He sat up too._

"_You okay?" He asked gently, grabbing my hand in his._

_I took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm just surprised, I guess." I removed my hand from his and went over to the bathroom. I turned the sink on and splashed my face._

_Fang came over and stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed. "You want to talk about it?" I shook my head again before splashing my face once more. "You NEED to talk about it?"_

_I wiped my face off with a towel and smiled at him. "No…I'm fine. I just needed the comfort you gave me," I put the towel down and went over to the bed, bending down and pulling out a suitcase to pack. "We've got to get ready," I opened the case and went to my dresser._

_Fang came up behind me and hugged me from the back. "You do know you can talk to me, right?" He murmured._

"_Yeah," I nodded, careful not to bang his nose. I hugged his arms to me as much as I could with him behind me. "You need to let go and get ready too, you know…," I laughed._

_He kissed the back of my head and did what he was supposed to do. I got all my clothes packed and went to the bathroom to get my hairbrush and toothpaste as well as my toothbrush. I grabbed them and the hairdryer and put them in my bag. I opened my nightstand and pulled out my journal. I didn't put it in my bag; I held it. I looked at the inscription on the front: "Your mind is to wander and to wander is to create beauty." I smiled slightly. That meant to create beautiful things, you had to think and explore options. It was perfect for me…_

"_Max?"_

"_Hmm?" Fang's voice had pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at him. "Yeah? What you need?"_

"_You alright? You've been staring at that journal for ten minutes."_

_I laughed. "I was just thinking." I gently put the journal in my bag and closed it. "Nothing important." I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I went over to the door and felt a hand grab my wrist. The next thing I knew, I was in the front hall downstairs. I turned around and saw Fang smirking at me._

"_It was a faster way," He explained. He teleported back upstairs and came back down with his things. "Come on," He nodded his head to the front door. "Let's go,"_

_We went outside and to the car. We put our stuff in the back and went back to the vacation house. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, having a last meal in this place for a long while._

"_I'm going to miss this place." Ella stated wistfully._

_Angel groaned into her mug and made a disgusted face. "Ella!" Ella laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not funny! That is disgusting!"_

_I chuckled and ruffled Gazzy's hair as I past him. Of course, him being older than he was before, fixed his hair. "I, for one, am glad to leave…for now," He said around the eggs in his mouth._

"_Why? Do you have a little cutie waiting for you at home?" I asked, facing the coffee maker. He didn't answer so I turned around. He was blushing and looking down at his plate. "Aw, Gaz!"_

"_What?" Nudge asked._

"_He has a girlfriend," I told her._

"_Hey, Gaz, I thought you didn't like girls," Iggy said, almost laughing. He was standing next to me and he bumped my elbow, thanking me for giving him an opportunity to goof off._

"_I don't," Gazzy mumbled._

"_Right, you love them." Iggy laughed and Gazzy looked embarrassed. I nudged Iggy in the ribs._

"_Ig, stop. You're embarrassing him." I murmured. "Gazzy," I turned my voice up so he could hear. He looked at me. I smiled. "Welcome to your teenage years."_

_Everyone laughed and apologized to him._

"_Why? What's wrong about being a teenager?" He asked confused._

"_Mm," I swallowed my coffee and tried not to laugh. "Raging hormones,"_

"_Puberty," Fang added._

"_Being a little disturbing," Iggy tagged on._

"_How so?" Gazzy asked._

"_You know about Iggy's humor and how you don't understand some of it?" I asked. Gaz nodded. "Oh, will you understand…," I looked at Fang and we shared an 'oh-boy' look._

"_Is…that bad?" Gazzy questioned slowly._

"_Let's get going, shall we?" Mom changed the subject. We all cleaned our dishes and put them away._

"_No, really. Is that bad?"_

_No one answered him. We just filed out of the room. "Guys, come on! Is it bad to know what Iggy means?" Gazzy closed the front door and now we were outside and at the car._

_We all got in; Nudge and Kyle next to each other. Mom and Jeb in front. Fang, Iggy, Ella, and I in back and Gaz and Angel next to Nudge and Kyle up front. We drove away from our vacation house and down the road, back home. I could tell Gazzy was listening to our conversation in the back to see if he could understand what Iggy's jokes are about._

_Fang and I were talking and were trying to get Iggy to make a sick joke. We thought of one._

_Fang was playing with some pens he got out of my bag; it was on the top of the pile of suitcases in back. He took out my journal and started drumming the pens on it. I took the pens away and put them back in my bag. I tried to take back my journal but Fang held it out of reach. I gave up trying to take it and tried a verbal approach._

"_Fang, put that back where it belongs," I told him._

"_That's what she said." Iggy said. Ella giggled._

_Fang and I laughed and Fang handed me my journal. I put it back. Gazzy turned around in his seat to face us._

"_Is that his sense of sick humor? That's not funny at all," Gazzy observed. "In fact, that's just plain ridiculous."_

_I looked over at Fang and Iggy and we all exchanged a glance. Iggy was able to see- he's beginning to see fully now but it goes on and off._

"_I guess you're right, Gaz," Iggy said. "In fact, I'll give up comedy forever- since, you know, I'm not funny,"_

"_Does that include 'that's what she said' jokes?" Fang asked._

"_Yes, yes, it does."_

"_Are you sure you could go all day? I mean, that's got to be hard. Well, you've always left me satisfied and smiling," Fang stated, smiling a bit. (A/N: Sorry, I thought that was a funny joke. It's from the office…)_

_Ella and I tried not to laugh. I could see recognition on Gazzy's face. "…That's what she said," Iggy said with a pause. We all burst out laughing including Kyle, Nudge, Jeb, and Mom. They heard. Angel was giggling. Gazzy was making a grossed out face._

"_Ew…you're right, his humor is sick."_

"_That's not even the lightest joke he has, Gazzy," I informed him. He turned back around in his seat and all the conversations started up again._

_After about an hour, we stopped at a fast food place. We went in and there was a red-haired girl at the cash register. I clenched my teeth. Fang lifted an eyebrow at me and I faced his head in her direction. He smirked, looking back at me. He put his arm around my waist._

_We went up and ordered our food and waited for it to be ready. The girl came out from behind the counter where we ordered and she came up to Fang and I._

"_Can I talk to you, please?" She asked me._

_I walked a little a-ways with her and she turned on me. "It seems you know that guy pretty well," She observed._

"_Yeah," I was wary._

"_Is he single?" She asked with a smile._

_I bit back a growl. "No,"_

"_Who's he dating?" She sounded skeptical. I pointed to myself. "Okay, there's no way you two are dating."_

_Fang came over and kissed my cheek. "Food's here," He told me in a husky voice; to make the girl jealous and to torture her a bit. I stifled a laugh. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. He kissed me and pulled me away, me giggling to add effect. The girl's jaw was down and her eyes were wide with envy and shock._

_We went over to the counter again and grabbed the trays of food. We went to our very large table and sat down. We began to eat and Fang was looking at me._

"_What?" I asked, shifting my weight, a bit self-conscious._

"_How'd you handle her like that? I was sure you'd growl or snarl or maybe even yell a bit at her."_

_I chuckled. "I was close…"_

"_Meaning if I didn't come over, you would've bit her head off?"_

"_Exactly," I took a bite of my burger._

_After we ate, we drove a lot more. It took us all day to get back home. As soon as we hit our property, we burst out of the car and to the trunk to get our stuff. After that, we ran to the house, going inside. We all went into our rooms and unpacked. It was nighttime so we all got into our Pjs. My family was watching a movie and I was sitting off to the side, writing in my journal. I had written five pages so far today. I had ten pages left. If I were to write more than ten pages worth, I'd need a new journal._

_Fang came over and sat next to me, quietly. "What are you writing?" He whispered._

_I closed the journal, putting my pen in to hold my place. "Nothing much…Just stuff."_

"_What kind of stuff?"_

"_Stuff that I know…"_

"_Okay," He held his arms up in surrender. "You don't want to talk about it, I get it."_

"_Thanks for understanding," I Put the journal by my side where he wasn't. He put his arm around my shoulders._

_I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine. I decided as long as he was here, I'd watch the movie. They were watching Shrek the Third. I saw it happen one millisecond before it actually happened; Fang grabbed my journal and teleported to his room. I ran up the stairs quietly and went to his room, only to find the lock locked._

_I sighed and looked into the future. The window was locked too. I pounded my fist on the door. "Fang! Open this door immediately!" No answer. "If you don't, say good bye to it."_

_I channeled my chi and bust the door down. He was sitting at the foot of his bed, reading my journal. I was furious. I ran over and tried to snatch it out of his hands. He teleported away somewhere. I knew I wouldn't see him for hours so I sulked to my room and closed the door behind me. I went to my bed and sat with my knees drawn to my chest. I crossed my arms over them and rested my chin on them. Angel came in._

"_Max? What did Fang take, exactly?" She sat next to me._

_I didn't answer, I didn't even look at her._

"_Was it important to you?" I nodded. "Won't you tell me? Sister to sister?" I looked at her. She was being sincere._

_I nodded. "He took my journal. It had my thoughts and feelings inside in the form of a story…It's really personal and he just took it." I shook my head and rested my chin on my arms again. I thought of a song._

"_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look, here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me And somehow now you're everybody's fool"_

_I just needed to get my anger out so I created the song (Everybody's Fool by Evanescence)_

_Angle looked at me and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "Want my help?" I nodded, not looking at her. "Hold on," I peeked at her through my peripheral vision and she looked distant. "Found him," She was concentrating on him… "He'll be here in two minutes."_

"_Make him teleport," I mumbled. She did apparently because he teleported into my room, holding my journal. I used telekinesis and made my journal come to me._

"_What?" Fang was confused as to why Angel made him come home. "Angel, what'd you do?"_

"_I helped Max. You stole her PERSONAL journal." Angel used her attitude the way I showed; good girl!_

"_I…didn't know it was personal…I just though she was writing stuff down." Fang sat on the edge of my mattress._

"_When she doesn't want someone to look at something…it's personal. That holds her feelings and thoughts, Fang…" Angel stood and walked out of my room._

_Fang looked at me after watching Angel leave. "Look, Max, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"_

"_You know what?" I interrupted him. "It doesn't matter. Good night," I put the journal on my nightstand and laid down under my blanket._

_Fang was silent and then all off a sudden, he's laying next to me, under the covers, with his arm around my waist. "I'm not leaving,"_

"_If you don't, Mom will get mad," I told him._

"_Max, we've shared a room for a long, long time at the vacation house. I don't think she'll care anymore," He pointed out the obvious. "You're still mad…"_

"_No, I'm not-"_

"_Max, I can tell when you're lying. You're mad…Look, I'm sorry, really." I didn't answer and guess what he did? If you guessed teleport to his own room, you're wrong._

_He kissed my neck. He trailed the kisses up and down constantly while rubbing soothing circles right between my wings, making me sleepy._

_I fell asleep to Fang kissing my neck and dreamt of the future:_

"_Hello, Max," Future me stated. I nodded my hello. "You need to be careful,"_

"_How so?" I asked, wind blowing my hair in my face._

"_You can't always blame Fang for his stupidity all the time. He's a guy, he'll constantly be stupid."_

"_Hey!" I heard Future Fang yell. Future me and present me laughed._

"_I understand…but why do I have to be careful?"_

_Future me paused before speaking. "That's how…you two split when you're older. You blame him for coming home late many times…Don't- nothing happens…"_

_Future Fang walks over and puts his arm around Future me's shoulders. "you know how guys are; we like to eat…And having a fast metabolism and being a bird-kid means you're always hungry."_

"_He'll stop for snacks on the way home…and when he arrives, you yell."_

"_So…what? You're warning me? You're telling me not to argue with Fang?" They nodded and started to fade. "Wait, will I remember-" They disappeared. "This?"_

_Suddenly, I was dragged into a deeper sleep and everything was black with no dreams or visions._


	12. Whoa!, Repay,,,

_CHAPTER 12:_

_I woke with a start but did not sit up. I stayed laying down with Fang sleeping next to me. I peeked at the clock; it was 3:45 A.M. I groaned quietly and buried my head in my pillow._

_Fang stirred next to me. "Max? You okay?" He whispered. I could tell he was still half asleep._

_I grunted into the pillow. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy. I went rigid._

"_Max? What's wrong?" Fang was on alert now and he sat up, dragging me with him. I didn't answer- I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "Max!" Fang yelled after me. He followed me at a slower pace._

_I opened the bathroom door and Nudge was puking into the toilet. I went over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a ponytail that was sitting in there. I put her hair in a high ponytail and rubbed her upper back soothingly and slowly. She relaxed and calmed down, sitting next to the toilet on the floor. I turned the fan on to get rid of the smell._

_Fang walked in and looked at us. Nudge looked sickly pale. Fang's eyebrows drew down. "What-?"_

"_Morning sickness- comes with pregnancy," I interrupted him. He grimaced in sympathy and went down the hall back to my room._

"_Max, it's not even morning. I shouldn't have morning sickness if it's night." Nudge tried to explain, weakly._

_I chuckled at her naivety. "Nudge…morning sickness lasts all day and all night. I'm sorry. But, on the plus side, you'll only have to endure this for four months instead of nine." I smiled, trying to make her feel better; she just threw up again, turning so it didn't land on me. "Okay, I can see you're handling this so…I'm going to go get you some new clothes," It looked like she didn't make it to the toilet before some came out before._

_I stood and went to her room and saw that there was a lump under her covers. I turned the light on and saw Kyle was sleeping on her bed. "Nudge? You feeling better?" He asked, his eyes still closed and his words slurred._

_I crossed my arms. "I thought we made a room for you,"_

_Kyle shot right up and the blanket tangled around him, making him fall onto the carpeted floor. "Max! Uh…Yeah, I have no excuse."_

"_Would've caught your bluff anyway." I mumbled. I walked over to Nudge's dresser and grabbed a new set of pajamas. "Nudge is still sick. I think she could use your support." I walked out of the room and heard Kyle following._

_We arrived at the bathroom and I handed the clothes to Nudge. She changed- with the door shut and Kyle and I outside of course- and let Kyle in, leaving the door open._

"_Night…Hope you feel better, Nudge. Behave, you two." I looked at Kyle pointedly. "Sleep in your own room. The only couple that shares a room is Mom and Jeb." I walked down the hall to my room and- because of my great karma!(Note sarcasm)- Fang opened the door, his hair a mess and wearing no shirt._

"_Hey! You and Fang get to-!" Kyle tried to object but Nudge shushed him._

"_Fang wouldn't leave her room earlier so she had no choice but to let him sleep in there." Nudge whispered hoarsely._

"_But…why does he look like-"_

_It was my turn to cut Kyle off. "Kyle, it's none of your business."_

"_You're right, it's not…if you let me sleep in Nudge's room," Kyle smiled deviously._

_I pursed my lips. "Deal," I pushed Fang back into my room and shut the door behind me._

_Fang smirked. "Tired?" He asked, tracing the dark circles under my eyes with his thumb- gently, of course. I just stared at him, my mouth, apparently, not working. He looked worried. "Max? Are you alright?" He was ready for anything that might happen._

_My eyes closed and I collapsed, Fang holding me bridal-style after he caught me. I was asleep but I could hear everything around me._

"_Max? Max, get up, please…" I didn't move but my breathing slowed and I was seeping into unconsciousness. "Oh, great. Fall asleep and make me carry you, that's… lazy."_

_If I could have chuckled, I would have. Fang set me on the bed and we fell asleep again._

_I woke up next to Fang, facing him. He was already awake and he was stroking my hair softly, gazing into my eyes. I studied his features and smiled when I saw his hair. I tried to hold in a laugh but it came out as a snort and I would up laughing anyway. Fang just rolled his eyes._

"_What?!" He asked after four minutes of a giggle fit. There was a hand-held mirror on my desk next to my bed and I picked it up, showing him his hair. It was a bush! Normally, it's all neat and clean but now…it looked like a tumbleweed. (Good visual: Jasper's hair from Twilight- in the movie…hehe.) He just glared at me._

_I finally calmed my laughter down and looked at him, caressing his cheek. "It's not that bad- it was just a surprise to see it so untidy. It wasn't like this back at the vacation house." He shrugged._

"_Something about the blankets here…I don't know," He stared at me for a minute saying nothing. "You can laugh again, I don't care."_

_I shook my head. "It looks good." I lied. He didn't catch it- Ha! "Wear it like that today."_

"_No," His voice was firm and final._

_I leaned up and I felt him leaning back so I couldn't kiss him. He knew the power it had… I kept leaning toward him and he kept leaning back. He eventually backed into the wall. I leaned up to him again and kissed him gently. I backed away and smiled shyly at him. He sighed and I saw that he caved in. Max- 1, Fang- 0._

_We got out of bed and he teleported to his room to change. I quickly changed, knowing he'd pop back in here. I was finishing zipping my pants and he popped in, his hair still a tumbleweed._

"_Are you sure it's okay like this?" He asked with a grimace._

_I turned to look at him and pulled the collar of his shirt and leaning toward him. "Yes…it makes you look hot." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed downstairs, suppressing giggles the entire way. Everyone was in the kitchen and Fang was two feet behind me. I raised my voice so everyone could hear me. "And now! The amazing Fang!" I was laughing the entire time. It was too late for Fang to turn around or teleport- everyone saw his hair._

_Everyone- and I mean EVERYONE- fell to the floor, laughing their asses off. Jeb, Mom, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Total, Akila, Kyle, and me. Fang stood there with his arms crossed and lips pursed, angry at me._

_I saw a flash and saw that Fang's eyes were wide and his face was flushed, him glaring at Ella. She had taken a picture. I calmed down and Fang pulled me out of the room as soon as I stood._

"_Max, why'd you do that?" He ground out through clenched teeth._

_I crossed my arms. "We're even." I was serious now._

_He huffed. "You gave me public humiliation because I took your journal?" He was staring at me like I was crazy. I raised an eyebrow. "Max! I was the only one who saw the journal- the whole family saw me like this."_

_I just blinked and stayed silent. "It doesn't matter who sees it, it was still wrong, Fang." I had said that so quietly, I don't even think he heard me._

_I went to walk around him but he caught me around the waist and teleported us somewhere beautiful. It was a mountain and the sun was just rising. The scenery was so green and luscious. There was some fog rolling on the hills and it seemed as though this entire place had been untouched by humans. I looked at him._

"_Where are we?" I asked, the wind playing with my hair._

_***"Don't blame Fang for everything,"***_

_Fang sat down on the soft, green grass and I sat next to him, staring at the scenery. "I'm sorry for doing that today. And…I'm sorry for getting mad about my journal- God! I'm such a sissy now!"_

_Fang looked at me, confused. "What?"_

"_A couple years ago, I would never say sorry to anyone. And now…I'm basically saying it to everyone." I took a deep breath._

_Fang put his arm around my shoulders and stared at the sun. "You'll go blind if you keep staring at the sun."_

"_As blind as Iggy?" He turned to me and smirked._

_I chuckled. "Worse." Fang put on a mask of fake horror. I laughed. "This place…it's so beautiful."_

_Fang nodded. "Yeah," I looked at him and smiled._

"_So, how long does it take you to get rid of that bird's nest you call hair?"_

_Fang seemed reluctant to answer. "About an hour," He looked at me, ready for more laughing._

_Instead of making him feel worse, I decided to try to make him laugh. I acted like I was picking bugs out of his hair and eating them like a monkey. He chuckled and smiled a genuine smile. I sat on my knees and faced him. I gave his hair a thoughtful look. I started untangling it and it wasn't getting anywhere. I sighed and sat back on my feet._

"_See what I have to live with every day?" Fang said in monotone. I pursed my lips._

_I used my telekinesis to blow his hair around- it was like using thirty hands to fix his hair. It worked and I sat back smiling. "Done," It had taken ten minutes to fix._

_Fang huffed. "Yeah, well…your talent helps…mine doesn't do squat." He intertwined our hands together and teleported to the front porch of Mom's house. We were sitting on front steps now._

_We got up and walked inside. Everyone was waiting to see Fang's hair again but it was back to the way it was supposed to be._

_******************************A/N**************************************_

_Okay, so…I decided that if I wanted to get Nudge's kid and Max and Ella's new sib in, I'd have to skip time. So, this next part is four months later… Just to let you know…_

_************************BACK TO STORY********************************_

_We were all running to get inside the building. Nudge was trying not to groan and scream. Kyle was holding her hand; not the best idea if your girlfriend has a monster grip. His fingers were practically broken. We got inside and I ran to the counter with the lady._

"_My friend is in labor!" I yelled, a bit panicked._

"_How long has the contractions been going?" She was preoccupied with her fashion magazine._

"_The baby's head is coming out already!" I yanked the magazine out of her hands and pointed to Nudge. The woman got up and hurriedly got Nudge into a room with nurses and doctors. We all sat in the waiting room except Kyle._

_Three hours! It's been three hours since we got here… We were all basically falling asleep when we heard Nudge scream- she was down the hall so she screamed really loudly. That wasn't an attack scream, that was a 'Get-this-damn-thing-out-of-me-before-I-rip-your-head-off!' scream. (A/N: to some who giggled at that part…That's what she said. If you don't get it, don't ask.)_

_Four minutes later, a doctor came out and we knew we could go see Nudge and Nikki. I was first in and I sat by her side. She was smiling and crying out of joy at the little miracle she and Kyle had created._

"_You sounded like you were in a lot of pain, Nudge," Gazzy said, eyeing the baby with adoration._

"_It was worth it." Nudge was rocking Nikki in her arms gently. She smiled up at all of us. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"_

"_Yeah," I murmured. "Can we see her wings, Nudge?" The doctors already knew that we all had wings because they've had to deal with us before._

"_Nikki," Nudge smiled at her child and Nikki giggled back, fluttering her wings. They were a light brown color all over with speckles and strips of a darker brown. She had skin like Nudge- mocha- but with a lighter tint. Her eyes were so beautiful; they were emerald green. She was a gorgeous child. She had two dimples; one on each side of her mouth when she smiled._

"_She's so adorable," Ella cooed. We all chuckled at her tone._

"_She's perfect," Nudge said softly. She looked exhausted. Nudge looked at me and smiled. "You were the one who told me I was going to have this angel. Want to hold her?" She gently held Nikki out to me._

_I carefully pulled her to me and held her close, bouncing up and down soothingly. Nikki giggled and played with my hair. "Nudge, Kyle," I looked at them. "Good luck keeping the boys away from this one," I laughed._

_For a second they looked scared and I winked, they seemed to relax after that. I started humming without noticing and Nudge finished the lullaby I had been humming. Nikki was falling asleep and I handed her back to Nudge._

_We all filed out of the room except for Mom, Kyle, and Nudge, of course. Mo wanted to keep an eye on them and Kyle didn't want to leave Nudge's side. We all crashed in the waiting room. Gazzy and Angel were leaning against each other on a couch and Ella and Iggy were laying next to one another on another. Fang and I were looking at them from our chairs- there were no more couches left. An old couple occupied the last one._

_I was eyeing them, waiting until they gave it up. Fang sat back and put his hands behind his head. I looked at him. "I am SO glad Nudge had that baby," I raised an eyebrow asking him to elaborate. "No more raging hormones," I laughed. Fang stared at me. "You liked holding Nikki," he accused._

_I sighed and nodded. "Reminds me when Angel and Gazzy were still small enough to pick up…I miss those days,"_

"_Hey," I looked up at him. His eyes were gentle. "They're all grown up now. I know you loved them when they were little but just wait…they'll have kids of their own someday- and you'll be an aunt…twice removed." He chuckled. I playfully punched his shoulder._

"_Don't forget you'll be an uncle," I reminded him. "The one with black hair, black eyes, and black clothes- gee, I wonder what color they'll think you like?" I smiled at him._

"_I'll be their favorite… Max?" He looked at me for a minute. "How many kids will I have? You already told Nudge and Kyle they'd have two more in a couple years…Why not tell me how many I'll have?"_

_I licked my lips. "I don't see the harm…The first kid will be a girl-"_

"_Named…?" He persisted._

_I smiled. "Mandy…And the second will be five years younger and a boy- named Milo." I added in before he even had to ask._

"_What about Iggy and Ella?" I stared at him stunned. "You know they're going to be together."_

_I shrugged. "True…They'll have four kids. Two girls and two boys. Two sets of twins. One boy and one girl each."_

"_Angel and her guy?"_

"_Alright, Snoopy, let me see," I smiled and after a second, it dimmed away. "Just one; a girl named Ivory."_

"_Gazzy?"_

"_A boy and two girls."_

"_And what about you?"_

"_I'd prefer to keep that personal…" He gave me look saying that I'd better spill it or else. "Fine…a girl and a boy,"_

"_Named?"_

"_I don't know…I'd rather it be a surprise," I lied casually._

"_What time is it?" He randomly asked. I saw the old couple get up from the couch and leave. I ran over and laid down with my head on the armrest. Fang came over, laughing, and laid behind me, holding me to him. "Can you answer my question?"_

"_How would I know?" I mumbled._

"_Look into the future and see…of course you're going to have to subtract and whatever but…at least we'll know,"_

"_Teleport yourself a watch," I grumbled. "It'd be easier…"_

"_Four A.M." He said. I looked at him and saw a watch on his wrist. "I tried what you suggested and it worked." He smiled at me and I chuckled._

_I rested my head back down and relaxed, falling asleep._

_************************NEXT DAY*************************************_

_I woke up and noticed that I was in my bed and it was daylight outside; maybe around 10 A.M. I sat up slowly and saw that my bedroom door was open. I grunted softly as to not disturb anyone else in case they were asleep. I rubbed my eyes and stretched just as Fang walked through the door._

"_What am I doing here?" I asked. "I fell asleep at the hospital…"_

"_Nudge was allowed to leave so we all left with her. I carried you…since you wouldn't wake up." He explained rubbing his forearm._

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_I tried to wake you up and you punched me." He told me quietly, closing the door._

_I winced. "Oops,"_

"_Yeah, 'oops' isn't what you have to do to repay me." He sat next to me on my bed._

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_Well…,"_


	13. Iggy's eyes, Park, Nikki

CHAPTER 13:

"What do I have to do?"

"Well…," Fang sat close to me and I stared into his eyes. "You have to let Ella, Nudge, and Angel shop for you,"

(A/N: Ha-ha-ha! Everyone thought "other" things would happen- I got you all fooled!)

I chuckled nervously and then abruptly stopped. "No," My voice was firm and final.

He pursed his lips. "Then I won't forgive you,"

I acted like it didn't bother me. "Okay," I sat back against my headboard.

He looked confused. "You do know that I won't talk to you, don't you?"

I shrugged. "You hardly talk now," I pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"I'll teleport around you constantly," He kept trying to make me shop with my sisters.

I shook my head. "you do that now- and, plus, I'll always see it happen before it does."

He was thinking…hard. "I'll…break up with you," My heart nearly stopped.

"…What?" I managed to choke out. He actually wasn't bluffing. "I'm not going shopping with them-"

"Then I guess this is-"

"-But I will do something else," I finished as if he didn't cut me off.

He looked interested. "Like what?"

That stumped me. "I don't…know…," I thought.

"We could-" Fang started to suggest hesitantly.

"No! Not while others are in the house." I think you know what he was suggesting.

He looked a little relieved for some reason when I declined what he had suggested: too much pressure or something like that, I don't know.

I thought of something. I crawled over to get closer to him and I sat on my knees in front of him. My face was inches away from his. "I'll tell you my weak spot,"

He got a glint in his eyes. He smirked. "Deal, now tell me,"

I was thinking to either tell him the truth or to lie.

"If you lie, I'll know," Fang told me, reading me like a book.

I took his hand and held it to my neck on my left side. "Here," I pressed my lips together, biting my cheek.

His eyes narrowed by the slightest, searching my face to see if I was lying. I prayed he wouldn't try…

Apparently, God wanted to have a laugh today because Fang bent down a bit and kissed my neck gently. He trailed kisses up and down constantly and my heart was stop sporadically. And then it would go into overdrive. I couldn't breathe right either, I had to stop myself from letting a gasp escape every once in a while.

Fang pulled back and looked at me. I was slightly blushing. "Now will you go shopping with Nudge, Angel, and Ella?" He was persistent.

I sat on my butt again and looked away from Fang. "No…," My answer was slow and held the 'o' out for a while.

I wasn't expecting Fang to kiss my neck again so when he caught me off guard, I gasped. I felt him chuckle and smirk against my neck.

I pulled away a bit. "Why do you want me to shop with the girls?"

"'Cause they pick better things than you," his eyes were wide with innocence.

I reached over to my desk and pulled out my digital camera. I put it on record and aimed it on Fang and I. He looked confused and then I used my power to make him fall off the bed. I laughed at him. He stood and stared at me. I saw he was going to teleport over behind me and I used my power to create a kind of bubble around him. He teleported and it stopped him from exiting. He popped back inside it and fell on his butt.

I laughed again. "Powers at play," I said. My power shut down for the moment as I peeked into the near future. I was completely spaced.

I saw Fang turn the camera off and step in front of me but yet…I also didn't. He held me to his side to keep me balanced. I could tell he thought he could get me out of my trance by kissing my neck so he tried…and it worked, a bit.

My eyes widened and I turned my head to look at Fang. He looked back and I was smiling. I held his face in my hands and kissed him excitedly. When I pulled away, I jumped off the bed and grabbed my camera, making my way to the door.

Fang followed and asked: "Max, what's going on?"

"A great day! Everyone, down in the family room!" I yelled loudly.

We all went into the family room and Iggy was listening to the TV and Ella was curled into his side watching it. Nudge and Kyle were sitting on the loveseat with Nikki in Nudge's arms. Mom and Jeb, Angel and Gazzy were scattered around, finding places to sit. Fang was next to me. I turned the camera on.

"Max, what's this about?" Ella asked.

"3...2.…..1" Iggy blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes. "Iggy…?"

He looked around and his eyebrows drew down. "Is something going to happen? I can…see."

"Can you see more clearly than before?" I asked almost bouncing up and down.

He nodded. "Yeah…yeah I can. Why do you have a camera?"

"I just asked the same thing, "Fang grumbled.

I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow. "Iggy…you can see…forever." He still looked confused. "You're not going to be blind anymore!"

Everyone was ecstatic and Iggy wouldn't stop smiling. We each hugged Iggy as a congratulations. We all decided to go to the park and I wouldn't leave my camera at home; I took it with me. I showed everyone the video of Fang flying backward; they laughed. Iggy was smiling so much he, literally, couldn't stop.

We were all at the park and Gazzy and Angel were playing. Nudge was feeding Nikki, covering up for privacy, and Kyle was chatting with her. Mom was subconsciously rubbing her big pregnant belly while she and Jeb walked around. Iggy and Ella were constantly talking about Iggy's miracle. I smiled at the sight. Fang was playing with my camera.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Fang murmured.

I looked over at him. He was smirking but, to me, it looked like a smile. "What?" I brushed my hair behind my ear.

He turned the camera screen to me for a second. "You singing before you joined S.O.T.W. What song is that?"

I blushed. "Uh…A song I wrote- it's copyrighted but not really a real song,"

"Can I hear it?"

I looked at him for a second. "Fang…I don't even know if I remember it."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So you remember the song you wrote when we split the Flock," we both flinched at the memory. "but you don't remember this? Liar,"

I sighed. "I don't have the backbeat."

"You don't here either." He pointed to the screen.

I pursed my lips. "fine." I looked around and found a stick. I picked it up and started to create the beat to the song. (Originally by LENKA. Song: Dangerous and Sweet)

"It's difficult to see from the surface

But everything goes in

And it stings like a spider

Hits you deep inside and

I know that you are just like me oversensitive

We're an ordinary breed

Taking everything for much more than it means

Well, it's dangerous and sweet

Cut us and we bleed

All these words we speak casually

Well, maybe I'm just weak, but it hurts me

Everything you said, everything you said

Everything you said, well it cuts like a knife

It hurts me deep inside and

I know that you are just like me oversensitive

We're an ordinary breed

Taking everything for much more than it means

Well, it's dangerous and sweet

Cut us and we bleed

I should put on my armor the next time I see you

So I won't be harmed

I know I can shoot my own arrows, I'm sorry I hurt you

I know that you are just like me oversensitive

We're an ordinary breed

Taking everything for much more than it means

Well, it's dangerous and sweet

Yeah, it's dangerous and sweet

Don't you know it's dangerous and it's sweet?

Cut us and we bleed."

I looked at Fang and he smirked. "You've got talent, you should be a SUPERSTAR." he stressed the last word, every single one with sarcasm.

"You heard Ella, huh?" I laughed as he nodded. "That was at least one year after we destroyed Itex. When I was still 14 though."

He just stared at me and then the camera. He whipped it around so it faced me and turned it on to record. "Miss Ride, how does it feel to be an international sensation?" he joked with a deeper voice.

I laughed. "You sound evil,"

"Do you like staying in Arizona? Or would you like to go on…tour around the world?!" he continued. He moved the camera around to make it show me from different silly angles.

"Fang, put my camera down," I was smiling even though it sounded like I was scolding him. Angel ran over and stood in front of us. "Angel, what's up?"

She tapped my arm with her hand and started to back up. "Tag! You're it!" She ran away but she yelled over her shoulder: "No tag-backs."

I tagged Fang and then ran away as fast as possible. I turned around to see him put the camera in his pocket and rocket after Gazzy. Iggy and Ella soon joined and so did Kyle; Nudge still had to take care of Nikki. I walked over and sat next to her and she cooed Nikki to sleep.

"I didn't realize she'd be so much responsibility…" Nudge said quietly.

I put an arm around her shoulder carefully, making sure I didn't hit Nikki. "Nudge, babies need to be taken care of. If you knew about the responsibility, would you not have kept Nikki or had her at all?"

Nudge looked at me wide-eyed. "No!" she whisper/shouted. "No, I- I love Nikki, so much, Max. I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Well, you traded fun, sleep, and you also, might…possibly…have to get a job. When she's old enough to be taken care of someone else, of course."

Nudge looked at Nikki, rocking her to sleep. She chuckled. "She doesn't seem like mine, you know? She's too quiet."

I laughed. "You were quiet when you were a baby too. Wait until she's in the Terrible Twos. You'll be able to tell she's yours…Oh, Nudge, she's going to love you and Kyle so much. She's going to be a grateful kid," I lightly grabbed Nikki's hand and her small fingers curled around my pointer finger.

Nudge and I smiled. This is one special child…


	14. Random Silliness,,,Take the Poll

CHAPTER 14:

We had stayed at the park for a long time. By the time we got home, we were all so tired and it was around 6 P.M.

"I'll make dinner," Iggy mumbled, yawning.

Ella followed him into the kitchen. Mom and Jeb went downstairs into the study and Angel and Gazzy sat on the couch, turning cartoons on. Kyle and Nudge went to their room (yes, we combined their rooms into just having them stay in Nudge's considering, well, they have a child to take care of…) to put Nikki in bed and to take naps themselves. Fang and I just relaxed next to Angel and Gazzy.

I got bored watching TV so I went to my room. As I walked in, I decided to star-gaze. I opened my window and climbed out onto the roof. I looked at the stars, looking at the milky-way and then I heard my mom gasp; she was on the front porch with Jeb now.

I peeked over the edge of the roof and saw Mom's eyes lit up with a smile on her face. Her hands were cradling her pregnant belly.

She laughed. "It moved…" she murmured. "The baby moved, Jeb! Come feel!" She was so ecstatic.

Jeb placed his hand on her belly and smiled as he felt it kick. "It's moving earlier than a baby normally does…" he thought out loud.

"That's because he has two geniuses as parents." I said, leaping off the roof and in the yard only feet away from them. They smiled at me. "Of course he'll move earlier than others…he knows how."

"This…is a miracle, Max. You'll finally have a full-blooded sibling." Mom smiled warmly at me.

I shrugged and walked through the front door. Gazzy ran behind me and used me as a shield, laughing all the while. "What's going on?"

Angel was trying to get near Gazzy. "We're…playing…tag." Angel was trying to tag Gazzy the entire time.

"Guys, please be careful- and don't get me involved." I moved out of Gazzy's grip.

"No, Max!" Gazzy ran out the front door and past Mom and Jeb, Angel on his heels. I laughed and made my way to the couch.

I was about to sit down but then someone tackled me. I looked at the culprit; Fang. He was laughing. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't see that one coming, did you?"

I kept my face expressionless. "I did, too."

He chuckled. "Liar."

I licked my lips. "Can you…can you get off me?"

He got up slowly and pulled me up with him. "I can get around your power." He smiled, smug, and hugged my waist. "I feel so awesome that I can- Ow!" I had smacked his arm, playfully of course, but I'm guessing it wasn't that playful.

"Don't tell anyone else how to…" I warned him. Thank God no one else was in the room!

"I don't know…What will you do to make me keep quiet?" Fang was smirking.

"I'll tell everyone why you used to take so long in the bathroom." I smiled knowing that I'd win.

Fang's smirk died out. "At times like these, I hate you." He somewhat joked.

I faked being hurt. I made myself fake cry but I didn't let the tears spill over.

"Max, I know that's your fake-sad face."

I rubbed my eyes with my arm. "It is not," My voice was shaky. I got out of his grasp and ran up to my room, trying not to laugh. I closed the door and slid down until I was sitting down. I was silently laughing. I knew Fang would come up here all worried.

I heard frantic footsteps come up the stairs and to my door. Fang knocked cautiously. "Max?" I got up silently and ran to my bed, burying my head into my pillow. I heard the door open and Fang sigh. He sat next to me. "Max…"

"Go away," I fake-cried into the pillow. My shoulders shaking with laughter helped with the effect that I really was crying.

He put a hand on my back and I peeked at him through my hair. He didn't look sorry…he looked mischievous. My eyes widened as he held up a full glass of water.

"No, Fang, Don't-!" He cut me off by splashing me in the face. I gaped at him. I spit out the water that had landed in my mouth as Fang laughed, covering his mouth.

I got up and shook some of the water off of me. I walked over to the door and opened it. I took a glance at Fang and saw he was still laughing- he didn't see what I was doing because his eyes were closed. I licked my lips, trying not to smile.

"Hey, Iggy! Want to know a secret about a certain bird-boy?!" I called. Fang's laughter died down. He stared at me and I did to him.

It all happened at once; Fang shot off my bed to tackle me, I ran down the hall- him on my heels-, Iggy coming out of his room, me crashing into him, and Fang crashing into me; Domino effect. We all landed on the floor.

"Ow!" Iggy groaned. Fang was covering my mouth with his hand. "Damn, Max! Why'd you-?" He stopped himself. He started laughing when he saw Fang creating a barricade with his arms and a hand over my mouth. "Wha-What were you going to tell me?"

I tried talking but Fang's hand was pressed against my mouth so hard, I couldn't move my lips. My mouth was already open so I just closed my jaw and bit his hand.

"Hey!" Fang yelped as he took his hand back, rubbing it on his pant leg.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"She bit me!" His voice held surprise and astonishment.

Iggy started laughing. I smiled. "So…want to know something about Fa-" My mouth was covered once more. 

"Do I want to know something about a certain bird-boy who's name starts with F-A? Hmm…" He looked at Fang and then at me. "Is it good?" I nodded as much as I could. Fang rolled his eyes. "Blackmail good-?"

"Hello! I'm right here!" Fang pointed out. I licked his hand. "Ah! Quit it!" He rubbed his hand on his pant leg again.

"Yes, Iggy! The reason he took so long in the bathroom-" This time, Fang's lips stopped me. I laughed into the kiss. He pulled away and I smiled at him before turning back to Iggy. "-He used to sing into a hairbrush!"

"Max!" Fang's eyes were wide.

"Ooh, Fang," Iggy tried not to laugh by covering his mouth…it didn't work out so well. He wound up on the floor laughing so hard, he cried. He got up once he was done and sighed. "I need to go to the bathroom," he mumbled, too low for Fang's ears.

I laughed at him. Fang raised an eyebrow. "He has to go to the bathroom, he laughed so hard," I explained. "I actually think he went a little already,"

"Instant karma," Fang mumbled.

"You can let go now," He didn't… "Fang, come on."

He didn't let go; he tightened his hold on my waist and lifted me up off the ground. My back was against his chest and he had to look over my shoulder to see where he was going. I was laughing the entire time. He made it all the way downstairs and to the living/family room. He fell down onto the couch, me falling on top of him. He still didn't let go, and he turned sideways so we were facing the TV.

"Let's watch…shall we?" He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

I sat up for a second and picked up the blanket. I laid down and set the blanket over us.

We fell asleep, exhausted from the long, exciting day.

Hey, so, here's the next chapter. I'll try to get more out ASAP but, unfortunately, I have academic study hall, meaning that I have to do all my homework in study hall and nothing else- Study hall is when I write down the topic of the next chapter so I'll probably fall behind in my updating- I'm sorry once again. I'd actually it if more people would review. I'd like to know your opinion. Should I:

Keep at this pace- it's good and running smoothly

Time jump a bit- I'd like to see more future

Change POV- I need to see some other character's perspective

Choose one of the above on my poll. I'm going to take it down in two weeks. Take the poll or leave a review if you don't have an account. I'd like this to be the best story you read so, please, let me know…

~Amy-Katherine914~


	15. AN: Important tragedy!

Hey, I'm sorry but I'm postponing the next chapter. I have the idea in my head but too much is going on right now for me to concentrate.

My friend found out she has a tumor so…I have to help her through that. I can't handle writing and the situation all together so I hope you understand

The next chapter will be on its way soon, I promise!

Give hope to Taelor, she needs the love and support.


	16. Shortness of This One Thing,,,

Keep at this pace:

IIIIII

Time Jump:

IIII

Change POV:

III

My fans have spoken…keep at this pace but I will time jump to when Dr. M has the baby because I don't want to have to deal with making her OOC throughout a chunk. I hate pregnancy hormones! My teacher went from happy to P. in less than a second last year!

Chapter whatever:

It's been a couple months since Mom and Jeb conceived my new-full blooded sibling. Everyone's birthday had passed over the period of time. It's the day after my new brother was born:

"Jeb, look at him. He's adorable." Mom said with adoration.

Jeb gently took my baby brother out of Mom's hands and cradled him to his chest. "Yeah…we still don't have a name, though…" They looked at me.

We were back home and we were crowded in the living room. Nikki was asleep in Kyle's arms and Nudge was asleep next to him. Fang and I were sitting next to each other and Iggy and Ella and Gazzy and Angel were sitting near my parents.

I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know."

"Max," Mom sounded disappointed. "Don't lie. What are we going to name him?"

I laughed. "If only I knew! You guys can't make up your minds, therefore, the future isn't set yet." I leaned back and into Fang's side.

"What names are we considering?" Jeb asked quietly as my baby sib fell asleep.

I thought. "Mmm…John, Kevin, Barney." I looked pointedly at Jeb. "Yeah, Jeb, we're not going with Barney."

Jeb shrugged carelessly as much as he could holding the sleeping form of a baby. "It was my favorite uncle's name."

I shook my head. "But not our favorite." I laughed. "I like John, actually. And…if you get mad at him, you can use his full name: Jonathan Ryan Martinez!" They looked at me funny. "What? I already saw you decide on a middle name and that you were keeping your last name, Mom."

"Mom, choose John. I know four Kevins and they are all perverted." Ella grimaced.

Mom nodded once, grabbing hold of the baby. "John it is…" She stood and went up to hers and Jeb's room to put Johnny to sleep. Jeb followed.

Everyone just sort of wrapped up into their own worlds. Fang was playing with my fingers without realizing and Iggy had his face buried in Ella's hair, relaxed as was she. I'm guessing he was either kissing her or smelling her hair; don't know, don't care. Gazzy and Angel were playing slap-hands. Kyle and Nudge trotted upstairs with Nikki to put her to bed and themselves as well. I was just watching my family. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Hey, guys?" They all grunted, letting me know they heard me. "Where's Total?"

Angel froze and then burst out laughing. "He's walking home, grumbling."

"'Walking home?' From where?"

Angel's lip was quivering as she held in giggles. "The hospital. We had left him there by mistake. He's fine, though." She shrugged and went back to her game with Gazzy.

I stood and brought Fang up with me. We ascended the stairs to our rooms. I went into mine and Fang followed. I stared at him. "What are you doing?"

Fang inhaled deeply and then walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Nothing,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well…it sure seems like something…"

He chuckled. Oh, how I love that laugh. "How long has it been since you wrote new songs and had a concert with the band?" he asked curiously. He rested him chin on the top of my head and swayed us back and forth a bit, my hands resting on his chest.

"Mmm… I think it's been about…three weeks. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious. I mean, your friends seem worried about you. And you never seem to hang out with them anymore."

"I've been busy."

"With what? You dropped out of school to help your mom with the bills by getting a job."

"Full-time. I've also been helping Nudge and Kyle with Nikki. I have the band, my day job, and I have to take care of the family. Mom and Jeb are going to be busy with John."

"You put too much responsibility on yourself. We- as in the family and even your friends- can help with all of this. Ella and Iggy take care of each other. Nudge and Kyle are fine by themselves. Angel and Gazzy you can help but they also need their independence. What is your day job, anyway?"

"Waitressing at Red Robin."

"Full-time? Wow, that sucks."

I shook my head under his chin. "Not really. Everyone there is really nice."

"Yeah, but…small spaces." I felt him shudder slightly. We're all really claustrophobic.

"I didn't think of that before…" I told him. "I'm the head waitress."

"How can you be the head?"

"If you're the best and if the customers and employees like you."

"Did you have to win them over or did it come naturally?"

"Naturally. They saw the way I handled a frequent customer and their kid and they treated me with respect." I yawned.

"Get some sleep."

"No, I'm fine."

Fang sighed and picked me up bridal-style.

"I don't know what the pint of that was…my bed's right there." I pointed out.

He shrugged as much as he could carrying me. "It's fun."

I laughed. "You think it makes you look strong, don't you?" He kept quiet. "I'm taking that as a yes." I was laughing so hard.

Fang kissed my forehead. "Sleep, Max."

"Why don't you?" I grumbled.

Fang rolled his eyes and slipped into bed with me, resting his arm across my middle. For the past two months or so, we have been alternating sleeping in each other's rooms.

"I thought tonight was the night where we could sleep alone?" Fang whispered as I shut the bedside lamp off.

I shrugged. "Who cares?" I snuggled deep into my covers and rested my head against Fang's chest. "Goodnight."

"Night…I love you."

I would've stared at him in shock but I fell asleep too quickly. We haven't said "I love you" in months. It was a shock to hear Fang start it back up again.

&$$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Hey, I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter but the sad truth is…I have writer's block! For my four active stories! I have posted another one in the InuYasha category but I, somehow, don't have block for that. So, I'll update ASAP! Maybe the end of next week or maybe Wednesday. I don't know…

Anyway, that's why this chapter is so short, I have no f***ing idea what to write. Suggestions are welcome but I don't normally use them…As I said before, this chapter is short. If you want to make a joke, you can…because this chapter is as short as I am. I'm fourteen and I'm only 5 ft 2 in. Compared to everyone around me, I'm a midget! Lol.


	17. Whipped

Okay, I kind of want to get rid of this story- not, like, delete it or anything! Don't worry! But I AM going to try to end it soon so…I'm time-jumping again. Now, Max, Fang, and Iggy are 19 and…the rest of the Flock are older as well (Lol, I'm too lazy to try to figure out their ages).

Chapter whatever again:

I was playing with Nikki and Nudge; Kyle was working- he had dropped out of school as did Nudge so we could pay our bills. Mom's job, Jeb's job, my jobs, Iggy's job, Kyle's and Nudge's jobs had paid enough for our house and our vacation house that we've gone to every break we had. And the best part is, Saviors of the World moved in next door to our vacation house so we can see them at any time! We're all friends so there's no bitterness between any of us. Nikki is now, I think, at least, one or two years old. Johnny is in Gazzy's room and they're talking about bombs with Iggy.

I know, I know; I'm actually allowing it now- as long as they don't blow any of my stuff up, I'm okay with it.

I handed Nikki to Nudge and went to head downstairs. I was all smiles and happy; it broke down immediately.

I saw Fang sitting on the couch and he was whispering into a phone. I hid against the wall around the corner and strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

"I know, I know…"

Some silence from the other line.

"Okay, I just wanted to say that…I love spending time with you." My eyes widened in shock. Was this really Fang?

Some more silence.

"And I love you…" I held back a gasp and my eyes filled with water to the brim. "Will you marry me?"

I pulled away from the wall and I ran to the back door, opening it and running outside. I ran into the forest-y area outside our property. I heard Fang yell my name and I ran faster, tears spilling over.

How could he do that to me? How the HELL could he do THAT to me?! I was upset and devastated. Fang cheated on me and planned to marry that someone while still with me… I tripped on a root sticking out of the ground and fell flat on my face, sliding a couple feet in front of me.

I just laid there, crying silently into the ground. All I could think was "How could he do that to me? How? Why?"

I heard the beat of wings and stopped crying. I just stayed still and looked bored. Fang landed next to me and flipped me over gently to look at me face. He looked confused.

"Max? What are you doing all the way out here? Why you cryin'?" He asked.

I stood up and glared at him. "You two-timing cheat…," I murmured. He looked stunned and still confused. "I heard you on the phone! I can't believe you would do that to me, Fang!" I started walking away and he followed silently. We ended up in a clearing when he stepped in front of me and stopped me from walking any further.

"You heard me talking on the phone?" It was a question which sounded like a statement coming out with his tone. I nodded. "Then you'll know what I'm going to do next. Just stay here, okay?" His eyes were pleading.

He let go of my arms and got down on one knee. I gasped. He grabbed a little blue box out of his leather jacket pocket and he grabbed my left hand.

"Max, would you marry me?"

I looked at him and wiped my eyes. I did a small smile. "You forgot to say all those other mushy, non-Fang things I heard before."

He chuckled and got back on his feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay…I just wanted to say that…I love spending time with you."

I laughed.

"And I love you. Will you marry me?"

I stared him in the eyes. I acted like I was thinking. "Mmmm…I don't know…"

"Ma-ax!" He whined. "Just answer," He did the puppy-dog pout. "Please?"

I chuckled. "Yes…"

Fang took the ring out of the box and placed it around my finger. I admired it; it was a good size and wasn't too flashy but still noticeable.

I fake-gasped. "You went to Jared!" I acted super excited and fake-swooned.

Fang laughed a true, genuine laugh. "No…Kay's."

I looked at him with my chin resting on his chest. "Every kiss begins with Kay." I leaned up and kissed him.

I pulled back and ran home with Fang next to me, holding my hand. I had the biggest smile on my face. We came up to the back of the house and stopped. I turned toward Fang.

"Don't let anyone know; let them find out on their own. I want to see how long it takes." I told him.

He nodded. We walked through the back door and closed it behind us. I went upstairs to Nudge and Nikki and Fang went to Gazzy, Iggy, and Johnny. Total ran out of Nudge's room with Nikki crawling after him.

I laughed and sat next to Nudge. "How are you feeling?"

She stared at me. "Okay, I guess." She looked more closely at my face with suspicion. "Why so perky?"

"Why would you think I'm perky?" I asked, brushing some hair behind my ear with my left hand.

Nudge's eyes bulged out and she grabbed my hand, looking at my ring. She smiled and I could tell a squeal was coming. I pulled my hand away and grabbed a nearby pillow. I covered Nudge's face with it just as she squealed. I had muffled it and I was cracking up.

After Nudge was done, she moved the pillow away from her face and she still held that smile in place. "Why didn't you tell me right away? When did it happen? Is it Fang? It better be Fang or else that'd be bad…Why didn't you tell me?" She stopped herself short of more rambling with a look from me.

"Fang and I aren't telling anyone; we want to see how long it'll take for everyone to notice. So, don't tell anyone, got it?"

She nodded and hugged me. "So," she pulled away. "Can I be the maid of honor?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, Nudge, but I'm going to ask Ella."

She pouted. "Why?!"

"She's my sister."

"So am I."

"If I cold have more than one maid of honor, I would. And it'd be all of you girls. But…" I smiled at her. "you still get to be a bridesmaid."

She hugged me again. "Wait, won't Angel know right away?"

"Don't think about it."

I stood and Nudge did as well. We went to the kitchen. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Johnny were already there. Gazzy was holding Johnny.

"Gazzy, give me my little brother." I crooned holding my arms out. He handed him over and I cradled him, having him sit on my hip. I was standing next to Fang by the counter/island and we had a bowl of carrots and ranch in front of us.

Iggy looked from Nudge to me. "What'd you tell Nudge to make her glue a horrifying smile to her face?" He swallowed the bit of doughnut in his mouth.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I fixed the position Johnny was in so I could reach for a carrot. I dipped it in ranch and put it in my mouth…with my left hand.

I saw Fang smirk in my peripheral vision. He was leaning on the counter. I heard Nudge giggling quietly and I held back a laugh.

Iggy looked frightened. "Max, I'm scared."

"Why? What of?"

"I'm scared that I'll hear you two in the bedroom after the ceremony," He pointed to my ring.

I laughed and smacked his arm since he was on my other side. "Don't say that in front of Johnny." My scolding was weak as I laughed while I spoke.

Iggy smiled. "Congrats, you two."

"Thanks," Iggy gave me a sideways hug with one arm.

"Hey, Fang," Fang looked over at Iggy, telling him to continue. "When you two get hitched," I chuckled. "Can I have your room?"

Fang chuckled. "I don't see why not."

I heard the front door open and slam shut. Everyone looked in that direction.

"Tell me she said yes, tell me she said yes! Tell me she said yes, tell me she said yes!" Mom ran in with her hands held up like she was stopping traffic. Her eyes were practically twinkling.

"Uh, she said yes." Gazzy told her, shoveling carrots into his mouth.

I laughed. "I did."

Mom squealed and took Johnny from me, hugging me in the process.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Me." Angel walked in.

Kyle and Jeb entered as well. "Know what?" Kyle asked.

Nudge was literally jumping up and down. "Ma-ax! Lemme tell him!"

I nodded.

Nudge hugged Kyle and smiled at him. "Max and Fang are engaged!!!"

Kyle got out of Nudge's embrace and walked over to Fang and I.

He slung his arms over our shoulders as he stood in between us.

"So…" Kyle made a popping noise as he smacked his lips together. "Who's the best man?" He looked at Fang expectantly.

I laughed and gently took Kyle's arm off my shoulders, stepping away. "Fang, you're on your own."

"Hey!" He complained. Gazzy, Iggy, and Kyle surrounded him, waiting for an answer. "Uh, I'll keep in touch." He teleported away.

"Hey, Max," Iggy turned toward me. "Where'd he go?"

"His bedroom."

"Max!" I heard him yell from upstairs. I laughed.

I went over to the stairs and the door burst open and Ella stood in the doorway.

She squealed and hugged me. "Angel just sent me the news!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "Guess who my maid of honor is."

She pulled back and stared at me with awe and excitement. "Me?"

I nodded. She hugged me again and ran to tell Mom. I went upstairs. I entered Fang's room and noticed that the guys had snuck past me and went to bug him. He looked ready to pull his hair out.

"Guys, give us a minute." I told them.

Gazzy and Kyle 'ooh'ed like he did something wrong and Iggy pulled them out.

"Hey, wait! Can I watch her kick his ass?" Kyle asked as I shut the door. I locked it.

I sat next to Fang. "Figured you could use a break."

He put his arm around me. "Who should I pick?"

I shrugged. "Don't forget your friends from school and around the neighborhood."

He groaned. "C'mon! How did you pick your maid of honor?"

"I picked Ella because she's my sister. Hey! Johnny could be the ring bearer."

Fang chuckled. "Maybe I'll pick Iggy. I can't wait to hear what he has to say for the speech." I laughed with him.

"Don't forget; the rest of the guys can be groomsmen."

"How many bridesmaids are you having?"

I opened my mouth to tell him and then I started counting in my head. Fang laughed. "Uh…Let's see; Boom, Angel, Nudge, Black-Hole, Frenchy, and-" Fang covered my mouth with his hand.

"Why not just have the family be in the wedding? Invite the others to it."

I moved his hand off my mouth. "Fine. But if they chew me off, it's your fault."

He chuckled. "Angel and Gazzy can walk, then Kyle and Nudge, and then Ella and Iggy."

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess." I sighed and then laughed. "It's funny; our family is more excited about this than us."

"They're just happy for us."

"What should we do afterwards?"

"I'd rather we don't think too far ahead. We still have to plan everything in order for it to actually happen." He reconsidered what he said. "Actually, you have to plan everything."

"What?!" He stood and went over to his closet. I followed.

"Yeah, isn't every girl's dream to plan their wedding?"

"Uh, not this girl."

He shrugged. "Have Nudge and Angel help you."

"No. Odds are, this will be overdone if they help. Fang's it's OUR wedding, not just mine. You have to help out."

He grunted and hung his head back, glaring at the ceiling. "C'mon! I'm a guy! I'll destroy this thing if I help!"

I pressed my lips together and crossed my arms, glaring at him. I made no sound nor did I move.

He, obviously, got uncomfortable with my staring and quietness and he shifted his weight, looking at me. "I thought I was the quiet one."

I heard 'ooh's outside the bedroom door. Everyone was out there listening to us.

"Oh, man. She's being quiet." Iggy whispered.

"Not a good sign; not a good sign at all." Gazzy agreed.

I just stared at Fang. He faced me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ma-ax," Fang sang my name lightly.

I blinked at him.

"Don't be mad."

I raised an eyebrow; I was so going to win.

Fang groaned. "Fine! I'll help out!"

I smiled and kissed him.

"Ha! Pay up!" Mom and Jeb yelled in unison outside the door.

Everyone else grumbled.

"Total, you too." Mom chided.

"I'm a dog! I have no money!"

"Check under his doggy-bed!" I yelled out to them.

"Max!" Total groaned. "No! She's lying!" His voice faded out and everyone laughed; he was probably chasing my mom, not wanting her to get his money.

Everyone, I could hear, went to their rooms.

I leaned into Fang since I was tired.

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" I asked.

"How are you able to wrap me around your finger?" Fang clarified his earlier question.

I laughed and stepped back from Fang. I acted like a had a whip in my hand and made the noise. "You're whipped."

I went to leave the room but Fang pulled me into his arms.

"Tip for tomorrow; wear earplugs when you tell your friends." He murmured in my ear.

I chuckled and kissed him again before leaving.

I peeked into the future; Fang was right, I would need earplugs.


	18. Alone Time With Fang

_Chapter 17?:_

_I was sitting at the piano in the band room with Stain, Toby, Frenchy, Black-Hole, Boom, Cheekie, and Lenard standing around me._

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay there's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh, __beautiful__ release memories seep from my __veins__ and may be empty. Oh, how weightless, then maybe ill find some peace tonight _

"_In the arms of the angel far away from here from this dark cold __hotel room__ and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel May you find, some comfort here _

_So tired of the straight life and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting keep on building the lies that you __make up__ for all that you lack it don't make no difference escape them one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness Oh, this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees In the arms of the angel far away from here from this dark cold __hotel room__ and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here."_

_I looked around at all my friends. They were all crying; even the guys. (A/N: In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLachlan) I drew in a deep breath._

"_Well? What did you all think?" I asked quietly as to not destroy the atmosphere._

"_When did you write that, Maxie?" Boom asked, wiping her eyes with a tissue. She's the only one allowed to call me Maxie._

"_This morning."_

"_Max…That was so beautiful." Black-Hole commented with a smile. She had tears running down her cheeks._

"_We are so going to end the next concert with that song." Toby stated._

_I smiled. "I had thought none of you would like it since it's slow and sad. Do you think the fans will like it?"_

_They all nodded._

"_Max, you have created a masterpiece. You are a genius." Frenchy hugged my shoulders from behind me. (A/N: Sorry, but In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLachlan always makes me cry; it's so beautiful and sweet, it's hard not to.)_

_Lenard sat next to me on the piano bench. "Yep! That's my Max! The creator of beauty!" He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side._

_I shrugged it off. "Lenny, I'm not yours; at all. Actually, I never was yours, ever."_

"_C'mon. How can you not want this?" He pointed to himself._

"_Easily." I got agreements from my female band members. "And I WAS going to invite you to my wedding but now I don't think I will."_

"_Whoa, you're already thinking ahead to yours and Fang's wedding." Stain said. "Doesn't he, oh I don't know, need to ask you first?"_

_I held up my left hand. "He already did!" I smiled._

_Frenchy, Black-Hole, Boom, and Cheekie all screamed. The guys pat my shoulder and back with a congrats yelled over the squealing._

_I stood and moved away from the piano. "Alright, alright!" I got them to calm down and shut up. "I've got to go. Fang's waiting."_

"_Who's Fang?" Lenard asked._

_We all turned to him, forgetting he was there._

"_Fang is Nick. That's his nickname." Frenchy lied._

"_Why's he called Fang?"_

_I giggled stupidly as if that would explain. "The things he can do with his mouth!" I started giggling again. "Wow,"_

"…_Okay, that was too much information." Lenny grimaced._

"_Hey, you asked." I shrugged, leaving. "Ciao! I love you all!"_

_I left and flew home. No one was home except for Fang. They had all gone to dinner. I landed on the front porch and Fang was sitting there waiting for me._

"_How'd they like your song?" He asked, leading me inside._

"_They loved it! I got them all to cry!" I stated with pride._

_Fang put his arms around my waist. "How'd they take the news?"_

"_The girls screamed like Hell and the guys just said congrats."_

"_How'd Lenny take it?" He asked, kissing my neck. He rested his lips on my shoulder and stayed in that position._

"_He was shocked. And sad, I could tell, though he hid it." Lenny has had a crush on me for a very long time. He never asked me out because he understood that I was dating someone; he just prayed it wouldn't get serious enough where he stood no chance. "I also grossed him out when we explained to him why you're named Fang."_

_Fang stiffened behind me. "I thought he knew me as Nick."_

"_He does…but I forgot he was standing there and said 'Fang is waiting for me.'"_

"_what happened? Word for word." he demanded, still kissing my neck every once in a while._

"_He asked who Fang was and we said 'Nick is Fang. It's a nickname.' And then he asked 'Why is he nicknamed Fang?' and I just giggled like an idiot and said wistfully 'oh, the things he can do with his mouth.' and then giggled some more."_

"_Well, I can drive you crazy with it." Fang allowed with a chuckle._

"_Yeah, and it's not always a good thing." I sighed. "So what do you want to do?"_

_He started walking forward; he had moved me so he was walking with my feet resting on his and he was still kissing my neck. He went over to the couch and sat down, moving me so I was sprawled across his lap. My head was resting on the armrest and I was lying down on the couch with Fang sitting under me._

"_What're you doing?" I asked cautiously._

_He turned the TV on and shrugged. "I don't know."_

_There was a soap on TV and we were bored so we watched it. Fang was brushing my hair away with his fingers and that got distracting to me. I looked up at him but he was watching the TV. He moved his hand to run his knuckles down my cheek but I maneuvered around him and I nipped his finger gently._

_He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. I hadn't let go of his finger._

_He laughed. "What are you? A kitten?"_

_I let go of his finger only to kiss it and say: "Purr."_

_He chuckled and cupped my cheek with his hand. I leaned my head into it and closed my eyes, content._

_I felt his fingers roaming my face, tracing my eyes, nose, cheek bones, and, lastly, my lips. I opened my eyes slowly to see him looking at me with love in his eyes, saying nothing, and his expression giving nothing away._

"_What?" I asked softly._

"_I don't know. What were you thinking about?"_

"_I don't know." I thought of something. "I don't know." I sat up in his lap and smiled at him. "I don't know!" I held his face in my hands and kissed him while he sat there, too confused to respond. I pulled away, got up, and ran upstairs to my room._

_I sat at my desk and pulled out a pen and paper. I started writing lyrics and singing them out loud as I did._

"_I don't know what you smoke _

_Or what countries you've been to _

_If you speak any other languages other than your own _

_I'd like to meet you _

_I don't know if you drive _

_If you love the ground beneath you _

_I don't know if you write letters or you panic on the phone _

_I'd like to call you _

_All the same, if you want to _

_I am game _

_I don't know if you can swim _

_If the sea has any draw for you _

_If you're better in the morning or when the sun goes down _

_I'd like to call you _

_I don't know if you can dance _

_If the thought ever occurred to you _

_If you eat what you've been given or you push it 'round your plate _

_I'd like to cook for you _

_All the same, I would want to _

_I am game _

_If you walk my way I could keep my head _

_We could creep away in the dark _

_Or maybe not _

_We could shoot it down anyway _

_I don't know if you read novels or the magazines _

_If you love the hand that feeds you _

_I assume that your heart's been bruised _

_I'd like to know you _

_You don't know if I can draw at all _

_Or what records I am into _

_If I sleep like a spoon or rarely at all _

_Or maybe you would do _

_Or maybe you would do _

_If you walk my way _

_I will keep my head _

_We will feel our way through the dark _

_Though I don't know you I think that I would do _

_I don't fall easy at all _

_If you walk my way _

_I will keep my head _

_We will feel our way through the dark _

_Though I don't know you I think that I would do _

_I don't fall easy at all."_

_I leaned back when I was done writing and noticed a presence behind me; Fang. He put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him._

"_You created a song by hearing me say "I don't know"?" He asked, looking me in the eye._

_I nodded. "Yup!" I smiled at him._

_Fang smirked. "It feels like I'm the one who creates the songs since I'm the inspiration most of the time." He leaned forward and kissed me._

"_Yeah, but I come up with what the songs actually are." I murmured when we broke apart._

_Fang chuckled and kissed me again. I put my arms around his neck, still kissing him, and Fang pushed me back a bit so he was leaning over me more and my head was tilted up._

_We pulled apart to breathe and then froze when our stomachs growled in unison. We laughed and I stood up, Fang following my movements._

"_Let's go…make some food." I suggested._

"_Yeah. Food's good." Fang agreed._

_We pulled away from each other and went downstairs, holding hands. Fang went over to the counter and leaned on it. I took out two microwavable chicken pot pies. I put them in for 6 minutes each. We had two microwaves since we have so many people wanting to eat at the same time. I put them in and leaned against the counter next to Fang, facing him. I did a small smile at him._

_He leaned over and kissed me. As our lips moved in sync, Fang tangled his hand in my hair. I cupped his cheek with my hand and rested my other arm around his neck. I moved my hand that cupped his cheek to around his neck and Fang moved his arms to snake around my waist. He picked me up and sat me down on the countertop. I sat there, kissing Fang while he moved his hand to my cheek and the other back to grasp my hair in his hand. My hands rested on his shoulders and my palms lay against his neck. Fang moved close to me and moved his hand from me cheek back down to my hip. He pulled me closer to him and raked his hand down my thigh to the back of my knee and lower thigh. He hooked my leg on his hip._

_I heard the beeping of the microwaves but made no move to get the food. Fang didn't either. With our microwaves, since we're very forgetful, the beeping gets louder the longer it goes unopened. So, the beeping got loud enough where it startled us and we broke apart._

_I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder, catching my breath. "We have to get the food."_

"_I don't want to." Fang told me in a low voice._

"_But we have to." I went to jump off the counter but Fang didn't let go of my leg so I stood there with my leg sitting on his hip. I licked my lips. "Fang, I have to get the food."_

_He stepped forward, making me back into the counter. He moved closer to me until our fronts were brushing against each other. "I don't want you to."_

"_Do you want the beeping to stop?" I asked._

_He sighed and let go of my leg, backing up. "Okay."_

_I went over to the microwaves and opened the doors. I took the food out, setting the pot pies on plates with forks. I set them at the kitchen table and grabbed Fang's hand, leading him to his seat._

_I sat down with Fang next to me and started eating. After we were done, I brought our plates to the sink and cleaned them off. Fang was standing near the counter, his back towards me. He was looking at something on the countertop. I came up behind him and stuffed my hands in his front pockets._

"_What'cha doin'?" I asked._

"_Nothing. Just looking at a book."_

"_What kind of book?"_

_He moved my hands out of his pockets and turned around to face. "An unimportant book."_

"_How unimportant?"_

_He kissed me. "Completely unimportant." He held my face in his hands. "What do you say we start up where we left off?" His voice was rough and husky._

"_I say 'Hell yeah.'" I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him._

_Fang deepened the kiss and pushed me back a bit, my back hitting the wall. I pushed into the kiss some more and Fang sucked on my bottom lip, making me moan. He smirked against my lips and licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance._

_For making me moan and smirking about it, I denied him any. Fang didn't seem to like that and forced his tongue into my mouth. Despite me not giving him entrance before, I liked it. Our tongues played around each other and wrestled. I had to remember to breathe through my nose but every time I did, I smelled and tasted the sweetness of Fang; I loved it._

_I moved my leg and ran it up his and rested it on his hip once more. Fang put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him- if that was possible. I heard the front door open._

"_We're ho-ome!" Nudge sang out._

_Fang and I broke apart and moved away from one another a bit, gasping for air quietly. Everyone walked in and Ella and Iggy put away leftover food into the fridge._

_Nudge came over to us, smiling. "Dinner was so much fun!" She put her arms around our shoulders and immediately asked with complete casualness: "Why do I feel like making more babies?"_

_I blushed and Fang went white._

"_Nudge, you're too hormonal for me to be around." I quickly said, moving away from Nudge's hold, Fang following my example._

"_Yeah, me too." Fang agreed._

_We backed out of the kitchen and we bumped into Mom and Jeb who was holding Johnny._

_I smiled. "Oh, hey, guys. How was your dinner?"_

"_Great, Max. Thanks for asking." Jeb answered._

"_Max, Fang, I need you two to do the laundry. It's starting to pile up." Mom said, putting her keys in her purse._

"_Mom!" Ella called, coming around the counter to us. "Bad idea. Who knows what they're thinking?"_

_They all looked at Angel. She had a grimace on her face. "Okay, Max's mind is always blocked so I don't know. But Fang…I wouldn't trust them together alone." Angel left the room._

"_I'm tired." I announced abruptly. "I'm going to bed."_

_I ran up the stairs and to my room. I went in and changed into plaid flannel short shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. I put my hair into a ponytail. I sat on my bed and soon Fang teleported in._

_He saw I was in pajamas and popped into his room and back, already into his pajamas; no shirt and black silk boxers. I laid down on my bed and Fang came over and laid next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist._

_He rested his head next to mine and kissed my neck. I turned around and kissed him. Fang's leg brushed mine underneath my blanket and I stopped kissing him. I looked at him._

"_What's wrong?" He asked softly, brushing his knuckles down my cheek._

_I pushed Fang onto his back and laid on top of him. "This is better." I leaned up and kissed him._

_Fang put a hand behind my head to hold my lips to his and he pulled the ponytail out of my hair, running his fingers through. He spun us over so he was on top and I was below him. Fang licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. Fang broke away to give me air but he didn't take his lips off me. He went straight to kissing my neck, nipping occasionally._

_I moved my head to the side and Fang pulled his head up to kiss me, knowing that's what I was after. He kissed me and I nipped his bottom lip and I heard a small growl building in his chest. I kissed him harder and he returned it with as much passion as me._

"_Damn it! If you two don't sleep, I'll ground you two to different planets!" Mom yelled up to us._

_We immediately broke apart. Fang got off of me and I stared at him before laughing._

"_Good night, Fang." I whispered._

"_Night." Fang murmured before pecking me once on the lips._

_I turned around so my back was to him. He came up from behind me and placed his arm around my waist. He kissed my neck a couple times before placing his wing over me in a protective way._

_We fell asleep._


	19. AN: Sorry, So, So, So Sorry!

Hey, everyone! Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I won't be able to post anything for the next two weeks because my school is having ISAT testing- it's just a state-required bull sh*t testing thing that all middle-schoolers have to take. Anyhow, I can't post because

A) I'll be too busy to type anything at all

B) I won't have the energy

C) I'll become too lazy

D) During testing- such as ISAT or MAPS (don't ask any questions, please)- I tend to get depressed and moody and that will definitely show up in my chapters so I'd rather not ruin a good story with my $$hole-ness.

So, because of those reasons, I won't be able to post. And I'm sorry for taking too long to update but I have too many stories to attend to, to keep track! For my Inuyasha story (this is being posted on all my stories), I only have three chapters and not many reviewers or subscribers/ story- alerts. If this continues, I may delete it- just a warning.

For my Maximum Ride: More Normalness story, I will try to make time for it. I also have no idea how wedding planning goes so I'm just going to make shit up. LOL.

For my Twilight: Bella's New Life story, I AM going to post ASAP! I know I've been neglecting it but it's hard to come up with good stuff that will be appreciated by many, you know?

For my Bella's Memories story…well, I'm just confused about that one. I'll add memories if I can. Reminder: I'm only posting memories as they appear in my other Twilight story because then they might give things away about Bella that have not been found out yet in Bella's New Life.

For my Flock One shots, I swear-!- I will get that Bo Burnham chapter in there! I just have to think of a way to create it in a funny way…maybe Fang will sing one of his songs…Hmmm…

Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay in updates and I'll try to update sooner. And if you have questions, please ask through review and/or PM.

Thanks for listening- er- I mean, reading!

~Amy-Katherine914~


	20. Red Robin: Yum!

Oh my gosh! I am so, so, so, SO sorry! I've been super busy with exams, schoolwork, housework, homework, and obsessing over the fifth Max Ride book, which I bought Monday and read all in that day. Now my friends have it and I'm afraid for its safety. Well, anyway, here's the new chapter! Yay!? Lol.

Chapter What'cha-ma-call-it:

I started to drift back into consciousness as I heard the alarm clock beeping. I had taken a nap after noon and set the alarm so I could wake up in time for work. Let's see; I went to sleep at noon and I woke up at four P.M. Okay, I'm energized. I rolled out of bed carefully and went to my closet.

I rubbed my fist to my eye as I opened my closet door. Fang teleported into my room behind me.

"Hey, sleepy-head." I could hear a smirk in his voice. I grunted, still sleepy. "How was your nap?"

"You make me feel old when you say that." I grumbled. "How was school?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I searched through my clothes for my uniform. Yes, I have to wear a uniform to work; a red shirt and black pants with a black apron that ties around the waist with pockets on it. Oh, let's not forget my nametag!

"Boring as usual. When do you have off?"

"Today's Friday so tomorrow and Sunday. They're also giving me Wednesday off because we have our engagement party." I pulled out my uniform and Fang let go off my waist. I laid my outfit on the bed. I pulled my purple long sleeve shirt off and picked up my red one. Fang stared at me, surprised. I shrugged. "What? You've seen more than this. Doesn't matter anymore."

"Just not used to it, that's all." He looked at the ceiling for a moment and then he walked over to my desk which a had moved to the wall opposite my bed. I banged my head against that thing too many times in my sleep.

I slipped my shirt on and quickly changed into my work pants. I tied my hair up in a French braid and clipped the nametag on my shirt. I was allowed to take the little apron home so I tied it around my waist and kissed Fang on the cheek, leaving my room.

I walked past my family; they were all watching a movie they had bought on their way home from school today. I picked my keys off the hook and opened the front door.

"Max," Mom called. "Where are you going?"

I was half in the house and half on the porch. "Work. Later," I smiled, exiting the house.

I went into the open garage and put the key in the ignition in the car. Fang and I share a car; M3. I sped off the driveway and down the road to work. I would've flown but near work, there's no trees to land around and I wasn't allowed to cut slits in the back of my shirt. I got there at the same time Toby did. We work together in the band and out. We parked next to each other.

I got out and glared at Toby. "Oh, T-Bone! You weren't supposed to bring your Porsche! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

He shrugged, twirling his keys around his finger as we walked in side by side.

"This car isn't mine anymore." he explained. "My brother came back from college and took the keys away."

I stared pointedly at the keys in his hand. "Then what are those?"

"Keys; he's letting me drive it one last time before he bans me from the front seat." I laughed at him. "Ha-ha, why'd you bring the car and not the bike?"

"And let my baby be trashed? Uh-uh! No way!" I clocked in, Toby after me, and went to get a pad of paper and a pen.

"Hey, so what time should I be there for your engagement party?" Toby asked, Cassie next to him.

Cassie was our co-worker and a friend who found out my secret by mistake. She's kept it, thank God!

"Well, it'll start at six so start driving over to my place around five-fifty. Both of you." I told them.

Cassie was so smiley today. "I have news!"

I stared at her cautiously. "Okay,"

"Derek and I are having a baby!" She clapped her hands together. By the way, Cassie is thirty and Derek is thirty-two; they're married.

I smiled and hugged her, Toby hugging us both. I pulled away and looked at her seriously. "Be careful, okay? Stay away from the kitchen and only come back here to grab the orders." She nodded. "Good." I put on a nice smile and went out to wait a table.

Kevin came up to me, grabbing my arm, careful not to startle me and have me break his arm. He knows what and what not to do; experience. "Max, can you deal with table nine? I waited the table next to them and I overheard the kid; stubborn."

I nodded and walked over to the table. "Hello, my name is Max and I'll be your server. Have you been to Red Robin before?"

The mother nodded with a polite expression. "Yes, and we know the specials. We overheard the waiter from before."

"Okay, well, then. What would you like to drink?" I had my pen and paper ready.

"I'll have a Coke." The dad said.

"Um, I'll have a Sprite. Honey, what would you like?" The mom asked a four year-old girl.

She had her arms crossed and she was pouting. "Spwite." she mumbled.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll those back shortly." I went and got the drinks and placed them on a tray since I didn't have enough hands and I couldn't use my telekinesis. I brought the drinks to their table and placed the drinks in front of them each, placing a straw next to the glass. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Pot Roast Burger." The dad stated, reading off the menu.

"And I'll have the Banzai Burger." The woman politely added.

I sank down to my knees and smiled at the little girl. "And what would you like, sweetie?"

She wouldn't say anything to me. I looked at her mother seated beside her.

"Uh, she wants mac & cheese but she's been having too much of that lately. We want her to have variety." she explained. I nodded.

"What's your name, little one?" I asked.

She glanced at me for a second, still pouting. "Candy."

I smiled. "Well, that name suits you. You seem sweet to me." I saw a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "I'll make you an offer but you have to listen if it's going to work, okay?"

She shifted so she faced me.

"Now this is a secret so don't let anyone know, okay? Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded. "Yes! Yes, I can."

I chuckled quietly. "Alright. Well, little girls who order chicken strips…get a free cookie."

She stared at me in awe. "I'll have the chicken strips, please!"

I stood up and grabbed her parents menus. "So that's a Banzai burger, a pot roast burger, and kid's chicken strips." I turned my voice to a whisper. "And a free chocolate chip cookie." Candy nodded enthusiastically with a smile on her face. "Okay, I'll be back with your food in a while."

I past Rodney, the host, as he walked back to the podium and handed him the menus. I placed the order in the kitchen and Kevin stared at me.

"I don't believe it. What did you say to make her so happy and cooperative?" he asked.

"Well, I told her that good little girls who order chicken strips get free cookies. Her parents wanted her to get something other than mac & cheese."

"All kid's meals get free cookies." he pointed out.

I turned my head to face him, smiling. "She didn't know that."

He high-fived me. "Oh, you're good."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

I came home late at night, about eleven P.M. I put the keys on the hook and slumped up the stairs. I went into my room to see Fang sitting on the bed, watching the TV in the corner near the door. It was an engagement gift. I dragged me feet across the floor, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Long day?" he guessed.

"Toddlers throwing food, a party, a cook went home sick, I had to take over. I'm exhausted." I laid down.

Fang turned the TV off, teleporting the remote onto the desk. He scooted off the bed and knelt of the floor by my feet. He untied my sneakers and set them under the bed. He grabbed my ankles gently and swung my legs onto the bed. He went back to his original spot but laid down next to me, tucking me to his side. We were silent.

"Do you remember when we split?" Fang asked, bringing back a memory I did not want to see again.

I nodded against his shoulder where my head lay.

"Before that; when we were in the cave…I kissed you." He moved his head to look at me, his eyes and voice gentle and cautious. "Why'd you fly away?"

I drew in a shaky breath. "Um…I don't know. I guess I was- confused, maybe. I mean, so much had happened and then THAT. I guess, at the moment, it was an overload."

"You weren't disgusted by me?" his eyebrows came together.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you kept running away whenever I tried to talk to you about stuff like that."

"Fang," I sighed. "I was…scared. I was a teenage girl who's best friend kissed her. I was confused and scared for everyone; the kiss just added stress." I looked up at him. "Why'd you bring that up?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed, content. I started to fall asleep but I also couldn't.

"You asleep?" Fang whispered after a while.

"Mm-mm." I shook my head. My stomach growled. I groaned, covering my belly with my arms. "I hung'y."

Fang chuckled. "C'mon, I saved you a sundae."

I immediately shot out of the room, down to the kitchen. I opened the freezer but it wasn't there. I closed it and opened the fridge and it was sitting there in a tall glass, chocolate syrup drizzled on the top of vanilla ice cream; nuts sprinkled on the top WITH rainbow sprinkles; a spoon sat in it. With our homemade ice cream, you have to refrigerate it for a while to thaw it out. Let's not forget the maraschino cherry on top. I dug in right away. I finished it and washed the dish, wiping the chocolate off the corner of my mouth.

I trotted back up the stairs to my room- oh, wait, I didn't say: Fang and I share a room already. Iggy is right next door in Fang's old room- and sat on the bed next to Fang.

"Thanks," I murmured, staring at my laying down fiancé.

He sat up slowly and cupped my cheek with his hand. "You have chocolate on your mouth." I went to wipe it off with my hand but he caught my wrist and lowered my hand to my lap. His eyes never left mine. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. It stayed soft and gentle but held our love, nonetheless. He pulled away slowly, licking his lips. "Sweet."

I smiled. "Why do you have the TV on again?"

"It gets boring without you here."

"Now you know how I feel. You're just as smart as me. You took the same courses; why are you still in school? You basically already have your college degree."

"Max…"

I heard a small scream. I jolted out of my room, recognizing it as Angel and I ran into her room. She was sitting up in bed, crying, panting, and frantically looking around the room. "Max!"

I ran over and hugged her. "What happened? Angel. What. Happened?!"

She was shaking. "I- I had a nightmare that everyone was…killed. It felt so lifelike and real, it scared me." her voice was tiny. "Is everyone okay? Are they safe?"

"Yes, we are." Everyone was crowded outside her bedroom.

I let go of Angel and tucked her back in. I closed the door behind me as I left. Everyone went to their respective rooms. Fang and I went into our room and we sank down onto the bed, holding each other around the waist.

"You did a good job in there, Max." he complimented.

"I know how to take care of her; I'm practically her mother. I've raised her."

"It's late; let's sleep."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I fell asleep instantly.

()(((()()()()()()((()())()))))()()()()()()()()()()((((()()()()))))))))()()()()()()()()()()()()((((((((()()()())

Okay, so I'll update over the weekend; I promise! I'll even try to update my other stories too!


	21. sorry!

Why, why, WHY me?! Ok, I cant update for about two to three weeks because something happened to my dominant hand; im a lefty and I hurt it so I cant use it. Im surprised that I can type at all. Its in a temporary cast until my radiologist knows what is up with it. There may be a fracture along my growth plate so the pain is all up and down my arm. Anyway, this is a I am so f-ing sorry A/N. I have the ideas in my head but I cant put them down. I cant even hold a pencil! This is the worst fate for a writer! …peace.


	22. Concert for Kendra, Moving

Twirl, twirl, twirl…, twirl, twirl, twirl, twirl. I grabbed the back of the spinney-chair and halted it. I stared at Stain.

"Would you QUIT that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Toby and Jane were holding hands, chuckling. Their relationship has been growing rapidly.

Stain just stared back, not blinking. "No," He tried to spin again but I held it in place.

Nina, Toby, Jane, Stacey, Stan, Fang, and I were in the recording studio downtown. Fang wanted to see what exactly we did when we worked.

I turned and looked at Fang, smiling. "See what I have to put up with?"

He stood up from his spot in the corner and came to stand next to me. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

Everyone around up 'ooh'ed. We broke apart and Fang smiled a tiny smile.

"Wanted to do that for a while?" I guessed.

He shrugged, letting me go. "Eh, I'd say an hour, hour and a half."

I chuckled and everyone laughed as well. (A/N: By the way, I'm suffering trying to update for you guys. I can't leave you hanging. So, I'm trying to push through the pain and type this for you. Aren't I nice?)

The studio door opened and Rover (Our bodyguard of many) walked in. "Lapis, someone's here to see you."

"Who? Is it family?" I asked, putting my pad of paper and pen on a table.

He shook his head. "No, but she said it's important."

I nodded. "Send her in."

Rover disappeared behind the door and in walked Kendra. She was a friend of Ella's. She had a black eye and a split lip. Kendra looked about to cry. I ran over to her with Fang by my side and everyone else following.

"Oh my God! Kendra, what the hell happened to you?" I demanded, brushing her hair out of her face. I saw blood crusted along her golden hairline. "C'mon, sit down."

Stan gave her the spinney-chair. She sat down slowly like it pained her. I gently lifted the hem of her shirt and saw welts covering her abdomen. I looked at her, stunned.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered. "Devin?" I guessed.

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. She nodded. "Yes," she muttered. "But…he'd said that he'll never do that again. He said he loves me, that he wouldn't hurt me again."

"Do you let him see you cry?" I questioned. She nodded. "Do you let him do "things,"" I quoted 'things.' "to you? Like, play with you?"

She nodded. "But…only because he really loves me, you know?"

"Kendra, does this happen often?" Fang asked.

"O-Only when he's angry." She tried to assure us.

"Kendra…he's using you. He's ABUSING you! You can't go near him again." I commanded.

"No! He's all I've got! And I'm all he's got!"

"Kendra, you have us!" Toby pointed out. "And he'll have the police. He isn't allowed to hurt you."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair, and standing up. I froze and smiled. I looked at Fang.

He gazed back warily. "You've got that look; what's up?"

Everyone looked at me. I grabbed the notepad and pen, writing lyrics down. "Toby, you'll sing this, got it? We'll hold a concert just for Kendra and Devin…and the police."

&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&^

"Max, are you SURE this will work?" Toby asked for the nth teen time.

I groaned. "Yes! Now, shush!" I practiced the notes on the concert.

"Guys, you're on!" Boom told us. The band and I walked out and got into our positions in front of our audience. To make it less conspicuous, we not only invited the state police but firemen, doctors, and just regular people. My family was backstage, watching from the cameras. Kendra and Devin got special seats up front along with seven police officers.

"Okay, you guys." I said into the mic, speaking to the audience. "This song is dedicated to our dearest friend Kendra…and her boyfriend Devin." The spotlight shone on Kendra and Devin in the front and the camera showed them on screen. The bruises and welts on Kendra were starting to fade; they were barely noticeable.

Stan started playing the drums and I added guitar. Soon, everyone was playing their instrument. The song is called "Face Down." (Originally by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down. Cover up with make up in the mirror tell yourself it's never gonna happen again you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown I see what's going down. I see the way you go and say your right again, say your right again heed my lecture Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down a new life she has. Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. One day she will tell you that she has had enough its coming round again. Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has. Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has. Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough…"

The whole time, all of us were staring at Devin. No, glaring is more like it. He was staring at Kendra who was crying in thanks to us. Everyone was cheering and crying because they understood the message: he abused her. The police noticed too and they arrested Devin. He was going to be under house arrest. And, possibly, jail. Oh God, I hope he goes to jail.

"This next song is called Guardian Angel." Toby said into the mic. To be honest, I had no clue who wrote this song or what the lyrics were. They just gave me a sheet of music to memorize. (Originally R.J.A. [Same band as before])

"When I see your smile, Tears roll down my faceI can't now that I'm strong I have figured out, How this world turns cold and it breaks through my I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.I will never let you fall. (let you fall)I'll stand up for you forever.I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to seasons are changing, And waves are crashing, And stars are falling all for grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. (let you fall)I'll stand up for you forever.I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heaven'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y, My true love, my whole don't throw that away.'Cause I'm here... for you. Please don't walk away and, Please tell me you'll stay! Yeahh! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Stay! Whoa-oh! Use me as you will! Pull my strings just for a thrill! And I know I'll be okay, Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! ) I will never let you fall! I'll stand up for you forever! I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven! I will never let you fall! I'll stand up for you forever! I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"

I smiled, loving the lyrics. No offense to Toby, but he isn't that deep. He can write great songs but not the kind that can reach your heart. I saw movement in my peripheral vision and looked over. Fang was smiling at me from behind the curtain. I smiled back.

"None of you will guess who wrote this song." Toby said into the mic. "Because he isn't part of the band…but part of the band's family."

I stared at Toby, confused about what he was saying. He left the mic and motioned to Fang to walk out. If my guitar didn't have a strap, it would've fallen out of my hands. No way!

"This is Obsidian; Lapis Lazuli's fiancé." We had made up a nickname for Fang in case he ever wanted to join the band. The name suits him; obsidian means black. "He wrote the song for her." Fang was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I could tell what he was thinking. 'I told you I'm creative.'

I took off my guitar, setting her in her stand on stage. My eyes never left Fang. I walked over and stood in front of him, no expression on my face. Everyone in the band and audience were silent, awaiting my reaction. I licked my lips, starting to smile a huge, happy smile. I quickly took that one step forward, throwing my arms around Fang's neck, and kissing him. He put his arms around my waist, kissing me back. Everyone- and I repeat, everyone- cheered and whistled. Even the police officers! Fang and I broke apart but we didn't let go off each other. I hugged him.

"Thank you." I murmured to him. I let go as did he and went over to my guitar. He walked off stage with a smirk on his face. It was a smirk to everyone else but to me…it was a smile. I knew him so well.

We did our concert and now it was time to do a song created by someone else. I decided we do two.

"ALL ABOOOOOAAAARRD HAHAHAHAHAHA...AY AY AY AY AY...Crazy, but that's how it goesMillions of people living as foesMaybe its not to lateTo learn how to loveAnd forget how to hateMental wounds not healingLife's a bitter shameI'm going off the rails on a crazy trainI've listened to preachersI've listened to foolsI've watched all the dropoutsWho make their own rulesOne person conditioned to rule and controlThe media sells it and you have the roleMental wounds still screamingDriving me insaneI'm going off the rails on a crazy trainI'm going off the rails on a crazy trainI know that things are going wrong for meYou gotta listen to my wordsYeh-h yeeeeaaaahhhh(CRAZY ASS GUITAR SOLO!!!!!!!!!!)Heirs of a cold warThat's what we've becomeInheriting troubles I'm mentally numbCrazy, I just cannot bearI'm living with something that just isn't fairMental wounds not healingWho and what's to blameI'm going off the rails on a crazy train." Toby sang the song. (If you don't know…you're stupid. Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne)

"This is a song dedicated to the ones I love. I know it's slow and whatever but it's a classic." I put my guitar down and stood in front of the mic. (Originally by Whitney Houston [song: I will Always Love You])

"If I Should stay I would only be in your way So I'll go But I know I'll think of you every step of the way And I... Will always Love you, oohh Will always Love you You My darling you Mmm-mm Bittersweet Memories That is all I'm taking with me So good-bye Please don't cry We both know I'm not what you You need And I... Will always love you I... Will always love you You, ooh _[Instrumental / Sax solo]_I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of And I wish you joy and happiness But above all this I wish you love And I... Will always love you I... Will always love you _[Repeat]_I, I will always love You.... You Darling I love you I'll always I'll always Love You.. Oooh Ooohhh." The concert ended and we all bowed and went backstage. As everyone was congratulated on our great concert and getting the message through, I was looking for Fang. I found him sitting on the couch in the backroom, away from everyone. I walked over to him, he didn't notice.

I sat facing him, kneeling by his feet, looking into his eyes. He stared at me before a grin crossing his face. I smiled back, naturally.

"That…was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I murmured to him.

He smirked. "I told you I'm creative."

I brushed his hair out of his eyes gently. "Yes, you are." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. It was a small kiss…at first. Fang placed his hand behind my head and tangled his fingers in my hair. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss but I turned my head to the side so my lips were almost touching his cheek. "Everyone's in the next room," I breathed. "We should stop." My eyes were closed.

"Not a chance." Fang whispered/growled. He placed his free hand on my cheek and moved my lips back to his.

Our lips moved in sync as I slowly got up to his level. I moved so I was sitting next to him, us facing each other, never breaking the kiss. Once again, Fang tilted his head and I helped deepen the kiss by turning my head the other way. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. Just as we were "getting into it" (A/N: Lol, sorry, I didn't want to say another thing…But I WILL say they do nothing but kiss. Strictly PG-13), I gasped, pulling away. Fang just stared at me.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked, moving my hair away from my face.

I licked my lips, looking down. The door opened.

"See? I TOLD you they were in here." Iggy gloated. "Making out, no doubt." He smirked.

I swiveled my head around to face Iggy. I glared at him. He backed up out of the room, closing the door in front of him. I sighed, placing my head against Fang's shoulder.

"You pulled away because Iggy barged in?" Fang questioned.

"I am so mad!" I ground out, immediately standing up. I went over to the wall, punching it. "Every time we try to make time for US, no one else, they barge in and ruin it! I'm sick of the lack of privacy!"

Fang came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His front was against my back and his chin was resting on my shoulder, lips to my ear. "Which is why we're going to move out as soon as we're married." His breath tickled my ear.

"I wouldn't mind that…but I'd miss the family. You'd miss the family. And they'd miss us."

"We aren't moving that far. Only a couple blocks away." He informed me.

I turned around in his arms to face him. "Why does it sound like you already bought a place?"

He lifted an eyebrow with a smirk gracing his lips.

"You didn't."

He sucked in a breath. "I did." He admitted casually.

I hugged him. "You bought us a house already?!" I was smiling but I was also in slight shock. He nodded slowly, ready for an explosion. I kissed him fiercely. That surprised him but he quickly got over it. He took a step forward, pushing me up against the wall.

Mom came in with Angel and Gazzy. "Max, Fang," she warned.

We pulled apart slowly, reluctantly. I was still smiling at him, but it was a small, demure one. I gave him a small peck on the lips, pulling away quickly as to not go overboard like we normally do.

"When do we leave?" I asked him quietly, to keep our mood. We completely ignored Mom.

"Next week." He was just as quiet. Shocker, there! Note sarcasm. (Lol.)

"Mmm, house or apartment?" I didn't want to escape our position and I could see my mom's expression from the corner of my eye: uncomfortable and a little disturbed.

"House. Big enough for both of us and a couple others."

I leaned in, kissing him gently, and nipped his bottom lip for a split second before stepping away. Angel and Gazzy looked outright grossed out, even though they've seen- and in Angel's way, heard- worse. Mom looked either upset- like mad- or like she was going to barf. Too close to call.

"What about leaving?" Angel asked me.

I looked over at Fang. He came up and held me hand. "Have everyone come in here." he instructed.

Mom went and got everyone while Fang and I sat on the couch, Gazzy and Angel on the floor by our feet. Everyone gathered- the band, crew, and family.

Jeb was holding Johnny. "What's going on?"

"Fang and I are moving out next week." I told them after a pregnant moment's silence.

Then…it went crazy.


	23. New House, New Songs!

Chapter Oncoming!:

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"Max, Fang, think about this for a second." Jeb said over everyone else.

"We have." Fang grabbed my hand as I explained. "You never give us any privacy; none of you. And we're about to be married. We can't mooch off of you guys. And," I added, stopping Nudge from objecting. "We'll only be a couple blocks over. I have two jobs, Fang can get a part time job; we can take care of ourselves."

"And Max and I are going to be 20 soon. Legally, since we're 19, we're adults now. We can do as we please." Fang added.

Mom sighed. "When exactly are you two leaving?" There were many protests against Mom agreeing with us. "Listen," she told them. "They're right. Their wedding is in a couple months. The least we can do is let them have as much privacy as possible when they return from their…honeymoon. And our house has no quiet at all."

"What are you talking about? Most of us are never home or staying cooped up in our rooms." Ella said.

"Ella, if you got married, would you want your parents in the same house?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind for a while. At least, until I'm comfortable leaving."

"How about if you have four 20 year olds, two 17 year olds, one 14 year old, and a 12 year old staying in the same house? Fang and I are leaving so we're not as crowded. There's two adults, 9 kids, and two babies in that house and not enough space. You can come visit anytime."

(A/N: I got new glasses! Eep! Sorry, but I just wanted to say that! Lol. Back to the story. Oh, and I also figured out all their ages. Your welcome! Lol.)

"Wait, this won't effect the band, will it?" Boom asked from the doorway.

I shook my head. "No, we won't be far. And," I addressed my family as Fang and I stood. "We weren't asking anyone's permission. We were telling you."

"Well, I, for one, am happy you two are moving." Iggy said. "You can finally have time to yourselves. I feel like moving."

"Iggy, you CAN move out." I pointed out.

He put his arm around Ella's waist. "And leave her? No way." Ella blushed and smiled. Iggy kissed her cheek.

&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&$&&$&$&$

"Fang, come on. Give it back." I held my hand out. He didn't give it back; he just smirked. "Fang, I'm serious. I have to pack that."

He took on a look of great concentration. "How much do you think it'll sell for on the internet?"

I blushed. "Fang! Give it!" I reached for it but he blocked me. "If you don't, you won't ever see me in it." I warned, trying not to laugh as his smirk died away.

He handed me my black lace bra and I stuffed it into my duffel bag. I was facing away from him, putting more of my clothes in my bag, when I felt his arms snake around my waist. He kissed me right on my pulse point. I rolled my eyes lightly.

"C'mon, silly. You have to pack too." I reminded him.

He grunted a protest, kissing my neck again. "Can't I just teleport my stuff over?"

I laughed. "No, do it the old fashion way. Now, come on, help me pack."

Ella came in, after knocking, holding up something black and silky. "Max, are these shorts yours? They were in my room by mistake."

I started to laugh. "No. Those are…Fang's boxers."

Ella's eyes widened and she squeaked, dropping them and wiping her hand on her pants. "Ew…"

"Don't worry, they're probably clean." Fang told her, picking them off the ground and stuffing them into his duffel bag next to mine. "Is everything in the car?"

She nodded. "Yeah. All we need are your bags of clothes and shoes."

I nodded. "We'll be ready in an hour or two." Ella left, closing the door. I sighed, putting a folded shirt in my bag. "I'm going to miss this room."

Fang moved my duffel bag off the bed and gently set me down in its place. He sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll forget all about it after you see our new house." He kissed my temple.

"Will I? I mean, this room has always been around me. This is the place where I wrote my first official song. This room…holds many of my memories."

"New memories will be created in our house." Fang reminded me. "C'mon. Let's finish."

I groaned and laid back, Fang too. I faced him. "Can't you use your powers to teleport them into the bags?"

"Didn't I JUST pitch that idea?"

"No. You said teleport them to the house. This is different." He raised an eyebrow. "Please?" I stared into his endless eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I already did." He smiled and I, back.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well," Fang leaned his head closer to mine. "We have an hour…"

I smiled.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

I groaned, turning over. I opened my eyes, looking at my watch. I sat up.

"Fang," I nudged his shoulder and he sat up next to me, rubbing his eyes. "We need to go downstairs. We slept a little bit too much." [;) lol.] I picked up my duffel as Fang grabbed his. We walked over to the door, hand in hand. I took one last look about the room; the now empty walls; the uncovered bed; the barren closet. All the necessities: TV; desk; hangers; covers; clock; lamp; posters; mini fridge; nightstand: they're all going over to our new place. The reason we were able to take the desk and nightstand is because, legally, they were mine. The nightstand was made special, one-of-a-kind for me, and the desk was given to me for my sixteenth birthday. We left the room, walked down the stairs, and out the front door. Everyone was sitting on the front porch. ( I don't know exactly how old Nikki or Johnny is so I'm going to say Nikki is three and Johnny is two. Ok? K.)

"Ready to go?" Fang murmured to me. I nodded, smiling a small smile at him.

"Time to go. Let me see my baby brother." I held my arms out for Johnny and he hugged me as tight as he could. I kissed his cheek and handed him back to Mom. Everyone took turns hugging Fang and I.

Fang and I went to the car. I put my bag in and Fang got into the driver's seat. He started the car and I went over to his side, his window open.

"Guide me there, I want to take my bike." I told him.

He nodded. "But be careful, will you?" He raised an eyebrow.

I smiled. "I promise." I leaned in and kissed him gently. I ran to the garage and started my bike, hopping on and putting my jacket and helmet on. I sped out of the garage and slammed on the brakes right next to the car. I smiled and winked at Fang as he rolled his eyes and drove off. I waved goodbye to everyone. I took off after Fang, leaving some space between us but not enough where someone could cut through.

We arrived at our house in no time at all. Fang pulled into a driveway and I took the spot right next to his side of the car. Mom traded our M3 for a pick-up. I hate her for that yet I love her for that. I parked my bike and got off to be staring at a lovely two story house. It was a brick Victorian house with rounded rooms and balconies. (I'll get the picture on my profile) It had three or four stories, I couldn't really tell. The porch was nice and big and shaded. As far as I could tell, the backyard was big and spacious with a playground. My jaw dropped.

Fang literally popped up next to me, smiling a huge smile.

"Holy shit," I muttered. "That is ONE BIG HOUSE."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get the bedroom stuff in. You parents helped me get all the other furniture in three days ago while you were working." He walked over to the car and grabbed out duffels. I picked up our TV and carried it in. The inside was just as amazing as the outside.

As soon as you walk in, to your left, there's a family room with couches, a plasma TV, coffee table- the whole works! To your right, there's a living room. You know, nothing but couches and tables. A relaxing area. I walked farther into the house and toward the back, there was the kitchen. It had a big fridge, a stove, oven, microwaves, cabinets, shelves, sink, dishwasher, everything. Next to it, near the sliding door leading to the backyard, was the eating area with a big table. The floors were wood, unlike the front of the house.

I walked upstairs and saw each door was labeled with a wooden name: bathroom; master bedroom; guest room 1; guest room 2; bathroom; combining bathroom/bedroom; library; and office. I walked into the master bedroom- our room- and set the TV on a small table in the corner where the TV would look good at. I hooked it up using my powers as I stared at Fang teleporting everything else into the house- except the desk.

I smiled at him as he concentrated as to not screw up and lose our things somewhere. I walked out of the room and went to the car to pull the desk out. I started pulling it out with my own power but then I used my telekinesis to pull it out some more.

I heard footsteps coming my way from my new neighbor's house as I set the desk don on the ground; it had wheels on the bottom so I could just push it into the house since the porch had a slope instead of steps.

"Hey," I heard a male voice say. I looked over and saw that a brunette, tan dude come over.

"Hi." I tried to be friendly.

"Do you need help? It looks heavy." He offered.

"No, thanks, though. I'm alright." I struggled to close the drawer but it was stuck. If I applied any more pressure to it, it would break. "Stupid trick-drawer." I mumbled.

"I'll get it." He was too persistent.

"It's okay. There's a certain way to get this drawer in." I kicked it with my shin and it shut. I smiled triumphantly. "There."

"I'm Eddie." Eddie stuck his hand out. I could see that he was flexing his muscles to show off.

"I'm Max." I shook his hand and gave a firm grip before I let go and started wheeling the desk to the door. It was the last thing we needed to bring in. "So, Eddie, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?" He gave me an appraising look when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Twenty."

"Cool. Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

We stopped outside the front door. "It's possible. I mean, I used to live a couple blocks away. I just moved here to escape my family."

"C'mon. Families aren't that bad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, try living with your mom, dad, new baby brother, sister and her husband," I lied about that little detail. They aren't married….yet. "other sister and her husband," another lie. "their child, little brother, little sister, three dogs, and fiancé." I could tell he liked me and I wanted him to know I wasn't available.

"Whoa…How many is that?"

"Fifteen, including me."

"So…you left them all?" He sounded hopeful.

"N-"

"Max," Fang came out of the house, interrupting me. I smiled at him. "Who's this?"

"Eddie, our neighbor. Eddie, this is my fiancé, Nick." Fang came next to me, hugging me to his side, while shaking Eddie's hand politely.

"I'll leave you two to settling in." Eddie left, going back to his house. "Nice bike, Nick."

"Actually, that's mine." I corrected him.

"Hmm. How much you want for it?" If I had kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't have asked: damn it!

I had been smiling but now I wasn't. "It's not for sale."

"Go put it in the garage." Fang whispered to me.

I went over to my bike as I opened the garage with the opener Fang handed me. I pushed it in carefully and closed the garage after I left it. Eddie had retreated to his house after I denied him my bike. I jogged back over to Fang and he pulled me to him, kissing me on the lips.

"Eddie was looking." He murmured after we broke apart. "He had that 'you're-faking' look on his face."

I kissed Fang on the lips again before pushing the desk inside. Once in the safety and privacy of our own, NEW home, Fang teleported the desk up to the office.

"The office is yours. Along with the basement."

"What's in the basement?" He didn't answer but his eye twinkled. I saw the future when I walked into the room. "You didn't," I ran to the basement and saw that he made it into a recording studio for me. Guitars, drums, mics- everything musical was down here for me and the band. I turned around to face him since he followed me down…at a slower pace. "Why?" That's all I asked.

He shrugged, hugging me around the waist. "I figured you could just stay home to record instead of go all the way downtown. We all live around here and it takes forever to go to that studio so…this way is quicker."

"You…are the best," I chuckled as I spoke, a huge grin on my face. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He immediately responded. Our lips moved and molded together. I slowly wrapped my arms around Fang's neck, tangling my fingers in his black locks. He pressed me against the wall and lifted my leg onto his hip. I tilted my head at the same time as him and we deepened the kiss. I started to laugh a bit and Fang pulled away.

"What's up?" he asked, breathless, voice husky and rough.

"I keep expecting someone to-"

Ding dong.

"-interrupt." I finished stupidly after the door bell. "Who else knows we're here?"

"Friends and family."

"Do you want to answer the door?" I asked quietly.

"No," He quickly dipped his head down and started kissing me again.

"We're coming in anyway!" Toby's voice boomed down. We had left the studio door open. Fang immediately backed up and we straightened ourselves.

"How'd they get in?!" I hissed.

"I think we left the front door unlocked." Oops.

The band came downstairs slowly and cautiously. "Whoa, sweet studio." Black-Hole commented.

"Yeah, why'd you come in?" I asked, bluntly.

"We wanted to see your house." Stan said.

"Don't you think you could've let us settle in before you visit? Or at least…call."

"Or don't come at all." Fang muttered. I elbowed him playfully.

"Guys, this isn't like my mom's house. You can't just barge in. The whole reason we moved out was for privacy."

"Oh, by the way, Max, some dude was staring at your house from next door." Toby told me, looking at the equipment.

"Alright, thanks. That's Eddie. He's creepy."

"Duh." Fang muttered again.

"You think you could write a song, Max?" Boom asked. "'Cause we kinda… have a concert next week."

I sighed and picked up a pad of paper and a pen as I sat down. I thought a moment and started writing. I gave the paper to Toby, letting him know he's the one who's going to sing it.

He started, "The moon is shining bright

The mood is feeling right

I'll kiss you on your neck

People will stare but we won't care

We're high above the ground

We're nowhere to be found

Empowered by adrenaline

Feel I've been born again

Again, I am repeating myself And I know it is time for you

To sit and pretend Damn regret, I'll try to forget

Don't worry about me

Cause I'm real fine

Cast my line

To see what's behind

Did you think you persuaded me to let you go? I'm wishing you were here

My weakness is my fear

Alone I am myself

No reason left for me to care

Distracted by the sound

I hear footsteps all around

Empowered by adrenaline

Feel I've been born again

Again, I am repeating myself

And I know it is time for you

To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget

Don't worry about me

Cause I'm refined

Cast my line

To see what's behind

Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

You're the only one I turn to

When I feel like no one's there

And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour

You give me the power

To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget

Don't worry about me

Cause I'm refined

Cast my line

To see what's behind

Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

Did you think I'd forget?

Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?

Did you think I'd forget?

Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?"

I smiled. "Well?"

"It's great! As usual. We can come over tomorrow to record?" Frenchy asked permission.

I nodded. "Sure, but call in advance so we can get everything ready."

They all nodded.

"Hey, Max," Fang coaxed. "Why don't you write a song that you'll sing?"

"I can't think of anything…"

"I bet you couldn't write a song for yourself even if you tried." He provoked.

I scowled. "You know me TOO well." I started thinking of a song. I got an idea and I went over to the piano.

I started playing. "Playground school bell rings, again.

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to…Hello…

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide…

Don't cry…

Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…" (First song: Damn Regret by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Second song: Hello by Evanescence) [It may seem short but there's a lot of solo piano and the notes are held out…]

"Why not create another song, Max-I-million?" Toby joked. He knew I hated that nickname.

I stood from the piano and motioned Stan to the drum set. "Follow the beat." I grabbed a guitar (Scarlett is packed away in their room) and tuned it. I stood in front of the microphone. "Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that Never was and never will be

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled Without the mask, where will you hide?

Can't find yourself lost in your lie I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore It Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool."

I raised an eyebrow at them to see what they would say. (Everybody's Fool by Evanescence)

"One more." Nina urged. I shook my head. "Please? The last one for the week. We have a deadline to come up with these, you know. We have to record them for the CD, practice, and play them at the concert. We need one more song to fill the slot and you have one song less than Toby."

"Fine." I agreed. I cleared my throat and tried to think. I drew a blank. I couldn't think of anything and then I suddenly thought of a song. (Snow White Queen by Evanescence)

"Stoplight, lock the door.

Don't look back.

Undress in the dark,

And hide from you,

All of 'll never know the way your words have haunted me.

I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.

You don't know belong to me,

My snow white queen.

There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is up in a dream.

Frozen fear.

All your hands on me.

I can't screamI can't escape the twisted way you think of me.

I feel you in my dreams and I don't belong to me,

My snow white queen.

There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is youI can't save your life,

Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.

I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world belong to me,

My snow white queen.

There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."

I finished and set the guitar back in its holder. Stan and I went back to everyone on the other side of the glass. I crossed my arms across my chest as Fang kissed my cheek. Despite myself, I smiled at him.

Toby, Jane, Nina, Stacey, and Stan all said goodbye and left the house, closing and locking the door after them. They had stayed for a couple hours, all of us just hanging out in the family room and kitchen. Now, it was around midnight and they all left, leaving me and Fang to our new home.

"We have the place to ourselves." Fang pointed out.

"Yepp." I agreed. "Race you upstairs."

We looked at each other and sprinted to the staircase, shoving each other out of the way. When we got to our room, we entered at the same time. I don't know about Fang but I was exhausted. The day was extra-stressing and it took all my energy away.

"I'm beat." I mumbled, Fang next to me on the queen size bed. We were laying down.

"Me too. Your friends are too crazy." Fang murmured, his eyes already closed.

My eyelids started to droop and I succumbed to the peacefulness of slumber.


	24. I had to save him, I HAD to!

Chapter again…:

I groaned, rolling over and stretching. I took in a deep breath, my eyes still closed. I smelled something. Something…delicious. I opened my eyes to see me on my new bed in my new room. But I didn't see Fang anywhere. I got out of bed, changed, and went down the hall and stairs to the kitchen.

Fang was making chocolate chip pancakes. There, on the counter, was a giant mess of ingredients. Fang was at the stove, flipping the pancakes and placing them on a plate. There was enough for both of us. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Morning, sunshine." He greeted.

"Morning." I kissed his shoulder. "You're cleaning this up when you're done."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Here," He handed me the plate of pancakes. "Go put these on the table?"

I took the plate and set it on the table, sitting down in one of the chairs. Already on the table were: plates; juice; milk; silverware; and a giant plate of sausage and bacon.

"You know all my favorites." I commented.

Fang came to my side. "That's because they're the same as mine." He kissed the crown of my head right before he sat down in the chair next to mine. "Dig in."

We ate our delicious breakfast and talked afterward. Just normal, casual talking. I finally noticed Fang looked clean cut, not casual.

"What's with the dress clothes?" I asked.

"Job interview." he picked up our plates and brought all the dirty dishes to the sink. I wiped down the table. "I have to leave in half an hour."

I dried the table and put the rag on the counter, walking over to Fang. "Are you going to be a big business man?"

"I don't know. Probably not, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me before that the Flock and family are going to work with the FBI later, right? From what you said, my job didn't sound so…formal."

I winced. "I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me…what?"

"The FBI jobs that we were all supposed to have…sort of changed."

"How so?"

"Only Gazzy is going to work with them. Iggy's going to be a chef. Nudge is still going to be a radio broadcaster. Angel is going to be a fashion designer and Kyle, an architect."

"Why'd it change?"

"Iggy getting his sight back changed the future."

"What about you and me?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you what you'll be…I don't really know. But my job is going to stay the same; rock star." I kissed his cheek. "I'm going to wash the car for you."

I went out into the front of the house and hosed down the car. I was scrubbing the hood when Eddie came out of his house. He noticed me and I tried not to groan. Eddie, the annoying, persistent thing of a guy, jogged over with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Max."

"Hi." Only one word sentences, Max, one word.

"How was your first night in this house?"

"Fine."

"Who were those people who came over last night? You're family?"

"Members."

"Members? Of what?" He sounded scared. I bet he thought we were in a cult. He's too nosy!

"Band."

"Nick's in a band?"

I glared at him. "No."

"Oh, so friends who are in a band." He sounded like he understood.

Jackass. "No."

"I don't…understand."

"Eddie, I'm in the band. How is it so hard to believe that I'm in a band or that I ride a motorcycle?"

He shrugged. "You don't look it."

I was about to punch him but a car pulled into my driveway. I looked and Mom, Jeb, Ella, and Johnny were inside. They came out.

I wiped my hands on a towel and ran to my family. I hugged Mom and hugged Jeb. Ella launched herself at me and Johnny ran over to me with his stubby little feet. I picked him up and he giggled.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see your house." Ella explained.

"Where's everyone else?"

Ella nodded her head upward, a barely noticeable movement. I nodded back; they had flown above the car and I noticed that they were going to land in the backyard.

I went back to the car, it was all clean. It just needed to dry. I led my family inside and saw that Fang had let everyone inside from the back door.

"Max!" Angel ran over and hugged me, being careful of Johnny. "This place is incredible!"

"I know, isn't it?" I agreed.

"Oh my gosh, Max! I am so jealous! I want to live here. You missed it, Max! Nikki tried to fly! She flapped about three feet in the air! It was so cute! I know it's been a day but I've missed you!" Nudge ran over with Nikki cradled carefully in her arms. She hugged me and I, back.

"Okay, Nudge. Well, I hope I can see her fly sometime soon." I looked around, pulling away from Nudge. "Where's your baby's daddy?"

"At work. He's trying to help out at the house so he's working as an intern architect."

I smiled smugly at Fang. He stuck his tongue out at me.

The family noticed and looked confused but letting it go.

"C'mon, I'll give you guys a tour." I set Johnny on the floor and let everyone upstairs.

I showed them everywhere, every inch of the house, and when we got to the basement, Gazzy's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, Max! This is better than the studio downtown!"

"I know. Fang did this for me." Fang had left to go to his interview as we started the tour.

"Hey, Max? Where'd he go?" Mom asked.

"Job interview." I responded, leading everyone back upstairs.

As we reached the kitchen, Angel grabbed my hand, stopping me. I looked at her and she had a far-away look. I guided her to a chair and had her sit down. I bent down to her eye-level.

"Angel, what's up?" I asked.

"Your neighbor."

"What about my neighbor?"

"Max, I would be careful…" She looked at me worriedly. "He…likes you."

"How so?" I was wary.

"He doesn't like your relationship with Fang…" She was hinting.

"Angel, why can't you just tell me?"

"He's watching," She whispered. "He ALWAYS is."

"You mean…Max has a stalker?" Iggy asked.

She nodded.

"Big deal, I can handle that guy." I waved off their concern.

Angel grasped my arm and gripped it tightly. "No, Max! You have to be careful! He's going to do anything to make you his!"

"Does he have a mural of me in his bedroom?" I joked.

She shook her head. "No, his bathroom."

"Creepy."

"Well, duh, Max. That's what stalkers are." Gazzy sat down next to Angel. "What's part of the mural?"

"Hair, pictures, clothing…your toothbrush." She stared at me. "Even though it's been one day since you moved here."

"He said I looked familiar. Maybe he's known me longer?"

"He could be a fan of Saviors of the World… and he's found out where you had lived before." Iggy supplied.

I was sucked into a vision.

&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$VISION&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&$

Fang was walking out of an office building, shaking a man's hand, being polite. He started toward our car and Eddie stood there by the door.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" Fang asked, polite in every way, squinting against the sun.

"She's mine." he responded angrily.

"Who's yours?" Fang was confused.

"Max," Eddie held up a gun and shot at Fang.

&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&REALITY&&$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$

I fell in my butt on the floor. I was shaking.

"Max? Max, what did you see?" Jeb was grasping me by the shoulders.

I looked at him. "Call the police, tell them to follow my bike." I broke his hold as I stood and ran to the garage.

"Max! Max, what happened?!" Iggy screamed at me.

I opened my mind to Angel and showed what I had seen. I got on my bike and blasted the garage door open with my mind. I rode off in the direction my internal compass pointed: in the direction of Fang.

There were shadows above me and I saw that the Flock was flying with me. I sped up on my bike. I had to save Fang, I HAD to!


	25. Saved,,,or are they?

There was no one on the highway so I kicked it into overdrive. I drove faster…and faster…and faster. To bystanders, I probably looked like a blur.

The Flock was flying above and I felt a presence poking at my brain. I opened up.

'MAX!' It was Angel. 'WE HAVE TO HURRY!'

I didn't answer, I just rode faster. (And why, you may ask, didn't I use my wings and just freaking fly? Because I'm stupid and didn't think of that.)

I pulled in at the parking lot and shut my motorcycle off, Iggy flying down next to me, grabbing it before it fell. I took my helmet off and looked in the direction where Fang and (shudder) Eddie would be standing.

Eddie was already yelling at Fang. There was only one thing that I could think of at that moment: run. I ran over to Fang and Eddie, jumping in front of Fang as the bullet whizzed out of the gun. It hit me right above my left hip bone.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion after that. I looked up into Fang's eyes as I let out a grunt of pain. His widened a bit as I started to fall to the ground.

"NO!" I heard everyone's scream. Fang screamed, Iggy screamed; Nudge, Angel, Gazzy- they all screamed.

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me to the ground. "No, no, no, Max! No! Where'd it hit you; where'd it hit?" Fang looked at me with such a scared expression, I felt as if I was going to cry. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"It hit…my hip." I slurred out. The bullet was really in, too.

There was another gunshot and everyone froze. A body hit the floor, dead. My head sort of…flopped…to look in the direction of the noise. Eddie was on the ground, a bullet in his skull.

Policemen were surrounding us and the Flock all ran over to me.

"Max, Max!" Nudge yelled out at me.

"I'm shot not deaf, sweetie." I told her with a small laugh. A tear ran down my cheek and Fang bent down, kissing it away. He smoothed my hair back from my sweating forehead.

"Just…sit still, okay?" She looked nervous. She put her hand near my wound and I realized what she was going to do.

My eyes widened. "No, Nudge, do-!" She pulled the bullet out using her "gift." The "don't" was cut off by my scream of pain. My back arched upward and Fang held me still. When I finished off the scream, I looked over at Nudge with watery eyes. "New rule: NEVER do that again!!!"

"Damn it! Where's the ambulance?!" I heard one officer scream.

My whole Flock was here, trying to protect me from anything else.

"Max," Fang softly cooed. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

I nodded weakly, still trembling. I sniffed. "Yeah, that's why I came. I noticed I was too late so that was all I could do…" My voice was shaky.

Fang caressed my face with his fingers. "Don't talk. It'll make everything worse."

"You just want me to shut up." I accused playfully.

I heard more sirens and my family glanced up, except Fang. He kept his eyes on me.

"The ambulance is here," Iggy told us.

"Thank God! I don't want to be bleeding on Fang anymore," I looked at his once clean clothes. Now there was blood soaking some of it.

He shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "I've been in worse condition,"

"Yeah," I agreed, laughing a bit. "but I haven't."

"Make room!" A paramedic announced.

Everyone moved away from me and the paramedics placed me on a gurney. Fang holding my hand.

As they were raising me into the back of the ambulance, Fang started to let go of my hand. I held it tighter and glared at him.

"If I have to be claustrophobic in this little, itty-bitty truck, so do you!" I growled.

The paramedics chuckled at this. They got me in- me having to let go of Fang because of it- and one climbed in. The other…had some difficulty.

"Look, she wants ya in there so get in!" He yelled.

Fang was glaring at me and the guy at the same time. "I'll ride up front."

"Push him," I told them, winking at the other guy as he laughed. He knew not to mess with me, though, since he was looking at my engagement ring. (Sparkle, sparkle!) [LOL! Just…never mind! Lol. If the link doesn't work, you won't understand.]

I heard the guy that argued with Fang [Guy 1] grunting. "He won't budge!"

"Just get in here," I sighed, exasperated. "Now I get to have you two guys all to myself," I chuckled quietly. "I mean, no one will hear us back here."

I waited for Fang's cue. He groaned, getting into the ambulance. "You're killin' me here,"

I smiled at him as we drove off to the hospital. "Flyin'?"

"Yeah…yeah." Fang answered. He knew what I meant: The Flock is flying overhead.

~!!~

I sat up as much as I could. I groaned.

"Still hurts?" Fang asked, handing me a can of Monster.

"Yeah," I winced, grabbing the can and taking a sip- a very long sip. It has been three days since I went to the hospital. Since I just needed stitches, they let me go home. BUT…I'm not allowed to leave the bed.

Fang got the job at the high school that had the parking lot where I got shot. That was just so much fun! [Note sarcasm…] Since the people understand why he needs to stay home for the rest of the week, they're giving him a break. He's going to be an assistant teacher- in other words: teacher's aid. Now, Fang is my personal slave for the remainder of the week.

Fang sat next to me on the bed, careful about how much weight he out down at once. I took another long sip. "So how far did the bullet go?"

"Well…when it went IN, it grazed my hipbone and hit a lot of muscle and a couple nerves. When Nudge pulled it OUT…it broke part of my hip bone. But," I added. I saw his jaw tensing- I knew what he was gonna do. "Because she got it out that fast, it wasn't able to hurt my nerves. Those get damaged, they don't repair all the way. My hipbone? It'll heal soon. The stitches come out tomorrow and the damage stays for the week." I sighed.

"What?" Fang brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I want to move around again!!" I complained. More like whined.

FANG POV:

Wow; Max just whined.

MAX POV AGAIN:

[Sorry, I just felt like I had to do that! Lol!] "Well, look on the bright side," Fang said.

I looked at him.

"You got me to wait on you all the time,"

I laughed. "Yeah…"

Fang was silent for a moment, then… "Don't ever scare me like that again."

We never really talked about the incident these past couple days; we just avoided it.

"I won't, don't worry." I laid back down slowly.

Fang took the Monster [rawr…] from my hand and placed it on the bedside table. He laid down next to me, holding my hand. "That bullet was meant for me,"

"No, it wasn't." I told him, speaking the truth.

"How can you know that?" His voice was stern but gentle all at the same time. He was also pouting.

"Because I wouldn't have seen it. If I meddle then, yeah, I'll see it. Even if it was for you."

"Then how-"

"but I didn't meddle." I interrupted. "When something comes to me, it means I'm supposed to stop it. It wasn't your time and Eddie- that ass- tried to mess with everything. If I hadn't seen that, I wouldn't have you anymore and you wouldn't be able to help me create our kids."

I was dozing off. The hospital gave me drugs to keep the pain away and they make you very drowsy.

"wait, what?" Fang was confused.

"What, 'wait, what'?" I had closed my eyes.

"Kids?"

I opened my eyes. I nodded in a sluggish manner. "Yeah, I told you this the night Nikki was born. 'Member? You 'member…" I slurred.

I was out…

*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&**&^%$!$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&**&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&^

Ha! See, she didn't die!!!! I would never kill Max and have their darling children nonexistent. Or have Fang go crazy and depressed since she died…Hmmm…

30 reviews or this chapter gets torn down and Max dying gets put up!!! [I know; I can be such a bitch! Lol.]


	26. Dresses and Arguing

Chapter something-or-other:

I woke up to see no one sleeping beside me. I sat up and stretched, wincing at the slight ache of my stitches. Normally, I would have been fine by now but the stitches were still there and they caused me a little pain, but I could endure it for the next two days.

I got out of bed, scratching my neck, and walked out of my room. Still no Fang.

"Fang? You here?" I called. I dragged my feet down the stairs to the kitchen. He wasn't there either. But there was a note on the fridge. "'Max, I have to get to work. Hope you're feeling better…-Fang.'" I sighed, tossing the note in the trash. I opened the fridge and grabbed the OJ. I opened the carton and drank straight from it. What? It's my house, I can do what I want. I sat down on the counter and opened the cabinet next to my head, taking out a microwavable popcorn bag. I put it in the microwave and just sat there, drinking my juice.

The doorbell rang and I noticed a buzzer attached to the fridge side. It was an intercom for the front door. "Who is it?" I lifted my finger off the button to let the guest answer.

"Sandy Grakoor: real-estate agent. This house seems wonderful, would you like to sell?" I got my answer.

"No,"

"Well, why not? You could get big bucks for it."

"Because it was just recently sold and I just moved in. I also already have a real-estate agent. Thanks but no thanks, goodbye." No one should ever mess with me in the morning.

There was no answer and the microwave beeped. I took the bag out and ate in peace. The phone rang. I picked up the cordless sitting next to me.

"Hello?"

"Max! Oh my gosh, it worked! I didn't think the house phone was able to be used yet!" Guess who? Yep, Nudge.

I chuckled. "What's up, Nudge?"

The doorbell rang. I hit the intercom. "Come on in, guys."

Ella, Angel, Nudge, Nikki, and Mom walked in. I hit 'end' on the phone and threw out the empty popcorn bag. They all went straight upstairs to my room.

"Hey!" I called, running in after them. "What? No 'hi, Max'?"

"Hi, Max. Okay, get dressed." Ella commanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone's a little snippy this morning. PMSing, are we?" I joked.

Ella blushed. "Shut up. We have to go the bridal shop. We need to pick up our dresses."

I groaned. "Remember, this is basically the ONLY exception to my 'no dresses for Max' rule. Now, leave my room please."

They all filed out except for Mom.

"Max, I'd like to talk to you before we leave." she told me.

"Okay," I sat on my bed next to her.

"I never really told you how I felt about you getting married." She looked at me to see if I would interrupt. I didn't and she continued. "Max, I'm happy for you, I am…but-"

"But…you don't want me to get married."

"I never said that."

"Then, you don't like who I chose."

"No! No, Max, it's just that…I haven't known you as long as I should have since we only found each other when you were 14. I feel like you're getting farther and farther away me. You're marrying someone you love, that's great, really, especially since you've known him your whole life. It's just…"

"You feel like Fang's stealing me away from the family." I accused gently, seeing her point.

She hesitantly nodded. "I know I'm being childish and selfish but…you're my first daughter. It doesn't matter that you were taken from me; I still don't like having my daughter being married. I gave you my blessing and I'm sticking to that…Just consider this a Mother's Cold Feet."

I laughed. "Mom, we won't be moving across the world, we're down the street. Fang and I love the Flock too much to leave them. And we love you, Ella, Johnny, Kyle, and even Jeb too much to leave as well. Now, scooch your butt out so I can change." I squeezed her hand before she got up and left my room.

~!!~

We were at the bridal shop and Ella, Nudge, and Angel were trying on their bridesmaids dresses. They were black, strapless, flowing gown-type dresses. They went to the ankles and had sparkles almost everywhere where the designs were. (I'll have a picture) Needless to say, my sisters looked gorgeous.

"Max, I can't believe that YOU would pick something this…this…" Ella couldn't find the words to describe the dresses.

"Hot? Gorgeous? Girly? Smexy?" I provided. (Lol! I actually came up with that word! If you try to use that word, ask my permission, please!)

She looked at me funny. "Smexy?" She repeated confused.

Nudge, Angel, and I laughed. "We came up with that word a couple years ago." Nudge explained.

"Yeah, we mostly use it to describe guys, though." Angel told her, fixing her golden curls.

"It's a combination of 'smoking hot' and 'sexy'." I held Nikki in my arms and she was wearing her cute little flower girl dress. It was black like the bridesmaid dresses and it was a full dress meaning it covered the chest. She also wore little black strap shoes.

"Max, try on your wedding dress." Angel insisted.

"No, I don't want to ruin it." I shook my head.

"Max, you have to see if it fits." Nudge reminded me.

"Fine, Mom, hold Nikki." I gently handed Nikki over to Mom who was sitting next to me and I took my dress off the wall hook. I started changing. "If I ruin this dress in any way, it's all your heads." I warned playfully.

My wedding dress was…I don't really know how to describe it. It was gorgeous. (Don't worry, a picture will come!) It also came with accessories but I won't put those on until the actual wedding.

"What do you think?" I spun to show them.

"Oh my gosh, Max. That…is so beautiful!"

"It's gorgeous!"

"Just make sure Fang doesn't destroy it on your honeymoon,"

You'll never guess who said that…Nope, not Angel.

Or Nudge…

Definitely NOT Nikki.

Ella was just too shocked to say that.

Mom. Mom said that and, seeing our reactions, she burst out laughing.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry but…You KNOW he's the one who's going to take it off, not you." She laughed some more.

"Mother!" I scolded. I pouted, not thinking of anything to say, knowing it was probably true. "Not in front of Nikki."

"She's heard worse, she hangs around Iggy, for God's sake." Nudge told me.

"Then just shut up." I started to blush.

~!!~

I walked into my office and opened the closet door. There was a pole for hanging clothes and I hung up my dress, carefully closing the door.

I heard the front door open and close and keys dropping onto the table.

I ran downstairs and went to the kitchen. "Hey, Fang. How was work?"

"Fine," he answered, not looking at me but the floor. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I…ordered pizza around ten minutes ago so it should be here soon," He was acting weird.

"Not hungry," he brushed past me, on his way upstairs. I watched him walk up the stairs, stunned.

It took me a moment to register what happened and I ran up the stairs, skipping a few steps, to our bedroom where he was watching TV, laying on the bed.

"Fang, are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah," he murmured, looking down.

I sat next to him on the bed. "You're lying to me. And you're ignoring me…what did I do?"

He looked up into my eyes. "You're the one lying. You lied to me."

I was confused. "Wait- what are you talking about, Fang?"

"You know very well what." He maneuvered around me and stood up, pacing around the room, the TV off now. "When Nikki was born, you said that I'd have two kids. And then you listed how many everyone else would have, including you. You knew that we would be together, you knew that we would have kids. You didn't guess, you KNEW!" He blew up- well, blew up for Fang, that is. "You didn't tell me that we would have the same kids, you didn't say we were going to get married."

"Fang, I-"

"Let. Me. Finish." he ground out. I just sat there, appalled and curious as to where this was going. "You knew everything and you didn't tell me. You knew everything that happened between us and you didn't tell me. How long have you known that we'd be together?"

"Fang, I-"

"How long?"

"Since…since the day I could see the future. But you wouldn't exactly understand-"

"Let me guess, you meddled. You checked to see what would happen to everyone-"

"Damn it, Fang! Shut up and listen!" I growled. I immediately stood and walked over to him, shoving him, forcing him to sit down. "The day I saw the future and the day I TOLD you I could see the future are completely different. And I did NOT meddle. I was forced to see. I wasn't supposed to say anything but…I think you need to know." I took a deep breath and paced back and forth for a bit, Fang's eyes following my movements. "I didn't get my powers the day of our first LIVE concert, the concert you found out I was Lapis Lazuli." I explained to him everything that had happened (everything that happened in Our "Normal" Lives.). Everything that happened between us, Itex, our kids coming to the past by accident- everything. He just sat there and listened. "And because you found out about the kids, you freaked out and walked away. Everything went fine for a while…until we found out I was poisoned. The future you took me into a portal to save the world and everything else. I woke up on the couch back at the concert, you guys walking in. It never happened after that. I remember because not only can I see the future…but I can see what COULD have happened. So, everything changed. I've known ever since."

"You loved Mandy and Milo before they were born?" I nodded to his question. "So you basically used me." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Wha-"

"You used me, like a pawn, so you could just have your precious kids?" He accused, standing up.

"No, Fang, I didn't! I love you, I really do! If I didn't…then I wouldn't want to have your babies." I pointed out.

"Uh-huh, sure." He remarked with loads of attitude. "I bet that you would do whatever it took to have those kids. Even break some guy's heart."

"Is that what you really think of me? That I would use my best friend just so I could have kids?" He just raised his eyebrow. I sighed shakily. "Fang…whenever I see the future, I see Mandy and Milo. I also see you with them, filled with bliss. I saw the moment you got to hold them when they were born, the moment you got to be a real daddy. In your eyes and on your face, you were happy. You wore the biggest grin I have ever seen. I even thought that you would never let them go, that you wouldn't even let ME hold them. I want Mandy and Milo, I really do…but if you could see what I see, then so would you."

"You're really telling the truth?"

"Look into my eyes and tell me otherwise. Tell me what you see in them."

"I see honesty."

I got dizzy and sat on the bed. "Max? You okay?" Fang's voice was faint. I fell back on the bed, staring ahead: a vision was coming to me.

(Vision)$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*$

"Max," Future Me called out.

I appeared in front of her. "Okay, you can summon me into a vision chat-room, will I be able to do that when I'm older?"

"I only do this for emergencies. You got the age wrong for Mandy."

"Huh?"

"You don't have Mandy when you're twenty-one. You have her when you're twenty."

"So…what does that mean?"

"You get pregnant before the wedding," She was studying her shoes. Or I was studying- you know what I mean!

"But…the wedding is in three weeks."

She looked up at me. "Yeah, um, if Mandy isn't conceived in six days, she…she won't be born."

If it's possible to faint in a vision, I did.


	27. Vision Visits, Are You Sure?

"Yeah, um, if Mandy isn't conceived in six days, she…she won't be born."

I fainted in my vision.

"Max! Max! Ma-ax! Damn it! Max, wake up!" Fang's voice echoed out to me, getting stronger and stronger. I knew that he was pulling me out of this hell-hole.

I gasped and sat up quickly, facing Fang. Tears brimmed my eyes, Fang raised his eyebrows, hand cupping my cheek.

"What happened?" He asked gently, rubbing his thumb under my eye to catch a runaway tear.

"Um, I- I can't say…"

"Why?"

"Because…it has something to do with what we were arguing about."

"If it's enough to make you cry, then I want to know. Now tell me."

"I calculated wrong…Mandy, our little girl, won't be born when I'm twenty-one. She- she's going to be born…well, she has to be conceived in six days or less otherwise…"

"Max, you're telling me that…we- we slipped up?" Fang stuttered- he never stutters.

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.

"Was…was it an…accident or…?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I think we wanted to or- or something. But now, now either we do or we don't and that determines a little girl's life." Another tear escaped and Fang captured that one as well.

"How long?"

"Six days or nothing…"

"Okay, well, let's just think about this for a second," I nodded. "Um, what is there to think about exactly?"

"Whether or not to create life," I sighed.

"Oh…well, um…I don't… know what to say to that, Max."

I looked into his eyes. "How about yes?" I sighed. "God damn it! I need to show you the future! But…I don't- I don't know how…" I trailed off, thinking.

"Max, you have that look in your eyes. What are you thinking?"

"Let me try something," I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I sucked myself into a vision and fell backward onto the bed.

))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()((()(((()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()((

"Max? How did I…get here?" Future Me asked, looking around. "I didn't summon you,"

"I know…That's because I summoned YOU." I responded.

"How-?"

"I'm a quick learner."

"Okay, well, what do you need…exa-exactly?" Did I just stutter- er, Future Me?- eh, well…whatever! You know what I mean!

"I need you to summon Fang so he can see what Mandy is like."

"Max, I can't-"

"You have to." I took an immediate step forward, showing how desperate I was. "He doesn't know why I love Mandy so much since I haven't had her yet. I want him to see how happy he is when he holds her. Please! I don't want to lose my baby girl…"

She-me, I, whatever- sighed, running her- my, their, ugh!- fingers through her (I'm done with the breaks! J ) hair. "Okay, hold out your hand."

I held my hand out and a figure started to appear, its hand in mine. It was clad in black and had black hair: Angel of Death. No, I'm only kidding, it was Fang. Duh!

He shook his head when he fully appeared. "Wha- How…How did I get here, Max?" He looked over at Future Me. "Future Max?"

"We summoned you here," I told him. "to show you Mandy."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you care so much- you've never-" He cut himself short as a far-away fog came into his eyes.

"I'm showing him some of his best moments with Mandy. Some have Milo in them."

"How are they? I mean, am I allowed to ask that?" I wanted to make sure.

She nodded. "They're good…they're grounded."

"What'd they-?"

Future Me re-parted her hair to what my hair was now. I hadn't noticed that her part was different. There was streaks of dark blue running down her hair. It looked professional and really good. Also, cool!

"That doesn't seem so-"

"They did it while I was asleep; without my permission."

"But it's cool…"

"Which is why they're only grounded for two days." Future Me smiled after she let me in on the little secret. "Also," She fixed her crazy bangs and showed, next to a blue streak, a crimson red streak. It made me look, dare I say, hot? (Lol!) "He should be coming to, now."

I looked at Fang and had to help steady him. Having one of your first visions really makes you dizzy and disoriented. I bit my lip.

"I'm…sorry I yelled, Max." Fang looked at me. He lifted our joined hands and kissed my knuckles.

"What did you see?" I asked.

!$%^&^%$!$%^&^%$$%^%$$%^&^%$$%^&^%$$%^%

Fang and I woke from the vision, him sort of on top of me. He looked at me with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I saw Mandy as a baby, me holding her, her learning and growing…I saw a lot."

"I probably saw more but…whatever." I mumbled jokingly. "Are you still mad at me?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I instantly kissed back, placing my hand on his cheek. The bedroom door was open and I closed it with my telekinesis. I pulled away slowly, leaving not so much room between Fang's and my face.

"Are the doors locked downstairs?" I whispered.

Fang nodded and kissed me again. I leaned back and fang followed, placing himself above me. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he unhooked our lips, hovering above me.

"Do you really want to-"

"Yes." I interrupted. I leaned up quickly and caught his lips again. Fang responded quickly.

He kissed back passionately and pressed himself closer. I went to roll us over and we fell off the side of the bed: we didn't care.

~!!~

Okay, so, I hope you all liked that. Be sure to check out my fiction press story: WonderBook Confessions. My name is the same as it is here: AmyKatherine914. It's a romance/supernatural story so I hope many of you will like it…I only have, I think, two chapters up on there so I have work to do on that. For those of you who read my Twilight fan fiction, Bella's New Life, I might not continue that anymore. I'm sorry! Be sure to R&R! Click the button! It's not so hard! I want 25 reviews, if I don't…Mandy won't be conceived!


	28. Nothing, A Fun Day

**Last night…was awesome. I won't say- or think- any details but…oh my Gizzle. My first time was alright since it was my first time but the second…was way, way better. I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee in my robe.**

**The doorbell rang. I got up and buzzed through the intercom.**

"**Who is it?" I called.**

"**Angel, Ella, and Nudge." Angel responded.**

"**Aren't you three supposed to be at school?" I asked.**

"**Institute day." Nudge buzzed. "Can you let us in? It's broiling out here." (A/N: At my school, I don't know about anywhere else, Institute Day is a day full of teacher conferences and meetings between other teachers, so there's no school.)**

**I grunted into the intercom and strolled over to the front door, opening it. Fang had left an hour ago to go to work. I scratched the back of my head. "Hey," I groaned quietly. I motioned them inside my house with my head. "Where's Nikki?"**

"**At home; your mom is watching her. We came here to talk to you, family to family." Ella told me, closing the door behind her.**

"**Okay, talk to me." I led them into the kitchen. They all sat down at the table while I opened the cabinet filled with cups. I poured them all coffee and put all the stuff they liked in it. For some odd reason, Ella likes ice in hers. I handed them all their drinks. I sat next to Angel.**

**Angel and Nudge were staring at my hair. "Max, did you just wake up?" Nudge asked.**

**I shook my head. "No," My voice was still quiet. "I woke up about…almost over an hour ago."**

"**What'd you do last night?" Ella asked, smiling a bit.**

**I cleared my throat. "…Stuff. Why are you guys so curious?"**

"**You're hairs a tumbleweed." Angel said bluntly. "Remember Fang's hair that one time? I think we took a picture…It stuck up everywhere? Yeah, yours is just like that."**

"**Like I said, I did "stuff" last night." I looked at them. They weren't getting it. "Please, please, catch on." They weren't. "We tried to make a freakin' baby!"**

"**Oh!" They groaned in disgust.**

"**You guys, I've known for a long time that I would have Fang's kid but I miscalculated before. Either I have the baby or I don't. So, if I'm not pregnant now, we're going to try again tonight. And so on and so forth for four more nights after tonight. Six days is the limit for conception otherwise…I won't have his little girl."**

"**And…And he KNOWS that you want to have sex with him JUST for a kid?" Nudge wanted clarification.**

**I nodded. "He wants it too," I sighed. "So, I'm waiting on my test right now." I nodded over to a pregnancy test on the counter over a towel. "One more minute."**

"**Well…we actually came here to talk to you about Iggy and me." Ella said.**

"**Oh, yeah, I know. Congrats, lemme see the rock." I held my hand out.**

**Ella laughed and stuck out her left hand. The rock was as big as mine! "I don't know when-"**

"**When he's 22 and you're 19." I told her. "You know you're too young to be married at 17."**

**Ella smiled. "You are going to be MY maid of honor."**

**I waved my hand at her. "Darlin', I know that too. But, yay! (lol) Don't plan your wedding until you're eighteen or a little close to nineteen. Got it?" She nodded. "Good."**

**My watch beeped and I hit it off. "Time to see…" I walked over to the test and stared at it in my hand. Ella, Nudge, and Angel were surrounding me, staring at it too. "If it's a plus, I'm pregnant. If it's a minus, I'm not."**

"**Either way, you'll get a plus. If you aren't pregnant, at least you get to have…fun." Ella wiggled her eyebrows up and down. I chuckled.**

"**Yeah," I agreed. Then I remembered that there was a 12 year old next to me. "I mean, it's not fun at all. It's horrible, disgusting."**

"**Max, what are you- Oh!" Nudge caught on. "Yeah, yeah! Horrible!"**

"**It makes me sick thinking about it!" Ella added. I tried not to laugh.**

"**Here it comes…" I whispered. I sighed. "Negative. Future Me said that I have to get pregnant before my wedding and within six days as of yesterday…" I ran my hand through my hair, tossing the test in the trash.**

"**Oh, and I already know what you all think of…sex." Angel admitted. "You're not very good at keeping your thoughts quiet. Except for Max, but you do spill when it's happening…"**

"**How many times have I slipped exactly?" I asked, nervous.**

**Angel held up four fingers. "You're living in SIN." She joked. They all laughed.**

"**Shut up! I'm trying to create life here! As for you two, you're living in sin as well!" I pointed to Nudge and Ella.**

**The phone rang and I answered it immediately. "Hello?"**

"**Max?" Fang. "Well…?"**

**I sighed. "Nope,"**

"**Well, we can always try again." He sounded a little hopeful.**

**I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm thinking' you don't really care if anything happens afterwards. You just want 'it'."**

"**That is not- yeah, a little…But I do want her, Honey."**

**I laughed. "I think you should stick to calling me Max. And I know. See you when you get home."**

"**Love you."**

"**Love you too." We hung up. I sighed and sat back down. "Well, guys. Do you want tickets to our next concert?"**

"**Sure, by the way, Max…can I invite a friend?" Angel asked.**

"**What's his name?" I smiled at her. Ella and Nudge stared intently at her, begging with their eyes for her to spill.**

"…**Ryan. Please, Max, please! He's awesome and so cute!" Angel begged. "I also REALLY want to impress him with my connections to fame. Please! I already-"**

"**Yes, Angel. I already got two tickets for you. They'll come in tomorrow."**

"**Yay!"**

"**Well, I should actually get going. You're parents have to get to work and Nikki needs to be attended to as well as Johnny." Nudge stood and left.**

"**Yeah, I've got plans with Iggy so, see ya." Ella left.**

**I raised an eyebrow at Angel, knowing she had a date with Ryan. She didn't move, she stayed by my side.**

"**Go,"**

"**Thank you!" She smiled big and hugged me before running out of my house, closing the door behind her.**

"**Today's going to be fun." I told myself, bored.**

**And I was right, it was fun.**


	29. Music

**Have you heard the new sensation?**

**Can I give you some good news?**

**Well, let me tell you what it's all about**

**'cause it's sure to make you move**

**You never really see it coming**

**'cause it hits you so so fast**

**And when you're getting Supersonic, baby, then you know it's gonna lastLet go of yourself**

**It'll be good for your health**

**Don't care who watches**

**You're gonna take it up a few notchesPut your hands in the air**

**Act like a fool 'cause you just don't care**

**You're feeling so platonic**

**Now your getting SUPERSONIC**_**[Chorus (x2):]**_**Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?**

**You got get SUPERSONIC!**

**Get, get, get SUPERSONIC!**

**It's SUPER DUPER SONIC BABY!Now you got that feeling**

**And it makes you want to fly**

**So have the faith to not play it safe**

**'cause you never know when you dieJust lift him up**

**'cause you can't get enoughYou're life is so symphonic**

**'cause you chose to get SUPERSONIC**

**Do you wanna get SUPERSONIC?**

**Get, get, get SUPERSONIC**

**You got to get SUPERSONIC**

**Super, Supersonic-sonic**_**[Chorus x2][Crouton Breakdown]**_**I know you like to party**

**I know you like to dance**

**When you're getting Supersonic baby then you know you're gonna get the chance**

**You cannot stop the body rock**

**You cannot stop the funk**

**When you're getting Supersonic baby then you know you're gonna keep it crunk**_**[SUPERSONIC gang vocals][Chorus x2]**_

_**[Gong]**_** "Max, these lyrics are AWESOME!" Toby cried out, smiling.**

**I shrugged, being modest.**

"**Max, you've been on a roll lately. What have you been doing to make you so inspired?" Black-Hole sat down next to me on the couch in my living room.**

**(Song: Supersonic by: Family Force 5) "Nothing…just- stuff."**

"**Define stuff." Stan leaned forward from the armchair.**

"**Fang and I…are trying to have a baby." I reluctantly told them.**

"**But…you're not married yet." Frenchy informed me.**

"**No, really? I didn't notice." Sarcasm: I love it! "I know but I had a vision a long time ago that showed me, Fang, and a little girl. My calculations were off before. If I don't get pregnant in five days including today, I won't be able to have her. Fang knows about all this and he wants her too."**

"**So, you and Fang having sex is inspiration?" Boom clarified. "Do you have a bun in the oven or no?"**

"**Can't you tell, Boom? She's already got a belly-roll." Stan said, biting into a sandwich. "I mean, you know and I know how fast those little bird-kids grow."**

**I glared at Stan with wide eyes. Everyone else just stared at him, shaking their heads.**

**He glanced around at everyone. "What?"**

"**I'm NOT pregnant, baka!" (Baka= idiot in Japanese) I growled.**

**Stan chewed for a second. "Are you sure? You've been having a couple mood-"**

"**Stan! I think I would know!" I ran a hand through my hair. "And I don't have a belly roll." A song hit me; I was on a roll.**

"**[Verse 1:] **

**Goodbye humans, goodbye earth **

**I've left this place and all its worth **

**I am transcending space and time **

**I'm traveling at the speed of light Affection, reflection **

**This is the new direction **

**Conspiracy is idiocracy **

**I radiate light's transparency [Pre Chorus 1:] **

**Generation **

**Radiation **

**We are the chosen nation [Chorus:] **

**Hey you, you're blowing my mind again **

**Out of my skull, I feel the levitation **

**I feel my skin crawling off of my soul **

**I feel your radiation [Tag:] **

**I'll be a radiator just like you **

**Radiate it on me, burn it on through I feel the radiation **

**Radiate it on me [Verse 2:] **

**Hello future, hello birth **

**This is your newborn universe **

**There is no longer wrong or right **

**We have become a source of light [Pre Chorus 2:] **

**Conceptual **

**Celestial **

**We are extraterrestrial." (Radiator by Family Force 5)**

**They all stared at me. I shrugged. "Once it comes, it doesn't go away until it's recognized."**

"**Yeah, just like an STD." Black-Hole joked.**

"**No," I said. "Those never leave. And how would you know?"**

"**Jason has one." She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. Jason is her older brother. I raised my eyebrows. "It's not like THAT, Max. You're so gross. I found his medication."**

"**Hm. This is so not something I'd like to hear-"**

"**What's he have?" Toby asked.**

**She shrugged. The front door opened and Fang walked in. "Hey, Mr. Business Man."**

**I laughed, standing up and strolling over to my fiance. "How was work?" I kissed him.**

"**Fine," he answered. "Do you think they could leave? So we-"**

"**Sure," I interrupted. I went over to my band again. "………Okay, goodbye!" I opened the door with my power and all my friends groaned.**

"**Fine,"**

"**Jerk,"**

"**Can I take my sandwich with?"**

"**Not the plate," I answered as the last of them left through the door. I turned toward Fang with a smile. "Okay! Ready!"**

**He came over to me and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and held up an envelope. "Got the papers."**

"**Let's go in the office." I led him to my office and I sat in my chair, Fang standing next to me. "Tonight?"**

"**Max, I'm sorry but…I'm too exhausted."**

"**Yeah, me too. Oh! Iggy and Ella are engaged…" I remembered. "Two years, they'll be married."**

"**They'll be married FOR two years or they'll BE married in two years?"**

"**Be married. Okay, let's take a look at the crazy bill." I laid my hand out, palm up.**

**Fang hesitantly dropped the big, manila envelope in it. "A lot…"**

**I opened the flap and pulled out the papers for everything we needed to buy for our wedding. I saw the total cost. I laughed.**

"**Is that delusional laughter or- or what?" I didn't answer, I just laughed, pointing at Fang some times. "Okay, you're creepin' me out; what's so funny?"**

"**Fang…" I calmed down. "Fang, we're rich. This…this is pretty cheap compared to what other celebrities pay for weddings. Compared to other celebrity weddings, this is really small."**

"**So…we can afford it?"**

**I nodded, standing up. "Yes. We can actually afford this times two." I chuckled at his expression.**

"**Then why don't you spoil me?" He questioned jokingly.**

**I smiled. "Because you spoil yourself." I kissed his lips and slowly backed away. "I have to produce two more songs for Toby." I sat down. "I'll make dinner when I'm done."**

**I sat there and picked up my pencils and started drumming them on the desk in a rhythm.**

"**I've got the gift of one liners**

**And you've got the curse of curves**

**And with this gift I compose words**

**And the question that comes forward**

**Are you perspiring from the irony**

**Or sweating to these lyrics**

**And this just in**

**You're a dead fit**

**But my wit won't allow it**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goesI want someone provocative and talkative**

**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll winHer bone structure screams**

**"Touch her! Touch her!"**

**And she's got the curse of curves**

**So with the combination of my gift with one liners**

**And my way**

**My way with words**

**It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped**

**And you're on the gossip team**

**You're making something out of nothing**

**And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**I want someone provocative and talkative**

**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**Her bone structure screams (I want someone)**

**"Touch her! Touch her!"**

**And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)**

**From what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**We All have teeth that can bite underneath**

**To where the reality grows**

**Yeah, that's where mine go**

**that's where mine go**

**We all have teeth that can bite underneath**

**To where the reality grows**

**Yeah that's where mine go**

**Where the reality grows:**

**From what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**I want someone provocative and talkative**

**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**Her bone structure screams (I want someone)**

**"Touch her! Touch her!"**

**And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)**

**From what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**With skin you'll win**

**Skin you'll win."**

**I laughed. "Fang, you're so weird." Yeah, that wasn't me; Fang created that song.**

"**No, I'm just an exhausted, hormonal bird-man." He joked, kissing my cheek. "Write it down." (song: Curse of Curves By: Cute is What We aim for)**

**I wrote it and also wrote the music behind the lyrics. "Okay, we'll use this song and mention "Obsidian" was the writer." I smiled at him.**

"**One more song, let's think…" Fang put his forehead against the side of my head, closing his eyes, concentrating.**

**I closed my eyes and started writing; what, I have no idea.**

"**Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in itDoctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency**

**It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E**

**It's like I'm glowing inside**

**Yeah, a light I can't hide**

**And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right**

**What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight**

**Oh yeah it's better than drugs**

**In fact it's sent from above, huh huhHold up, wait a minute, put a little love in itHey, Can't kick the habit**

**Yeah, I got to have it**

**Yeah, I 'm what they call a**

**Love addict, Love addict**

**Hey, can't live without it**

**Yeah, G'on shout about it**

**Hey, I'm a symptomatic**

**Love addict, Love addictNeed a refill cause I just can't get enough**

**I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love**

**So lay the truth on me**

**Cause that is all that I needHold up, wait a minute, put a little love in itHey, Can't kick the habit**

**Yeah, I got to have it**

**Yeah, I 'm what they call a**

**Love addict, Love addict**

**Hey, can't live without it**

**Yeah, G'on shout about it**

**Hey, I'm a symptomatic**

**Love addict, Love addictI'm blessed, I must confess**

**My heart is pounding in my chest**

**Cause this love's the best**

**I'm just a love addict**

**Coming down with something outrageous**

**Lookout now cause it so contagious**

**This feeling's got me reeling**

**So amped up that I hit the ceiling**

**Gotta clear my throat**

**Huh huh, now I gotta have some moreHold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it**_**[Chorus x2]." **_**(Love Addict by Family Force 5)**

"**Must you read aloud what I write?" I asked, smiling and opening my eyes. Fang nodded. "Fine, but try to keep up with this,"**

"**Standing in line**

**To see the show tonight**

**And there's a light on **

**Heavy glow**

**By the way I tried to say**

**I'd be there... waiting for **

**Dani the girl**

**is singing songs to me **

**Beneath the marquee... overloadSteak Knife Card Shark**

**Con Job Boot CutSkin that flick**

**She's such a little DJ**

**Get there quick**

**By street but not the freeway**

**turn that trick **

**to make a little leeway**

**Beat that nic**

**But not the way that we playDog Town Blood Bath**

**Rib Cage Soft TailStanding in line**

**To see the show tonight**

**And there's a light on **

**Heavy glow**

**By the way I tried to say**

**I'd be there... waiting for Black Jack Dope Dick**

**Pawn Shop Quick PickKiss that Dyke**

**I know you want to hold one**

**Not on strike**

**But I'm about to bowl one**

**Bite that mic**

**I know you never stole one**

**Girls that like **

**A story so I told oneSong Bird Main Line**

**Cash Back Hard topStanding in line**

**To see the show tonight**

**And there's a light on **

**Heavy glow**

**By the way I tried to say**

**I'd be there... waiting for **

**Dani the girl**

**is singing songs to me **

**Beneath the marquee... of her soul**

**By the way I tried to say **

**I'd be there... waiting forChantStanding in line**

**To see the show tonight**

**And there's a light on **

**Heavy glow**

**By the way I tried to say**

**I'd be there... waiting for **

**Dani the girl**

**is singing songs to me **

**Beneath the marquee... of her soul**

**By the way I tried to say **

**I know you **

**From before**

**Standing in line**

**To see the show tonight**

**And there's a light on **

**Heavy glow**

**By the way I tried to say**

**I'd be there... waiting for." (By the Way by Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

"**Hey, weren't you supposed to have only two songs for Toby?" He asked me.**

"**I'll just write one more song for me." I thought for a moment and started writing.**

"**You stand there with ur long black hair**

**Looking so fresh with ur Savoir Faire**

**U' ve got the coolest friends**

**They're up to date with the latest trends**

**Independent in your own world**

**Rock the life gurl. Rock the life gurl**

**The DJ starts to play underground hits from What's their name?**

**You're looking kind of anxious your with ur back up against the wall**

**Don't this kind of music make u want to move at all**_**[Chorus]**_**Don't u walk away from me**

**Cuz I got to get you next 2 me**

**If you've got game gurl step 2 me**

**Lose them friends and Dance with me**

**Dance next 2 me, Dance next 2 meOh please Oh please Oh can't you see**

**That I got to get you b-ha-bay**

**To lose urself with me**

**I must say that you captivate**

**In so many ways that I can't relate**

**But I want to be your latest thing**

**For you gurl I'd do anything**

**I've never been attracted to a gurl that's quite like you**

**We've got more in common than you think. You make me move**

**So what you gonna do gurl**

**What you gonna**

**Gonna do**_**[Chorus]**_**Don't u walk away from me**

**Cuz I got to get you next 2 me**

**If you've got game gurl step 2 me**

**Lose them friends and Dance with me**

**Dance next 2 me, Dance next 2 me**

**Oh please Oh please Oh can't you see**

**That I got to get you b-ha-bay**

**To lose urself with me**

**Lose urself, lose urself**

**Lose urself, just lose urself**_**[Chorus]**_**Don't u walk away from me**

**Cuz I got to get you next 2 me**

**If you've got game gurl step 2 me**

**Lose them friends and Dance with me**

**Dance next 2 me, Dance next 2 me**

**Oh please Oh please Oh can't you see**

**That I got to get you b-ha-bay." Fang read it aloud again. (Lose Yourself by Family Force 5)**

"**Max, that's a guy's song." He informed me.**

"**Oh," I realized he was right. "Shut up, I'm writing two more for me."**

"**If you want to live, let live.**

**If you want to go, let go.**

**I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever.**

**I don't need to touch the sky.**

**I just want to feel that high,**

**And you refuse to lift me.**

**Guess it wasn't real after all.**

**Guess it wasn't real all along.**

**If I fall and all is lost,**

**It's where I belong.**

**If you want to live, let live.**

**If you want to go, let go.**

**I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender.**

**Guess it wasn't real after all.**

**Guess it wasn't real all along.**

**If I fall and all is lost,**

**No light to lead the way,**

**Remember that all alone is where I belong.**

**In a dream,**

**Will you give your love to me?**

**Beg my broken heart to beat,**

**Save my life, change my mind.**

**If I fall and all is lost.**

**No light to lead the way.**

**Remember that all alone is where I belong." (Cloud Nine: Evanescence)**

"**Here's another," I smirked at Fang while he scowled because I smirked. It was fake though, so no worries.**

"**When they all come crashing down, midflight,**

**You know you're not the only one.**

**When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.**

**You know you're not the only one.**

**We're all grieving,**

**Lost and bleeding.**

**All our lives,**

**We've been waiting**

**For someone to call our leader.**

**All your lies,**

**I'm not believing.**

**Heaven shine a light down on me.**

**So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.**

**You know you're not the only one that never understood this life.**

**And you're right, I don't deserve you but you know I'm not the only one.**

**We're all grieving,**

**Lost and bleeding.**

**All our lives,**

**We've been waiting**

**For someone to call our leader.**

**All your lies,**

**I'm not believing.**

**Heaven shine a light down on me.**

**Don't look down,**

**Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.**

**Don't look down, you'll fall down,**

**You'll become their sacrifice.**

**Right or wrong.**

**Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.**

**If I can't feel, I'm not mine,**

**I'm not real.**

**All our lives,**

**We've been waiting**

**For someone to call our leader.**

**All your lies,**

**I'm not believing,**

**Heaven shine a light down on me." (The Only One: Evanescence)**

"**There, all done,"**

"**Yes!"**

"**with the lyrics; I have to write the rest of the music."**

**Fang groaned just as his stomach growled. "Can't you write that part tomorrow?"**

**I shook my head. "No, it's due tomorrow. But, I will take a break to feed you." I joked, standing up and leaving the room.**

"**Blah, blah, blah, food is all I heard." Fang taunted.**

"**Don't make fun of the person handling your food. Especially if it's me." I called over my shoulder, laughing in the process.**

"**Don't do anything to it."**

"**Yeah, yeah-"**

"**I mean it!"**

**^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*(*&!$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&^%$**

**Okay, I thought that this story needed more music so I added all this, plus…it might be a crucial reference for later. Might, might not; I don't know. Hope you enjoyed it! And it's long too! (T.W.S.S. Lol! If you know what it means, you get a cyber cookie by telling my what it means on your review!)**


	30. Sickness, Hunger, Fatigue,,,

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." I walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why, Max? How so?" Nudge asked. She was bouncing Nikki on her knee. We were at Mom's house. The district that my family went to was out today but Fang's work still was in session.

"I just…feel sick."

"Are you pregnant?" Ella questioned, sitting down next to Nudge.

I shook my head. "No, the test said otherwise."

"Isn't…isn't tonight the last night for Mandy…?" Iggy approached the topic carefully.

I nodded. "Yeah, and…Fang isn't going to be in town. He already had plans to go downtown with his friends. So…she's gone…" I took interest in my shoes.

"Max! Oh my God, Max! I am so, SO sorry!" Angel ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Ugh! Oh God!" I carefully shoved Angel off me and ran into the bathroom, upchucking what I had just eaten earlier that day. Angel, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Jeb ran to the bathroom door. I finished and washed my mouth out. "Sorry for stinking up the restroom…"

Jeb turned the fan on and gave me a ponytail to tie my hair up in. I tied it up and sat down on the bathroom floor.

"Thanks,"

"No problem." Jeb rested his hand on my forehead. "Well…no fever. Open wide," I opened my mouth and he peered inside. "Maybe it's just food poisoning?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…I feel sick yet hungry. I'm cold yet burning…I need a cookie!" I dropped my head into my hands.

I felt hands grab my arms and looked up. Iggy and Ella were helping me stand. I used my legs and supported myself. They helped me to the couch since I was wobbly.

"Maybe you should stay away from sweets…" Nudge's voice trailed off when she saw my stare.

"I. Want. A. Cookie!" I ground out, tears falling down my cheeks.

Jeb sort of…ran…into the kitchen and grabbed three cookies that my mom just baked: nice and gooey. "Here," he handed them to me and I practically inhaled them. "You better now?"

I nodded and laid down on the couch, facing the TV. I fell asleep quickly.

ANGEL P.O.V.

"Something's wrong with Max. I don't think she's sick…" I told everyone in the kitchen.

Ella and Iggy were sitting next to each other; Nudge held Nikki; Dr. M and Jeb stood behind the counter; and Gazzy stood, leaning against the fridge. I stood off to the side near the entrance to the family room.

"Yeah. I mean, even when we were on the run, she didn't glare at us that way. Especially when Iggy and I set off a bomb and blew up her favorite pants." Gazzy stated around a mouthful of cookie. "And she was crying! CRYING!"

"Shh!" I hushed.

"You think…you think she's-"

"No. She said her test said no." Iggy interrupted Dr. M.

I rubbed my temple, getting a slight headache.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. But, somehow, I feel like I'm hearing an extra person's thoughts in this house. I hear Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Dr. M, Jeb, Nikki, Johnny; Kyle's not here, same with Fang…You think it might be Max? I could be getting a little signal from her…?" I scratched my head, confused. "Argh! I can't really comprehend what I'm hearing; it's like a hum…"

"Well, you would recognize Max's thoughts, right?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Is this 'hum' sort of foreign to you?" Jeb asked.

"Sort of. Like I recognize part of it as one thing and part of it as another…thing." It dawned on me. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Dr. M asked.

I had a huge smile on my face. "Max-!"

MAX'S P.O.V.

Fang was coming home in one hour. It was the next morning from when I visited my family. They were so busy in the kitchen, I didn't want to bother them with saying that I was leaving.

I heard the front door open and I went to call down but I was a little busy with my mouth.

Fang teleported upstairs in the hallway next to the bathroom, looking around for me. He saw me puking in the toilet and ran over to help pull my hair back. As soon as he walked into the doorway, I was done. I peeked into the future and saw that I was done for the night.

"Hi." I greeted. I washed my mouth out. "How was your get-together?"

"Fine- what happened, Max?" Fang looked me up and down, studying me carefully. I was wearing sweats and a sweatshirt with bunny slippers.

"Oh…um, I got sick, that's all. And I feel a little bloated. I'm also a little bit hungry…I'm going to grab a burger. And then take a nap…" I went to walk downstairs but Fang grabbed me from around the waist and teleported us into the bedroom. "Oh! Don't…do that, please! It makes me queasy!"

"You're hungry, nauseous, tired, and bloated. Max, are you-"

"No, the test said no…"

"Wasn't your period supposed to start three days ago?" Fang crossed his arms. (A/N: Remember, the six days thing was said six days ago 'cuz I skipped a couple days.)

"So?" I questioned, sitting down on the bed, suddenly tired.

"Did you have it yet? You said yourself that you're never late."

I put a hand on my stomach and stood up. "Are there any more tests left?"

Fang handed me the box; it held one more. I went into the bathroom and did what I needed to do.

I came back out and Fang was in his pajama pants. (A/N: It's about 3:45 A.M.) I held the test in my hand and Fang came over to me, putting his arms around my waist.

"I'm pretty much guessing that you're pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because you're filling in, in the middle." He told me, kissing my temple.

Tears started falling down out of my eyes. "Shut up! I'm a little sensitive right now!"

"Sorry…" He kissed my temple again. "Sorry, please, don't cry."

"It's done…" I told him. I sighed and turned around in his arms, looking him in the eye. "Fang…"

"What?" he asked gently.

I looked at him sadly and then perked up right away, tricking him. "I'M PREGNANT!"


	31. HELP! Again!

This is just a question for the upcoming chapter.

Okay, I've got writer's block and I need help.

Should I skip through max's pregnancy or go through the four months? Remember, they have babies faster than humans.

I don't know what I should do!

I am so sorry! I didn't mean to ditch the story for…a month? Two? But I've been busy! I just started a Sonny With A Chance story, I laid off my Twilight story, I had to deal with the pissed Twilight fans, homework, schoolwork, family, friends, and my original stuff. I know that people use excuses like that but it DOES take a long time! I've been too preoccupied to try to finish this story up! That's why I need your help! I don't know how I should start the next chapter! Help and you get a free cyber cookie!


	32. Pregnancy is great

"Fang!" She whined.

I thought Max being pregnant was going to be great but, man, this is over the top! "Yes?" I walked into the room.

I looked at her and saw she was crying, her bottom lip jutting out. I sighed quietly and resisted rolling my eyes. She was almost done with her pregnancy; three months along. (remember, avian-american pregnancies last four months) She had chocolate smeared around her mouth.

"No more…cookies." She sniffled. I knelt down next to her and wiped her mouth. "Fang, there's…no more. THERE'S NO MORE COOKIES!" She burst into tears.

I put my arm around her shoulders and held her against me. "It's okay, Max. I'll go out and buy some more."

She gasped and pulled away from me, eyes wide, smile stretching from ear to ear. "Yay! Thank you, Fang!" She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, looking up at me. "Fangy- Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang-a-lator!…….Cookies!"

"Okay, hold on." I teleported to our kitchen. Valencia, her mother, was staying with us so she could help Max in any way. "Dr. M, more cookies for the preggy."

She pulled a new batch out of the oven and put them on a plate quickly. "Here."

Max practically inhaled the chocolatey goodness. After she finished, she sat back, wiping her mouth.

She sat forward and gasped, hand gently placed on her pregnant belly. "It kicked." She murmured, smiling. She beamed at me. "It kicked- Mandy kicked!"

(A/N: Oh! FYI, Max and Fang are already married. I didn't want to create the wedding. Sorry!)

My hands went to her belly and I felt a foot bump it. I smiled back at Max.

"That's our baby. We created her." Max stated quietly. Her eyes glazed over for a moment and then she grabbed my hand. "Bathroom- now."

I teleported her to the bathroom just in time for her to upchuck into the toilet.

Yeah, pregnancy is great! (note: sarcasm.)


	33. Lissy Prissy

"Nick!" I heard someone screech happily.

Fang and I were at a carnival with the Flock and family. I stood next to him, Skittles bags in my purse. What can I say? I crave them! We turned around just in time for- wait for it- a red-headed bimbo to crush him in a hug.

He arms stayed away from her, not hugging her back. He looked over at me, confused. I raised my eyebrows, shoving some Skittles in my mouth. The red-head pulled away and stared at him, happy and confused.

"Why didn't you hug back?" She whined.

"I'm…sorry- Do I know you?" He asked, stepping away from her.

"You don't remember me? Virginia, bf and gf," Oh Lord, don't tell me… "It's Lissa!" She screamed still perky.

I could've sworn the blood rushed out of Fang's face. "Oh…Lissa. How are you?" He was nervous and constantly glancing at me from the corner of his eyes, hoping I didn't explode because his ex caught up with him.

"Well, I'm great, now that you remember me." She glanced at me, grimacing. "Who's the pregnant cling-on?"

Me…me, a cling-on? I'm not the one gripping Fang's arm like a life raft! "That's Max. You remember Max." Fang answered for me, reading my mind.

"Oh, yea! Your sister!"

"Foster sister." I corrected. "We're both foster kids. Different families- unrelated."

"Lemme guess, you're a slut? A stranger knock you up?" Lissa was hoping to embarrass me in front of Fang, showing him that she's tougher than she used to me.

"No, sorry. I believe the role of SLUT is yours for all eternity. And no again, my husband and I created this." I cradled my stomach. "And even as a fetus, Mandy would be able to kick your ass." I smirked.

Lissa did a snooty laugh. "Good luck trying to tame that animal since you're the mother."

"Well, at least she won't sleep around, little miss Clap," I clapped my hands together once. "Twice."

She blushed, furious. "Yeah, well…I bet your husband left you when he found out you're having someone else's baby!"

"I've slept with one man and one man only." I informed her. "Unlike you."

"Who; your college professor?" She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"No," I held Fang's hand. "Him." I held our intertwined hands up, Fang looking proud of me and smug that I out-burned her. "Lissy Prissy, meet my husband."

She stared at our hands and then Fang's face. After that, my belly. "I bet that's not even your baby." She told him.

"It is. Trust us." I told her. "I told you I shouldn't have come; I should be at work." I stated to Fang.

"Oh, honey, I don't think you can pole-dance with that baby in you." Lissa sneered. She was pissed!

"Now I know why her hair is red; she's a hot-head. And I'm not a stripper- I' m a singer."

"A singing stripper? Or a singing prostitute?"

"Do you like Saviors of the World?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to their concert next month," Lissa looked at me like it was obvious.

"Then I'll inform security not to let you in."

"Excuse me?"

"Hi, I'm Max, the lead singer of Saviors of the World- call me Lazuli." I used fake enthusiasm. I gasped and placed my hand on my belly. "Fang," I looked at him.

"What? Max, what's wrong?" Mom came by my side as did the rest of the Flock and family.

I looked at all of them and at Lissa who was pushed away from us. "My water broke."


	34. Mandy! Fang, save her!

I screamed my ass off. The pain was insane! I couldn't bare it! Fang was standing next to me, holding my hand and my family and Flock was outside in the waiting room.

"Stop filming!" I screeched at Fang, before pushing again. At the moment, Fang was video taping me giving birth to our daughter, Mandy. He was just filming my face but still…I don't want people seeing this.

"Sorry," He apologized, closing and shutting off the camera. "And you're crushing my hand."

"Oh, I'm sorry, the pain must be excruciating! It must be so much more painful than childbirth!" I'm surprised I could still be sarcastic at the moment.

I stopped pushing and panted; she was out. I didn't hear crying like a baby normally would. Instead, I heard something that sounded like twinkling bells; a baby's laughter.

"Is she laughing? Why is she laughing? Did you tickle her, or what?" I questioned.

The doctor cleaned her off and cut the cord, wrapping her in a towel and handing her to me. I had let go of Fang's hand and he turned to camera on again. "Don't know. She just laughed."

I smiled at my baby and gently rocked her. "Hey, Mandy. You're here. I'm your mommy." I cooed. I smiled up at Fang and cried happily, exhausted.

Fang sat on the edge of the bed. "Look at her, she has your laugh."

I chuckled, sighing afterward. "How so?"

"It makes me feel happy and I want to hear it all the time." He leaned forward and kissed Mandy's forehead and my sweaty cheek.

I leaned my head back against my pillows and rested Mandy against my chest, letting her hear my heartbeat. "I love you. We created this…this angel." I smiled before falling asleep.

FANG POV:

Max fell asleep, Mandy following soon after, laying down on her mother's chest, cuddled to her. I smiled at the sight. The doctors had turned down the lights earlier so the baby's eyes wouldn't be bothered. I smoothed away Max's hair from her forehead and stepped out of the room.

The family- and Flock- ran up to me, trying to get past me to see the baby. I blocked their way. "Max and Mandy are sleeping. Leave them-"

There was a scream and a giant thud coming form Max's hospital room. I froze for a minute and then: "Fang!" Max yelled: it sounded like she was crying. We all ran into the room to see Max on the floor surrounded by glass covered in crimson. She was staring at this…thing…standing by the window holding Mandy. She was screaming her little head off and crying.

"Fang, get her back!" Max yelled, crying. She tried to stand but she kept sliding back down. Dr. M, Ella, Jeb, and Angel ran at Max, trying to help her.

I ran over, trying to get my baby back but something pushed against me, throwing me against the wall. Iggy and Gazzy tried to help me get at her but they were pushed back as well.

Mandy's screaming was bothering the thing and it was sort of distorting. That's all I remember before blacking out.


	35. Explanations, Uh oh

**I groaned. My eyes opened slowly, memories flooding back. I instantly sat up, staring at the Flock. "Where's Max?" I noticed she wasn't there.**

**No one answered. They were all looking depressed. Oh, God, no, don't tell me…**

"**Where's Max?" I demanded, harsher.**

"**She's in Emergency Care." Nudge whispered, wiping away a tear.**

"**What? Why?"**

"**She had glass cut into her back, blood loss, it almost cut her spine." Dr. M informed me, holding Johnny.**

"**What about…Mandy?" I asked hesitant.**

"**She's fine; safe. She's in with Max- she wouldn't let her go." Jeb told me, coming over. "That thing…," he sighed, running a hand through his hair which now started to have gray in it. "Mandy sort of created it."**

**I did a double take. "What?" I tried to sit up but he stopped me.**

"**You have glass in your back too. You're not supposed to move until the stitches dissolve. The doctor said three days."**

"**An hour?"**

"**Yep. A doctor…tried to steal Mandy because he saw that she had wings. He thought that he could sell her to the government. Angel hunted him down and beat the shit out of him." Jeb chuckled, proud of her. "Mandy woke up, freaked out because she didn't know who was trying to take her, and distorted the image of the person. She created it into a Fear. Word of advise: don't let her have nightmares, they'll come to life. Anyway, Mandy was freaking out- bear in mind, Angel just read what was going on- and she didn't want anyone to deal with it, it was her problem. She didn't mean to hurt you and Max…it was all an accident. That's one powerful kid." Jeb smiled at me.**

"**Wait, Mandy created that…thing?"**

"**Just the appearance. And, Fang," he hesitated. "I could do what I did for you and Max…when you two were babies-"**

"**No." I answered immediately. "No, you're not testing on her. How could you even think-"**

"**Not that." He interrupted my rant. "There's a reason Max was chosen to save the world, you helping, being second-in-command. When you guys were babies, you had your powers just like Mandy. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy…none of them did. They weren't as powerful as you guys."**

"**Hey!" Iggy protested, crossing his arms.**

"**Anyway," Jeb ignored him, although he did smile a bit. "You could teleport and Max had her telekinetic power. You two were such a handful. You would teleport to her…cage, and she would open the locks and pull clipboards away from us. I was afraid you guys were going to get hurt or they were going to kill you two with over-exertion. So, I hid away your powers. I could do that with Mandy so, when she's ready, they'll come back and she'll be ready. And you won't have to worry about her getting hurt every ten seconds." He sat in the chair next to my bed, suddenly exhausted. "But if you don't want me to-"**

**The door opened and in walked a doctor pulling a gurney with Max resting on it and Mandy resting on her. Another doctor was pushing it. They put her bed right next to mine, like a combined bed. She smiled at me.**

**~!!~**

"**Hey," I murmured to Fang.**

**He smoothed my hair away from my face and pet Mandy's head softly. "Hey," He was just as quiet. "About that monster-thing-"**

"**I know." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I can see the future remember?" I chuckled. "And I think we can handle Mandy ourselves without diminishing her gifts." I stared intently at Jeb.**

"**It was a suggestion, I won't do anything." He assured me. I nodded, careful not to hurt myself.**

"**Well, wasn't today fun?" I joked, sarcastic, rolling my eyes.**

**Fang chuckled and laid down so we were right next to one another. He picked Mandy up off me and set her on his chest, bouncing her occasionally. He had a smile on his lips and that made me smile.**

"**I told you, you would love her as much as I do." I rubbed in.**

"**But thank God the pregnancy is over, right? I couldn't handle having to do everything myself." He just stared at me, no one else in the room existed except Fang, me, and Mandy.**

**I felt hands tugging at my arm and I turned to look; Johnny was trying to get up onto the bed. I chuckled quietly and lifted him up with my power. He cuddled up to me.**

"**You scared us." He said in his baby voice.**

**I nodded and sighed. "I know; and I'm sorry," I turned toward my parents. "I'm sorry, you guys."**

"**As long as you're alive, Max, we couldn't be happier." Mom sat next to my bed and pat my hand.**

**Fang leaned over and kissed my forehead. I looked at him. "Johnny, come over here," I instructed softly, not taking my eyes off Fang until Johnny was sitting in between us. "You see that little baby Fang-y has?" he nodded. "She's your niece."**

**His eyes went wide. "Won't that be awkerd?"**

"**How so?" Johnny was smart, he just slurred over his words.**

"**I'm free yearz older than her- it'll be weer-ed."**

"**At least you aren't younger." I added.**

"**Troo vat." He joked, smiling, holes where he had lost some teeth.**

**I looked at Fang as Johnny was picked up by Mom. I put a hand on his cheek. "As soon as we're better, we're going home."**

**He nodded and a doctor walked in. We glared at him, Fang putting Mandy in between us protectively.**

**The doctor looked confused. "I'm here to check your charts." He slowly made his way to the clipboard.**

**Unfortunately, the clipboard wasn't unhooking from the bed, so he shook at it, grinding his teeth in anger. Mandy was watching him and she got scared.**

**I looked at Fang the same time he did me; our eyes were wide as in "uh-oh…"**

**Mandy cried and, as predicted, all Hell broke loose.**


	36. Back Home, Visiting High School Talk

"Calm her down!" Angel screamed. There was wind blowing like crazy in the room, things flying everywhere.

I gently picked Mandy up and started bouncing her up and down lightly. I started to sing a lullaby. "Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not, Therefore sleep, While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty darling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby." At this point, the lullabies would not help. I sighed and looked at Fang.

"What should I do?!" I cried over the whooshing of wind. Things around all of us started to melt away; she was going to take us out of the universe.

He licked his lips. "sing a song." He shook his head. "Not a lullaby, a song you will write."

{You And Me by Lifehouse} "What day is it? And in what month?This clock never seemed so aliveI can't keep up and I can't back downI've been losing so much time'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to doNothing to loseAnd it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youOne of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out rightI'm tripping on wordsYou've got my head spinningI don't know where to go from here'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to doNothing to proveAnd it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youThere's something about you nowI can't quite figure outEverything she does is beautifulEverything she does is right'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to doNothing to loseAnd it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youand me and all other people with nothing to doNothing to proveAnd it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youWhat day is it?And in what month?This clock never seemed so alive." She had calmed down by the third verse and we all sighed in relief when everything went back to normal.

I bit my lip and looked at Jeb. I paused for a moment. "Diminish her power. It'll be too much to handle." He nodded. "But don't get rid of it forever. Just until she has enough control."

He nodded once again, pulling something out of his pocket. "Just feed her this." It was a vial of purple slush. Didn't look a that bad. I took it gently and looked at Fang.

"Max…" Fang started.

"Fang, I don't want to live in anymore danger- especially if Mandy is going to cause it. She'll keep the powers, they'll just be hidden."

"how can you trust him? He took your powers away, we could have escaped sooner with them."

"Fang, I almost killed you with that power. I remember; he took it away when we were four. And he's my father- he's been good to us for years now, how could you ask such a thing?"

"I'm worried about Mandy's well-fare." he argued.

Mandy was watching us fight and, apparently, she didn't like it. She squealed and grabbed a fistful of my hair and Fang's sleeve, pulling us together- that is one strong baby. We bumped into each other, lips brushing against one another. Instead of pulling away like I would have all those years ago, I pressed my lips against his, relishing in the moment. Fang kissed me back too before pulling away to look at our laughing daughter.

I smiled and brushed my finger against her cheek. She took it in her little hand and yawned, looking lazily at us. I laughed.

"What?" Mom asked, peeking over my shoulder.

"She has Fang's smirk." I adored my little angel…well, devil-angel.

Angel giggled. "She's thinking really funny, intelligent things, Max, Fang. She thought 'I knew I could get them to stop fighting' and…" she hesitated, looking at Fang. "She thinks it's the right thing to drink the vial. She knows the consequence of her power and she'd rather not have it. She's really smart- smarter than Johnny."

"Hey!" He complained, offended.

I chuckled and handed Mandy the vial. "You're incredibly wise, Mandeline."

Fang looked at me.

"Her full name." I explained.

I looked at everyone, Fang the same. "We've got something to say."

They gazed back, listening.

"Well, Mom, you know how you can't really support everyone with your pay and the bill for the house and stuff?" Mom nodded. "Well, Fang and I were thinking that you- and everyone else- could move into our house. It's big enough for all of us."

"Max," Kyle stood,. Wow, kinda forgot he was here. "You moved out to get away from us, why have us move in with you?"

"Um, well, see, it's too quiet at our place. And it's cheaper than where you guys live now. Plus, we have enough stuff for everyone, space and everything. We all hang out at one house or the other, why not move back together?"

"Everyone can have their own room or they can share, whichever they like. Iggy and Ella, Nudge and Kyle, Dr. M and Jeb, Johnny and Gazzy, Angel by herself or whatever." Fang added. "What do ya say?"

~!!~

Angel hugged me, careful of Mandy. We were all at Fang's and my house- well, everyone's new house as well.

"Just a reminder, Mom, Jeb, this isn't YOUR house. It's mine and Fang's so…you can't control our lives." I smirked at them. "You can only control Johnny and Ella."

"Hey!" Ella protested. Johnny was asleep in Mom's arms. "Why not you?"

"Because this is my house and I'm married."

"Yeah, but I'll be married soon enough; when I'm older." she added at the look on Mom's face.

We all headed in. Fang had popped home to put plaques on each room, labeling which is whose room. They all ran upstairs, going to their rooms. I still got to keep my office. Yes!

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and teleported us to our room, a crib in the corner for Mandy. "Let's put her in." He took Mandy from me and set her in the crib, sitting on the bed afterward.

"How's school?" I asked, sitting next to him. Fang had gone from being an assistant teacher to full time teacher.

"Exhausting." He laid back. "You're lucky I could get a sub yesterday."

"What do you mean?" I laid back as well, Fang putting his arm around me.

"We can't have last minute substitutions unless it's an emergency. They almost wouldn't let me go. I had to tell them that you'd kill me for not being there. And the kids are just weird."

I laughed. "Oh, and we're not?"

"You know what I mean." He bumped my shoulder with his. "All the girls have a crush on me. They stare at me constantly and ask for help when they understand it. They flirt and everything."

"Well, it's not like they can help it." I kissed his pulse point. "You're adorable." I kissed up his jaw line all the way to the bottom of his ear.

He turned his head and kissed me gently, sweetly. "Easy, we have a kid in the room."

"How old are these girls anyway?"

"Senior year. One actually came up to me and said that after graduation, she was going to marry me. It's all because I'm young."

"Not only that, you're irresistible. It's your new power: you're a lust magnet." I chuckled.

"Will you come into class Monday?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Why?" I was suspicious.

"Because 1) the girls need to see I'm taken, they don't believe me and 2) the sub told them the reason I wasn't there and they all want to see Mandy."

"Wait, how can they not believe you? Don't you wear your wedding ring?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but they think I just put it on."

I stared at him. "What else? What other catch?"

"I need you to talk to them about careers and college. These kids need inspiration. Why not from Lapis Lazuli?"

"Okay, but I get to call you Obsidian in front of them."

"Deal." He kissed the tip of my nose. "When are you going to get back together with the band to finish up? You haven't seen them the four months."

"We all had to lay low because the 4-month pregnancy would get suspicious. So, when we come out, they'll see that I had a baby. We have to wait another month or two to leave Mandy because the first couple months, they need all the attention they can get. Knock first!" I yelled to the door at the end.

There was a knock.

"Come in." Fang called.

Angel came in, staring at us. "Why don't I get a roommate?"

"Well, sweetie, everyone is paired with their 'other' and you don't have one. When Mandy is old enough, she'll bunk with you, okay?" I answered. "Plus, you get more space for your stuff."

Angel seemed to perk up at that and ran out of the room, closing the door. I curled up next to Fang, falling asleep.

My life is making a U-turn. It went from horrible to amazing to bad to indescribable. It made me ecstatic.


	37. Half Day Of High School

I held Mandy on my hip as I made eggs. She was giggling, learning new words.

"Mu-muphpa!" She gurgled. I still have no idea what she said.

"Someone hungry? Huh?" I smiled at her, kissing her forehead as she clapped her hands. "Yeah, you're hungry- again."

Iggy, standing next to me, laughed. "I knew you were a good mother but I didn't know you were THIS good." He was referring to all the food I had cooking at the same time. I used my power to flip everything and set the table. I had waffles, pancakes, muffins, hash browns, eggs- different styles-, and omelets. I had already set out the cereal. Iggy picked a pancake, mid-flip, and stuffed it in his mouth. I hadn't noticed but Mandy did. "Wha?" He asked, mouth full.

I looked at him. "Did you eat her pancake?" I accused.

He swallowed. "Nope."

Mandy whined and squirmed. She looked sad but also pissed. She glared at Iggy.

I laughed and bounced her on my hip. "It's okay, sweetie, you get Iggy's seven pancakes." I cheered her up but she still stared at Iggy. "Okay, go ahead." I allowed.

She started flailing her arms at him, hitting and punching him. "Meanie! Meanie, Meanie!" She chanted.

Iggy and I stared at her. I smiled, happily. "At least it isn't a swear." I told him. He chuckled. "Okay, Mandy, wanna fly?"

She squealed and smiled, teeth just coming in. "Eh, eh! Fy!"

I looked at the time and then looked at Iggy. I nodded and he jogged up the stairs as I used my telekinesis to put Mandy in her highchair.

My whole family ran downstairs and to the kitchen table, immediately eating their food. Fang sat down next to me and Mandy, kissing my cheek. He was casual comfy- he looked good as a teacher.

Angel giggled and Fang looked from her to me, smiling at me. Angel was drinking her coffee as Fang got a twinkle in his eye. He held up his hand, three fingers up, two curled. He put away one finger at a time, as he got to one, Angel spit out her coffee and coughed like crazy. He winked at me, eating the rest of his food.

'ANGEL, WHAT DID HE THINK?' I asked Angel telepathically. Since Mandy was born, my mind block started fading.

'I'D RATHER NOT SAY…' she groaned.

'DID IT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH WHAT MARRIED PEOPLE DO?' I chuckled.

She just nodded, looking disgusted. I finished my food and put the plate in the sink. "Okay, so, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, time for school. You'll be coming with us. Nikki, Johnny, have fun!" I smiled as I picked up Mandy, wiping her face down.

They all groaned.

"Max! Do we HAVE to go to school? People keep asking me if Fang is single, it's weird." Ella complained.

"Do you tell them no?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled. "Good girl."

"But they think I'm lying."

I licked my lips, clapping my hands together once. "time for school!"

"Why aren't you, Fang, and Iggy going to college like you're supposed to?" Gazzy questioned.

"Fang and I took college courses during high school and so did Iggy. We all have work." I informed. Iggy had become a chef at a local restaurant. It was delicious. He had tried to convince me to work there too but I like my job.

(I'm going to put this here just so no one gets confused on anyone's age: Max, Fang, Iggy, Kyle- 21, Nudge, Ella- 18, Gazzy- 15, Angel- 13, Johnny- 5, Nikki- 6. Dr. M and Jeb are, like, 40-50 something. High forties, low fifties, maybe…)

I walked over to Nudge who was stabbing her omelet. "Hey, how are you and Kyle going?"

She looked at me, then at Nikki, who was playing with Johnny in the other room over. "It's okay. He keeps going out of town, you know, to fix houses that have rich owners. I miss him, Nikki does too." Nudge drew in a shaky breath, looking at me with shiny eyes. "Nikki…yesterday, she asked me when Daddy was coming home. You know what I said? I said I don't know. I don't know when -or if- Kyle is coming home! He told me, on Saturday, he'd be home yesterday, Sunday. It's Monday and he's not here!" She broke down crying, burring her head in her arms. "Nikki's birthday is tomorrow, she's turning 6, and her father won't be there. I don't know what I'm going to do…"

I looked over at Mom, helpless. She nodded and came over, talking to Nudge soothingly. I got up going to Fang and picking up the phone. "I'm going to kick that kid's ass."

I dialed the high school and called Nudge in sick. She wouldn't be able to handle school on top of Kyle possibly skipping out on her.

"Can you see him?" Fang asked, quiet as to not let anyone else hear.

I tried looking into the future to see Kyle sneaking into the house at 1 AM tonight. He looked sheepish but happy. He held a box wrapped in hot pink paper and a Zales bag. I opened my eyes and smiled at Fang, whispering to him what I saw.

"He was raising money to get Nudge and Nikki great presents and to pay rent. That's all." Fang smiled as he heard this.

He slipped his arm around my waist, standing close to my side that held Mandy bouncing on my hip. She was running her fingers through my hair and she smiled at Fang like a cute baby. She was growing fast. Friday, the day she was born, was about seven weeks ago. Her teeth started growing in. We walked to the car as the rest of the family left for school or work. We got in the car, Mandy strapped into a car-seat, and drove to the high school.

I felt nauseous. "Fang, I don't feel good."

He laughed. "That's because you're going back to high school."

I laughed with him. "That's…probably it. Or the fact that you wouldn't wake up last night for your turn to help Mandy with her nightmares and such."

"I'm a heavy sleeper." he excused.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, smiling. "I just hope I don't see you acting like a pimp with the high school girls."

"At least you'll see Ella. She's in my homeroom as well as Nudge but…she won't be here." He shrugged.

~!!~

We arrived at the school, Fang leading me to the main office, getting a visitor's pass. We made our way down the halls, Mandy on my hip, glancing at everyone like she was sizing them up (lol!), and Fang holding my hand, guiding me around. I noticed that some senior guys were checking me out.

Fang looked annoyed and pissed. I chuckled.

"Relax, Zanna, essi sono ragazzi; essi sono ormonale." I whispered to him. (Relax, Fang, they're teenagers; they're hormonal.)

He laughed, causing some people to look shocked. "I've never let them hear me laugh- they're surprised, I'm guessing." He murmured back.

Some guy whistled at me and I stopped dead.

"Max," Fang warned. "Please, don't. I work here, I don't want to get fired."

"Don't worry- I'll just teach them a lesson." I took my hand out of Fang's and walked towards the three boys that whistled at me. I smiled threateningly, them thinking seductively. "Hello,"

"Hey, sweet stuff." One said. "Why don't you hang out with us for a while… maybe- an hour each? Or more?" He guffawed along with his friends.

"How about you don't hit on a woman like that?" I said, smile in place, mostly a scowl.

"Hey! You're Lapis Lazuli! Singer of S.O.T.W.! Dude, it would be so awesome to bang you!" Another commented, as if he were giving a compliment.

"Keep talking like that, the only banging that will happen is your head against a locker." I threatened. Mandy laughed and I fixed her position on my hip. "Now, how about you don't talk like that when you try to flirt with a woman? Especially with a married one at that."

"I bet we're all better than your husband- and he doesn't need to know." The third answered, arms crossed.

"I wouldn't say that- he's your teacher. And also, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak that way in front of my kid." I sneered before walking away. "Oh, and he's probably completely better- he's had experience." I winked before walking away.

"Max, what'd you do?" Fang whined to me.

"Made you look like a god among the male student body…and also probably made girls think you're even hotter- sorry." I winced, realizing that.

He led me into a classroom. Some of the students were sitting in their seats but most were standing or leaning against those desks, talking to their friends. I saw Ella standing in a corner next to her friends but she didn't see me.

"Just talk amongst yourselves while I do attendance." Fang instructed. He brought me to the back of the class where his desk was and pulled a seat out for me. I sat down, placing Mandy on my knee, bouncing her up and down. "Okay, please, don't draw too much attention to yourself." He clued me in. "At least until I call you up."

"Okay."

Some girls came over to see Mandy and tried to pinch her cheeks. Mandy groaned and pulled away, seeming smarter than she was supposed to be. The girls just laughed it off.

"What a cute baby!"

"She's so little!"

"I can't believe you would have a baby at eighteen."

I took offense at that last one. "Excuse me, but I'm twenty-one."

"Oh, I'm sorry but, you know, you just look so young." The girl said, defending herself.

"It's fine."

"Well, let's hope she doesn't end up like her dead-beat, abandoning father." She scoffed.

I looked at her. "Her father is the teacher- and you shouldn't make rash judgments." I instructed wisely.

"Class, settle down!" Fang yelled over the noise. The students looked at him and then sat down. Fang winked at me. "As you've all seen, there's a visitor. Please pay attention to the lesson and not her, alright? Or Mandy?" He smiled at me as everyone turned to look.

Mandy giggled and all the girls "aww"ed and guys chuckled. I saw Ella and waved to her, her waving back and winking.

They all turned back and paid attention to Fang as he taught. I noticed some- almost all- of the kids had decorations on their backpacks of my band. I narrowed my eyes; I think Fang set me up for screaming fans.

As I watched Fang teach his class, I realized how amazing he was, he helped students out and…I knew that he would be the one Mandy and- later- Milo would go to for high school help. Not me. But I was fine with that, at least they would go to someone. Mandy was smiling at me, noticing I was concentrating. She grabbed the strap to my purse and yanked on it, getting my attention.

I looked down at her into her very dark- almost black- irises. They captivated me. Her eyes sort of held a message; like she wanted me to do something. She tugged on my purse again and I opened it. She pointed inside. There was a pad of paper and a pen. She looked back up at me and then to the paper again.

I smiled, she wanted me to write a song. I took the pad and pen out and started writing and I spotted my acoustic guitar in the corner behind Fang's desk. I silently chuckled. I knew he wanted me to perform. Not speak. I wrote down the song with the note keys. I smirked and wrote an extra line in the song that's to be spoken, hoping Fang would sing it to the class.

"And now, our guest is going to speak to you all about careers and college." Fang announced. I picked Mandy and the paper up and brought them to the front if the class, smiling at everyone. "Everyone, this is-"

"Lapis Lazuli!" A fan squealed.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Call me Max, though." I stepped over to where Ella sat in the front row as Fang sat on a stool by the side. "Hey, Ell, can you hold her, please?"

Ella smiled. "Great to have you in class, Maxie."

I chuckled.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" a student asked.

"We're sisters. Well- half sisters." I explained. I mussed up Ella's hair, chuckling as she glared.

I went to the front, middle part of the class again. "So, I'm supposed to talk about college and career apparently." I smiled at Fang, tapping my nose once. His smirk fell, knowing what that secret motion meant.

"Didn't you NOT go to college? You're a huge success, meaning that I could be a success without college." A male student blurted out.

"Yes, I did not go to college but that's only because I skipped a couple grades and took college courses during high school just like Mr. Ride." I turned towards Fang. "You did keep the last name, right?" He nodded as I turned back to everyone. "As did my adopted brother. We took college courses so technically we did go to college. Believe it or not, college is important- it teaches you values and skills that you need in order to get a job. Teaching had basics, business has basic plus more as do other majors."

A kid rose her hand. Fang called on her. "Mary."

"What was your major?"

"Well, since there really wasn't any to chose from, I chose the basic where I had a scholarship for a certain thing. I studied science, history, literature, math, and music. I also took Government in case I needed to do anything. If anyone wants to be a musician- who wants to get into the music business?" A lot of people rose their hands. I chuckled. "Wow, that's a lot. But there's all those subjects around you. Math: how long to hold a chord, the beat, notes per measure. Science: how the instruments work and how they are able to change sound. History…well, basically you need history to help with literature. I understand that a lot of songs don't have proper grammar or anything but trust me."

Ella rose her hands, peeking at Fang from the side of her eye. "Can you play a song for us?"

I nodded, turning to smile at Fang. "Don't you owe the girl $20?"

Most students chuckled as Fang stood to give Ella the money. He got my guitar and handed it to me. He went to walk away, but I grabbed his hand.

"Sing the new song?" I asked, biting my lip. He couldn't resist it.

He frowned but grabbed the lyrics nonetheless. There was some clapping from the kids, excited to hear a never before heard song. I started playing the guitar.

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youOne of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youThere's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all other people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youWhat day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive." Here came the fake lyric. (You and Me by Lifehouse) I winked at the class, Fang not seeing and stopped playing the guitar as he kept reading. "No homework tonight."

The students applauded, me standing up and laughing. Fang realized what I had done and turned around to face me. I just kept laughing as did the rest of the students.

Fang wound up laughing with me and soon we heard something we never heard before.

"Mommy, Daddy, funny!"

We looked over to Mandy in Ella's arms. She was giggling and all the students laughed at the cuteness of our baby.

Mary rose her hand again. "Can YOU sing us a song, Max? I'm sure your baby would like to hear you sing too."

I licked my lips and nodded, picking the guitar up too.

"This one's for the beaten down

The ones who lost their rock and roll

Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown

You were born to rock inside your soul Welcome misfits, orphans, all

The ones who feel they don't belong

You were made to rock, so stand up tall

Go rock the world and prove them wrongRock what you got

Rock what you got

Don't ever let them make you stop

Rock what you got

Light up the lot

No one can rock the way you rockThis one's for originals

Who strike out towards the great unknown

Fear not the missteps, take the falls

The rock you find will be your ownThis one's for the beaten down

Who gave up on their rock and roll

Lift your eyes from what drags you down

You were born to rock inside your soul." (Rock What You Got by Superchick)

I looked at them all as they cheered. I smiled. "I knew I had millions of fans but I didn't know that most were in the school." I chuckled then remembered something. "You cannot tell anyone about those two sings until they come out on album, understand?"

Everyone agreed to that statement.

"Time to switch class." Fang announced.

"don't worry, you'll see me around." I winked.


	38. Other Half Of Day, Plans for Tonight

**Okay, so throughout the entire school day, I had to keep repeating what I had told the first class and play the same songs, say the same warning, blah, blah, blah. Mandy fell asleep sometime during lunch.**

**School's over and everyone had left the classroom except for me, Fang, and of course Mandy. There was a knock on the door and Ella walked in cautiously.**

**She smiled at me, relaxing. "Hey, how's my little niece doing?" She picked Mandy up carefully into her arms.**

"**She's good, she fell asleep- obviously." I put my stuff in my purse and stood up. "Can you babysit her for us tonight?" I bit my lip, hoping for a yes.**

"**Sure, why?"**

**Fang looked at me, wanting to know too.**

**I put my finger to my lips. "It's a secret." I turned to Fang. "To you too, Buster."**

**He rolled his eyes and went back to putting tests together. "We'll leave in a second."**

**I nodded. "I'm going to walk around a bit. Meet you at the car."**

"**Why don't you just fly home?" Ella asked, holding Mandy's little fist in her hands.**

**I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right. "'Cause I don't wanna." I left the room to find some senior guys standing near the door, peeking in. "Go home, you hormonal freaks."**

**I left through the main entrance of the school and walked around the courtyard. The guys were following me.**

**I turned on them, crossing my arms. "What?" My attitude kicked in along with my paranoia.**

"**We wanted to say you were right; we are hormonal freaks. So, to make it up to you…" The "leader" came up quickly to me and grabbed my arm. I raised an eyebrow at it, gritting my teeth. "You need to do stuff for us."**

**I looked from his hand to his face, a scowl building on my face, and a death glint in my eye. "Let. Go." My voice was threatening.**

"**Hey, aren't woman who just have babies weak for three months after giving the birth?" One asked, not me, but his friends.**

**I nodded. "Yes, but not this woman. Let go or I'll MAKE you let go." Damn it, why am I so freaking wanted by senior guys?! He didn't let go. "Suit yourself." I quickly moved my arm and grabbed his neck, not being gentle but also not being rough. "I warned you. And if you go to the police, I'll testify for self-defense- I'm on their good side."**

**The guy stood there, hands on my wrist, nervous and wide-eyed.**

"**Max? What are you doing?" Fang's voice called out. I looked over to see him standing near the other boys. He crossed his arms, shocked and confused.**

**I let go of the guy, him stock-still. I hadn't even chocked him, just scared him. "He tried to TOUCH me." I told him, steel still in my voice.**

"**Yeah, well, he's got detention as well as these guys- get back into the school to the principal- now!" Fang's yelled to them, full-out authority. They ran back inside.**

**Fang came up to me, Ella going to the car with Mandy still asleep in her arms. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "You okay?"**

**I smiled and put my arms around his waist. "I love it when you take charge."**

**He narrowed his eyes at me playfully with a smile. "Where are you going with this?"**

**I acted like I was thinking. "Our room? Or a hotel?" I smiled at him as he raised an eyebrow. "What? I haven't been ALONE with you in months! We need time."**

"**Is that what tonight is for?" he asked, putting his arms around me and swaying us back and forth.**

"**Maybe," I joked. "Everyone is to leave the house for the night. Iggy, Kyle, and Gazzy are going to a friend's house. Ella, Nudge, and Angel are going to a sleepover party, Nikki included. Mom, Jeb, and Johnny are going to the zoo and staying over at Mom's co-workers house. Mandy is going with Ella and all them too. So, we have the entire house to ourselves tonight from 6 PM to 6 AM." I smiled at him.**

"**Oh, well, then." Fang cleared his throat, smirking. "You need to go shopping… And you KNOW what for."**

**I chuckled. Finally, some alone time with my husband.**


	39. Lingerie, Ella and Iggys Relationship

I stepped out of the changing room. "How about this one?"

Mom circled me. "You seem like you're trying a LITTLE too hard."

I groaned. "This is the eighth one you said made me look skanky!" Mom and I were at Victoria's Secret, trying on lingerie.

She handed me a silky, black, short, lacey nightgown/slip. I stared at her, shrugged, and went to try it on. When I came back out, my mom nodded and crossed her arms, smiling like she knew I would look good in it.

"Question: why are you encouraging me to wear this?" I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer.

She shrugged again and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, you're married now so I guess I can."

I laughed and shook my head. "Okay, we've got mine and yours- wait; why do YOU need lingerie?" I thought it over for a moment. "Ew!"

"No, Max, no." She laughed. "Johnny is going to play with the other kids in another part of the house while the adults play Strip Poker. I need to look good."

I laughed. "You're as much a child as I am. If I had known you were going to play strip poker, I would drag Fang along." I pulled her closer to me to make sure no one overheard. "He wears pink boxers sometimes."

Mom and I laughed.

"Hey, I know you might not like this question but- whatever. Should we get a little something for Ella and Iggy?"

Mom's smile went away a little and looked a little bit forced. We sat down on a bench near the changing area.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me. "I'm happy that Ella found her someone but…,"

"Mom, he won't burn the house down."

"I'm just afraid she's going to get hurt if he and Gazzy keep making bombs and play with fire. I'm worried for her safety."

I sighed. "Mom!" I whined. "You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?" She asked innocently.

"Mom, you're worried for no reason. You freaked when I was getting married to Fang."

"Damn it!" some guy over to our left yelled in frustration. I noticed he was looking at us.

I laughed. "He was hoping I was single." I whispered to my mom. I made my voice go to the normal level. "And you're basically getting Mother's Cold Feet…again. Trust Ella, trust me, and trust Iggy. You've known us all since we moved into your house-"

"Yes and Iggy blew up his room seven times- in two years!" Mom protested. "Every other time he blew up something, I had to clean up."

I stood and stared at her. "I don't believe it. You don't trust Iggy."

Mom jumped to her feet. "I never said that."

"No…but you were going to."

"Why would you say that?"

I pointed to my forehead. "Future! Hell-o! And Iggy is trustworthy. I can't believe you don't trust him. He's practically my brother- your son! And he will officially be my brother, your son, next year or so. I've lived with him all my life and I KNOW him. I know he can be sweet! If he were a jerk, there's no WAY I would let Ella even talk to him. I- I can't believe you!" I went into the changing room. I changed back into my clothes and bought the nightgown without responding to my mother's continuous babble.

She caught my arm as I walked to the car with the keys. She spun me around. "Max! It's not that I don't trust Iggy- I really do- but I just don't want Ella to get hurt. Emotionally or physically."

"And you think Iggy will hurt her." I accused with no emotion.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I truly believe that Iggy- intentional or not- will hurt my baby girl." She shook her head, worry lines on her forehead.

"don't you think I looked for that?!" I yelled. "I checked every time they went out to see if they would get hurt in any way, shape, or form! But I saw- I didn't hope, I SAW- that they were going to be fine! I saw their whole lives! Nothing bad will happen! So you just need to trust me and everyone else when we say that nothing will happen!" I turned on my heel and got into the car, driving off. Before I left, I opened the window and yelled out: "Get a cab!"

I took out my cell and dialed Ella's number.

"Hello?"

"Ell," I sighed.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"Mother." I informed.

She sighed and groaned. "What she do this time? Did she not like the lingerie you picked out?"

"No, it's not that…it's about you…and Iggy."

"What about us?" Her question was quick and wary.

"She doesn't trust Iggy. She fears that he'll hurt you in some way."

"What?!" Iggy and Ella yelled through the phone.

"Ella! Do you have me on speaker?!"

"yeah, good thing I did too."

"Look, I'm mad at her too and I just told her off so there's no need for you guys to go A-Wall on her."

"Oh, somehow that reminds me of something, Max." Iggy said, chuckling. "I wrote a song for your band."

I threw my hand up in the air in an "Oh great" type of gesture. "Is everyone writing except me? I haven't written in months."

"Well, you've been busy carrying a child, you have an excuse. Plus I think it's funny."

"Iggy, you think anything perverted is funny. So, odds are, it's disturbing."

"No, Max, it is funny." Ella sounded like she was smiling.

"Ella, you're MARRYING the perverted guy, so you think anything perverted is funny too." I laughed. "But I'll take your word on it. Are you guys out of the house?"

"Nope, Iggy's making roast for you and Fang tonight. We'll be gone soon, don't worry."

"Hey, you know, if you guys want, you could drop Mandy off with Angel and Nudge and you two could go to a hotel. Be alone like me and Fang."

"No, it's fine." Ella told me, waving it off.

"Nu-uh! I want the hotel room! C'mon, Ell!" Iggy whined.

I laughed. "Sorry, cause you guys some trouble."

Ella sighed and grunted. "Just tell us our decision so we could stop fighting."

I smiled. "Stay at home until I get there- you'll need the stuff for tonight." I chuckled as Ella took in a breath and Iggy hooted in the background.

"Okay, what stuff? You're off speaker." Ella said into the phone.

"Lingerie. I got you a rose pink little number." I smiled and chuckled.

"Oh, Max, thank you." Iggy yelled.

"Listening in, are you?" I accused lightly.

"Iggy!" Ella yelled out, away from the phone. She sighed. "I gotta go."

She hung up.

Hopefully, my day- and night- will get better once I see Fang.


	40. Author Note

Hey, everyone, I'm sorry but I'm trying to get this next chapter out. School has been hectic, getting ready for graduation and all. I have parties to attend and host so it's really busy. I'll try to get it out before next week and before I leave for D.C. On the upside, I won a softball game against my teachers. It was awesome! Anyway, I'll update ASAP it just might not be ASAP, you know? I also have a bit of writer's block so, sorry, I'll hurry!


	41. AGAIN?

I woke up to sheets rustling. Last night flooded back to me as I woke up little by little: coming home, kicking everyone out, having a nice dinner with Fang…other stuff. *wink*

I groaned and rubbed my eye, leaning on my elbow, sheets wrapped around me a bit. (I'm not saying what they did that night because I'd rather NOT write those types of scenes. But I will refer back to it though, don't worry) "Fang? What's wrong?"

He was sitting up in the bed, feet over the edge, hand on the alarm clock. "I have to get to work."

I dropped my head into my pillow, groaning into it, and grabbing his wrist- the one nearest to me. "Stay here."

He chuckled and leaned over to me. "I have to get to work, Max."

"What time does school start?"

"Seven, why?"

"What time is it now?"

He paused before answering, confused. "Six…?"

I pulled him down and laid atop him, looking him in the eye. "No one is home. We have an hour till school."

He smirked. "My, my, can't get enough?"

"Look who's talking: you ripped apart my nightgown."

"So?"

"With your teeth. Come on." I kissed his pulse point. "We never get to be alone anymore."

"It's because we had a kid, Max, of course we have no alone time." He pet my bed-head hair.

I kissed up his neck all the way to his ear then to his cheek and then to the corner of his mouth, teasing him. "C'mon. You've got that shine in your eye." He just stared at me, unsure. "We're losing time."

Fang kissed me on the lips before I could finish speaking but I recovered quickly. He flipped us over to he was on top and I was beneath him.

I think you can guess what happened…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stayed in my bed, under the covers, Fang gone. I was staring at the ceiling, reminiscing about earlier. I twirled a lock of my hair around my finger.

Fang had gone to work at seven, teleporting to be on time. It was seven-fifty now. Yesterday was a nice treat for us. Before, when we were trying to have Mandy, of course it was fun- but you're thinking about trying to have a baby. For fun, it's just…for fun.

The phone rang and I didn't want to move to answer it to I used my telekinesis to bring it towards me. I hit SEND/ON and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I wiped my eye, trying to focus.

"Max, how are you?" It was Ella checking in. She wasn't going to school today because she had to baby-sit for me since I had work and so did my parents.

I smiled. "Fan…tastic."

She laughed. "How was the food?"

"I didn't really pay attention to the taste since I was thinking about- stuff. I think Fang was too."

"Figures." She chuckled. "Hey, should I take care of Mandy at home or…where should I go?"

"Uh, I have to get to the studio so you can come here. Just don't bring her into the bedroom."

"Why?" She asked warily.

"Because I still have to find my nightgown. I think it's under the bed…and in the closet…and on the floor- basically anywhere really."

"He ripped it?" She guessed. It sounded like she was smirking.

"With his teeth."

"That's why we call him Fang."

I chuckled. "I've got to go and get ready."

"You're still not dressed?"

"Fang had an hour before he had to go to work when we woke up so-"

"Oh." She cut in. "Okay, don't need details. This IS my sister and brother-in-law we're talking about here: gross."

"Later, Ell." I laughed.

"Wait!" She paused, seeing if she would hear a click. When she didn't, she continued. "Why are you going to be gone all day? Recording and practice only take hours, right?"

"I'm also helping out the choir at a church down the road from the studio." My studio in the house was too small for everyone to fit to practice and such since we needed stage direction and all that so we're rehearsing down at Giavony's. He's the owner of a recording studio and stage maintenance stuff. He always helped us out…and gave us free pizza since his wife makes so much for their restaurant too.

"Oh, okay, bye, sis."

"bye."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I arrived at the building with a latte in my hand and sunglasses on. I walked into the church and went up to the front where the stands were for the choir members and the piano. I went to the piano and set my latte down on a small table next to it, taking my sunglasses off. I smiled at all the people who stood, waiting for direction.

"Hello." I greeted. I got several excited "hi"s back. "Ready to work?" This choir was not only for church services but also concerts and such. I was helping with material.

I handed out the sheet music to everyone and sat at the piano, at the ready. I started playing.

"No father figure in the houseand i'm wonderin' how i'm gonna work it outoh my friends keep on tellin' me how i don't need that man but they don't really understandthere's far too many presures in reality but dealing with the pain and stress and povertyand i gotta be myself because there's nobody else for me (ohhhh)(heading there with me)sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child(so don't give up)so don't give up(when presures come down)sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make you smile(so raise it up)so raise(hang in there with me)sometimes we need another helping hand to show the ways(so don't give up) so don't give up(when presures come down)sometimes it seems inpossible and that's why we pray(so raise it up) we raise[HOPE] seems to be nothing left for me mommas gone daddy didnt wanna be and now im all by myself wonderin where is love orshould i just give uplife falls down on me, cuts into my soul but i know i got the strength to make it throgh it all cause im still standin tallbreaking throgh this wall im gonna give my all[HOPE] feelin like a motherless child hankered into my soul its bringing me down cant find my smile on a face of amotherless childim gonna break down these walls gonna give it my all ya knowyeah yeah yeah yeahhhh(hang in there with me)sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child(so dont give up)so dont give up(when pressures come down)sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make a smile(so raise it up) so raise it up(hang in there with me) raise it upsometimes it takes another helping hand to show you the way(so dont give up, when presures come down)[HOPE] sometimes it seems impossible thats why we praySO RAISE IT UP."

It was not only the whole choir singing but also solos. They turned to page to a new song. (Raise It Up from August Rush)

"ALLFive hundred twenty-five thousandSix hundred minutes,Five hundred twenty-five thousandMoments so hundred twenty-five thousandSix hundred minutesHow do you measure, measure a year?In daylights, in sunsets, in midnightsIn cups of coffeeIn inches, in miles, in laughter, in five hundred twenty-five thousandSix hundred minutesHow do you measureA year in the life?How about love?How about love?How about love? Measure in loveSeasons of love. Seasons of loveJOANNEFive hundred twenty-five thousandSix hundred minutes!Five hundred twenty-five thousandJourneys to hundred twenty-five thousandSix hundred minutesHow do you measure the lifeOf a woman or a man?COLLINSIn truths that she learned,Or in times that he bridges he burned,Or the way that she 's time now to sing out,Tho' the story never endsLet's celebrateRemember a year in the life of friendsRemember the love!Remember the love!Seasons of love!JOANNEOh you got to got to Remember the love! remember the love, You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love. Share love, give love spread love Measure measure you life in love." (Seasons Of Love from RENT. Ignore the names of the soloists because those are from the movie. Just picture a girl and guy singing solos.)

I smiled and nodded my head. "Good job. How many songs do you need, Buddy?" I asked the kid closest to me.

"four." Buddy responded. No, really, his name is Buddy.

"Let's get workin!" I shouted, excited. Everyone cheered and suggested songs form the packet. We tried them out.

"Maureen:Every single day,I walk down the streetI hear people say 'baby so sweet'Ever since puberty,Everybody stares at meBoys, girls, I can't help it babyso be kind, and don't lose your mindjust remember that I'm your babytake me for what I amwho I was meant to beand if you give a damntake me baby,or leave metake me baby or leave meMaureen:a tiger in a cagecan never see the sunthis diva needs her stagebaby, lets have are the one I choosefolks would kill to fill your shoesyou love the lime light too, now baby,so be mine and don't waste my time cryin''honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'take me for what I amwho I was meant to beand if you give a damntake me baby or leave meno way, can I be what I'm notbut hey, don't you want your girl hot?oh, don't fight, don't loose your head'cause every night who's in your bed?who?who's in your bed?spoken: kiss pookieJoanne: it won't workI look before I leapI love margins and disciplineI make list in my sleep babywhats my sin?never quitI follow throughI hate mess but I love youwhat do with my impromptu baby?so be wise 'cause this girl satisfiesyou got a prize but don't compromiseyour one lucky babyJoanne: take me for what I amMaureen: a control freakJoanne: who I was meant to beMaureen: a snob yet over attentiveJoanne: and if you give a damnMaureen: a loveable droll geekJoanne: take me baby or leave meMaureen: an anal retentiveboth: thats itjoanne: the straw that breaks my backboth: i quitjoanne: unless you take it backBOTH:Women MAUREEN:What is it about them? both: can't live with them or without themchorus: both: take me for what i amjoanne: who i was meant to bemaureen: who i was meant to beand if you give a damnjoanne: and if you give a damn thentake me baby, or leave memaureen: take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave meboth: take me baby or leave meBOTH: spoken: guess i'm leaving, i'm gone!" (Take Me or Leave Me from RENT…again! Lol)

"A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling thru No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true No matter how your heart is grievingIf you keep on believingThe dream that you wish will come trueSo dream…" (A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella)

"Okay, that's all!" I smiled and stood from the piano. Someone from the top row rose their hand. "Yes?"

"We need five more songs that have mostly solo parts. You choose, we sing."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I came home, exhausted with my band right behind me, family already inside. After I had helped the choir out, I went to rehearsals for band and we practiced for an upcoming concert. (Tickets now on sale! Lol, jk, jk!) We rehearsed, recorded new songs, and everything. They wanted to see my baby girl since they never did before.

"Ella! Where's my baby?" I called.

Then I saw a little baby with black, blonde-streaked, hair flapping her tiny wings, flying in the air. I caught her before she would fall just in case. She was giggling, having the time of her life. "Fun! Fun!"

I smiled at her and looked up to see Fang sitting in his chair in the family/TV room. He smiled a warming smile at me, showing love in his eyes. He got up and greeted everyone; guys with one-armed hugs and girls with kind kisses on the cheeks.

"hey, guys." he smiled at them and took Mandy from me.

All the girls ran over and fawned over Mandy. The guys did too for a while and then went into the family room where Iggy was and hung out.

I lead Fang over to his chair and he sat down, pulling me into his lap. On the TV, for a commercial, there was the band for a music video. I groaned in embarrassment and covered my face. I always hated watching myself on the TV.

Fang moved my hands off my face and saw my frown. He kissed my pulse point and I smiled a bit. He chuckled.

The doorbell rang and I saw who it was. "Come in!" I yelled.

Fang looked at me with somewhat wide eyes. He didn't know who was at the door and he was still very protective and paranoid from all our past experiences. I winked at him as the people filed into the room.

"Fang!" They all shouted happily.

Fang looked up at them and smiled hugely as he noticed that they were all his friends. I moved off his lap to greet them since they were my friends too. I hugged the girls and guys and kissed their cheeks, once on each side. They all went into the kitchen with Fang and I leading them.

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me out of the room. I looked up and saw David; Fang's friend. He had red hair with freckles across his nose. Dark blue eyes and pearly white teeth. "Where's the baby? Is she cute? Can I hold her? Whose the godmother?"

Here's a shocker for you…he's gay. Yep, Fang has a gay friend. I smiled and chuckled, taking Mandy from my sister. "Here she is." I handed Mandy to him and she poked at each freckle, giggling. "Her godmother is Ella since she's my sister and her godfather is Iggy since he's like a brother to me and Fang and also since he's going to BE my brother soon."

He looked at me without blinking before snapping out of it and blinking rapidly. "You mean that hunk of a man is going to marry your sister?" I nodded. He squealed. "OMG! I am so happy for them! When's the wedding? Can I be a bridesmaid? Can I cater?"

I chuckled, leading him to the kitchen. "Yep, Iggy and Ella will be hitched next year. You can't be a bridesmaid but you can come, and yes, since you work with Iggy." Iggy's going to have his work cater the wedding since they'll get a discount and David works with Iggy as the second in charge.

"Wow…so, is Mandy going to have a sibling soon?" David knew about our wings and powers just like the band and Fang's other friends.

I nodded. "In four to five years. A little brother named-"

"Milo." He finished softly. He was a mutant too, seeing the future as well. "Oh, Max, that's nice of you." He was referring to the fact that, in the alternate reality, Mandy and Milo saved us from the last remaining School. "I'm sure they appreciate it…if they know they did that. You know what? It's the thought that counts."

I laughed. "Come on, Iggy's grilling."

"Oh, I'll go help." He handed me Mandy after kissing her forehead and ran off to the backyard to help Iggy with the chicken, burgers, hot dogs, and steaks. I also think that he was making ribs, but I'm not too sure.

Fang came over to me. "What's all this for? My friends, the band, family…why are they all here? We never have parties this big." He was sincerely curious.

I leaned forward and kissed him gently before smiling at him. "Happy birthday." I backed up as everyone started singing to him.

He was a red tomato.

"…Happy birthday to you!" The last line rang out.

"And more!" Mandy and Angel yelled. Everyone 'aww'd and laughed as Fang got first dibs on food and drinks and stuff. He got a Miller Light beer along with two burgers, one small rack of ribs- I knew it!-, four hot dogs, and seven drumsticks.

I kissed his cheek as he passed and out Mandy in the booster chair next to Mom. I went up to get in line for food when I collapsed onto the floor, having a vision. Well, vision-chat with future self apparently.

Fang ran over to me and helped me up, it seems.

&***********************************_____________________________________________*******************************&

"Max," Future Me greeted.

I nodded. "Hello. Why'd you take me away from the party?"

Future Me almost looked sheepish. "Um, well, you see…I sort of hid a secret from you."

"What?" I was wary.

Another figure appeared next to her and it was a boy. He looked about nine or ten. His hair was dark brown and he had brown eyes. Tan skin, nice build. Seemed healthy. But he also looked sheepish.

He smiled a small smile at me, probably expecting me to yell. "Hi." He looked similar to me and Fang…dear God…is it…?

"Max, um, you see…you're-"

"Is that…Milo? He- seems different than the way he looked at age five."

"No, I'm not Milo." The boy answered.

"Then what's he doing here?" I looked from Me to The Boy.

"You see…um, you're my mom." he answered, stuttering nervously. "You're pregnant right now."

I stared and then fainted right there in my vision.

NO ONE POV:

Max walked away from the table, collapsing and seeming to be far away. Fang recognized the look and ran to help.

He sat her in a chair and held her head straight, keeping her concentrated.

"What's going on?" Toby asked. "Is she having a vision?"

"No. A vision-chat with her future self. She wouldn't have collapsed if she were having a normal vision." Fang responded, keeping his eyes on Max's. No one else knew this but if you looked into Max's eyes during a vision and/or vision-chat, you could see what was going on. You just couldn't hear.

Fang saw Future Max look sheepish. 'That can't be good.' Fang thought.

Max looked annoyed and then her expression softened when a boy around nine or ten appeared.

Fang could make out what they boy was saying by reading his lips. The last two words Fang registered were: Mom and pregnant. Max's eyes fluttered closed and she fell forward into Fang's waiting arms. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch in the family/TV room. Everyone was staring at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath. "Max is…pregnant." Everyone's laws dropped, some people showing food. "Again."


	42. Death with a side of Joney

I opened my eyes to see my family and friends sitting around me, worried looks on their faces. Why were they so worried?

-

-

Oh, yeah. I'm pregnant again. I sat up so fast that I got dizzy. I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

I felt someone sit next to me. A hand rested on my back below my wings. "Max," Mom started softly. "How could you not know you were having three kids?"

I dropped my hands and looked at everyone. "Forget it. Let's focus on Fang's birthday." I smiled tightly and stood, careful in case I fell over.

Fang ran over to me form the kitchen when he saw I was standing. "Max, you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just- um- continue the party without me. I'm going to find out some answers."

FANG POV:

Max went up the stares with a dazed look on her face, concentrating on the future. I went to everyone in the family/TV room.

"Since we've been here for over two hours, I think the party is over." Francis, my friend, said. "Guys, let's go. Happy birthday, Fang."

I nodded goodbye. They all left as well did Max's friends. As soon as the door closed, I ran up the stairs to mine and Max's room.

I went inside and saw Max sitting on the bed. It seemed as though she was yelling at someone- she looked angry.

I could tell that she created the vision-chat because she was awake and she was mumbling.

I sat on the floor in front of her, waiting in case she fell over- which happened often.

She started tilting forward and I held her straight- see what I mean?

A tear ran down her cheek as she blinked and focused on me. Her chin trembled and she started silently crying.

That wasn't a good sign.

ANGEL POV:

"Angel, what's going on?" Iggy asked me.

I was trying to listen in on Max's vision-chat and I had successfully gotten in. I heard all about this new child that none of us expected.

I found out the reason why we didn't know and my knees gave out, me falling to the ground.

My boyfriend, Ryan, helped me back up and to the couch as I broke down in tears.

"Angel, what did you hear?!" Jeb ground out. He was really worried for Max, Fang, and their new NEW child.

I shook my head. "You have to hear it from Max. I can't tell you this."

MAX POV:

I was crying…and in front of Fang, no less.

"Max, what happened?" Ella was in the doorway, Mandy in her arms. Everyone was behind her. "Angel's crying too."

They all filed into my room and surrounded me and Fang on the floor near the foot of the bed. All the littler kids sat on the bed.

"Um…the little boy…the reason why I didn't know is because…because…" Tears were falling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop crying. "He- he died. A week before his tenth birthday. He ran away from home because of some problems and he didn't want to bother us. We searched and searched. Milo never really met him because two months after he was born, his big brother ran away."

"What was the little guy's name?" Nikki asked, sitting near my head.

I licked my lips. "Fang named him Lucas. After his father." I sighed. "Lucas was diagnosed with something. It was curable but he didn't want the treatment. He thought it would be too much money wasted so he ran away to deal on his own."

"Why couldn't we find him?" Fang had tears in his eyes but wouldn't let them fall.

"His power is shape shifting so the police couldn't find him. It's temporary- only for an hour or so but they couldn't figure out if it was him or not whenever they spotted someone that was near where he disappeared. He came back when he couldn't handle being alone. He entered the house and…" I hiccupped, not able to continue.

"Well, let's change that." Fang said, determination and strength in his voice.

I looked up at him. "what do you mean?"

"You say he runs away…let's make it clear that we have the money or something. We won't get him out of our sight. You'll see when he'll try to leave and we'll stop him."

"Fang," Everyone was leaving the room, in tears, letting us talk it over. "you don't understand. Lucas- he didn't run away just because of that."

"Explain."

"He found out that we didn't really plan on having him. That we didn't expect the pregnancy. He thought we didn't love him. That we didn't want him."

"We'll make that clear, then. Understand? We will NOT lose a child!" His hold on my arms tightened, making a point.

I wiped my eyes and smiled at him. "I love you." I kissed him and then stood.

Mandy was asleep on the bed, curled up on a pillow. I put her in her crib and Fang and I went downstairs.

"How am I going to be able to get onstage while being pregnant?" I thought out loud.

FANG POV:

I was about to answer but Max fell into my arms.

I caught her. She was in another vision-chat.

"Really?" She sounded annoyed and surprised. "Great." I smiled. Anytime, anywhere, Max would be sarcastic.

She stood straight, coming out of her little trance. She looked at me. "Remember how much of a pain in the ass I was when I was pregnant with Mandy?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I was wary.

"Well…I'll be pregnant for nine months, not four this time."

I frowned. "You're kidding."

She shook her head. "Nope. My healing process- and yours and Iggy's- is a lot slower than it used to be. So the growing process for Lucas will be slower as well. The older we are, the longer it takes to heal. In a couple years, I'll heal like a normal human."

"And so will Iggy and I."

She nodded. "You're telling him." She informed.

"Wha-? That's not fair! He handles fire; he'll be pissed!" She was walking away from me.

"So, you won't help your pregnant wife?" She pouted, looking sad.

Damn it.

MAX POV:

"Fine. I'll do it." He grumbled. As soon as he left to go tell Iggy, I punched my hand through the air.

YES!

I put my hand on my belly. I was having another kid. I smiled. I don't care that it was a shock, I'm happy that I get another little one to take care of. I've basically been a mother all my life, I'm used to taking care of kids.

"Hey, Max?" Fang came back in.

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

He smirked. "You're telling the band."

I frowned.

Shit.

__________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________~~~~~~~~~~~________________

I was at Giavony's, waiting for my band.

A pizza sitting in front of me. For the whole band.

I'm pregnant.

And hungry.

What do you think happened?

"Massimo, what happened to the pizza?" G asked.

It was gone. I winced. "Sorry, I was hungry."

"I understand, but all of it?"

"Maybe you should stay here so I could explain to you and the band together?"

He sat down next to me. G had white hair, a white mustache, and was wearing a grey tracksuit.

Saviors of the World- and the crew- came in. They all knew I was pregnant. G didn't.

"G, just to catch you up on things, I'm pregnant." I told him as the band- and crew- sat down.

He nodded. "That explains it." he joked.

I smiled and turned to my friends. "Guys…I can't hide out anymore. And I'm having this kid."

"So what's going to happen?" Black-Hole asked me. "I mean, Max, everyone's going to get suspicious if you're only pregnant for 4 months."

"My healing process has been slowing down so that means the growth process has too. Lucas- my little new baby- will be born in nine months, like other babies. I'll still do concerts and stuff, I just will need help with some things." I explained, downing a water.

My band was in full support.

"Max? Can I speak to you alone?" Jane asked, motioning me over to the side away from everyone else.

I followed her over there. "Does he know?" I asked.

She shook her head. Jane and Toby were still dating and Toby was going to propose to her the next month over.

"No, he- he doesn't. Max, what should I do? What if he doesn't want-"

"Jane." I cut her off. "He loves you. Why wouldn't he want a child with you?" I smiled and hugged her, knowing I made her feel better. "So I guess this means our kids are going to be born around the same time?"

She shook her head. "I'm almost two months, Max."

"Have you been denying him all this time?" She nodded and I laughed. "Odds are, he already knows."

Jane took a deep breath and went over to Toby. She told him quietly and he looked at her, standing up from his chair.

He looked over to me and I nodded, letting him know she wasn't lying. He smiled a bright smile and hugged her.

I walked over to the group. "Toby's going to be a daddy." I told them. "And Jane's the mommy."

Everyone congratulated them and we all pigged out on pizza and pasta.

"Hey, Jane." I called over everyone. They were all silent, wanting to hear what I was going to say. I smirked. "Pregnancy is a bitch."

Toby laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing- you'll need to take care of her."

Everyone laughed at that and continued eating and having fun.

Little did I know, someone was lurking in the corner of the restaurant, eavesdropping.


	43. Marry Me? All For The Better

It was the next day after telling the band about the situation with Lucas and how we were going to deal with it. I was sitting at the kitchen table with my family, them having to go to school in half an hour and me having to go to the studio soon.

There wasn't even a knock, just the door opening.

"Max!" Jane yelled running in with Toby at her side. The rest of the band was behind them.

I stood up and went over to them. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

She threw a magazine in my face. "This is what's wrong!"

I looked at the cover to see a picture of me smiling at the camera in one of my leather outfits where the stomach was circled and a picture of a fetus was placed there. Next to that, a little smaller, there was a picture of Jane and Toby with their hands on Jane's belly, smiling at each other.

"Holy sh-"

"Language, Max." Jane scolded.

I looked at her. "I'm older than you, I'm allowed too swear so I say- holy shit!"

I flipped through the pages to find the "inside scoop" about my band and I.

"Turns out that, not only is the married idol pregnant but also the not married; Frenchy. Her baby's daddy is another member of the band; T-bone. Rumors tell that they were planning on getting married- it's possible that their lovely wedding will turn into a shotgun wedding. As for Lapis Lazuli, this is her second child. Her first was held as a secret but now…well we all know NOW. More news to come about this shocking news." I recited off the page. I threw it on the table next to me.

"What are we going to do?! Kids look up to us!" Jane started crying. She never wanted to be on the bad side of gossip.

I grabbed T-bone's hand and pulled him aside. "Do it now."

"what?"

"Do it now! Propose!" I whisper/shouted.

Toby went back over to Jane and grabbed her left hand. "Jane…can you look at me please?" Jane wiped her eyes and looked at him, fidgeting a bit. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Marry me?"

"What? Toby- you can't just ask me to marry you because we're having a kid." Jane sniffed.

"Jane, he proposing a month early because of the kid. He was going to ask you in three weeks. To get the paparazzi off your backs, I suggested to ask earlier." I explained. "Do you remember when you asked me if you and Toby would be together forever?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah."

"Saying yes to Toby is your answer."

She stared at me wide-eyed and then at Toby, a smile spreading across her face. She nodded her head vigorously. "I'll marry you!"

"And we could say that you two were already engaged but decided to keep it on the DL. It's all good, don't worry." I hugged Jane and Toby congrats and so did everyone.

Everything was sorting out for the better.

Ok, so that was sort of a filler and the next one is going to be a year into Lucas' birth so he'll be one as well as Mandy. I'll list everyone's ages on the next chapter too, just in case.


	44. Five Years Later, Where Is He!

Okay, so, this is over a long period of time. Five years to be exact. Max is pregnant with Milo. I'm listing everyone's situation and age so here goes: Max and Fang are 25 and expecting Milo in four months. Mandy is six and Lucas is five. Iggy is 25 and Ella is 23. They married when Iggy was 21 and Ella was 19. They had twins named Jessie and Devin one year ago. Dr. M and Jeb are still old- kind of- and Johnny is 7. Nudge and Kyle are 23 and 25. Nikki is eight and they had a boy name Tyler who is 2. Angel is 16 and she is dating a human named Ryan. They've been dating for 5 years- he's a couple months older. Gazzy is 19 and has been dating Michelle- 18- since he was 13, she was 12. They are now engaged. Jane and Toby got married three days before Maxine and Gregory were born- a set of twins. They are each six. Steve and Nina started dating after a while a married two years back. Nina is pregnant. S.O.T.W. are still going on but they are on hiatus since all the babies are coming in.

Long enough explanation? No, I think it could be longer. And I'll make. I'm sorry if this chapter might seem bad or stupid but, see, I just got my vaccinations today and I'm drugged because of the pain. I had 6-7 shots and I'm hurting so I'm trying to move as little as possible. I'm hurting myself for you guys. Lol. Here's the chapter:

"Mom," Mandy called, running into the room. She got up on the bed carefully so she wouldn't jostle me. "Did he kick at all?" Mandy loves it when Milo kicks me because she loves to put her hand to my belly.

I smiled at her and nodded as she cuddled to my side. Lucas ran in. He came up to the side of the bed and I rustled his dark brown hair. Mandy was playing with her highlights again. It always intrigued her that they were natural. Lucas was looking at my stomach. I was five or six months along so I was showing- a lot.

Fang was in the other room, giving Angel The Talk since she was at that age. Milo kicked me in the kidney.

I hissed in a breath while Mandy placed her hand on my belly and Lucas' eyes lit up. His power was to speak through minds, just like Angel. Only his was more powerful but he couldn't control others. He could also change shape.

"I wonder what he'll look like." Mandy mused, rubbing my belly with her small hand.

"Like this," Lucas said- he had a lisp. He changed form to show Milo's appearance. He had been digging in my mind to see. That's another thing- he understands privacy and, when he needs information, he can slip past certain thoughts to find a certain one- whether it's hidden or an open thought, he can find it. Back to the story, he looked like Fang as a little kid but with some of my features- exactly what Milo looks like at 5. He looked like himself, actually but more like Fang when he was a kid.

Fang walked in and stopped, looking confused. "Either that's Milo from the future…or that's Lucas." He ended with a smile. "Let's see your power at work to escape the tickle monster!" He ran at Lucas and Lucas shrieked of happiness, returning to the way he normally looks.

We had taken Lucas to a doctor a year earlier than what I saw so we could save him faster. He went with the surgery and he's still alive. Fang picked Lucas up and spun him around- he's been more playful than I've ever seen him.

"Mommy, how are babies made?" Mandy asked.

"Uh," I couldn't answer that. I looked at Fang.

"Um-"

"A mommy and daddy's love for one another creates the baby." Lucas responded for us. "I saw the answer is Daddy's head."

Fang put Lucas on the floor carefully. "Why don't you two go play with your cousins?"

They ran out of the room and down the hall. This house used to be so quiet but now there's cries and squeals of little children.

"You're not as moody as you were with Mandy and Lucas." Fang noted, sitting next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad because those mood swings always made me exhausted."

Nudge and Kyle share a room, Iggy and Ella share a room with a crib for Devin and Jessie, Mom and Jeb have a room, Gazzy has a room that he shares with his fiancé, Michelle. Angel shares a room with Nikki and Mandy while Johnny and Lucas share a room with Tyler.

A tired mother came into my room and collapsed onto my bed, tired as hell.

I chuckled. "Hey, sis." I said.

She grunted. "I didn't realize that having twins would be different than having one kid."

"Ella, you're so naïve." I laughed. "How you holding up with the wing factor?"

"She's doing great." Michelle walked in and gave a glass of water to Ella who sat up. "Every time one of her babies try to fly away, she gets them back in her arms before they fall."

I heard giggling and looked at the doorway. "Lucas, stop flying in the house!"

I heard a tiny thump. "Sorry," he apologized.

I chuckled. The doorbell rang and Fang teleported all of us downstairs. I went to the door and opened it. Jane and Toby stood there with Nina and Steve behind them. Maxine and Gregory jumped out of their parents' arms and ran inside, looking for Lucas, Nikki, Johnny, and Mandy.

They all came inside. Ever since we've gone on hiatus, they've been coming over almost every day that way they could help everyone.

Jane and I sat on the couch, Nina in the chair beside the couch. "I still can't believe you named her Maxine."

"Why not? You were a big influence in my life- you delivered her since our care broke down on the way to the hospital. And Max is a cool name." Jane put her hand on mine. "You need to stop your disbelief and believe it."

I smiled. They also made me Godmother and Fang the Godfather of both their kids since we have kids and nothing really ever happens to us. "Well, Happy 4th of July!" I hugged her over my big belly and then hugged Nina.

We were having a 4th of July party at our house- well, more like a big dinner since everyone is always here.

Mom came out of the basement.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked warily, standing up.

"I cleaned. It was really dusty since you guys haven't recorded down there in a while." She left for the kitchen.

"You guys are finally on good terms again." Nina observed happily.

Every time Mom heard marry or engagement, she would get Mother's Cold feet- whether it was about someone in the Flock or someone outside the Flock. She even freaked when she heard Ella was pregnant, Nudge was pregnant again, and I was too. She just can't handle letting her little baby birds out of the nest to fly- pun not intended.

Iggy came downstairs with Jessie and Devin hanging on him. "Help me out! I don't want to drop them!"

Iggy couldn't get a good hold on his kids so Fang went over and helped him out, laughing the entire time.

He sat next to us, Jessie in his lap and Devin playing patty cake with Iggy's knee.

"Tired?" I guessed.

He nodded and smiled. "It's worth the exhaustion."

"Always is." I rubbed my hand on my belly right when Milo kicked me. "Either he'll play soccer when he's older or will be into karate."

Mandy and Lucas ran up to me with smiles on their faces.

"What do you guys desperately want this week?" Every time they gave me those smiles, they wanted something.

"I wanna play drums-"

"And I wanna play guitar!" Mandy sounded happy. Lucas sounded hopeful.

"Really?"

They nodded. "yeah, I wanna learn how to play guitar because Mommy knows how." Mandy said, sitting on my knee.

"And I want to play drums so I can jam with Uncle Stain!" Lucas stated.

"No doubt he'll beat me." Steve walked in. "I'll teach him if you want."

"And you can teach me, Mommy!" Mandy put her hands together and did the Bambi eyes.

I'm going to have to talk to Angel and Nudge about teaching my kids how to do that. "Fine but you can't give up right away- you have to stick through it."

They cheered, happy, and hugged me.

Mandy and Lucas ran off. "We can make a band with Mommy and Daddy!" Mandy cheered.

Fang laughed as he sat next to me- we have a big couch. "Cherish these years…when they're older, they won't want anything to do with us."

I looked at him. "Actually, they will. They really do want to be in a band with us." I laughed.

Fang rested his head against mine.

I heard a shriek from a little kid and we all jolted up. Nikki ran down the stairs. She was crying.

Nudge picked her up. "What's wrong?"

"Luke collapsed!" She sobbed.

Fang ran to the kitchen and I ran upstairs with everyone else.

I couldn't find him. Fang ran up next to me. He held Lucas's meds in his hand. Lucas needs meds for at least a year after his surgery so his system could return to normal. "Where is he?" he asked.

"I don't know! Where are you, Lucas!? Nikki!" I turned to her. She looked at me sadly. "Where is he?!"


	45. Found Him, Ari

**I heard a small whimper and looked down, seeing Mandy at my feet.**

"**Don't worry- we'll find him." I pet her head with my hand. She grabbed my hand.**

**A bloodhound appeared next to her and she looked at it. "Search." Her power from when she was a baby had kicked in, her having control of it completely.**

**The bloodhound sniffed the ground and ran to my office. We ran after it and I opened the door, turning the light on. There were droplets of blood leading to the open window.**

**I looked at Fang, tears in my eyes. "He ran away…"**

"**I don't understand- why would he do that?" Ella asked, crying. Lucas was basically everyone's son or sibling.**

**I got dizzy and sat down on the floor. I kept hearing whispers all around me. "Do you guys hear that?"**

**Everyone looked at each other. "Hear…what?"**

**My eyes opened and there was a whoosh of wind coming from me and scanning everywhere, leaving the room and searching the area around the house.**

'**He couldn't have gone far…'**

'**He must be here somewhere…'**

'**Don't worry, Max, we'll find him…'**

**I gasped and grabbed Fang's pant leg. "Oh my F-ing Lord…"**

**Fang got down on his knees and put his hands on my shoulders, everyone staring at us. "What, Max? What did you see? Where is he?"**

**He thought I had a vision. I shook my head. "No…I-the voices…they're people I know. People who died."**

"**Max, what on earth are you talking about?" Jeb asked, picking up Johnny.**

**I looked up at him through watery eyes. "I heard Ari." I sniffled. "And two experiments that died saving us in the alternate reality…They're searching for him."**

"**You… You talked to the dead?" Mom stuttered.**

'**Max!' Ari's voice boomed.**

**I looked forward to see Ari, insanely pale and a seven year old: the way he was before the School changed him. "Did you find him?"**

**He nodded and looked behind him, at the window. "He's not very far. He collapsed running. He's bleeding from the mouth and his arm is broken. He's scared, Max. He needs you."**

**I nodded and stood, Fang helping me up. "Where exactly is he?"**

**Everyone was quiet, including Ari's Ghost.**

"**Damn it, Ari! Where's my baby!?" I growled.**

**Mandy- the experiment that saved us in the alternate reality (from Our "Normal" Lives)- flew in through the window. "Quarter mile North. Dark alley near the theatre."**

**I nodded. "Alley behind the theatre, Fang. Bring the meds. Everyone else, stay here."**

**Fang grabbed my hand and teleported us, Mandy holding onto my pant leg.**

"**Mandy, please, honey, go back home." I told her, walking in the direction of the dark alley.**

**She shook her head, following at my side. "No."**

"**Mandeline! Go home!" Fang ordered.**

"**Damn it! I said no!" She swore. We looked at her. "He's my brother! I have to help…please," She had tears in her eyes, not letting them fall. "Let me help."**

**She may be six but she's extremely mature for her age- hence the swearing.**

**I nodded softly and we hurried into the alley. I saw a small body- a boy on his hands and knees, coughing. The coughs caused spasms in his body.**

**Fang and I ran over to him as Mandy walked, blocking the only exit in case he tried to run. I bent down and soothed the boy.**

"**Lucas?" I called softly.**

**He looked at me, sitting up weakly., Fang and I supporting him.**

"**Mommy, Daddy…leave me alone." He tried to yell but he was too weak.**

"**No," I told him. I brushed his bangs out of his face. "Lucas, didn't you take your meds?"**

**He didn't look at me. Instead, he turned his head and spit a chunk of blood out of his mouth. "No."**

"**Take you meds." Fang held the bottle out to him.**

**Lucas took the bottle slowly then turned his body away from us and threw it farther into the alley. I held my hand out and it flew back to me. I opened it.**

"**Why won't you take your meds?"**

"**Because you never wanted me!" He cried. "You act like you love me but you don't!"**

"**Where…the HELL did you get that idea?"**

"**I listen in on your vision-chats. The Future You said that she was glad that I was alive and not dead."**

"**You thought that we were heading toward an abortion?" I guessed, stricken with grief.**

**He nodded. "I may be 5 but I'm smart."**

"**Apparently not." Fang argued. "Lucas, she said that because in her future, not ours, you died. We did and still do want you."**

"**Lucas, in an alternate future, you die because of your sickness. You didn't want the treatment so you ran away and went too long without your meds. We looked for you- we couldn't find you…Then one day after a couple months, you came home- and died on our porch. Why do you think we bug you about your meds so much?"**

"**You want me to live…" He figured it out. I could tell because he was crying. "But how did you find me? I cloaked myself from your power."**

"**I REALLY hate that Jeb taught you and Mandy how to do that…" I got him to smile as Fang gave him his meds. Mandy came and sat next to me, patting Lucas on the back.**

"**Mommy called the dead to have them search for you."**

**Lucas looked at me creepily.**

"**I did not call them- they just came. I begged for some help and they came." I smiled at them, grateful that they were safe.**

"**Who's Ari?" Lucas asked randomly.**

**I stopped smiling and cleared my throat. "Let's go home and I'll tell you there." I felt something push against the inside of my belly and I looked down. I could see the shape of a tiny hand.**

**Lucas put his against it. "He says he's happy I'm back." He leaned forward. "I love you, little brother." He whispered.**

**Fang kissed the crown of his head and the crown of Mandy's. He kissed me on the lips. "Let's go." He grabbed Mandy's and Lucas' hands and I grabbed theirs as well, us sitting in a circle.**

**Fang teleported us home and everyone attacked Lucas with hugs and kisses, crying because they all thought he was gone for good.**

"**Mandy, Lucas, go to our room." I ordered lightly.**

**They nodded and Mom set Lucas down, him running in front of his sister to our bedroom. Fang and I held hands, going to our room, closing the door after us.**

**I sat on the bed, Lucas and Mandy surrounding me, Fang near Lucas. "Ari- he was my brother."**

"**What happened to him?" Mandy asked.**

**I smiled softly. "Remember how I told you about the School?" They both nodded. "They turned him into an eraser. They brainwashed him to hate us- me, Daddy, Uncle Iggy, Aunt Nudge, Uncle Gazzy, and Aunt Angel, I mean. He would always try to kill us. But, one day, he decided to help us- he saved us. He never knew we were related. We had the same dad but different mom, just like me and Aunt Ella." Tears were building in my eyes. "I told you that Daddy and I split. He was the reason. Daddy didn't trust him so he left. But, right before he died because of his expiration date, he saved me. He saved millions of people by fighting the bad guys." I wiped away tears but more kept coming. "I saw him die."**

**Lucas and Mandy rubbed their hands up and down my back comfortingly.**

"**It's okay, Mommy. You got to see him again."**

"**Yeah," Lucas agreed with Mandy. "And you have us." He looked from me to Fang, seeming to want to ask something.**

"**What is it, honey?" I asked, wiping all my tears away.**

"**Why do we only have one grandma and one grandpa?"**

**I looked at Fang- what do we tell them?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I know it's short but I went to a party today so I'm really tired, and sore from yesterday's shots… I can't update at all for the rest of this week or part of next week because I'm too busy with parties and leaving the state for a trip.**


	46. DC! No updating For A Week

**Hey, everyone, sorry, this isn't a chapter. I'm leaving home for the rest of the week for a trip to the nation's capital: D.C.! So, I won't have my computer with me and I won't be able to update this week. I'm sorry to leave you hanging but I have to. But I will give you an idea about the next couple chapters:**

**The next- Max and Fang will say what happened to Fang's parents. Something will happen with Gazzy and his fiance. Angel has a moment with her boyfriend, Ryan. The POVs will be: Max, Gazzy, and Ryan.**

**Second chapter- okay, so, this will be about a year in advance. I want Milo in the picture. Ella and Iggy will have a "spat" about something. Something happens with Max's new power.**

**Third chapter- A continuation from the last (cliffhanger ending) and it will continue Max's power problem. Max writes music and the band has an announcement.**

**So, there you go. I guess, all in all, that was sort of a cliffhanger in itself. Heehee, don't kill me, I'll update soon! ASAP! Once I get back from D.C.! And I also have not yet really thought them up yet, but that's how all the chapters are. I just start typing and the plot unfolds itself.**

**Hope you can wait a week! I'd update now but I have to pack, so, sorry!**


	47. Max, Gazzy, Ryan

Reminder, this is what is happening this chapter: Max and Fang will say what happened to Fang's parents. Something will happen with Gazzy and his fiancé. Angel has a moment with her boyfriend, Ryan. The POVs will be: Max, Gazzy, and Ryan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What happened to our other grandma and grandpa?" Mandy asked.

I looked at Fang and, through one look, we decided to tell the truth.

"Sweetie, you know about the circle of life, right?" I asked her and Lucas. They nodded. "Well, there's some people that interfere with it; choosing who lives and who doesn't. The School…The School-" I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. I didn't want my kids to know all the horrible things in the world.

"They killed my parents." Fang told them. He kept his eye on me, making sure I was okay. "Since my parents knew about it, they killed them, fearing they would tell the government about them. So, after my mother gave me to them, they shot her. We found my father a couple months before Mandy was born but he was dying from radiation since he worked with X-rays. He was a good man. And that is where you got your name, Lucas." He smiled at his children then his smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. "He died last year."

"Is that where you went? To his funeral?" Lucas guessed.

We nodded. "Now, it's time you two got downstairs for Movie Night."

Every other week, the family and band would have a movie night for the little kids and the adults and teens would hang out either in the studio or upstairs. The kids smiled like crazy and ran downstairs.

I leaned against Fang and he hugged me to him, careful of Milo inside me. "Too much has happened."

"I know, I know." He kissed my temple and we fell asleep due to exhaustion.

GAZZY POV:

Michelle and I were sitting on the porch, having "Gingerale" and having a good time. Our wedding was soon. I chuckled to myself. Who'd'a thunk that I would be getting married? When I was little, I NEVER would have. I never would have even thought about LIKING a girl.

"Gazzer?" Michelle pulled me from my memories.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure we're allowed to drink Max and Fang's beer?" She bit her rose petal lip.

I laughed. "No. We shouldn't be but since Max is preggers, she won't really care. And it's "Gingerale.""

She chuckled, intertwining our fingers. "How long had we been dating before you proposed?" She stared up at the dark sky.

"Uh, since we were 13 and 12. 13 for me and 12 for you." I wasn't exactly sure how many years, I suck at math.

She giggled but sort of trailed off, thinking. "Gaz…I am so sorry." She sounded sincere.

I turned to her, confused. "What for?"

"I never really told you this- I thought you would hate me…"

"Why would I hate you? What for? What happened?" I started to get nervous. Did she love someone else? Was she cheating on me? Was she already married? What, what, what?! I hid my panic well…

"My mother…she worked for the School. I was the little girl who used to watch you run on the treadmill all the time. I was there, I saw it all. I am so sorry about EVERYTHING that they did to you!"

I put my hand to her cheek. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…calm down. What's done is… done. Everything is over now and we all needed that training to save the world."

A couple tears ran down her cheeks and I wiped them away. "But, Gazzy, after a while, I started working there! I had…tortured…the hybrids," At least she didn't say experiments… "I didn't know that what they were doing was bad but I started injecting the DNA into the babies." She moved her face away from my hand, letting it drop to my lap. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed. "I'm such a bad person…"

"You're not bad-"

"Yes, I am!" She looked at me through the side of her eyes. "Because of me, Angel has wings."

It took me a moment to realize. I stood. "You mean to say…you injected Angel with BIRD DNA?!"

She nodded, crying harder. "I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I didn't know!!! I didn't know what it was! My mother told me it was medicine for her! I didn't mean to…!"

I sighed, running my hand through my crazy hair, sitting down. "Well… at least it wasn't monkey DNA."

Michelle looked at me through wet eyes and looked shocked before laughing, relieved.

"Angel's wings make Angel who she is. It gave her amazing abilities and it made her unique." I hugged her to my side. "I'm not mad- and no one else is either. The torture was bad, sure…but it was worth it. Everyone loves their gifts. You did nothing bad."

"Gazzer…" She couldn't speak. She smiled and put her hand on my cheek. "When we get married…um…can we- I mean- is it okay if-"

I chuckled. "Just spit it out." I told her gently.

"I want a baby."

I'm pretty sure my eyes widened. I gulped and smiled. "Only if I can teach it to build bombs."

Her smile grew and she hugged me.

RYAN POV:

"Angel," I called quietly. She looked at me with her innocent blue eyes. Her hair bounced and it was the most beautiful sight I ever saw.

"Yeah, Ryan?" She held my hand.

"Um, how's your family?" I wimped out. I WAS going to say that I love her but…I don't know. I just didn't.

"They're fine. Happy, content. Ryan, um, I need to tell you something. Something… big… about myself." She seemed a little scared.

I kissed her knuckles. "What is it?"

"I'm… I'm a- a mutant."

I chuckled. "Like a- like in X-men?" I joked.

She let go of my hand and stood up. We were in the middle of an abandoned park. "If you're afraid after this or- or scared or horrified…I understand." She looked a little sad. She rolled her shoulders and out popped pure white wings from her back. Not puny, ting, baby wings but GIANT wings. Around 13 or 14 feet long.

My jaw slackened and I stood, circling her to actually look at her wings. It was around two or three minutes before I spoke. "Can…Can you fly?"

She nodded. "And read minds, speak to fish, breathe underwater, copy Max's power to hide her wings…Fang, Max, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy all have wings too." She sniffled. "If you hate me now, I totally understand. I'll just leave."

She started walking off but I grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned around, tucking her wings in so she wouldn't hit me. I leaned toward her and kissed her slowly. The kiss held feeling- love. I pulled away. "No wonder I thought you were special." I smiled.

"Angel, I need to tell you something…it's not as big as your secret was but I still think it's big." I started.

She put her hand to my mouth, smiling. "I know. I love you too." She kissed me again.

"So," I held her hand as she hid her wings once more as we started walking back to her house. "Tell me more about you and your family."


	48. Max, Milo, Ari, Ella, Iggy, Eraser Ari

-okay, so, this will be about a year in advance. I want Milo in the picture. Ella and Iggy will have a "spat" about something. Something happens with Max's new power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Milo is sleeping so you two can't bother him, understand?" I whispered to Mandy and Lucas. They nodded, pouting. They couldn't get over the fact that there was a new baby in the house- they absolutely adored him!

Gazzy and Michelle had married a year ago, one month before Milo was born. Angel and her boyfriend, Ryan, had been going on for a while, on breakups, fights, anything. Nudge had another kid last month- Thomas.

There's so many people in the house, it's crazy!

"Maxie, can I see him?" Ari begged.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, Ari." I've been seeing his ghost more and more lately.

"How are my grandkids doing?" Mom asked, coming upstairs.

"One's asleep and the other two want to play with him." I told her, keeping Ari in my line of sight.

Mom took Mandy and Lucas downstairs to the kitchen while I went to clean up the living room. There were millions of toys in there.

"Maxie! Please, lemme hold my nephew!" Ari pestered.

I grit my teeth. "I'm sorry, Ari, no. no one can see him while he's asleep. Babies need rest." I shot him a look that meant for him to be quiet. "Now, why don't you go visit Dad and scare him, huh?" Jeb was in the hospital to get his appendix out.

Ari smiled an evil-like grin and faded away, giggling.

I shook my head, sighing. "I swear, that child."

"Which child are you referring to?" Fang's voice came from behind me. He put his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"Ari."

"You mean he's still hanging around here?" Fang was shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he won't leave. He's visiting Jeb now, most likely giving him a heart attack." I chuckled. "That kid is trouble."

"Yeah…" Fang never got over the fact that Ari had almost killed him had Jeb not stopped him. "Hey, he doesn't watch us- you know…"

I laughed. "Please! Like he would ever even WANT to peep on us! Come on, Fang, I'm his sister! That'd be gross!"

He shrugged. "Well, you never know, he may be perverted."

I whacked his head with a stuffed bear. "You're sick."

"You love me anyway." He chuckled.

"You got me there."

There was a crash in the nursery, Milo crying.

I looked at Fang and we teleported up to the room. Milo was in his crib crying his eyes out and the lamp in the opposite corner was smashed to bits like someone threw it. I picked Milo up, cradling him to me, calming him down while fang cleaned up the mess.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned.

Fang shook his head, astonished. "I have no clue."

"Was anyone up here?"

"no, we would have seen them coming out of the room when we teleported."

"Then who was it?"

Fang took a minute to respond. "I don't know."

IGGY POV:

"Ella, come on, this is our family." I tried to reason.

"I know, Iggs, I know. I love them, I do, but this is too much. Sure this house is huge but we need our own place. It's too crowded." We were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Ella grabbed my hand to hold it in her smaller, softer one.

"Ella, I grew up with these people, living in the same place with everyone all the time. It's too hard to just move out."

"We'll all be in the neighborhood anyway. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that we won't be all together anymore. We won't always be there for each other."

"Iggy, you knew this day was going to come. It seems like we're mooching off Max and Fang. They're paying for this place and we're just staying here for free-"

"Actually," I interrupted. "We're paying rent. Everyone pays rent for their rooms- the kids rooms don't count- and for their portion of the food, electric, water, heat, air, etc."

She licked her lips. "I know…but don't you just want a house to yourself?"

"Ella, even if we were to move, how do you think the kids will feel. Not only our kids but also everyone else's. So far, they've all lived and roomed together. They won't like the idea."

Dr. M, Mandy, and Lucas came into the room, going to the fridge. Ella lowered her voice. "Nudge and Kyle are moving out next week."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

She nodded, lips pursed. "They're moving in next door. Nikki and Tyler don't care as long as they're close to everyone else. The house across the street is for sale. Let's move there!" She had to lower her voice even more because Lucas and Mandy took notice to us. "Devin and Jessie will be thrilled."

Lucas climbed onto my lap and Mandy onto Ella's.

"Why are-"

"You guys moving?" Mandy finished for Lucas.

Ella ran her fingers through Mandy's hair. "Sweetie, there's not enough room in this house for everyone. And we won't be far- just across the street."

"But- But we're not allowed to cross the street." Lucas informed her.

Mandy and Lucas kept looking between Ella and I. I held my hands up. "Don't look at me- it was her idea."

They both giggled.

There was a crash upstairs, coming from the nursery and Ella and I moved Mandy and Lucas off our laps to go see what was up. Max was calming Milo down who was crying and Fang was cleaning up a broken lamp.

"Was anyone up here?" Max asked Fang. They didn't notice us.

"No, we would have seen them coming out of the room when we teleported."

"Then who was it?" Max looked worried and scared.

Fang took a minute to respond. "I don't know."

"What happened?" I finally asked.

Max and Fang turned around to look at us. They both looked scared.

That can't be good.

MAX POV:

"We know about as much as you do." I told Iggy after setting the now sleeping Milo in the crib.

We all left the room, leaving the door open just a smidge. Just enough to peek in.

Fang put an arm around my waist to comfort me.

Angel and Ryan came flying- not literally- out of her room, looking worried. "What was that?" Angel asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why was your door closed?"

Angel waved it off and pointed behind her. "Jessie and Devin were in there too. We were watching a movie." They came out of the room right when she said their names. "We didn't do anything- unlike you guys when you were-"

"Okay," I hushed her. Nudge and Kyle came out of their room with Nikki by their side. Mom and Johnny came up with Mandy and Lucas flying over them quickly. "What did I say about flying in the house?" I scolded.

Their shoulders slumped and they landed carefully.

"What happened?" Mandy asked, eyes wide. "Is Milo okay?"

"Why do I have a feeling that danger is on its way?" I thought out loud.

Milo bawled and I threw open the door immediately, standing in a fight stance. Ari stood there over the crib, trying to reach I but Milo had up a force field.

"Ari!" I yelled, furious.

He looked at me with red eyes. The eyes of an…Eraser. His teeth were elongating and his skin started to grow fur. He growled and it shook the ground. Everyone felt the vibrations.

"Leave my son alone!" I demanded.

"No one tells me what to do!" He growled at me. He waved his hand at me and I was thrust in the air by an invisible force. I hit the wall and fell to the floor, falling on my side.

I couldn't even sit up, I hurt too much. Milo cried even more and his force field grew and shocked Ari. He screamed in agony and anger and swiped at the force field, making a crack in it. Milo screeched.

I looked into Ari's bloodlust-filled eyes as he faded out. His 7 year old self was gone- Eraser Ari was back.

-

-

-

-

And he wanted my family's blood.


	49. Not Human, Not Ghost, What Is He!

-A continuation from the last (cliffhanger ending) and it will continue Max's power problem. Max writes music and the band has an announcement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held Milo in my arms, crying myself. When Ari had swiped at his force field, breaking it, he had scratched Milo. Right next to his right eyebrow, there was a now healed scar. It was small but noticeable.

Milo had his palms against my cheeks, wiping my tears away. My children were really smart.

Fang was pacing in front of me. He finally stopped and faced me. "We need to get out of here."

"Where would we go?"

He shrugged, frustrated. "I don't know! Somewhere! Somewhere away from here."

I handed Milo to him carefully. "I'll be back soon."

My whole family was crowded in our bedroom. The little kids were all huddled on the bed and the adults were sitting on the floor. Even all our friends were here.

I made my way out of the room and ran down the stairs. Only one guy would understand what was going on. I had to see him.

-------------------------------------

I ran into the hospital room, panting. "Jeb,"

He looked up from a magazine and the doctor took a glance at me before leaving the room.

"What's up, Max?" He set the magazine down, seeing my terrified face.

"Ari,"

"Ari; as in the seven year old ghost who took a liking to this world?"

"Ari as in Eraser Ari." I walked closer to the bed and sat down, keeping my eyes downcast. "He almost killed Milo."

Jeb grabbed my hand. "What happened?"

"He wanted to play with Milo but I told him that babies need rest. I told him to just leave the matter be and he left, smiling. Milo cried and there was a crash. Fang and I saw that the lamp in his nursery was broken and we cleaned up. Milo cried again and we saw Ari transforming back into an Eraser. He hurt my baby." I looked up at him through watery eyes.

"Did you yell at him?" I nodded and he sighed. "When Ari died, he had the mind of a full grown man but the innocence of a 7 year old. His ghost reflected his good years. Max, after he was called to find Lucas, he took a liking to the living world. And to you. He most likely thought that you were trying to crush his happiness, turning bitter in the process."

"But, Jeb, what can I do? He's after my family's blood- I shouldn't even be here! I should be protecting everyone."

He looked up at me sadly. "You can only do one thing…"

"No…No, Jeb, no- I can't."

"Max, it's the only way to save everyone else."

"But he's my brother- your son."

"He's already gone, Max, this won't hurt him." He sighed, patting my shoulder. "You can do it- you've done it before, remember?"

"By accident! I can't intentionally kill my baby brother!"

"I told you, Max, he's already dead."

I shook my head, standing up. "He's coming back."

Jeb sat up straighter. "What?"

"The fact that he can hurt people and touch things in this world proves it. If I kill him, he'll end up in Purgatory."

"Go to your room and go up to the attic through the opening in the ceiling. You'll find what you need there."

The nurse came in. "I'm sorry, dear, you have to leave. We need to start the procedure now."

I faced Jeb again. "If you die in the operating room, I swear to God, your ass is mine!" I growled.

He chuckled. "I love you too, Max. And good luck."

I nodded and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the front door to find the inside of my house to be in ruins. There was someone in the kitchen, growling. It was Eraser Ari. And he wasn't transparent anymore. He threw the table and I ducked behind the overturned couch as he spun around.

I heard his footsteps go up the stairs and disappear. I peeked and saw the basement door shut tightly. I ran to it and opened it, closing it behind me.

I jumped down the steps to get down the stairs quickly and I saw everyone huddled together. Each family was grouped together.

Ella and Iggy were holding Jessie and Devin.

Mom was holding Johnny.

Nudge and Kyle were gripping Nikki and Tyler for dear life.

Gazzy and Michelle were holding one another carefully.

Angel and Ryan- when did he get here?- were next to Gazzy and Michelle.

My band was all together, including their kids.

Fang was holding Lucas and Mandy was holding Milo in her little arms, sitting in her father's lap.

They were all quiet, listening to everything going on upstairs. They were on each side of the glass window, the door open.

All the kids had tear streaked faces and the adults were trying to put on a brave face. I walked past them all, eyes blazing with determination. They were all watching me.

I stopped and faced the wall farthest from the door. I looked at everyone before punching it. There was some beeping and the wall moved back a bit and slid to the side, revealing a small room that looked like a living room. There were couches, electricity, a bathroom, a bed, and a fridge that held long-lasting foods and drinks. There was a cabinet filled with food as well.

"Everyone in," I ordered quietly, not moving or looking at anyone. I stared straight forward, jaw set, holding in my anger.

The adults had the kids move in first. Most of the smallest went for the bed, huddling together. Mandy got the big pillow so she could support herself and Milo.

The women who were hurt got the couch. The men got the floor that was covered with a blue, plush carpet. Michelle went for the bathroom, grabbing a first aid kit.

Did I mention that she was a nurse? Ironic, huh? Yeah, I know about her helping the School- this is her refuge. Her payback.

Fang stopped right next to me, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

I looked at him, my expression softening.

"Good luck." He murmured, looking into my eyes. I put my hand to his cheek and kissed him.

I looked at my band. "One more song."

"Max, you're not-" I stopped Toby.

"Just in case." I moved to sit at the piano.

"But, won't HE hear?" Nina asked.

I shook my head. "One way walls. We can hear but he can't."

"How is that-?" Ella stopped herself short. "I'm not going to ask."

"I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Remember all the good times that we had

We let them slip away from us when things got bad

Clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun

I want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired, I can't sleep

Standing' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, we can't be heard

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

Gave me everything he had, oh he gave me life

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories." (I Will Remember You by Sarah MacLauchlan [sp?])

I looked at my family. "I have to fight him. Alone." I added the last part because of the look Fang gave me. "So, gang," They knew I was speaking to the band. "If something happens to me, continue the band."

There were protests everywhere from, not only the band, but also my family. Including my kids.

I held my hand up and they all hushed immediately. "Toby, continue to sing. Steve, continue to…drum. Nina, Jane, continue being yourselves. You guys are great without me, so continue."

"Max, we can't. You created this band and you have to finish when we finish. You're the heart of everyone. We won't be able to go on without you." Toby argued.

"Max," Fang grabbed my arms, making me face him. "You're going to come out alive. I know it. And when you do…let's take everyone on a family tour. The band can go on tour and so can the family." He pressed his lips to mine before I could protest.

I kissed back, tears running down my cheeks. Ari was strong; we all knew that. Angry Ari- well, we weren't so sure about how strong he was…especially as a ghost. So I was afraid I wouldn't see anyone after this. I pulled away before I would be in too deep.

"I have to go." I whispered before pecking Fang on the lips one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I nodded and faced everyone. "Milo," Angel sent my instructions to Milo telepathically. He was a smart baby, he would understand.

Since he could borrow and enhance powers, he used Fang's. I turned invisible- thanks to my baby- and teleported me upstairs to my room.

Angel stayed in my mind- Lucas too- to hear more instructions.

Ari was right in front of me. I held my breath. 'Shit!' I thought loudly.

'Mommy, no swear- oh…' Lucas saw why I swore. I almost laughed.

I picked up a pen and threw it into the hall, through the doorway and he heard it hit the wall. He ran out of the room.

My telekinesis was helpful. I used it to open the small hatch in the ceiling and I jumped up into the room. I pressed the button, turning the light on, and gasped. Inside were a bunch of guns and knives.

"Jeb!" I hissed quietly. I grabbed a dagger and a 9 mm pistol. I put the pistol through my belt loop and placed the dagger in between my pants and hip.

Something grabbed my leg and it felt hairy. I held back a grossed out scream. I turned around. Ari was hoisting himself up into the attic. I couldn't let him see all this stuff.

'Angel! Get Milo to cloak all the stuff in the attic!' I yelled in my head.

'Got it!' was my reply.

All the things in the attic disappeared. I smiled right when Ari lifted himself up completely.

He looked around and smelled the air.

'Teleport me to the nursery.' I instructed.

Lucas told Milo and he did- two seconds too late. Ari had thrown some drywall powder into the room and it covered me completely. He knew I was here.

'Uncloak me!' I ordered. I was back to normal.

Ari showed up at the door and growled.

I faced him, face stony. "Ari,"

"Max!" He seemed shocked. "I thought you were gone."

"I came back." I started walking forward- stupid, I know, but I wanted to make a point. "No one. Hurts. My. Family."

I punched him in the face.

He glared at me after spitting blood out of his mouth.

Only it wasn't blood. It was bright green. And glowing.

Just what WAS he?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there's the chapter! Another cliffie! I know, I'm mean. lol. But did you all hear? Michael Jackson died...If I'm late with that news, I really wouldn't expect much. lol, I'm so out of touch with the world! lmao! But I just heard about it...that's sad. He had some good music.


	50. Purgatory, Demolish, Moving, Twins

There were whispers all around me saying words I could not understand. They were English, I know that much but it was so slurred together, I couldn't hear properly.

"Just what are you, Ari?" I asked through my teeth.

'Demon, demon, demon…' the voices whispered. I'm still not sure what was so relevant or important about that word.

"Don't you know, Max? After all, the dead are wise." He laughed humorlessly.

'Demon….Demon…! Demon!'

Ari wasn't dead.

He wasn't a ghost.

He wasn't a spirit.

He wasn't the Devil.

Or an angel.

Or an archangel.

He was a demon.

A bloodthirsty demon who wanted to kill me and my children.

Realization must have showed on my face because Ari smirked.

"Bingo." He started circling me. "And you can't destroy a demon."

"Well, they also said you couldn't do cross-genetics but- here I am." I glared at him, watching him carefully.

He was to my back now and I kept a surveillance with all my senses. "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie…I'm shocked. Cross-genetics is science. It's discovered. Demons are forever. They never leave. I thought you knew that- what with your future visits and all."

"And I thought you knew better than to call me Maxie. Why, Ari? What happened to you?"

He was walking in a circle around me still and he ended up in front of me again. "Nothing happened. I killed- you don't get away with that. Everyone thought I was an innocent child when they turned me but, really, I was already damaged by everything I saw. I knew that I would go to Hell."

"I meant why are you a demon now? Why did you change from a child to a demon? Was it because I yelled at you?"

"No, it was not because you YELLED at me. My…true nature just showed through." He snarled.

"Really? Because…you were fine before I denied your plea to hold my baby-"

"NO ONE tells me no!"

I smirked. "I did."

He growled and the blast threw me through the front door of the house. I jumped to my feet.

"That's expensive, damn it!" I yelled, running back inside and tackling him. Wow, who knew I would be so mad over a door? Oh crap, I'm turning into a girlie girl!

He threw me off him and I slid back, getting to my feet.

I went to reach for the gun but it was gone. I looked at my belt to see that it wasn't there at all. There was the distinct click of the gun cocking and I looked up.

Ari held the gun and was pointing it at me. I froze- he would shoot it. I know he would. He chuckled and shrugged in a way as if saying 'Whatcha gonna do?'

The gun flew from his hand and clinked against the farthest wall from him, closest to me. He fell to the floor, holding his leg and groaning. Behind him was Lucas and Mandy ran over from where the gun was.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Go back to hiding!" I ground out, worried. I didn't want Ari hurting them.

"No! We are a family!" Lucas persisted. He and Mandy came to my side. "We live together-"

"We fight together." Mandy finished.

"They're right, Max." Fang's voice whispered behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "you probably put them up to it."

He shook his head, picking Lucas up and me picking Mandy up. Ari was still on the ground. I'm shocked he hadn't gotten up yet. "Mandy's idea."

I looked at Ari to see a thin, light blue shield around him, keeping him to the floor. "Force field…" I mumbled. I realized and gasped. "Milo!"

I turned to Fang. "It's Milo- he's got the force field up- he's too young! He'll get hurt!"

Fang took the dagger from my belt loop and went over to Ari. He set Lucas down and I picked him up as well and I turned us around. I didn't need my children to see this.

I heard a scream and there was a very, very tiny explosion behind me, the scream vanishing.

"He's gone…" Fang murmured.

I set my children on the floor and I sent a thought out to Angel saying it was over.

"Max?" Fang called, still behind me. "Max, honey, you alright?"

I didn't respond, I just ran up the stairs to go to my room. Tears were falling from my eyes. I just banished my little brother to the fiery pits of Purgatory. Well technically Fang did but still- it was mostly my intention. I sat on my bed, covering my face with my hands. Not only did Ari turn into as demon but now he is going to forever be in torture.

There were extremely quiet footsteps coming to the room and I could tell it was Fang. He put his arm around my shoulders and let me lean against him as I cried.

After I was done, he kissed my temple. "I'm sorry- I'm so, so sorry. You know I had to."

"It's not that, Fang," I sighed, wiping my cheeks. I had some leftover tears stuck in the corners of my eyes and Fang kissed them away. "It's just…how he turned out- and…and the fact that he let it happen to himself."

"By the way, Max…We might have to demolish the house- it's getting pretty unstable. Ari's temper destroyed many of the walls. We'll have to have it rebuilt."

"What about everything and everyone?" I looked up at him. "Where would everybody go while it's being remodeled?"

"Ella and Iggy bought the house across the street and some of my friends are lending us their storage unit downtown. They'll be here in an hour to drive all our stuff there."

"Why can't you just teleport it there?"

"Because I don't really know where it is downtown- only they know."

I took a deep breath, running my fingers through my hair. "When they redo the house…can they make it smaller? Just, like, a master bedroom, a guest room, Milo's room, Lucas' room, and Mandy's room along with bathrooms and-"

"Tell the construction workers exactly what you want, okay? Because," Fang paused. "There's no way I'll remember everything."

I hesitated. "you know what would be good?" I looked into his eyes. "If we got rid of the studio in the basement and made it a play room for the kids and got rid of the secret wall, making the basement bigger. I think the kids'll like it. Do you?"

Fang smiled and put his hand to my cheek. "I think that's a wonderful idea." His lips descended on mine and his tongue slid into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid back, Fang over me. I closed the door with my power.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt bouncing on the bed, my eyes closed.

"Mommy!" Lucas' voice broke through. "Wake up!" He was groaning and grunting, trying to push me off the bed.

I opened my eyes to see Mandy jumping on Fang. She landed on his gut, waking him instantly. He grunted and fell off the bed, startled.

Fang and I had fallen asleep right away from exhaustion. I sat up and got off the bed, grabbing Lucas around the waist and carrying him like a surfboard.

I made him face me as I set him back down on the bed. "I'm saying this only once so listen up- both of you." Mandy climbed onto the bed. "You…are allowed to fly in the house." They cheered and went to hug me. "But," They knew it was coming…they sat down, looking bored. They really ARE mature for their ages. "When I say it's time to stop, it's time to stop." They jumped up and hugged me, flying out of the room happily.

Fang got up on the bed, rubbing his gut. "Well, that was nice of you."

"I thought they should have some freedom in the house. They can't fly in public- they should be allowed to fly in private."

Fang smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed me. After that, he left the bedroom. "I'm going to help get the furniture into the moving truck!" He called to me through the hall.

I sighed. Ella and Iggy came in, looking happy yet nervous. "Hey, guys, congrats on the house."

Iggy looked shocked. "You mean, you're not mad?"

I laughed. "Why would I be mad? My sister and brother-in-law decided to get a house for themselves and their kids. I'm happy for you. As soon as this place is remodeled, everyone is moving into other houses- I can't stand everyone being in the same house 24/7."

Ella sighed dramatically and sprawled onto my bed. "Well, that sucks. I had an entire argument ready! I even had seven different options for what you would say! Now I have nothing!"

I chuckled. "So, why are you two glowing- besides the moving bit?"

Ella jumped up, smiling, and went to Iggy who put his arm around his wife. "We're having another girl!"

"Twins." I corrected. "A boy and a girl, actually."

Ella slightly frowned. "You already know?"

"Ella, I knew you two would get married when Nudge had Nikki. Of course I know that you're having more kids. I just…didn't know when."

"What are we naming them?" Iggy asked.

I put my finger to my lips. "A secret!" I left the room, them following. I turned on my heel. "By the way," They hushed up, listening to what I had to say with my quiet tone. I smiled gratefully. "Thank you for letting us stay at your new home while our place is demolished."

They engulfed me into a big bear hug.

"Of course, Max. you guys are family." Iggy kissed the crown of my head.

"Yeah, but only your family is going to stay at our place. Everyone else bought their houses already." Ella added.

I chuckled. "I know. Mom, Jeb, and Johnny are next door with Angel staying with them. You guys are across the street. Next to you is Gazzy and Michelle. Our other side is Nudge, Kyle, Nikki, Tyler, and Thomas. Everyone in the band, actually, are moving in down the street. Fang's friends, too, but on the other side. Everyone will be together." We all pulled apart. "You guys might want to grab all your stuff to put in your house. You can take your furniture too, if you want. We won't need it. And trust me- I don't want your bed, I know what you've done." I fake-shuddered.

They laughed and went to their room and Jessie and Devin's rooms to get their things.

Life was looking up- I just hoped it stayed up and didn't fall off the mountain. But if it did, we have the wings to save it.


	51. Trilogy Notice

Ok, I have the third story for my max ride trilogy. It is called Word For Word About Rides and Rides. So just go there for more story…


End file.
